


Horny Demigods and Gods

by Connorkenway00



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Hypnotism, Incest, Lemon, Love, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 122,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connorkenway00/pseuds/Connorkenway00
Summary: Stories of camp half blood and the gods having sex. Deleted from fanfiction, resumed here.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Piper McLean, Athena/Percy Jackson, Hera/Percy Jackson, Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Percy Jackson/Piper McLean, Piper McLean/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Thalia Grace/Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace/Piper McLean, Thalia Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Story will be posted soon.

Discord: qHjmvg2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First few dozens of my chapters, all clumped together for convivence.

Chapter 1: Annabeth masturbation

Annabeth pov  
I was walking through camp on a sunny day when percy came up to me. He just came from the beach so he was dripping wet and shirtless. I could feel my pussy getting wet and decided to see if percy would help me with it.  
"Hi percy" I said "it's really hot today" I pushed out my chest to show some cleavage hoping to catch his eye. And it worked.  
"Hi annabeth" He was trying to hid it but I could see him glancing down and saw his tent form in his swim trunks.  
"I was wondering if you would come over tonight and help me out with my clothes. I bought some new bikinis and bras Id like to get your opinion on"  
He gulped and responded nervously but also excitedly "Sure! I mean Ya cool sure"  
"Great! Be over around 10:30 pm tomorrow"  
I ran off really excited. Making sure to give him a good view of my ass in my yoga pants as a ran. After all these years I would finally have him. But at the moment I was to horny so I decided I have to masturbate. I went to the cave I found where I hid a bunch of sex toys and a bed for me if I ever had sex or needed some place to masturbate.  
"Anyone here" i called out just to be sure. I didn't want to get caught. As far as I knew I was the only one to masturbate and if I got caught it would mean embarrassment for life.  
I went to the stash and grabbed a vibrator. Probably a foot long and 2 inches thick. Not much but still good.  
I went over to the bed and got on it. I decided to go slow at first and savor the moment. I took off my camp half blood t-shirt and my lacy grey bra with owls on it. I then took off my yoga pants and thong so I was completely naked.  
I looked up in the mirror and saw my reflection and once again thanking the gods for how beautiful they made me. I had a nice d cup boobs with pink nipples. Not small but not large either. My boobs were still perky which was a great plus along with how they still jiggled easily. And thanks to swimming with percy at the beach my whole body was tanned. My ass was big and round and toned. But not so toned that it didn't jiggle when I moved. I had the definition of a bubble butt. My pussy was completely shaven and still very tight despite the masturbating. I was already very wet and looked like I might start leaking at any minute.  
I decided I couldn't wait any longer and started to fondle my breasts with one hand while I gently made circular motions with my other on my clit. A moan soon escaped my lips and I decided to go harder. I put 2 fingers in while using my thumb to rub my clit still. I was thinking of percy and how much I needed his dick in me so bad. I imagined him trusting into me.  
I forgot about my breasts and used my other hand to play with my ass. I slapped it and felt it jiggle while still fingering myself. I was moaning really loud and was surprised no one heard. I was in absolutel bliss.  
"Yes percy right there. AHH" I screamed out as I squirted all over my fingers drenching my thighs and covering my hand.  
Then I heard a noise.  
"Who's in here?"  
It was piper. And I was caught.

Chapter 2: Annabeth and piper get sexy

Annabeth pov  
I immediately stopped and tried to grab my clothes but it was to late and piper came in the room and saw me.  
Piper pov  
I heard rustling and saw annabeth try to grab clothes. She was naked and her thighs were shining. It struck me that she must of been masturbating.  
"Annabeth were you masturbating?"  
"Don't tell anyone!" She was begging I realized. "I'm so embrassased"  
"Why everyone does it"  
"They do?"  
"Yes I do it. The whole Aphrodite cabin does it. Every girl and guy I've talked to says they've done it. They just do it secretly and don't get caught like you did."  
"What are you gonna do now that you caught me?"  
At that moment I noticed how with each breath her boobs would jiggle and just how sexy she was. I hadn't done anything in a while so I needed some release and I wanted to try with a girl.  
"I'm gonna join you"  
"What?" Annabeth said dumbfounded "you can't join me that's crazy"  
"No it's not girls do it all the time. Just go with it. I promise I'll make you feel good"  
I could see her thinking about it and finally give in.  
"As long as you don't tell sure"  
"great! But you have to do what I say."  
"Fine"  
"Good. Now get back to what you were doing before I came here."  
3 person pov  
Annabeth slowly sat down. She was a bit uncomfortable by this. She had never been with anyone before and defiantly not another girl. But at the same time it excited her in a unique but weird way. She sat back down and spread her legs to give piper a good view of her shaven moist pussy. She reached one hand down and started to run her clit while watching piper. She was suddenly overtaken by a desire of lust to piper. She wanted piper to come over and eat her pussy more then anything at the time.  
She soon started pumping into herself as fast as she could. Overtaken by pleasure annabeth closed her eyes. Piper couldn't stand just watching anymore. She needed to do something before she exploded.  
So piper walked over and took the blonde demigods hand out of her pussy and replaced it with her own. Annabeth groaned at this turning piper on even more. She used her other hand to play with Annabeth bubbly ass loving how soft and hot it was. She then used her mouth to lick annabeth nipples. Piper noticed whenever she would slightly bite her nipple and tug annabeth with gasp and slightly thrust her hips forward.  
"Yes piper right there! This feels amazing! AHHHHH" annabeth screamed out as she squirted her juices everywhere. Piper immediately dropped down to try to get some in her mouth and luckily did. To her it tasted like sweet honey.  
"Mmm annabeth that tastes great! I'm gonna need to get more of this"  
Annabeth giggled "maybe if you let me taste yours"  
"I would love that"  
With that annabeth pulled piper in and rolled them over so piper was under her. Piper started laughing until annabeth attached her mouth to pipers neck and started sucking on it leaving hickeys.  
Piper could barely hold in her excitement. She wanted annabeth to go faster and get to her pussy but annabeth seemed to want to take her time so piper decided to try and be patient.  
Annabeth finally left her neck and pulled off her shirt leaving her in her lacy see through pink bra. Her D breast looked ready to explode in her too small bra. Annabeth just sat there staring at them with a look of lust  
"Well?" Piper said "you want to see the whole thing or just this"  
Annabeth leaned in to her ear and whispered "I'll take the whole thing" sending shivers down pipers spine.  
Annabeth then unhooked pipers bra releasing her tits. Annabeth then moved back and pulled down pipers shorts to reveal her panties. They already had a stain on them from just how horny piper was.  
"Looks like your all ready for me" annabeth said  
Piper nodded frantically "yes please don't make me wait any longer."  
Annabeth just pulled down her panties to reveal her moist pussy. It had a little streak of hair over it that just made it all the more sexy to annabeth.  
Annabeth leaned in and took a long probing lick from her clit to her ass making piper give out a moan.  
Annabeth then moved back to her clit and started sucking on it while pushing a finger into pipers very tight pussy. Annabeth added a second finger with the first to help started pumping the finger as fast as she could. She started to flick pipers clit with her tongue making piper buck her hips.  
Piper was moaning her head off immersed in the pleasure.  
"Annabeth your amazing at this" piper said in between gasps and moans  
Annabeth didn't respond and instead just went faster. She loved the taste of pipers pussy which tasted like the sweetest thing ever. Annabeth started to use 3 fingers on piper.  
"Annabeth I'm close just a little more" piper said. Then she screamed out as her orgasm over took her and Annabeth got her mouth filled her pipers cum.  
Piper started breathing heavily and just laid there while Annabeth crawled up and laid next to her.  
"Annabeth that was amazing"  
"It sure was pipes"  
"We have to do this again" piper said while she started stroking annabeth's back.  
"We will and next time I'll use my strap-on on you"  
"You have a strap-on?" Piper said dumbfounded  
"Well not now but I can control the mist to make most small objects. How do you think I got all these dildos and stuff."  
"That's amazing. I am looking forward to that"  
"Me to." Annabeth said.  
They fall asleep there that day with Annabeth using pipers boobs as a pillow and piper holding annabeth's ass.

Chapter 3: Percy and annabeth get naughty

Annabeth pov  
Tonight was finally the night I was gonna get percy to have sex with me. I've been going through my closet finding my sexist bikinis so when I tried them on he would be sure to finally have sex with me.  
I looked at my watch and realized it was 10:15. I better start getting ready.  
Percy pov  
It was finally here. The time where annabeth would show me in all of her bikinis and bras and stuff. I'm really hoping this means that she wants to have sex. It's been a long time and we haven't ever tried before. I made sure to where my best clothes and look my best so I would have a chance tonight of scoring.  
I walked over to the cabin and went inside.  
"Hi percy come into my room" Annabeth said from her room.  
Everyone pov  
Annabeth turned away from the door and bent over as percy walked in. She wanted to show him her ass to try and get the message that she was Horny. Percy really liked the view and figured that annabeth was up to something and decided to wait and see to be sure.  
Annabeth got up and turned around. She was in a lacy grey bikini that showed off her curves.  
"So percy what do you think?"  
"I um it looks great on you. You got any others?" Percy said while trying to hid his erection.  
"Of course I do seaweed brain"  
Annabeth went off to her bathroom and decided to use her best bikini she had. It was basically a strap that went across her nipples and a g-string. She made sure that she had a camel toe hoping that might get percy to go over the edge and walked out.  
"You like this one?" Annabeth said while swaying her hips.  
"Of course this is the best bikini I've ever seen"  
Annabeth walked over and straddle percy and whispered in his ear "I think it would look better off of me don't you think?"  
Percy grinned knowing he was right that she wanted to have sex. "I agree"  
And with that they clashed lips and started kissing as hungrily as they both could. Percy licked annabeth's lips and she opened her mouth for him so he could french kiss her. Percy moved his hands around her back and un did her bikini strap letting it fall to the ground.  
Percy then lowered his mouth to annabeth's tits and started to suck on them. Taking annabeth's moans as a good sign he decided to take off her bottom exposing her pussy. Before he could touch it though annabeth stopped him.  
"You have all those clothes on and I'm naked? That's not fair seaweed brain"  
"Haha guess it's not."  
With that percy took off all his clothes. When annabeth saw Percy's dick her eyes widened. His dick was at least 10 inches and more then 2 or 3 inches thick. She dropped down to her knees and grabbed it and started stroking it. She looked up and saw percy groaning obviously enjoying the feeling of annabeth's hands.  
Annabeth wrapped her lips around Percy's dick and started sucking as best as she could. She used her tongue to circle around his dick increasing his pleasure. She finally added both of her hands to jerk him as she sucked him off.  
"Annabeth…your mouth feels so good."  
At this she started trying to deep throat him but because of his size she couldn't do it. She vowed that she would practice more until she could. "Annabeth I'm gonna cum!"  
Annabeth went in as far as she could go and sucked as he released his load in her mouth. It filled her mouth up completely and a little trickled out on to her tits. She stood up and swallowed it. Then she scooped the cum off her tits with her finger and started to suck on her finger while staring right at percy.  
"Delicious" she said when she was done.  
"I think it's time I return the favor" percy said before pushing her down and spreading her legs.  
He put his head right in front of her pussy and pushed his tongue in as far as it would go. Annabeth let out a quick scream at the sudden insertion which made percy grin knowing that she would be a loud girl. Percy started to lick as fast as he could while using one hand to rub her clit and the other to play with her ass. Annabeth was gasping and moaning at what percy was doing enjoying it knowing she finally got him.  
Percy soon got bored of just playing with her ass and decided to finger her asshole to. He started with one finger pumping it as fast as he could. He then added in a second. Annabeth was soon screaming with the combined pleasures of having her ass fingered, pussy licked, and clit being rubbed. She gave out a final scream as she squirted all over Percy's face who luckily got most of it in his mouth loving the taste.  
"Percy I need your cock in me now" annabeth demanded.  
"Your wish is my command" percy said he stood up and inserted himself in her while annabeth laid on her back while quiet moans escaped her lips. Soon percy was fully in and didn't find a hymen which surprised him.  
"Your not a virgin?" Percy asked.  
"I am" annabeth replied "I just lost the hymen to a dildo. No go fast this is torture"  
Percy started to thrust going slow at first but soon built up a lot of speed. Soon he was pounding into her. Annabeth did her best to meet his thrusts to try and help but couldn't do much do to her enjoying herself to much to try and move.  
Percy looked down and noticed that annabeth's boob where jiggled everywhere and decided to grab them and squeeze them. This made annabeth moan even more.  
"You like this don't you my slut?" Percy said  
The slut part took annabeth back for a second but then she decided she liked it.  
"Yes I love it percy! Don't stop" she practically begged.  
Percy continued for a long time before he finally felt close.  
"Annabeth I'm cumming. Where should I?"  
"In me" she said.  
Percy came right as annabeth came them both yelling out in pleasure. There cum mixed and stained the mattress but neither of them cared as they laid on it relaxing afterwards. "Next time" Percy said "we are gonna do more then one round" "Agreed" annabeth said with a smile.  
With that both demigods fell asleep with smiles on there faces.

Chapter 5: Piper's solo shower

Piper pov  
I woke up this morning feeling great. I got everyone else up and we all did our chores to clean up. I of course had to break up a few 'fights' over who looks better but that's no big deal. But when shower time came I was really happy for it. I could use a long hot shower.  
Being a head counselor I got my own private shower/bathroom to do whatever I want. Which is great cause I've heard stories in camp of other campers being walked in on and being seen naked or doing things like masturbating or sex.  
Don't get me wrong it's not that I'm uncomfortable with my own image it's just that Id rather people not see me naked if I don't want them to.  
I got undressed and got in the shower and turned on the warm water and let it soak my body. Since it was a Aphrodite shower it had a mirror in it which I guess is good.  
I once again admired how well I looked. I was very tan due to all the outside activities we do at camp. My boobs were a great size with good sized pink nipples on them. People say when I walk my boobs jiggle now matter how slight of a movement I make.  
My pussy was only slightly shaved with a little streak of hair above it that I thought looks cute. And my ass was nice and big and just like my boobs jiggled easily so when I ran all the guys turned and looked at me.  
But beside my appearance I had things I got from Aphrodite. Like I could make anyone be attracted to me and my charms speak. Beside that I also had the ability of me always having a tight pussy no matter how much stuff I did. I was thankful for that cause I've done a lot of things with jason. Luckily he's cool with me doing things with anyone I want. Another cool blessing was I could tell by looking at a guy or girl any of there sexual attributes if I concentrated. I could tell if someone is loose or tight, big or small, and how long they can last. All those things.  
But thinking of sex reminded me of my conversation with annabeth yesterday about her and percy. She told me all about how they had sex and how big he was.  
I shook my head. I had to shower not think of sex I'll get to distracted.  
I grabbed the soap and started rubbing it all over my self. After I had my whole body covered with soap I washed it off. As it was coming off I kept thinking of what annabeth told me and realized I was massaging my clit with one hand without even realizing it.  
"What the heck" I said "I'm all alone in here might as well have some fun."  
With that I started to rub my clit even faster and used my other hand to finger my ass. I soon had both hands pumping my fingers in both my holes. I only had 2 in each until I slipped a 3 in my pussy. I was moaning my head off thinking of every dirty thing I could when i remembered that annabeth gave my a dildo after the fun we had to be nice.  
I stopped what I was doing reluctantly and grabbed the dildo I kept under my sink and placed it on the ground of the shower. Luckily it had a suction cup type thing on it so it would stick. It must've been at least a foot and 3 and half inches thick.  
I got on my knees on top of it and lowered myself to let it slid in. I let out a gasp as it entered me.  
I then started to go up and down. Slowly at first getting used to the huge thing in my tight pussy. It was diffently hard to fit in but I managed. I had finally picked up a lot of speed and was now bouncing at super speed. I looked down and saw my boobs flying around everywhere and grabbed them and started to squeeze my nipples giving me more pleasure.  
Finally I reached my orgasm and screamed out as a came all over it. I got off and wrapped my mouth around the dildo and started to suck it getting in my juices before the shower could wash it away.  
When I was done I got out and hid the dildo again while being glad I had it. I got a towel and started to dry my self off when I heard a knock on my door. I opened it and saw Selena.  
"Hi Selena" I said "what do you need"  
"It's leo! He's back! I don't know how but you should go see him"  
"That's great!" I started running out the door when I heard Selena yell  
"Wait!"  
"What?" I said. I really wanted to go see leo.  
"Your forgetting your clothes" she said while holding up my pile of clothes.  
I blushed and went over and got the clothes. I went back in the bathroom and put them on then ran out the door to see leo.

Chapter 6: Leo gets some ass

Piper pov  
I ran outside just as Chiron appeared and told me leo was in his 'leo cave' in cabin 9. I ran there and saw annabeth going in.  
"You heard to?" I asked  
"Heard not to. He landed in a giant metal dragon."  
"True. Where is everyone else?"  
"Frank and Hazel are out in New York and percy and jason are at a football game"  
"Guess it's just us then" I said  
We walked in and went to his bunk and pressed the button and descended down to his cave.  
"Leo!" I yelled out and ran over to him to give him a hug which he returned.  
"Hey beauty queen, hi annabeth" leo said. "Where is everyone else?"  
"There busy sight seeing and watching games" annabeth said. Whenever I looked at her I couldn't help but seeing her naked screaming out as I ate her out. But right now I couldn't focus on that.  
"Where have you been?" I asked  
"I went to ogyiga and get calypso but before we got here Zeus summoned her saying he would have to do something before she could be released back into the mortal world"  
"Oh well hopefully that happens soon."  
Annabeth walked over and whispered into my ear "come over here real quick"  
We went to a area where Leo couldn't hear us and I asked her what she needed.  
"Well I um I'm kinda really horny and was hoping you could help me out" annabeth said while blushing. "Sure I'm fine with that but we can't right now"  
"Well…we could"  
"Not with Leo in the other room"  
"Let's just let him join us. Duh" she looked annoyed that I didn't know she meant that.  
Leo was like a best friend to me but so was annabeth. And if she wanted to I should just go along with her. That's what friends do.  
I smiled "sounds like fun. But you'll owe me a favor later"  
I honestly would've done it without the favor but I figured it would be good to have.  
"Fine sure whatever. Now let's go." She grabbed my hand and pulled me back in the room with Leo who was sitting on his bed waiting.  
Annabeth let go of my hand and walked over and pushed Leo down.  
"Wait what are you" he tried to say before annabeth straddled him and smashed there lips together. With that I could see Leo stop any kind of resisting. He would be stupid to you don't resist one of the hottest girls at camp kissing you.  
Everyone pov  
Leo was shocked but quickly got over it and started to kiss annabeth back. He grabbed her boobs through her shirt and started squeezed which made annabeth give out quiet moans. Piper meanwhile was taking off Leo's pants. She then reached forward and pulled annabeth's shirt off and took her bra off. Leo was very happy that piper took annabeth's shirt off because he could know squeeze and play with her breasts better. He started to suck on them leaving annabeth's mouth open to moan all she could.  
Piper then took annabeth's shorts off and was surprised to find no panties. She must've really been horny. Piper grabbed Leo's dick which was 9 inches long so a good length and began to stroke it getting it instantly hard. Piper then leaned forward and gave a quick lick up annabeth's pussy which was soaping at this point. When piper licked it annabeth did a sort of pre squirt which piper licked up. Annabeth was really excited about this which was easy to tell. She pushed her ass back shoving her pussy father in pipers face while leo let piper give him a hand job.  
Leo was loving the feeling of her hand going up and down his cock. Especially when she spat on it to lube it up more. And annabeth was loving the feeling of pipers tongue in her. The way she wiggled it while inside her pussy made annabeth feel amazing. Her tongue every time would hit her g-spot making annabeth yelp.  
Piper decided it was time her friend got fucked and positioned her pussy over Leo's very erect cock. When annabeth felt Leo's dick touch her entrance she dropped down on it. Fast. Annabeth really wanted to be fucked.  
Annabeth started to bounce on Leo's dick enjoying the feeling of the pulsing organ in her small, tight, wet pussy.  
Leo was enjoying how hot, tight, and wet she was. After just bouncing 2 times Leo's dick was glistening in annabeth's juices. And the way her pussy would clench on his dick made him go crazy.  
"Yes! Fuck yes Leo! I really needed this!" Annabeth said between screams and moans.  
Leo was know thrusting into annabeth's every bounce increasing both of there pleasures and had his hands groping annabeth's ass.  
Piper meanwhile could not just stand there and decided she needed something too. She stripped herself naked and walked over and sat Leo's face with her back to annabeth.  
The second she sat on his face leo got to work and started flicking his tongue across pipers clit as fast as he could. This made piper give out a mixture of screams and gasps as he assaulting her clit.  
It took annabeth a few moments before she even realized piper had come over. When she realized and saw pipers ass facing her she got a idea. She leaned forward and shoved a finger in pipers asshole while still doing her best to bounce on leo's dick. The sudden anal insertion made piper yelp and turn her head around. When she realized it was annabeth she went back to moaning.  
"Ah! This feels so good! Faster leo faster!" Annabeth yelled out.  
Leo heard it but barely as pipers great thighs were around his head. He started thrusting and licking faster making both girls yell out in ecasty.  
"I'm so close leo! Almost there! Ahhhh!" Annabeth screamed as she squirted everywhere drenching Leo's dick and the bed.  
When leo felt annabeth's walls clench and spasm as she went through her orgasm it was to much for him and he came inside annabeth. This happened just as piper orgasmed filling Leo's mouth with her juices.  
Piper went to annabeth and licked the cum out of her pussy enjoying the taste of leo as she did it.  
When she was done it took a few minutes before leo finally spoke  
"You should probably leave before anyone notices how long you were gone"  
"Ya" piper agreed "I'll bring annabeth up"  
Piper helped annabeth stand up and they both walked up with smiles on there faces.

Chapter 7: Poseidon gets 2 blondes pussy's

Annabeth pov  
It's been a week since me and Piper were in the threesome. A lot has happened. But at the moment I was in olympus walking around.  
I could see every guys head turn to look at me as I pass. And then stare at my ass as I walked away. I kinda liked the attention it was a turn on.  
I walked around aimlessly for a while admiring my work and how beautiful olympus was now when I bumped into Poseidon.  
He was looking like a 20 year old man today. He was very muscular and well tanned. I knew I was already blushing.  
"Hi" I said while bowing my head.  
"No need to bow your head young one. Come with me I have a surprise for you."  
I followed him into his chamber which were covered in images of the sea and horses. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.  
"So" Poseidon started. "I heard about you percy"  
"You did? I'm sorry if that displeases you my lord"  
"Not at all. I heard that you were quiet good at it…and I wanted to try myself"  
"What? Do you mean you want to have sex with me?"  
"Yes. And your mother. I convinced her to try sex once and see if she likes it. She said she would only do it if you agreed." He said.  
I thought for a second and then said "well you are a god I should do what you want" and smiled.  
Poseidon stepped closer and started to kiss me. I was glad he looked like a 20 year old because it made me easily aroused. He soon opened his mouth and our tongues started to fight for dominance before he won and I let him explore my mouth.  
After a bit athena came in. "You started without me?" She said. Athena today was a sexy 19 year old with huge breasts and long curly blond hair.  
Athena came over and snapped her fingers making all 3 of our clothes disappeared.  
Everyone pov  
Poseidon then grabbed annabeth and Athena and brought then to his huge bed. He laid annabeth and her mom side by side and got on top of annabeth. He continued to kiss her and sucking on her neck while using one hand to toy with her breasts. The other hand was being used to rub Athena's tight snatch making her moan. Annabeth as she was being pulled over to the bed caught a glimpse of Poseidon's monster cock and could not wait to get it inside her.  
She grabbed Poseidon's hands and pushed it over to her shaven pussy.  
"Please. Please don't tease me anymore" she begged  
Poseidon just grinned and inserted a finger into her. Annabeth arched her back at this enjoying the pleasure.  
Soon Poseidon had 2 fingers pumping in annabeth's and Athens pussy's.  
Athena yelled out as she came. Her juices covering Poseidon's hand. Athena then got on her knees and started to suck Poseidon off making him groan in pleasure.  
Annabeth was trashing on the bed due to her being fingered. She couldn't get enough of it. Poseidon was a master with his hands.  
"Poseidon… I need your…dick in me. Now!" Annabeth said  
"Alright young one"  
He took his dick out of Athena's mouth with a pop. He positioned it at annabeth's pussy but before he could push it in she told him to stop.  
"Wait. Put it in my ass" annabeth said while smiling  
Poseidon grinned and positioned at her ass. But before he pushed in he shoved 4 fingers in annabeth's pussy making her yelp. He wiggled his fingers inside her making her go crazy with pleasure. Annabeth's pussy was so wet you could hear a loud sloshing sound as Poseidon moved his fingers around in annabeth. Poseidon loved the sound and continued for a while before pulling out his drenched soaked hand. He rubbed it over his dick to lube it up and shoved it into annabeth's asshole making her scream out. She had never had Anal and defiantly never with a dick this big.  
Athena decided she wanted to go again and sat on annabeth's face facing Poseidon so they could make out. Annabeth started to lick her mom out making Athena moan into the kisses.  
Poseidon soon used one hand and put it back in annabeth's pussy to increase her pleasure along with him thrusting in her ass. His other hand was being used to pull at Athena's nipples making her groan.  
Finally after a bit annabeth screamed into Athena's pussy sending vibrations in Athena that made Athena squirt everywhere. At the same time annabeth squirted from the combined pleasure of her ass being fucked and pussy being fisted.  
Poseidon cummed in annabeth's ass filling her up. Athena crawled over and started to lick it out enjoying the taste.  
Poseidon noticed Athena was bent over with her beautiful ass sticking up so Poseidon slapped it watching it jiggle. He then inserted himself in her pussy fucking her doggy style.  
Athena started to yell out at the feeling and enjoying how the organ felt inside her.  
"Yes Poseidon! Go faster fuck me harder!" Athena yelled out as she was being fucked.  
Annabeth was till moaning from having her ass being licked clean. And now Athena was licking her pussy.  
Athena would flick her tongue over annabeth's clit making annabeth go crazy and arch her back every time.  
Meanwhile Poseidon was slapping Athena's ass enjoying watching it jiggle along with the sight of the young demigod getting her pussy eaten.  
Finally Athena couldn't hold it any longer and came on Poseidon's dick covering him in her juices.  
"I'm about to cum" Poseidon said "where do you want it"  
"On my face" Athena said he turned around just as Poseidon let loose his cum all over her.  
Annabeth came over and licked the cum all off her mom. When her mom was clean Poseidon thanked annabeth for joining them. With a snap of his fingers annabeth was back in her bunk at camp half blood with a smile of her face.

Chapter 8: Argo orgy

The seven were together in the Argo 2 main room and there was a massive orgy going on.  
Currently percy was fucking piper missionary style, annabeth was riding jason, and Hazel was sandwiched between leo and frank with leo getting her ass and frank getting her pussy.  
The room was filled with girls moaning and screaming, guys groaning, and the sound of skin hitting skin with each thrusts.  
Percy was pounding into piper so fast that you could barely even see his hips. Just a blur. Piper and thrashing about and yelling things out.  
"Yes percy! Make me your bitch! Use my pussy as your dick holder!" She screamed among other things.  
Percy was enjoying how her pussy was so tight and firmly holding his dick. Percy grabbed her massive boobs with his hands and started groping them every way he could imagine before he motor boated them.  
Meanwhile annabeth was riding jason. She was facing towards him so he had a clear view of her flopping breasts and sexy face as she moaned and screamed due to his long dick hitting her g-spot every time she bounced.  
Jason wanted to grab her boobs but decided not to as he liked watching then move around whenever annabeth would bounce on him. Instead he moved his hands behind her to grab her ass. He was slapping it and feeling it jiggle. Then he would grab a ass check in both hands and spread them apart and push them back together again.  
At the same time frank was fucking hazels pussy and rubbing her clit and making out with her. Hazel loved the feeling of double penetration and decided after this that she would do it more often.  
Leo was groping hazels ass which wasn't as big as the other girls but just as good.  
Frank came early and he pulled out so leo put Hazel in doggy position and fucked her pussy. Leo kept pounding for a long time watching hazels ass jiggle with each thrust. He shoved 2 fingers in hazels ass which sent her over the edge making her orgasm. When she orgasmed her pussy walls clenched making leo cum inside her. He pulled out and all 3 laid down.  
Piper was close to squirting. She was in so much pleasure her legs where shaking not able to stay still. She grabbed one of her boobs and started sucking on it turning percy on even more.  
"Yes! Yes! I'm so close! A little more! Ahhhh!" She yelled out as she came all over percy.  
Percy wasn't done yet though so he grabbed her hips and angled them up so here pussy and ass were facing upwards. He shoved his whole hand in her pussy and pumped a few times enjoying the sloshing sound it made. He then used his hand to make his dick super lubed up and entered her ass making her give out a quick scream.  
At the same time jason came on annabeth's tits. Jason after he came was to tired to do anything else and left the room along with frank, Hazel, and leo.  
Annabeth came over to piper and percy with her still cum covered tits and got piper to clean them off. Piper licked at it savoring the taste of it. Once annabeth's tits were cleaned she got next to percy.  
Percy sensing that piper had enough pulled out of her ass. Percy then bent annabeth over and plunged into her tight pussy. He pounded into her while piper watched and fingered herself.  
Percy started to slap annabeth's ass leaving a red hand print on her ass. Annabeth enjoyed the slapping as it turned her on. Soon her ass was completely red from all the slapping and groping.  
Annabeth tilted her head up to see piper squirting again. The sight got annabeth and percy even more aroused so percy started to go faster in annabeth.  
Annabeth yelled out as she came at the same time percy came. The 3 of them tired from fucking went back to there rooms. And annabeth was still filled with Percy's cum.

Chapter 9: Reyna gets fucked

Reyna pov  
After a long hard day at work trying to get camp jupiter back on its feet I was ready for bed. But I still had some other stuff to go over like where to rebuild some buildings in new rome.  
Percy pov  
I walked into the main building(AN: I forget the name but the one the preator stays at.) and saw Reyna in there. She was looking as sexy as ever with her nice firm ass and big perky tits. Lucky for me she wasn't wearing her armor, just shorts and a tank top.  
"Hi" I said.  
"Hello percy. Do you need anything?"  
"Nope just checking on how everything's going"  
"It's all fine."  
"Ok well then I guess I should go"  
"No don't go" she said "I could use the company.  
I smiled and stayed. I would have to be crazy to leave when she's wearing something that makes her look so sexy.  
Finally I couldn't take it and walked behind her.  
"What are you doing?" I asked  
"Same as before" she answered  
"Well how about we change it" and with that I shoved one of my hands in her shorts and started to rub her clit and started to suck on her neck  
I was surprised she didn't beat me up but instead she just started to moan and lean back into me.  
I continued what I was doing and felt her getting wetter and wetter until she was practically leaking.  
I used the hand that wasn't rubbing her pussy and clit to pull her tank top off. I was happy to see she wasn't wearing a bra. I then used the same hand to cup one of her boobs and started to rub the nipples. They instantly got hard.  
She after a while turned around and grinned. "Why don't I get you a little bit more comfortable"  
She started taking off all my clothes until I was completely naked. She was staring at my massive hard dick before she dropped to her knees and enveloped it with her mouth.  
She started to use her tongue and bobbed her head. She brought up both of her hands and wrapped them around my dick to help her out.  
Her wet hot mouth felt amazing around my dick. She was doing it like a expert even though I thought she'd never done it before. She started using her tongue to give me even more pleasure before she tried to deep throat me. She went all the way in so her nose was touching my stomach. I could feel her gag reflex trying to push it out but she kept it in.  
She then pulled out a little and went back to a regular blow job. She started humming sending vibrations through my dick. This sent me over the edge.  
"I'm cumming!" I yelled out.  
She deep throated me again and started sucking. I shoot my cum down her throat and she somehow managed to sallow it all. She pulled off my dick with a pop of her mouth and stood up.  
"That was fun" she said.  
"It's not over yet" and I pushed her over on the table and yanked down her shorts. I got down on eye level with her pussy and stared. You could defiantly tell how wet it was. And just like annabeth's it was completely shaven. "You just gonna stare or do something" she said.  
I moved in and made a quick lick from the bottom of her pussy to her clit. She bucked her hips at this and let out a quick moan. I then used my tongue and flicked it very quickly over her clit making her go crazy. She grabbed my head with her hands and pushed me in deeper. I grabbed her thighs with my hands and spread them some more to give me better access to her sexy pussy.  
I shoved 2 fingers in her and wiggled them around making her let out short yelps. My tongue was still assaulting her clit giving her immense pleasure.  
She wrapped her legs around my head pulling me in even more. It must've been awhile since she's had anything sexual.  
I brought my hand that wasn't fingering her to her ass and groped it. It was nice and firm from all of her athletic things she does.  
"Ooo! Percy this feels amazing! Don't stop!" She said while moaning.  
I went as fast as I could and added in a third finger and curled them so it would hit her g-spot every time. She let out a very sexy scream as she squirted all over me. I caught most of it in my mouth and it tasted amazing.  
"Lay down" she said as she got up. I already knew what she meant and was fine with it.  
I laid down and she got on top of me reverse cow girl style. She slowly slid down on my erect dick until she was all the way in. She was super tight which didn't surprise me. She leaned back putting her hands on my chest for support and started to grind on me at first not bouncing yet.  
The grinding felt good and it was a great sight to see her ass moving back and forth. I slapped it once before she started to bounce on me. She started slowly at first but then went faster and faster.  
I was enjoying the feeling of her slick pussy riding me. I reached up and grabbed a ass cheek in each hand and started to play with them. I slapped one cheek so much it was completely red. The other cheek I was squeezing and pulling on.  
"Ooo percy! You have no idea how much I needed this" Reyna said while still bouncing. "This feels so amazing!"  
I didn't respond and just continued to enjoy the feeling.  
"I'm about to cum!" I yelled  
"Inside me!" She yelled out.  
As i cream pied inside her she squirted over me letting out one of the sexist screams I've ever heard.  
She got off me with my cum still in her and went and got dressed.  
"Your leaving my cum in you?" I asked  
"Of course percy. I love the feeling. And we are gonna do that again soon" she said with a wink "I can't wait"  
I walked out happy I went to go and see Reyna.

Chapter 10: Aphrodite fucks her daughter

Aphrodite pov  
I had just come back from the throne room where Athena was telling me all about how she had sex with her daughter and Poseidon. I know it shouldn't have mattered but since I'm the goddess of love and by that sex and I haven't had sex with my daughter but Athena had made me really pissed.  
I started to think of my daughters to decide which one I should try. There were only 3 real options. Selena, drew, or piper. I decided that piper would be the best choice for the matter.  
I teleported down to camp half blood to find piper roaming on the beach. I changed my outfit to deep v-neck dress that barley passed my pussy. I walked on out to piper.  
"Hey mom" she said "what do you need?"  
"Can't a mom just check on her favorite daughter?"  
"Not when the mom is a god." Piper said.  
"I guess your right. Well I was hoping you could help me with a issue" i Said "What is it?"  
"Well apparently Athena and annabeth have had sex. I have never had sex with one of my daughters and if another God has done it then I should've done it. Especially if it's anything to do with love or sex." "Ok so you what? Want to have sex with me?"  
"Yes." I answered.  
"Mom I can't do that. I'm okay with other girls but your my mom"  
"Ugh" I couldn't stand her trying to convince her. I decided to use my powers.  
I snapped my fingers and instantly made her super horny for me. I could do things like that. Just by looking at someone I could make them lust madly over someone. Or I could even make people cum or squirt just if I thought it. One of my favorites is the power to look like the sexist person to whoever looked at me. Right now i had a big bubble butt and a massive pair of tits. My pussy was completely shaven and already wet from anticipation.  
Piper came over to me and started to kiss me. I kissed her back before I stuck my tongue in her mouth exploring her mouth. She just moaned into it. I could tell piper would be fun.  
I continued this for a while until I decided for more. I moved my hands around her waist and squeezed her ass making her moan some more.  
"Wait mom won't be hear us? I get pretty loud" piper said  
"Haha you are with a goddess now. No one will hear or see us" I answered.  
I released her ass with my hands and took off her shirt to find no bra underneath. I yanked her shorts off violently to find only a pair of small panties. They were stained at her crotch from how wet she was. I grinned at this knowing she was as wet as I was. I pulled them off to see her pussy with its little strip of hair. It was nice and shiny from how wet she was.  
I took a step back and ordered her to take my dress off. She came forward and first took the dress from off my shoulders. As she pulled it off my boobs bounced around as they were released from there dress prison. She grabbed them by the nipples and pulled them making me take a step forward and moaning. She was about to lick my tits when I stopped her.  
"Wouldn't you rather lick my pussy not my tits?" I asked "Id like both" piper answered with a grin.  
Piper pulled down the rest of my dress revealing my pussy.  
"Wow mom thats a beautiful pussy." "Glad you enjoy it."  
I pushed piper over so she was on her back. I then spread her legs and my own and started to scissors her.  
It was very easy to slid our pussies together when we were both super wet. We slid very easy and the pleasure just kept increasing and increasing. I was grinding my hardest pushing piper back a little bit i didn't care. I was to consumed in my pleasure to care.  
I started to use one hand to play with my tits and the other to play with my ass enjoying the jiggling feeling of both.  
The view of piper with her eyes closed moaning was turning me on more and more.  
I looked down to where our pussy's and wasn't surprised to see that our thighs were shiny from our pussy juices.  
"Ahh mom! Ahh this feels so good!" Piper was yelling out. "I'm so close! I'm cumming!"  
She came all over me covering me completely in her juices. I came right after her squirted out a lot more then piper did being a goddess. I got up and snapped my fingers and instantly a massive strap-on dildo appeared around my waist. I flipped piper over and got her on her hands and knees.  
I thrusted the strap-on in her as fast as I could not giving her time to adjust to its massive size. I grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled back on it. Piper just kept moaning and screaming. I used my other hand to start slapping her ass until it was very red. And then I continued to do it.  
Piper started to return my thrusts and with each thrust her boobs would flop around so much that I released her hair to grab on and squeeze it. Pipers arms must've grown weak from all the pleasure because she collapsed on her face. Without having to use her hands to hold her up she used one hand to rub her clit and the other to play with her tits.  
"Ah! Mom! I'm cumming!" Piper yelled as she orgasmed squirting all over the dildo.  
I took off the dildo and started to suck off all of pipers juices on it while piper watched. When I was done I stood up.  
"That was great piper." I said  
"Same to you"  
"Until next time" and I teleported back to olympus.

Chapter 11: Katie and percy fuck

Katie pov  
I was out in my personal garden tending to my plants. It was a beautiful garden in the outskirts of the woods where no one should find it. It wasn't the best weather a bit overcast but that was good. The plants could use the water.  
I was walking around examining all the plants when i came to one that Aphrodite herself blessed. It always made me horny when ever I was around it. That's why my personal garden was also were i masturbated.  
Today I was wearing my yoga shorts that clearly had a camel toe which I enjoyed looking at. Even though I'm a girl I still found it hot. I was only wearing a tank top cause I knew when I came here I would masturbate and wanted something that showed cleavage cause looking at that turns me on. I'm pretty sure I'm bi.  
Anyways I took off my yoga shorts so I could start to masturbate. I didn't have panties underneath I never felt like wearing panties or bras.  
I got under a tree since it started to drizzle and sat down and spread my legs. I started to rub my clit.  
I let out a little moan at this. I started to think of percy who was by far the hottest kid at camp. Thinking of him got me even more horny and wet. My nipples were so hard they were poking through my tank top.  
I inserted 3 fingers in myself not feeling like going slow this time. I started to pump in my pussy fast hearing a slight sloshing sound from how wet I was. I used my thumb to rub my clit making me moan very loud. I closed my eyes absorbing my self in the pleasure.  
"Ooo percy! That feels so good! Harder!" I yelled out  
I was so into it I didn't hear the footsteps. Percy pov  
I was walking around the forest when I heard my name. I decided to check out what it was and headed over to it. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw what it was.  
It was Katie masturbated and moaning my name. This was one of the sexist things I've ever seen. Katie was very hot with big c-cup tits and a big ass. From the look of it she had a shaven pussy. She was tan from all her time in the sun. I couldn't believe she was masturbating to me.  
I decided I should go out and give her what she wants and fuck her senseless.  
"Hey Katie what are you doing?" I asked sexily.  
"Hey percy" she returned my smile and continued to finger herself "why don't you come over here and help me out?"  
"Id love to" and I walked over to her.  
When I got there she stayed sitting down and pulled down my pants to reveal my erect dick that sprang out of my pants and literally hit her in the face which just made her giggle. She wrapped her mouth around my dick while still fingering herself. This made her moan into my dick which felt a lot better. She didn't seem that experienced in blow jobs but she was still pretty good.  
I grabbed her by her hair and shoved her all the way on my dick. She started to gag but I kept her deep throating me not letting her back up. Finally i released her and she came back a little before plunging back all the way.  
One of her hands was used to strike my dick while she sucked it while the other one that she was using to finger herself she brought up to play with my balls.  
I continued to moan before I pushed her head all the way back in and came in her mouth. She shallowed it all somehow.  
"Delicious" she said.  
I pulled her up so she was standing and removed her shirt. I slapped one of her boobs making her moan. I took off my shirt feeling like being nude my self.  
I pushed katie against a tree and knelt down so I was looking right at her pussy. I did a quick lick liking the taste of her pussy. I brought one hand up and started playing with her big ass while my other hand grabbed a breast fondling it.  
I pushed my face as close as I could to her pussy and shoved my tongue as deep as it and hit her g-spot making her scream out my name. I flicked my tongue over her clit fast making her go crazy and scream the whole time. I shoved my finger up her ass making her start yelping as i pumped it in her ass.  
"Ahh! Percy! Percy! I'm cumming!" Katie yelled out as she squirted everywhere.  
"That felt great" katie said while smiling "why don't you get on your back"  
I just grinned and laid down. Katie knelt next to me and stroked my dick a few times getting me harder. Then she got over me and slowly lowered down on me. When she was halfway i thrusted in not able to keep waiting. Me thrusting in her made her yell out in surprise. She soon started to bounce on me increasing both of our pleasures.  
"Mm percy your so large! This feels amazing!" Katie yelled out  
"And your so tight and wet" I replied.  
I brought my hands up to grab her flopping breasts and squeezed them. I grabbed her nipples and pinched them while pulling them making Katie yelp out and fall forward a little. I then after a bit released them and she sat back up. I instead started to slap her breasts watching them flop around.  
"Like my tits percy?" Katie asked  
"There amazing" I replied while still thrusting in her.  
I picked up my thrusting speed making Katie start moaning even more then before if that's even possible. I stopped playing with her boobs and brought my hand down to start rubbing her clit. This sent her over the edge and she yelled out as she came drenching me in her juices.  
Her coming pushed me over the edge too and I came too. Katie collapsed on me.  
"I expect to see you here more often" Katie said.  
I just smiled and went to sleep with her over me.

Chapter 13: Hera gets a demigods dick

Hera pov  
I was pissed. Zeus was gone off doing who knows what when he was supposed to be here. I was very horny and being a queen I didn't feel like masturbating. I started to think of who I could go with when I noticed my favorite demigod jason just got into the shower.  
"He is Jupiter's son. So it's not cheating." I smiled realizing what a fun time I would have.  
Jason pov  
I woke up in the Zeus cabin like every other morning.  
I got up and stripped then went into the shower. I stepped in and turned it on. It was a huge shower easily able to hold 6 people.  
After a few minutes I had a feeling there was someone else in here. I turned around ready to fight and realized it was Hera.  
"Uh hi my lady" I said while trying to hide my erection.  
Hera was very sexy. She had a large ass and tits and a shaven pussy. I had imagined being with her many times and I hoped that's what this was about.  
"Hello Jason. You can remove your hands. That's why I came" she said as she walked over to me.  
She reached out and removed my hands and then grabbed my dick and started to stroke it.  
I reached out a cupped one of her boobs making her smile. I pinched her nipple making her gasp and pause for a second with my hand job before she got back at it.  
Her hand felt amazing. She was obviously a pro at this. She continued for a while till I had a idea.  
"Lay down on your back" I commanded her.  
She just smiled and laid down on the shower floor (like I said its a huge shower" and I got on top of her chest and put my dick between her cleavage. She immediately got the idea and brought her hands up to push her tits together so it wrapped around my dick. I started moving back and forth enjoying the feeling of her hot tits.  
Hera brought her head up and whenever I would thrust forward she would lick my dick and try to suck on it. This made me smile seeing how horny she was. I knew this would be a lot of fun.  
I continued thrusting for a bit before I finally came. Hera caught some in her mouth but most escaped and splattered all over her face.  
Hera just waved her hand and it all flowed directly into her mouth. She seemed to be enjoying the taste.  
While she was still drinking my cum I decided to see her pussy. I moved back so I was right in front of it and shoved 2 fingers in the queen of olympus. She was very wet and she let out a sexy yelp at the insertion.  
I added in a 3 finger and started to suck on her sexy pussy lips making her let out moans of pleasure.  
I reached my other hand under her and grabbed her ass. It felt nice and soft.  
"Jason! Jason! Please don't tease me anymore. Fuck me already!" Hera yelled out.  
I decided to do what she said. I flipped her over and pulled her ass on up and plunged into her pussy.  
I immediately went full speed not feeling like giving her time to adjust. Hera had her head pointed up and was moaning like crazy enjoying the pleasure. I reached forward and grabbed her hair pulling on it. Hera seemed to like this as she just moaned more.  
"Yes Jason! Faster! Fill me up again and again with your dick!" Hear yelled.  
This just turned me on even more and I went faster and faster. Hera was very tight which just made it all the more pleasurable for me.  
When ever I pounded into her it would make her ass jiggle and I couldn't help but to start slapping it. After a bit of slapping. I grabbed her ass separated her cheeks and shoved a finger in her asshole making her groan out.  
I continued pounding into her for a while until she finally screamed out. A long sexy scream and squirted everywhere drenching my thighs. Feeling her pussy spasm around my dick as she squirted pushed me over the edge and I came inside her. I pulled out of her and Hera collapsed on the ground slightly rubbing her clit felling the cum inside her.  
While still face down on the ground she said "that was amazing jason. I'll be doing this again soon"  
I slapped her ass before responding "I sure hope we do."  
I turned off the shower then laid down next to her and rolled her over and laid my head on her boobs enjoying the comfort of them and looped my hand around her waste to grab her ass while also putting my dick back inside her. And I fell asleep like that with her.

Chapter 15: Thalia and Rachel get some dick

Percy pov  
I woke up like every day and went to take a shower. When I came back to my bedroom I found a box on it.  
It didn't say who it came from but when I opened it there was a watch inside and a note.  
The note said "have fun percy. Enjoy this it will give you control over time."  
I put the watch on and instantly I somehow knew exactly what it was.  
It could pause time but when it did I could still move. And things would feel like how they would if time wasn't paused. People would still be soft and warm. Girls could still get wet and squirt and guys could still get hard and cum. The last thought surprised me and I knew this was from Aphrodite. I could also rewind things or fast forward them or set things to a loop so it would keep repeating it self over and over. And as long as I had the watch on I could do this by thought.  
This was perfect I thought. Not only is Rachel visiting camp but Thalia is too. I always wanted to be with both of them and now I can without them knowing.  
I thought the word pause and instantly everything became silent. No one moved.  
I walked outside of my cabin and went to Artemis cabin and went inside. I found Thalia almost done getting dressed. She was wearing a skirt and a tight t-shirt on. I picked her up and carried her to Rachel's cave where I of course found Rachel. She was in the perfect position of being bent over while wearing yoga pants and she only had a bra on no shirt on.  
I walked over and slapped her ass happy that it still jiggled even with time paused.  
I placed Thalia next to Rachel. Rachel and Thalia both had amazing asses. Rachel's was a bit bigger though. But Thalia had bigger boobs then Rachel so it balanced it out. They were both skinny and tan which made them look even better.  
I went up to Rachel first and unhooked her bra releasing her massive titties that bounced when the bra came off. I groped them for a bit before I decided to see Thalia's.  
I pulled Thalia's shirt over her head and was surprised to see no bra on. I reached a hand out and grabbed one of Rachel's tits and one of Thalia's tits and squeezed them both. They were both very soft which just made me squeeze them more.  
I decided to check out there pussies so I pulled down Rachel's yoga pants to expose her g-string. I pulled that off to see her beautiful snatch. It was a bit hairy but that just made it look even better. I resisted the urge to shove my dick in her and decided to see Thalia's pussy.  
I took off her skirt to find no panties underneath. Guess Thalia didn't like panties or bras. She was hairy but I guess you don't shave your pussy much when your a hunter. I didn't care though it still looked amazing.  
I positioned Rachel so she was bending over to show off her great ass and positioned Thalia so she was sitting down with her legs spread.  
I started slapping Rachel's ass loving how much it jiggled. I pulled her ass checks apart and them slammed them back together again. I finally shoved a finger in her pussy before thinking that maybe I could unpause her.  
I decided I would unfreeze Rachel cause I figured she would be fun to have unfrozen. I was gonna leave Thalia freezed though  
I looked at Rachel and thought the word unpause and she instantly started moaning.  
"Add another finger percy" Rachel said while moaning and staying bent over.  
"You knew it was me?" I asked  
"Duh" she answered "I'm the oracle I can see the future. I knew this was gonna happen. Why do you think you found me bending over. And why do you think Thalia isn't wearing panties or a bra?"  
"Thalia knows about this?"  
"Yes I told her" Rachel answered. "So whenever you want unfreeze her she will be fine with it. Now then stop teasing me and add another finger I'm really horny right now"  
I smiled and added in 2 more fingers making Rachel moan even more. I curled my fingers and started to run her walls from the inside making Rachel start to yelp and scream obviously enjoying having her pussy walls being rubbed.  
I placed my finger in her clit and started to rub it as fast as I could.  
Between getting her clit rubbed and having my fingers be wiggling around inside her Rachel's legs were going weak. She started to fall down so I went down with her and now she was on her knees bent over.  
I went even faster making Rachel scream out in pleasure.  
"Ahhh! Percy this feels so good! Ahh!" Rachel screamed as she came all over my hand.  
I had a idea and decided to try my loop powers. I focused on Rachel's pussy and set it for a loop of when she was squirting. So she would squirt for a bit then restart and keep squirting. Sort of like she was in a infinite loop of squirting.  
This was one of the sexist things I've ever seen. Rachel was thrashing in the floor while she continued to get immense pleasure of squirting over and over and over. I decided I would let her go for a bit before I would let the loop stop.  
I turned to Thalia while still listening to Rachel screaming out as she squirted.  
I unfroze Thalia then so I could enjoy her better.  
"Hey percy" she said while smiling. Then she noticed Rachel "wow that's so amazing. You gotta do that to me sometime."  
"I will another time" I said "but for now why don't you ride me like a cow girl"  
Thalia giggled something I never expected her to do. "Ok percy lay down"  
I laid down and she got on top of me lowering herself down slowly. I'm glad she was ok with going start into sex I didn't feel like doing foreplay right now. Once she was all the way down on me she waited a minute getting used to me being inside her.  
While she was getting used to it I looked back over at Rachel who was still going crazy. I decided to let her stop knowing that after those minutes of constantly squirting she would be tired. I willed the loop to stop and she stopped squirting. Now she just laid there and looked like she had past out which was disappointing because I had wanted to do stuff with her.  
But I didn't focus on that long because Thalia started to bounce on me. And it's hard to focus on other things when you have a tight wet pussy around your dick and huge titties flying around in front of you.  
I reached up with one hand and grabbed her tits and started to rub over her nipples making her moan even more. My other hand went to her pussy and started to rub her clit.  
This made her start to yell out at all the pleasure. She was going crazy with it trying to bounce as fast as she could trying to get as much pleasure as possible.  
"Ah! Percy! Im cumming!" Thalia screamed as she came all over me.  
I came inside her right after filling her up.  
I pulled out of her and brought her over to Rachel and laid in between them. I grabbed there butts with both my hands and fall asleep like that.

Chapter 16: 3 sexy girls get tied up

Percy pov  
Today was finally the day I was gonna do it. I've been wanting to have sex with annabeth,piper, and Reyna for a long time now and I decided now with my time powers I would do it. I was gonna tie them up and torture them a bit though cause for a long time I've been wanting to do that.  
I had my cabin all set up for it with a bunch of stuff I took from stores by pausing time and taking it back here. I had all the stuff for a sex dungeon to use tonight and I know it will be fun. All 3 of the girls will go along with it epically annabeth she's become all about sex now.  
I walked into the pavilion looking for them when I say annabeth first. I paused time and walked over to her. She was wearing her usual yoga shorts along with a tank top and her camel toe. I slipped my hands in her pants and stuck a finger in her pussy to find she was already super wet. I took my finger out and stuck it in my mouth enjoying the taste of her pussy juices. I picked and up and laid her on my bed.  
I went back to the pavilion and found Reyna in jeans and a t-shirt. She looked amazing and I knew I would have fun with her. I carried her back to and laid her on my bed next to annabeth.  
Last I went for piper. I couldn't find her in the pavilion so I decided to try her cabin. I went into her room and didn't find her in there.  
I decided to check her shower thinking she might've been running late and didn't get to the pavilion yet.  
I found her in the shower with 2 fingers in her ass and realized that she was masturbating and that's why she was late to breakfast this morning.  
I picked up her wet body and carried her over to my cabin and laid her on my bed with the other girls. On the other side of my cabin I had set up in a spare room the area where I would tie them. I picked annabeth up first and took her over to the room.  
In the room I had a contraction that looked like 2 parallel poles that you tie people up on (don't know the name for it).  
I took off Annabeth's yoga shorts to reveal her see through panties. I pulled those off too to show her dripping pussy. I resisted the urge to fuck her right there and took off her tank top to see she had no bra underneath. I then carried her over to one of the things and tied her up so she was spread eagle.  
I took piper over to the next one and tied her up. I slapped her ass before going up to get Reyna.  
I took off Reynas shirt and bra and then her jeans and panties to leave her naked. I then decided not to tie her up and to have her help me with them. I unfroze her and she didn't even seemed suprised.  
"Hi percy I was wondering when you would finally do this" she said.  
"How'd you know?" I asked  
"I had a dream of it and knew it was gonna happen" "Alright so you already know what your gonna do?" I said  
"Ya I'm gonna help you with piper and annabeth" she replied.  
I just nodded and went into the room with the other girls whole Reyna followed me.  
I focused my time power and unfroze annabeth and piper. annabeth continued her sentence of what she was saying in the pavilion before stoping while piper continued trying to thrust her fingers thinking they were still in her ass.  
Both girls stopped at once and realized they were tied up. They were about to freak out but then they realized percy and Reyna was in front of them and calmed down a little.  
"Hello ladies" percy said. "I was hoping to have some fun today" he said while taking off his clothes. "Do you want that?"  
Annabeth was the first to respond "hell yes I do"  
Piper responded next "as long as I get fucked"  
With that percy brought out 2 ball gags and put them on piper and annabeth.  
"Reyna you get piper first im gonna get annabeth" I said.  
Annabeth seemed to like this as she thrusted her perfectly shaven pussy toward me. I wasn't gonna go easy on her. I grabbed a paddle and started hitting her ass with it making her scream out. The screams were muffled due to the ball gag. Whenever the paddle would hit annabeth's bubble butt her ass would start jiggling like crazy which was one of the sexist things I've ever seen.  
I looked over and saw Reyna was on her knees eating out piper making her moan in pleasure.  
I put down the paddle and went back in front of annabeth. I then started to slap her titties making them move around. I then pinched her nipples and pulled them out making her scream out.  
I decided to move down to her pussy and got on my knees in front of it. Her pussy was literally dripping with her juice. I took a quick lick making annabeth try to thrust her hips out. I decided to then try something new.  
I brought my hand up and slapped her pussy making her squeal in a mix of pain and pleasure. I did it some more making annabeth yell out.  
As I was slapping her pussy I looked over and saw piper squirt all over Reyna's face which she happily licked up.  
"Untie her" I said "you 2 can help me"  
Reyna untied piper and they both walked over to us. Piper got behind annabeth and started to eat her ass while spanking her. Reyna took off annabeth's gag which released annabeth's screams out but they were quickly muffled by Reyna kissing her.  
I stopped slapping annabeth's pussy and started to actually lick her pussy and suck on her clit.  
With the combined assault of all 3 of us annabeth soon came and squirted everywhere. I untied her after that so she could be of more use. I then grabbed piper and put her on her hands and knees and started to pound into her. Reyna put on the strap on I got just for this occasion and laid on the ground and had annabeth ride her.  
I grabbed pipers hair and pulled on it making her head go back. Piper was by far the tightest pussy there was which is why I decided to fuck her first. I shoved 2 fingers in her ass giving her even more pleasure. She was screaming out now not even trying to hide it.  
I reached a hand over to annabeth and Reyna who were right next to us and started to slap annabeth's titties making them turn red. Annabeth was already close I could tell. After before she wouldn't last long. And I was right because just as I thought that she orgasmed. Hard. She squirted everywhere then fall off and passes out.  
Reyna came over to us and got in front of piper and piper started to eat Reyna out.  
I reached a hand under pipers legs and started to run her clit while using my other hand to pinch her nipples. This made piper scream and moan into Reyna's pussy which made Reyna moan too.  
Piper let out a scream as she came and she collapsed on the ground not able to do any more. I went up to Reyna and shoved my dick in her missionary style to finish her off.  
She started to yelp at every thrust and she used her own hand to rub her clit.  
She soon orgasmed which made me cum inside her.  
Not bothering with helping them clean up I stood up, put on my clothes and walked out.

Chapter 17: Aphtodite does some solo fingering

Aphrodite pov  
I had just come back from a boring olympian meeting. After the whole thing with Gaea Zeus was requesting them more often. They always bored me to death but at least now it was done.  
I had just entered my godly chambers and was getting ready for sleep. Even though I was a God I still enjoy sleeping when I heard piper pray to me. I don't even know what it was about because the second i realized it was her I had a flash back to the time on the beach with her.  
I felt my pussy start to get wet and decided since I was alone I would masturbate. With a wave of my hand I was completely naked.  
I started thinking of the time with piper and some other people like percy and jason to make myself even hornier.  
I started to play with my nipples first wanting to let the excitement build up. I put a tit in my mouth sucking on it while moaning at the same time.  
I released my tit from my mouth and put a finger in my pussy to see how wet I was and pulled it back out to find my finger covered in my juices.  
I then plunged 2 fingers in my tight pussy and started pumping them making a loud sloshing sound heard. I added my thumb over my clit and started rubbing it adding to the pleasure. I was yelling out at the pleasure I was receiving from myself.  
I brought my other hand up and put 2 more fingers in my pussy to get them soaking wet them shoved them in my asshole.  
I was now fingering my asshole and my pussy.  
I was thrusting my hips into the air thinking I had a dick in me not my fingers. I was in such great pleasure. I finally came squirting everywhere and being the sex goddess my squirting lasted a long long time. By the time it stopped I had covered my whole king size bed in my juices.  
I then just laid on my bed panting from the great orgasm I just had when I had a idea. I'm gonna teleport 2 lucky demigods up her to fuck me. I don't care if it's a guy or a girl it'll be random. I randomly picked 2 and teleported them up.

Chapter 18: Katie and annabeth get dirty

Katie pov  
I was walking through the camp checking. Out all the guys and girls. I am defiantly a bisexual. But anyways I was trying to find someone to fuck. It's been a while since me and percy had sex.  
I was considering jason but he disappeared on some quest. So now I have to find someone else.  
I guess I was lucky cause annabeth came walking up to me sexily swaying her hips that turned me on.  
"Follow me" she said  
I didn't even hesitate I just followed her. We ended up at some secluded cave that we walked in. Inside there was just a bed and a big box.  
"So katie" annabeth started "I heard you had sex with percy"  
I started to blush "Ya I did"  
"He told me that your bi. Is that true" "Yes" i admitted.  
"Good" annabeth said with a smile.  
She took a step forward and in a instant we were kissing. Annabeth licked my lip asking for entrance to my mouth which I gladly gave her. Her tongue went into my mouth exploring it while I just moaned at the feeling.  
While she was exploring my mouth I unbuttoned her blouse and took it off of her to reveal her bare chest. I instantly grabbed her breasts and squeezed them making annabeth moan.  
We broke apart the kissing and then annabeth took off my pants leaving me in my g-string.  
"I love the g-string" annabeth said while caressing my crotch which just made me give out another moan.  
"Id love to see yours" I said  
"Unfortunately for you I don't wear panties" and she backed up and pulled off her shorts to show she didn't wear any panties.  
Now annabeth was completely nude so i quickly pulled my shirt off and bra and pulled off my g-string while annabeth watched.  
Annabeth moved forward and turned me around and bent me over. I could feel my pussy juices going down my thigh because I was so wet.  
Then I felt a hard slap as annabeth started spanking my ass. She was spanking me as hard as she could and I knew my ass was bright red by now. With each slap I let out a yelp.  
Finally after what felt like forever I felt her wet mouth go over my even wetter pussy. She stuck her long tongue all the way inside me making me moan. She flicked her tongue over my g-spot making me scream out. She brought up her hand and pinched my clit with it. This sent me over the edge and I squirted all over Annabeth's face.  
"You taste delicious" annabeth said.  
"Thanks" I said while giggling.  
I looked over at the open box in the room and saw a strap-on, handcuffs, and a gag.  
"Close your eyes" I said.  
Once annabeth had her eyes closed I grabbed the 3 things. I put the handcuffs on her and when she opened her mouth to protest I put the ball gag on her.  
She tried to pull apart the handcuffs but when she realized she couldn't she stopped trying.  
I spread her sexy legs and thrusted the strap-on dildo inside her making her give out a muffled scream. I could tell she was insanely wet by how easy it was to move the massive dildo inside her.  
She started pushing back into my thrusts which just made her make more noise.  
She reached one of her hands forward and started to rub her own clit. I considered pulling the hand away and doing it myself but it looked hot to see her do that. I instead grabbed her boobs in both my hands and started to fondle them.  
After a bit I flipped annabeth over so she was on her knees and continued pounding into her tight pussy. She still used her hand to rub her clit but now I was grabbing her ass instead of her boobs.  
Annabeth came right after this drenching the dildo. I pulled out of her and took it off dropping it on the floor.  
She seemed to be trying to say something and I decided to use this to my advantage.  
"I'll take off the gag if you agree to do anything I say from now on" I said  
Annabeth nodded and I took off the gag.  
"You were great but we need to get back with everyone else before they get curious." She said "Ok" I said.  
We got dressed and left and I was already thinking of the things I should make annabeth do.

Chapter 19: Reyna starts vibrating

Reyna pov  
I was in my personal room in the big house just laying on my bed bored. I couldn't think of anything to do while everyone else was asleep.  
"Well" I said to myself "you can always masturbate"  
I was always horny recently. Now that I've started having sex more often I'm always horny. Luckily me,annabeth,katie and all the other girls who have sex often got piper to extend her blessing to us so we were always still tight.  
I walked over to my nightstand and opened the drawer were I keep the vibrator annabeth made me using the mist.  
I laid back on my bed and took off all my clothes leaving me naked. I started to rub my already hard nipples making me even wetter. I started pinching my nipples and squeezing my titties increasing my pleasure.  
My tits were a great size. Big but not to big. But I liked my ass better. It was nice and big while also being very jiggly which percy and all the other people I've been with say they like it.  
I brought my hands down to my leaking wet pussy which had already over flowed and gotten on my bed sheets a little. Without hesitation I grabbed the vibrator and turned it on and shoved it as fast as I could inside me.  
The vibrations from it were set on the maximum speed which was after only a few seconds making me scream out pleasure. Annabeth wasn't joking when she said vibrators feel amazing.  
I was thrusting my hips into the air while pumping the vibrator inside me. It's vibrations were the best feeling I've ever had expect for Percy's dick which was bigger then the dildo. But this was still amazing.  
Within minutes I had squirted all over the vibrator. I pulled it out and put it in my mouth giving it a blow job to suck off all my juices.  
Once it was clean I decided to experiment with it and shoved it in my ass while it was still turned on.  
This felt just as good as before. I used my hand that wasn't thrusting the dildo in me to finger myself. I was so wet a sloshing sound could be heard whenever I fingers moved.  
I was screaming out so much. I was glad I was the only one in the house otherwise everyone would have heard me.  
After a bit I came again covering my bedsheets in my juices.  
I pulled out the vibrator and turned it off and laid it down on the bed.  
The orgasms felt amazing but nothing compared to how percy felt. I suddenly had a idea.  
I got up and turned the vibrator back on and put it in my pussy. I then made a gag and put it on so hopefully no one would hear me.  
I exited my room and did my best to go down the steps which was very hard with the vibrator in. It made my thighs quiver with each orgasm I had. I finally exited the big house and after a long time and many orgasm later made it to Percy's cabin. I opened the door and walked in.

Chapter 20: Reyna gets percy involved

Percy pov  
I was up in the middle of the night not able to fall asleep. I had a long busy day due to my time powers which led to many girls in my camp losing there panties and bras. Luckily everyone blames the Hermes cabin not me.  
I suddenly heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked towards it. I opened it to see one of the hottest sites ever. Reyna naked with a gag on and a vibrator in her. Her legs were covered in her own cum and while I was taking in the view she let out a muffled scream and squirted again.  
I grabbed her by her tits and pulled her in. She stumbled obviously very absorbed by the pleasure of the vibrator. I threw her on my bed and took off the gag wanting to hear her voice.  
"I…wanted to… give you a present" she managed to get out between her screaming and squirting.  
I smiled knowing how much fun this would be. I pulled out the vibrator which was soaked by reyna's many squirting orgasms. I shoved it up her ass which made reyna yelp at the sudden intrusion. Her hand went down to her clit and she started to rub it.  
I mounted reyna and put my dick in between her mouth wanting her to blow me. She immediately started and bobbed her head up and down my long dick. Due to the vibrator and her fingering herself she was moaning into my dick making it feel amazing.  
She was using her tongue to swirl it around my dick. I was thrusting into her face now making her gag at how fast it would enter her mouth.  
Right before I came I pulled out of her mouth and flipped her over. I pulled the vibrator out making reyna make a little whimper. I plunged right into her juicy pussy when all of a sudden we were gone.

Chapter 21: Aphrodite threesome

Chapter 21: Aphrodite threesome

Aphrodite pov  
"Looks like I got the right demigods" I said to a confused percy and Reyna.  
Percy had just entered reyna when I teleported making it very sexy to see.  
Reyna just looked up and didn't say anything. She was enjoying the feeling of percy in her to much to bother with speaking.  
Percy said "I was hoping I would be able to fuck you"  
"Well now you can" I said.  
I walked over to them and got next to percy. Percy Immediately leaned over and started kissing me while one of his hands went down to my super wet and tight pussy and put in 3 fingers while his thumb started rubbing my clit. Meanwhile he used his other hand to play with Reyna's ass as he pounded into her.  
Everybody pov  
Reyna was mind blown by all the pleasure and orgasms she's had this night. She wouldn't be able to last long and she knew it. Her orgasm was approaching faster and faster. Finally she hit her.  
"PERCY!" Reyna yelled out as she orgasmed and squirted covering percys dick and thighs.  
The feeling of Reyna squirting sent percy over the edge and he came inside her filling her up. Reyna collapsed tired from all she's been through.  
Percy pulled out of her while Aphrodite used her magic to make percy hard again.  
Aphrodite pushed him down and straddled him She grabbed his dick and angled it at her pussy and lowered down on his dick.  
Percy could barely contain himself she was the tightest pussy he ever had. The only girls that came close was annabeth or piper or Reyna.  
She immediately started bouncing on him enjoying how big Percy's dick is. She was moaning loudly in no time being super excited for this. Percy started timing his thrusts with Aphrodite's bouncing increasing both of there pleasure.  
Reyna came at this point finally having gotten over her many orgasms.  
"Turn around Reyna and bend over" Aphrodite said. She had a idea in mind.  
Reyna turned around and bent over exposing her amazing ass and pussy. Aphrodite reached a hand out and used her godly powers to turn her fingers into small dicks. They extended and one entered her pussy and one entered her ass while one went around her body to enter her mouth while the other 2 went inbetween her hands. Reyna was now jerking 2 dicks off while sucking on one and being double penetrated. This made Reyna yell out in pleasure as all the dicks made pleasure to her.  
Aphrodite meanwhile was still riding Percy's dick. Percy was enjoying watching the 5 dicks on Reyna.  
Aphrodite started to bounce faster and faster making her orgasm approach faster. Percy brought one of his hands and started to rub Aphrodite's clit making Aphrodite yell out. Aphrodite finally reached her orgasm and squirted over percy. With her orgasm she couldn't focus enough and her fingers turned back to normal disappointing Reyna.  
Aphrodite rolled off of percy and laid down.  
"Well percy and Reyna that was fun. Glad you came" Aphrodite said "but it's time you leave." And she flicked her wrist and they were gone.

Chapter 22: Zoe gets a hot blondes pussy

Annabeth pov  
It was late at night and I was walking through the camp enjoying the good weather. I was wearing my tightest leggings and shirt. It was a good thing no guys were out or else they would've all started to try and flirt with me.  
I was walking on the beach when I noticed someone else laying down on it.  
"Hello" I called out. "Who are you?"  
"Annabeth? Is that you?" The person responded. The person got up and came running over and hugging me.  
"I really am back. It's nice to see you" she said as she pulled back. I noticed then that it was Zoe nightshade.  
"Zoe! I'm so glad your back! We have to go tell the others" I said  
"Wait…there's a few things I wanna do first now that I'm back." She said  
"Like what?" I asked  
"Well while I was on the underworld I missed the feeling of another persons touch and feeling" she said as she took a step closer and whispered in my ear "can you help me with that. If you get what I mean"  
I immediately understood and thought about it. Zoe was amazing looking. She had nice big boobs and a big ass. She was tan and tall and had one of the prettiest faces I've ever seen. "It would be my pleasure" I said.  
She smiled and then leaned back in and started to kiss me. I returned it while I used my hands to start unbuttoning her blouse. She meanwhile was using her hands to start rubbing my already wet pussy through my leggings making me give out little whimpers.  
Soon we were both French kissing our tongues exploring each other's mouths. I got her blouse undone and starter to pinch her already hardened nipples while also groping her breasts. This made Zoe stop rubbing me through my pants as she was focusing on the pleasure she was getting after the long time of not having any.  
I then decided for more and dropped down to my knees and pulled down Zoe's jeans as I went down. Now the only thing between me and her wet pussy was her underwear. I quickly had that removed and was now looking at her bare pussy. It was completely shaven just the way I liked it. I pushed her over so she was on her back and did a little strip tease for her.  
I took off my shirt revealing my bare chest and then I turned around showing off my ass. I wiggled my ass around before I pulled off my leggings to show her me in my panties. She started to rub herself at the sight which only made me happier.  
I finally pulled down my panties to show her my shaven pussy. I walked over to her and got on top of her. I started to kiss her fiercely not wanting to wait. I snaked my hand in between us and started to rub her wet cunt making her moan into the kisses.  
I then slid a finger in her making her moan out even more. I continued thrusting my finger in her pussy before I decided that I wanted some pleasure too.  
I pulled out my finger making her whimper but I soon got us in a scissoring position and started to ferociously rub my pussy against hers making us both moan. In no time she was moving her hips too increasing both of our pleasure.  
I reached my hand down and started to rub Zoe's clit while Zoe started to rub mine. We were both screaming quickly and it was a surprise no one noticed.  
We were both so wet that our thighs were glistening while we rubbed our pussy's together.  
Zoe came first squirting all over me covering me in her juices. Before I could do anything Zoe changed positions and got in-between my legs and started to lap up all her cum.  
She purposely licked around my cunt avoiding my pussy just to tease. I desperately wanted release and grabbed her head and pushed it closer to my pussy.  
"Please Zoe please!" I begged.  
She finally stuck her tongue out and shoved it all the way in me making me moan out again. She was very good at this and obviously had practice. She started to use her tongue to flick across my clit at lightning fast speed making me yelp and scream at all the pleasure.  
I could barley keep myself together but I decided I wanted to taste Zoe too.  
"Zoe…" I said while moaning and screaming. It was a struggle to speak through all the pleasure but I finally managed to say one sentence "turn around and get on top of me"  
Zoe immediately did it while still eating me out. Zoe's pussy was super wet from her being horny as well as her last squirting orgasm. I stuck my tongue inside her and started wiggling it around in her making her moan and momentarily pause eating me out but she soon got back into it.  
In no time I was close to my orgasm. As it got closer and closer I started to thrust in Zoe's face which she didn't seem to mind. My orgasm finally hit me and I erupted, squirting everywhere filling Zoe's mouth and covering her face and the ground.  
While I orgasmed I made the biggest scream I did all night right into Zoe's pussy making her moan louder and louder and finally scream out as her own orgasm overtook her and she squirted again into my mouth filling it up and covering my face.  
Once she had calmed down from her orgasm she rolled off of me and laid next to me.  
"We will have to do that again" Zoe said "but this time with a man too"  
"Agreed" I said as I slapped her ass.

Chapter 24: Hera gets horny

Hera pov  
I had just come back from exploring the world. Zeus was gone doing some kind of mission with Poseidon at the camp(the gangbang obviously) and I was bored.  
I came back from the dinner and got changed out of my dress into just a bra and thong the way I always slept.  
The bra was way to small on me so my breasts practically exploded out of the bra. And the thong barely even covered my pussy as you could see part of the little hair patch I kept above it.  
Aphrodite recently "cursed" me so all my bras and underwear would appear to small and all my other clothes would be to small, as well as constantly being horny. And because I am the goddess of family my pussy was always very very very tight. The only person who is tighter then me is Aphrodite. This fact made man go crazy.  
I was laying down on my bed, bored when the horny part of the curse started acting up again and I immediately got super wet making the thong get soaked.  
I unlatched my bra letting my breasts fall out of there very small prison. They jiggled wildly as they got released from there prison. I started to slap them around making me moan a little. I then started to pinch and play with my nipples making me groan with pleasure.  
After I bit I decided to finally give my already very wet pussy some much needed attention. I used to fingers to pinch my clit and kept it pinched in my fingers while slightly moving them giving me immense pleasure. I started making small thrusts in the air enjoying the feeling. I finally used my other hand and brought it to my pussy and while still toying with my clit I started stroking my fingers up and down my pussy folds making me moan out more.  
I inserted one finger, then another, then another until I had 3 fingers inside me. I started pumping them as fast as I could each time hitting my g-spot making me yelp each time. As I fingered myself the room was filled with the sound of yelps and screams and the sloshing sound my pussy made with each thrust.  
I was so horny I quickly came soaking the bedsheets and making me make a long loud scream of pleasure as my juices came gushing out of me. I squirted for about 20 seconds straight and covered the whole bed. Being a Goddess I can do that.  
But I wasn't done yet. I stood up shakily barely able to stand as my thighs were shaking from my previous orgasm. As I walked my pussy literally dripped which just turned me on even more making me drip more.  
I opened the drawer and took out my vibrator. I use it all the time now ever since I got Aphrodite to "curse" me. I usually even walk around with it inside me but then Zeus had to help me walk around cause my whole body gets weak whenever I squirt. Everyone thinks it's hot though so I don't care plus it fills good.  
I walked back over to my bed and laid down on it. And inserted the vibrator in my pussy with it on max speed.  
This made me start yelping and screaming out immediately as it hit my g-spot and sent vibrations through it.  
I started thrusting in the air as fast as I could while also thrusting the vibrator in me as fast as I could. My boobs were jiggling wildly and I used the hand that wasn't thrusting the dildo to play with my tits.  
I cupped them and squeezed them before started to pinch my nipples. I pushed one boons up to my mouth and started sucking on the nipple while pinching my other tits nipple. I also had the vibrator thrusting into my wet cunt.  
I couldn't contain myself. I was moaning so much it was almost impossible to suck on my own nipples.  
My orgasm approached faster and faster until it finally came. My pussy erupted as I squirted re-soaking my bed and covering my whole lower body and covering my vibrator. I quickly shoved the vibrator in my mouth sucking off all the juices.  
I then just laid there for the rest of the night.

Chapter 26: 3 hunters get sexual

Zoe pov  
I was summoned into Artemis chamber along with Thalia today.  
I was wearing short jeans and my tank top that made my boobs look like they were bursting out of shirt.  
Thalia was wearing a very very short and tight skirt and a tight blouse that showed off major cleavage. Her outfit was getting me incredibly horny and I wanted to fuck her so bad but I waited.  
We got to Artemis door and Thalia jumped to a stop making her boobs and ass jiggle. It took all my will not to grab them.  
She opened the door and walked in and we saw Artemis. She was 18 years old today and was wearing her yoga pants along with a t-shirt. Artemis had a great ass from all the years of working out and big boobs that looked amazing.  
We both bowed  
"Lady Artemis" we said.  
Artemis welcomed us and called us over to her table. Thalia walked ahead of me and bent over and put her elbows on the table letting me see up her skirt. I saw no underwear on her and her pussy looked slightly damp. I kept staring for a long time before Artemis snapped me out of my gaze.  
"Zoe come outside with me. I need to speak in private with you." Artemis said.  
I was sure she caught what I was looking at and went outside ready to be yelled out.  
"Zoe I saw what you were looking at" Artemis said.  
I kept quiet not wanting to respond.  
"And it's ok" Artemis continued surprising me. "Why do you think I invited you here? I made Thalia's panties disappear so you could have that view." She said while smiling.  
"Why thank you my lady" I replied very happy with what was to come.  
"Your welcome" she responded.  
She quickly shoved a hand in my jeans and starting rubbing my pussy. I offered no resistance enjoying the feeling. But it didn't last for long as Artemis removed her hand making me whimper.  
"I knew this would be fun. Your so wet. Now then let's go in and start" she said grinning.  
We both went in very happy and ready to start.  
Everybody pov  
Artemis and Zoe walked in while Thalia was in the same position bent over waiting.  
Zoe walked behind her while Artemis made small talk with Thalia so Thalia wouldn't notice.  
Zoe slowly brought one finger up to Thalia's exposed bent over pussy. Right as Zoe's finger made contact with Thalia, Artemis used her powers and made ropes appear around Thalia's wrists and ankles while also adding in a gag. At the same time Artemis made Zoe and her clothes disappear.  
Thalia started screaming out not knowing what was happening expect that she was tied up, naked, and had someone's finger inside her. She tried struggling but couldn't since she was tied up. She calmed down a bit when she realized it was Zoe with her finger in her and that Artemis was naked too. But she still struggled not wanting to be tied down.  
Zoe though could not be happier as she was now seeing a naked,tied up, bent over Thalia that she was fingering. Zoe added in another finger and started moving them in a out faster and faster. Thalia was moaning and enjoying herself but still trying to escape as she wanted to be the one dominating others. Thalia was so wet that you could her a sloshing sound each time Zoe's fingers moved.  
Artemis was off to the side enjoying the view. She had starting to rub and pinch her own clit. She decided she would get involved after a bit. She liked watching too much.  
Zoe was very wet and starting humping Thalia's leg getting Thalia's leg soaked in her pussy juices.  
Zoe added in 2 fingers to Thalia's ass hole making Thalia yelp out into the gag.  
Due to the double fingering Thalia squirted early, covering Zoe and making Thalia let out a very very loud scream that could be heard through the gag.  
But Zoe didn't stop she kept on fingering Thalia. This made Thalia keep squirting for a long time till Zoe was covered head to toe in Thalia juices. Zoe pulled her fingers out and Thalia almost collapsed but Artemis was there and caught her.  
Artemis removed the gag and before Thalia could say anything Artemis started making out with her while pinching Thalia's nipples.  
Zoe was still humping Thalia's leg very happy at the large squirt Thalia just made. Zoe started to think that if Thalia squirted that much with only 2 fingers in her ass and pussy then maybe Thalia would do more with more fingers.  
Zoe shoved 1 finger in Thalia's pussy then added another and another so she had 3 in her pussy. She didn't move them though as she had a better idea in mind. Zoe then added 3 fingers in Thalia's ass hole making her start to yelp again.  
But Zoe didn't stop there. She added in more fingers until her whole fist was in Thalia's pussy and her other fist was all the way in Thalia's ass hole. Even without moving them Thalia was screaming and moaning into Artemis kisses.  
Zoe then started to pump her fists inside Thalia while also opening and closing her fists as much as she could.  
Thalia broke the kiss and at last was able to speak. Instead of yelling for them to stop though she yelled s completely different thing. "YES ZOE FUCK YES! FASTER, FASTER, FASTER. AWWW FUCK ME  
MORE!" Thalia screamed out in between screams and yelps of pleasure. Before she could continue Artemis smashed there lips together loving the taste of Thalia's mouth.  
Zoe continued double fisting Thalia while Thalia made out with Artemis and Artemis playing with Thalia's nipples and boobs.  
Thalia didn't last long with double fisting and started squirting even more then last time. Zoe didn't stop and just like last time continued fisting Thalia.  
Artemis stopped kissing Thalia and got behind her getting herself covered by Thalia's juices. Thalia with her mouth free screamed out. She looked like she was trying to say words but couldn't due to all the pleasure. This lasted for a few minutes and when it was done both Artemis and Zoe's whole bodies were covered by Thalia's juices.  
Thalia after the few moments stopped squirting and Zoe removed both of her fists.  
Thalia having had enough collapsed on the ground.  
Artemis and Zoe both started at Thalia enjoying the view before they turned to each other and started making out.  
After a bit Thalia got the strength to move and moved her fingers to her sore pussy and felt it.  
"Fuck you Zoe" Thalia said "I'm all loose now." Thalia said while feeling her now loose pussy and whimpering.  
"Relax" Zoe said "we will just use what every girl does"  
Artemis went off and came back with a bottle of Nectar and handed it to Zoe. Zoe bent over to Thalia who was still complaining on the ground and poured some nectar on Thalia's stretched asshole. Thalia's asshole healed and shrunk back to its usual tight size. Zoe then poured some nectar on Thalia's loose pussy and it instantly started to close up and become very tight again.  
The feeling of it getting tight again was like bliss to Thalia and she started to moan again.  
After a few seconds it was back to being tight. Super tight actually when Thalia tested it to make sure it worked she could barely even fit 2 fingers inside herself without feeling stretched.  
"Now how about you untie me" Thalia said.  
Artemis thought for a bit and finally untied Thalia. Once Thalia was untied she got up. Due to just getting nectar she felt full of energy.  
She pounced on them both and pushed both Artemis and Zoe to the ground. She positioned herself so she was on top of them and her ass was close to there face and Thalia's face was over there pussy's  
Thalia then shoved her fists into Zoe's and Artemis pussy's not going slow at all.  
She started moving her arms rapidly inside of them making them both scram out.  
Zoe used one of her hands to rub Artemis and in turn Artemis used one hand to rub Zoe's clit. They each used there other hand to play with one of Thalia's massive boobs.  
Both Zoe and Artemis fought over who got to eat Thalia out as her pussy was right over them. Zoe would try to eat Thalia out but then Artemis would use her head to push Zoe's out of the way and started to lick Thalia's pussy. At least they both did it with Artemis getting Thalia's clit and Zoe getting Thalia's pussy.  
For Thalia it was hard to stay up due to having her pussy and clit being licked. For Zoe and Artemis it was hard to keep up the licking while being fisted. They both screamed into Thalia's pussy making Thalia scream too.  
Zoe came first and started squirting. Thalia continued pumping her fist in her a few more times before removing it and shoved her face in Zoe's pussy and drank up the juices filling her up and covering her face. When Zoe stopped squirting she removed her fist from Zoe.  
Now Zoe got up and got in front of Artemis ass leaving Artemis to be the only one to lick Thalia's pussy.  
Zoe used one hand and grabbed Artemis squishy amazing ass and lifted it up. She put her other hand in Artemis ass hole and started to fist it. Artemis was screaming and enjoying the immense pleasure she was being given.  
At last Artemis came and this time Zoe drank it all down until Artemis stopped.  
Zoe and Thalia both removed there fist from Artemis and she got up.  
All 3 used the nectar to make sure they were back to being tight after all the fisting. "That was amazing girls. Now you need to go before people get suspicious." Artemis said Thalia and Zoe left smiling thewhole time.

Chapter 27: Annabeth's gangbang

Annabeth pov  
I was walking through the woods in a secluded area. I got a message that told me to come here and it was from someone very powerful and I knew it.  
Thinking that it could be a punishment or a trap i wore my yoga pants and a tank top. Nothing else. I figured if it is something bad I can charm my way out by using my camel toe, amazing ass, and great boobs with nipples poking through the shirt.  
I was very wet at the moment which I made sure I was by pinching my clit a few times before put on the yoga pants. And I pinched my nipples a few times to make sure they would stick through my tank top. I figured that might also help me if I needed to use my looks.  
I got to wear I was supposed to be according to the message. It was a very empty wide open field. I stood here and waited for a while. Before long I started to get really bored.  
I was hoping to meet this person get it over with and go back to my room where I could masturbate. And due to me playing with my clit a little before I came I was super horny and wanted nothing more then to get this over with.  
After a while longer it seemed the person wouldn't show. But the message was filled with great power so I decided not to leave. Instead I thought maybe if I gave the person or persons a 'show' they might come out. But if someone else came along the same way I wouldn't want them to see so I would have to keep my clothes on.  
I brought one of my hands to right in front of my camel toe. I placed my hand on it and started rubbing up and down. My whole crotch area was already soaked along with part of my thighs. I started to moan out enjoying the feeling.  
I rubbed faster and faster and slipped one hand under my tank top and started to fondle my boobs.  
After a bit I slipped my hand that was rubbing my cameltoe into my yoga pants and started to finger myself with 2 fingers.  
The only things I could hear where the wet sounds my pussy made as I fingered my self and my yelps and moans. I was in absolute bliss.  
This didn't last long as I quickly had 3 pairs of hands seize me…  
A few minutes ago.  
Everybody pov  
Jason, Leo, and nico(in my story he will be straight) were all walking in the woods to the spot they told  
Annabeth to meet them at. They had been planning this for a while and Percy was supposed to be with them but he was off getting a surprise.  
The three eventually got to the area and were greeted with a amazing site which got them all immediately hard.  
Annabeth was wearing the most revealing and sexist outfit they've ever seen and was fingering herself.  
None of them wanted to disturb the sight but they all wanted to rape her. So they went along with the plan.  
Nice teleported all 3 of them right next to Annabeth who didn't notice.  
Jason and Nico grabbed her and pulled her down.  
Annabeth was trashing on the ground not able to see the 3 men who were getting naked around her.  
Annabeth finally saw who the men were and was pissed off. Some of her closet friends were trying to rape her.  
She struggled some more but there was no use. She was held down. Leo used his fire powers and burned the clothes right off of Annabeth but left her unhurt at all.  
Jason quickly claimed her pussy and shoved his dick in her and started to thrust in her. Leo got underneath Annabeth and started to thrust in her ass while Nico was over her making her deep throat his dick.  
Annabeth still tried to squirm away for a bit before giving up knowing she wasn't strong enough and after a few thrusts of the dicks in her she didn't have the will to fight anymore.  
Leo started to grope her ass loving how soft, warm, and jiggly it was in his hands. He slapped it the best he could from his position underneath her. He kept smacking her ass more and more and it was bright Crimson red. The pain of the slapping made Annabeth cry out but they were muffled by nicos cock.  
Jason had started to rub her clit while fucking her super tight pussy giving Annabeth the most pleasure of all. He used his other hand to play with her nipples. He pulled,pinched, smacked and even just groped her boob. Meanwhile Nico was still thrusting into her mouth making her deep throat him while playing with Annabeth's other tit doing the same things Jason was doing.  
With her pussy and ass being fucked while also getting her tits played with Annabeth didn't last long. She quickly orgasmed making her squirt everywhere. But None of the stop and This made the orgasm continue longer and longer and by the time it was done Annabeth had gone limp. She no longer struggled at all.  
Nico finally came and filled her mouth up with his cum. Annabeth barely managed to sallow it all.  
Nico then pulled his dick out of her mouth and hit Annabeth in the face with it before sitting down to recover his energy. Annabeth was great at giving blowjobs.  
Now that Annabeth's mouth was free she was able to scream and moan as much as she could.  
To leo and jason the sounds annabeth made were the sexist sounds they've ever heard.  
Annabeth squirted again screaming out loud the whole time as she squirted. The feeling of Annabeth's pussy squirting sent Jason over the edge and he finally came inside annabeth right as Leo came too.  
They filled up both Annabeth's pussy and asshole making annabeth groan. They pulled out of her and the cum started to leak slowly out of annabeth a feeling she enjoyed.  
Jason sat next to her and started to nibble on Annabeth's neck while groping her ass while Leo played with her tits. Nico came over and started to slowly rub her clit as he let the cum leak out of her pussy and ass.  
"You guys started without me" Percy said coming into the area. "I brought someone with me." He said right as I girl came into sight behind him.

Chapter 28: Silena joins

Everybody pov  
The girl behind Percy stepped into the light. And it was silena. She had just gotten back to the camp after going home for a long time and when she got back she wanted nothing more then a fucking. A thing Percy easily noticed and invited her to join them.  
Silena was already naked and looked amazing. She had big boobs and a big ass. Her boobs were very perky and had the perfect size nipples on them. Her ass was huge and jiggly but Nicely toned. She had a very wet and tight pussy that had a little strip of hair above it. She walked over to Jason and startled him.  
"Piper told me a lot about you" silena said as she Angled his dick into her pussy "time to see if she was right" and she lowered herself onto him engulf in his dick in her tight wet pussy.  
Percy went over to Annabeth and used his powers to pull the cum out of her making her gasp at the sudden absence and made it go straight in her mouth which she happily shallowed. Well Percy was doing this Leo came over and started to pound Annabeth's pussy while Nico started to pound silenas ass. When Percy was done he shoved his dick in Annabeth's ass and started to pound her.  
Both girls were screaming out not able to contain themselves with the immense pleasure. Leo started to play with Annabeth's ass as Percy fucked it and Percy started punching Annabeth's nipples while sucking on her neck.  
Meanwhile Jason was playing with silenas tits whole Nico played with silenas ass.  
"Yes! Fuck me faster! Harder! Right there!" Annabeth yelled out in between her moans and screams of pleasure.  
This made all 4 guys hornier and made them pound the girls faster which just made them moan more.  
Eventually due to the girls tight pussys and tight asses the guys came. All 4 came around the same time filling up the girls holes while the girls squirted covering the guys.  
The guys pulled out and got dressed and left the girls laying naked in the field.

Chapter 29: Piper get 2 guys to fuck her

Piper pov  
I was walking through camp talking with Percy and Jason. We had just come back from swimming at the beach which Percy insisted we had to do. I could tell both guys liked my stringy bikini from there massive erections in there swimming trunks.  
We were walking back to Jason's cabin to hang out for a bit while we waited for other people to become free.  
We got into Jason's cabin and were sitting on his bed talking. Percy was making some stupid pun when Jason walked on behind me and rubbed my crotch area with his fingers making me let out a quite moan.  
Percy noticed and smiled. He leaned forward and grabbed my breasts and started to kiss me as Jason pulled down my bikini bottom and started fingering me.  
Percy getting bored with just playing with my breasts took off his pants and rammed his hard dick into my mouth. He started thrusting fast into my mouth making me deep throat him every time not giving me the slightest break. Due to Jason's fingering I couldn't help but moan and yell out into Percy's dick which only made it feel better for him.  
Jason pulled his fingers out of me making me moan. His fingers were coated with my wetness which he happily kicked off. He then got naked and pushed his dick in me doggy style.  
Everybody pov  
Jason was going all out, showing no mercy to pipers tight pussy. Whenever he would thrust he would push piper forward a bit making her ass and tits jiggle and make her deep throat Percy.  
Percy finally pulled his dick out of pipers mouth with a loud pop. He walked around behind Piper and inserted his dick in pipers pussy along with Jason's dick. They both started to thrust in her.  
Having 2 dicks inside her stretched pipers pussy out which only made her moan more and more. Jason and Percy where both grunting from how good her pussy felt.  
Jason having been in her pussy for a long time felt his orgasm approaching. He pulled out and went up to her face and thrust in just as he came filling up her mouth with his cum. She greedily shallowed it, loving the taste of it.  
Percy kept thrusting into pipers pussy while Jason started to tit fuck piper. Piper used her hands to push her big tits together to increase Jason's pleasure. Whenever Jason would thrust piper would try to lick his dick.  
Percy started going faster and faster and at last piper came and squirted covering Percy and letting out a very loud, sexy scream. Jason at hearing this came covering pipers face and chest with his cum.  
At the same time the feeling of pipers pussy orgasming made Percy cum right inside piper filling her up.  
While both guys got dressed, piper just laid on the bed covered in cum, smiling at how great her life was.

Chapter 32: Annabeth gets 2 girls to fill her up

Rachel pov  
I was in my shower washing myself off. Being the Oracle I got my own huge private bathroom in the camp so I don't get any people walking in on me. Which was unfortunate I could use a good fuck right now. It seems that every girl is having lots of sex now.  
I knew I could get anyone to fuck me easily I was pretty hot. I just had to figure out who to ask.  
I was thinking about who I should ask to fuck when I felt someone push me against the wall.  
"Who are you!" I yelled out  
"Just a friend" I heard a girl answer. I recognized the voice.  
"Thal ahhhhhhhh" I yelled out as I felt her pinch my clit.  
"Not just me" Thalia responded "Annabeth is here too"  
This turned me on greatly as I always wanted to fuck Annabeth and Thalia.  
"Come on Thalia" I heard Annabeth say "let her off the wall so we can have some more fun." Annabeth said while making a sexy purr.  
Thalia got off my back and I turned around to see them both naked. The shower made them all wet which just made them sexier. Thalia had a little hair over her pussy while I was shaven just like Annabeth.  
I could tell Annabeth didn't like waiting as she started to rub her own clit and pinch her own nipples. It was a amazing site.  
"Let's get started" I said  
Everybody pov  
The second Rachel finished speaking she leaped at Annabeth and started to suck on her tits while humping her leg. Annabeth just stood there continuing to rub her clit, moaned out enjoying the feeling. The force of Rachel humping Annabeth made Annabeth's ass and tits jiggle a beautiful site to all 3 girls.  
Thalia just watched while pinching her clit as much as she could and tugging on it giving her immense pleasure.  
Thalia then came up from behind Rachel and while Rachel was humping Annabeth, Thalia would slap Rachel's ass making it jiggle.  
Eventually though Thalia couldn't settle with just slapping Rachel's ass and Thalia shoved 2 fingers in Rachel's pussy fast. The sudden insertion made Rachel pause her humping and buck her hips while yelping.  
Rachel now just stood there while Thalia stood behind her fingering her.  
Annabeth got under neath them and inserted her own 2 fingers in Rachel's pussy to so Rachel now had 4 fingers in her. Annabeth brought her one hand to her own cunt and started to rub it fastly while also using her mouth to suck on Thalia's pussy.  
Rachel at having 4 fingers pumping in her pussy was screaming out. Barley able to stand up.  
Thalia was moaning out enjoying the feeling of Annabeth's tongue inside her. Annabeth had become amazing at eating pussy and Thalia was in absolute bliss. Due to Annabeth rubbing her own pussy, Annabeth would moan into Thalia's pussy which just made everything feel better for Thalia.  
Rachel came first screaming out while squirting covering Annabeth's face below her. Rachel then collapsed on the ground panting from her orgasm.  
Thalia after seeing this quickly came filling Annabeth's mouth up with her pussy juices while Annabeth greedily shallowed.  
Thalia then stood Annabeth up.  
"I have a surprise for you" Thalia said to Annabeth while grinning.  
"What is it?" Annabeth asked.  
"This" Thalia said as she thrusted her hand into Annabeth's pussy.  
Before Annabeth could ask what she was doing Thalia used her electric powers and shocked Annabeth's pussy. Nothing that would hurt…much. It just a shock that stimulated Annabeth's nerves in her pussy making Annabeth scream out while she immediately started squirting, shooting her juices everywhere.  
Thalia kept her hand over Annabeth's pussy which made Annabeth kept squirting longer and longer. Annabeth fell down and Thalia went down with her while still shocking her pussy. Annabeth was now on the ground thrashing around from the feeling of it. She felt almost zero pain. Only immense pleasure of squirting and orgasming that much.  
After what felt like forever to Annabeth Thalia stopped. Annabeth fell backwards panting madly after what just happened.  
"Wow" Annabeth said "that was amazing, your going to have to do that again. I need that all the time"  
Thalia just laughed and pulled Rachel over to them.  
"Your turn" Thalia said to Rachel  
With that Thalia shoved her fist in Rachel's pussy and shoved her other fist in Annabeth's pussy. Thalia reactivated the power and immediately both girls started thrashing around and screaming as there pussy's erupted with there juices.  
Thalia kept doing this for a bit enjoying hearing there moans and seeing them trash about and squirt. But eventually Thalia stopped and pulled her fists out. She gave the other girls a bit to recover. When they seemed recovered enough she started to scissor Rachel while Thalia shoved 3 fingers in Annabeth's wet tight pussy.  
Rachel and Thalia slid there pussys over each other at a fast past and kept going faster and faster.  
In a bit Annabeth got up and got onto Rachel's face allowing Rachel to eat her out while Thalia instead put 3 fingers in Annabeth's asshole. The anal insertion made Annabeth yelp in surprise and pleasure. Annabeth brought her hands up to her tits and started toying with them increasing her arosual.  
Annabeth closed her eyes lost in the pleasure. She begin to move her hips back and forth as quick as she could. When she moved them back Thalia's fingers would go deeper in her ass but Rachel's tongue wouldn't be as deep in her pussy. When she moved them forward Rachel's tongue would be very deep in her tight pussy but Thalia's fingers wouldn't be as deep. Annabeth just kept thrusting her hips back and forth loving how it felt to have her ass penetrated deeply, then have her pussy penetrated deeply and continuing like that.  
"YES YES YES!" Annabeth screamed out. "MORE MORE! THALIA FIST MY ASS, RACHEL FIST MY PUSSY! AHHHH!" Annabeth screamed as she squirted.  
"This is so hot" Thalia said while watching Annabeth squirt everywhere.  
"I'm about to pass out" Annabeth said while her legs wobbled barely able to stand, "This is too much"  
"You are not gonna pass out" Thalia said and used her electricity powers to give Annabeth more energy.  
After that girls obeyed what Annabeth said before and while they were still scissoring each other they both added a fist inside Annabeth. Thalia started fisting Annabeth's ass while Rachel fisted her pussy. Rachel also continued to suck and lick Annabeth's clit making her moan even more.  
Annabeth in no time was right back to thrusting her hips back in forth filling each of her holes with the 2 fists. Rachel had found Annabeth's g-spot and while she was fisting her pussy she used her index finger to run circles on it giving Annabeth one of the best experiences ever.  
"FUCK YES! THIS IS AMAZING! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" Annabeth yelled out.  
Rachel and Thalia were both very much enjoying seeing Annabeth like this. They continued to slid there pussys over each other moaning out while fisting Annabeth and listening to her scream. Rachel came covering Thalia's snatch in her juices while yelling out.  
Both girls then got on there knees. Thalia behind Annabeth and Rachel in front of Annabeth and kept fisting her. Annabeth was still thrusting her hips back and forth enjoying it.  
"MORE! MORE! GIVE ME MORE! FUCK! I NEED MORE!" Annabeth yelled out.  
"More?" Thalia said confused.  
"There's nothing more to give you Annabeth. Our fists are already in you" Rachel replied.  
"You have 2 fists don't you?" Annabeth said annoyed they didn't get that.  
Thalia and Rachel gave each other a confused look. They have never heard of a person get 2 fists in both holes at the same time.  
"Won't that stretch you out to much?" Rachel asked.  
"I'll just use nectar to re-tighten it like always. Now get to it!" Annabeth yelled.  
Both girls excited to see Annabeth's reaction started to add in there other fists. (I don't care if it's not possible in real life I figured it would be a good idea.) It took a bit but finally the girls fit it in and now Annabeth had 2 fists in her pussy and 2 in her ass. The second they were all the way she squirted which barely escaped her pussy due to the 2 fists in it.  
Annabeth lost the ability to speak with 4 fists in her. She still did her best to thrust her hips but it was getting slower as she could barely focus on moving any more.  
Annabeth used her hands and started to grope her tits and pinch her nipples just increasing her already massive amounts of pleasure.  
Rachel and Thalia thought it was one of the hottest things they've ever seen though. Who would've guessed Annabeth could've taken so much. Annabeth came a few more times, each time yelling out. At last she fall down and Thalia and Rachel pulled there fists out of her making Annabeth suddenly feel so empty.  
Thalia grabbed some nectar and poured it over Annabeth's ass and pussy making them heal and become tight again.  
"Ugh" Annabeth said "I think I'm done for tonight. Maybe some more later"  
"Agreed" Rachel said.  
They all got dressed and left.

Chapter 33: Hera gets a sea demigods dick

Hera/Percy  
Percy pov  
I was in my bed relaxing. I was home alone and was super bored. I decided to start to jerk off. I took off my pants and boxers along with my shirt when I heard a voice.  
"Looks like I have good timing" I heard a girl say.  
Me freaking out spun around to find my self face to face with a naked hera.  
"I was hoping you would be willing to help me out." She said as she walked closer. "As you can see I'm very horny."  
I got what she said and immediately jumped on her pushing her on my bed. I shameshed my lips against hers and brought one hand down to her pussy. Her pussy was soaking wet and I used my water powers to make it go up my arm and into my mouth while we kissed letting us both experience the taste of it.  
After a bit she broke the kiss.  
"Percy I didn't come here to stall. Fuck me now" hera commended.  
I without speaking just flipped Hera over so she was on her chest. Without warning I rammed into her pussy making her yelp. When he thrusted in her her ass and breasts would jiggle only getting me hornier and hornier.  
"Ooo fuck yes Percy! Go faster! Harder! More! More!" Hera started yelling out.  
I grinned knowing she enjoyed my dick inside her. I continued pounded faster and faster. I leaned forward and started kissing her neck making Hera go crazy and moan even more. I sucked hard on her neck leaving multiple hickeys on her.  
Hera yelled out one more time as she came squirting everywhere. As she squirter her pussy walls tightened on me making me jizz right inside her.  
Her filling me jizz in her combined with her previous orgasm made her collapse on the bed. She was panting after being fucked.  
I used my powers and pulled all the jizz and pussy juices into one floating ball. When Hera roller over I made the massive ball go into her throat and down her throat. It took it a bit before it all got inside her and when it was done she just laid there.  
"Wow Percy. That tasted amazing" Hera said panting.  
"I'm glad you liked it." I said. Well crawling up next to her and laying down on the bed with her.  
"Let's go another round" Hera said while her hand went down to my dick and started stroking it.  
My dick instantly got hard in her nice soft hands.  
She pushed me on to my back and then straddled me lowering her pussy onto my dick. She went all the way down on me and just stayed there for a bit putting her hands on my chest for support. She started to bounce on my dick. She started to groan and I couldn't help but stare at her massive tits that jiggled around with each bounce. I grabbed them and started squeezing them making Hera moan more.  
I met her every thrust with my own. She was so tight that I wanted to cum right then.  
"Percy your so amazing! My gods! I needed this!" Hera yelled.  
I felt her orgasm approaching and went faster and she finally came squirting everywhere. I thrusted a few more times myself before I came inside her again filling her up.  
"Now Percy let me shallow it all" Hera said grinning.  
I used my powers to again pull all of the cum and juices into one ball. I think used my powers to pull Hera juices right out of her pussy making her scream out and orgasm. When I had a massive ball of in the air I willed it right into Heras mouth. It took a while but she finally shallowed it all.  
"Mm that tastes amazing" Hera said  
"Glad you like it" I replied.  
"Percy you home?" I heard my mom call out.  
"Shit" I said "you better go" "Until next time" Hera said.

Chapter 35: Annabeth gets the twins

Annabeth/stolls  
Annabeth pov  
I was in my apartment after a long day at school. Now that it was finally over I was ready to relax. Or I would be if the stoll brothers weren't coming over. I promised to tutor them, something I was quickly regretting.  
I changed into my yoga shorts along with my tank top and sat on the coach to relax for a bit before they showed up.  
I grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. When it turned on the volume was blasting which wouldn't be a problem if what came on wasn't a porn channel.  
"Fuck" I said and grabbed the remote and turned it back off.  
It was to late though. I had seen the image of a guy pounding into a girl and I was already too aroused.  
I sat back down deciding that maybe I could be quick and get it done with before the stolls appear. I started tracing my finger over my cameltoe, stimulating my pussy. I could feel how how wet I was even through the shorts.  
I put one hand in my pants and pinched my clit hard right as I heard a knock on my door.  
"You gotta be kidding" I said.  
I reluctantly stopped and got up and went to the door. I opened it to see Travis and Connor in front of me.  
"Come on in" I said  
Everyone pov  
Travisand Connor both noticedhow horny Annabeth was the second she opened the door. Her nipples were clearly hard and her camel toe was soaking wet.  
As Annabeth turned around to walk into the table in the kitchen Travis nudged Connor and pointed to her ass.  
"You two coming" Annabeth said  
"Hopefully we will" Connor muttered under his breath so only Travis heard.  
They didn't really care about studying. They were only here because she was the hottest girl at camp and they wanted to fuck her.  
They both walked over and sat at the table for a bit while Annabeth got out some books to study.  
*****Fast forward a hour*****  
Travis and Connor were very bored just sitting there working. They finally got a break when Annabeth stood up to go get some water.  
When she came back Travis spoke. "Annabeth your really horny right now aren't you?"  
This surprised Annabeth. "What? Are you really asking that"  
"Yes" Connor answered. "You have a huge stain on your crotch so your obviously very wet."  
"Well. Ya I guess I am" annabeth answered.  
Travis got up and walked around till he was behind Annabeth who was sitting down. He put his hands on her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear.  
"We can fix that" he said. "You wanna fuck."  
Annabeth thought for a about a second. "Yes." She stood up. "Follow me to my room."  
The 2 guys followed her smiling and staring at her perfect ass as she walked.  
When they were in her room she turned around. And walked right in between them. Annabeth started to kiss Travis while putting one hand in each of there pants stroking there dicks. Connor not being kissed decided to start rubbing Annabeth's cameltoe. The feeling of getting her pussy rubbed even if it was through her pants felt amazing to her.  
"Mm this feels good" Annabeth said.  
"Why don't we put that sexy mouth to better work" Connor replied.  
Annabeth just smirked and got on her knees. She pulled down both of there pants and boxers exposing there dicks.  
Annabeth started stroking them again. They were already extremely hard and Annabeth's soft hands were only making it feel better.  
Annabeth then leaned forward to Connor and started sucking on his dick. Bobbing her head up and down. After a few bobs she switched to Travis and did the same.  
Travis and Connor didn't want to have to take turns so they both thrusted into Annabeth's mouth at the same time.  
They both started pounding into Annabeth's face. Annabeth was barely able to breath. She was gagging on there dicks as they each tried to deep throat.  
They were pounding with such force that Annabeth had to back up a little each time until she was against the wall on her ass still having 2 dicks be pouned in her mouth.  
Annabeth did her best to try to suck on them but it was hard to do. The stolls were to much consumed in there pleasure to care about wether or not she could suck on there dicks. It felt good to them either way.  
Annabeth while still gagging on there dicks started to rub her boobs through her tank top. Pinching her nipples through her shirt making her moan. Her moaning just made it feel better for the 2 guys.  
Finally they came at the same time shoving there dicks down her throat as they came making her swallow it all.  
They finally pulled there dicks out of her mouth and she stood up. Annabeth licked her lips getting the excess cum into her mouth.  
"You two taste delicious" Annabeth said.  
"Let's see how you taste" Travis said.  
He stepped forward and started pulling down her yoga shorts while Connor took off her bra. This left her in her see through g-string which Travis just ripped off. They then got Annabeth so she was laying down and spread her legs completely out and they got in between them.  
Travis went first and slowly started to lick Annabeth's outer pussy lips. He wouldn't push his tongue in and went as slow as he could making Annabeth whimper.  
"Please don't tease me" Annabeth begged.  
Travis just smirked and kept doing it. He went up to were her small little patch of blonde pubic hair was and started sucking on it making her whimper even more obviously not liking this much teasing.  
Annabeth tried to use her hands to push his head down farther which didn't work. He wouldn't move. He just kept sucking on the hair and skin above her pussy.  
Annabeth then tried to rub her own pussy but Travis stopped her from doing this.  
"Travis! Please! Lick my pussy already!" Annabeth yelled out  
With that Travis shoved his tongue all the way making Annabeth gasp. Travis grabbed her ass and pulled her up so she was only laying on her upper back and her ass was raised.  
This allowed Connor to start tonging Annabeth's ass. This was a new experience to Annabeth. She was used to having things in her ass but not something wet like a tongue.  
Annabeth started moaning out while cupping her boobs to increase her pleasure.  
It continued like this for a long time before anyone spoke.  
"Annabeth you taste amazing" Travis said.  
"I want to taste her now" Connor said.  
With that they switched. Connor decided to be nicer with Annabeth and immediately started to flick his tongue across her clit as fast as he could while rubbing one hand over her little hair patch and using the other to spread her pussy lips apart showing her pink interior.  
Travis had started to tongue her ass at the same time and Annabeth was right back at moaning again.  
"Mmm fuck!" Annabeth yelled out. "I'm gonna cum!"  
Just as she said that she started to squirt filling up Connors mouth. Connor moved out of the way after he got enough and then Travis got his share of it. It tasted delicious to both of them.  
"Wow. That was great" Annabeth said.  
Travis moved forward and was about to push his dick inside her when she stopped him.  
"If we are gonna have sex I'm gonna ride you. And Connor you can fuck my ass while I ride him. We can switch you 2 later." Annabeth said while smiling.  
With that Travis laid down. And Annabeth got on top of him. But then she remembered how he teased her before and decided to get some 'revenge'. Instead of putting him inside her she started to grind on his dick with her pussy. She could tell Travis didn't like it but he wasn't saying anything yet. Annabeth kept doing it over and over making Travis's dick covered in her juices to the point where it was gleaming. While she was doing that she reached behind her and grabbed Connors dick and jerked him off while her grabbed at her boobs. Slapping, pinching, and squeezing them.  
Finally after a bit Annabeth decided she had waited long enough. She pulled Connor closer by pulling on his dick and Angled it at her ass. She also grabbed Travis dick and Angled it at her pussy. At the same time they both thrusted in her fully making Annabeth yelp.  
Annabeth started to bounce on Travis while Connor thrusted in her from behind. Due to her bouncing her boobs would jiggle and flop around and due to Connor pounding her ass her ass would jiggle too.  
Annabeth was screaming out now which neither guy wanted to muffle. They enjoyed the sounds too much.  
Travis reached up and grabbed one of her boobs that was flopping and started to play with it. He used his other hand to start rubbing Annabeth's extra sensitive clit which was met by even louder moans.  
Annabeth quickly came soaking Travis below her. Travis came right after, the feeling of Annabeth orgasming was like absolute bliss to him. Connor continued pounding for a bit before he finally came in Annabeth's ass, filling that up also.  
They both pulled out of Annabeth who just laid there. She then put her fingers in her pussy and pulled them out. They were covered in cum and she put the fingers in her mouth sucking them off. Annabeth continued this while the boys watched until it was all cleaned up.  
"I'll do another round…if you agree to do something special for me" Annabeth said.  
"What special thing?" Connor replied.  
"Well it's always been a fantasy of mine to have 2 fists and a dick in me. And now I can do that in my pussy and ass" Annabeth said while smiling.  
"Won't that like destroy your pussy?" Travis asked.  
"No I'll just use nectar to make it tight again no problem." Annabeth replied.  
The boys looked at each other before nodding.  
Annabeth got in between them. Her back to Travis. Both boys started by inserting the first fist. As they did Annabeth let out little moans enjoying it. The then added in there other fist. It took a bit to finally get in but they did it. After that they both added in there dicks.  
Even without them moving Annabeth was moaning and groaning enjoying it. They then started to thrust while also moving there fists inside her.  
Annabeth had never had so much in her before and it felt great to her. Mind blowing. She barley was able to keep conscious.  
After less then a minute she came. Annabeth yelled out as she flung her head back as she came. Travis being behind her started kissing her exposed neck while Connor started sucking on her boobs.  
"AHHHH! FUCK ME! YES YES YES! THIS FEELS AMAZING! FUCK MY PUSSY! FUCK MY ASS! AHHHHHH!" Annabeth yelled out.  
Connor and Travis went faster wanting to see how many times they could make Annabeth cum before they finally came.  
They lost track after she did it the 15 time. The area below Annabeth was positively soaked because of all the orgasms she had.  
They kept pounding her until they both came at the same time. They filled both of Annabeth's holes up and pulled them selfs out of her.  
Annabeth passed out at the feeling of there cum inside her and was laying on the bed.  
Both guys got dressed and left Annabeth to sleep.

Chapter 36: Athena and Piper get fucked

Piper/Athena/Percy  
Piper pov  
I was in Percy's cabin waiting. It had been a long time since I was last fucked and I desperately needed one. I had told him that at breakfast. He as always was happy to help.  
I was sitting in his bed waiting for him to shown up. I came over in naked which was probably not the best idea. I caught someone taking a picture of me on the way over to here and had to pretend I didn't have any clothes.  
I was getting really annoyed about having to wait. As I was on his bed I started to fondle my big boobs.  
After a bit I decided to do more and brought one of my hands down to my shaven pussy and started to slightly rub it. Then needing more I put 3 fingers in myself and started pumping them in my wet pussy as fast as I could.  
I closed my eyes and moaned out enjoying how my fingers felt in me when I heard someone open the door. "Mm glad your finally here" I said  
"So am I. And I brought someone" percy said.  
I opened my eyes to see Athena and percy standing before me. They were both already naked and percy was already hard.  
I stopped what I was doing and dropped on my knees in front of Percy and engulfed his dick with my mouth while Athena got behind me and started to finger me some more.  
I continued to suck his dick while still moaning due to Athena having her fingers in me.  
Percy then grabbed my head and pushed me in all the way which caught me off guard. I couldn't help but gag as I deep throated him. He finally came at this filling my mouth up and some came out and got over my boobs. Athena stopped what she was doing and came around and licked it off my breasts.  
Percy who was already hard again laid me down on the bed. He spread out my legs and instead of fucking me he started to hit his dick against my pussy teasing me. Each time I would moan a little at the subtle stimulation. Percy finally positioned it and shoved it in me.  
He gave me a few seconds to adjust before he started going all out pounding me. Athena who wasn't being fucked came over and sat on my face so I could eat out her wet pussy. I started with just putting her clit in my mouth and sucking on it as hard as I could while flicking my tongue over it as fast as I could at the same time. Athena seemed to love this from the amounts of moans she gave.  
Percy kept pounding me, making the bed rock and hit the wall. The rocking made it hard to eat Athena out but I managed to do it. I reached my hands up and grabbed her big tits. I held on to them while pinching and pulling on her nipples. At the same time percy pinched my clit while massaging it at the same time making me start to scream out. The screams were muffled due to Athens pussy in my mouth though.  
Finally I couldn't take it any longer and I came, arching my back as I squirted. Percy after me came inside me filling me up and I gasped out.  
Athena got off of my face and turned around so she was still over me. She went to my pussy were she started licking it out, tasting the cum inside of me.  
Percy came around and got behind Athena. He then positioned his dick in her ass and thrusted in. Athena flung her head up at this and yelped. She had not expected to have her ass pounded into.  
Since Athena was now To busy having her ass fucked she never finished eating out my pussy so there was still some cum in me. I put my own fingers in my pussy and pulled out the cum. I then put it in my mouth and sucked on my fingers until I shallowed it all.  
When I was done with that I crawled out from under Athena and got on top of her and sat on her back. I grabbed one of Percy's hands and brought it to my pussy were he started to finger me while we made out. His other hand was playing and toying with Athena's ass.  
I then used my hands and reached them around Athena to start fingering her pussy giving her double the pleasure. My other hand played with Athena's other ass cheek that percy wasn't groping.  
We continued like this for awhile until Athena came, screaming out, and squirting everywhere. Percy then came in her ass filling her up. I then came over Athena back.  
Athena then collapsed on the ground and just laid there. Having orgasmed herself, then have her ass be filled up so much that she was leaking cum, and then get her back covering in pipers juices was to much for her.  
"You think we should leave her here?" I asked.  
"Defiantly." Percy responded. "I can fuck her all night this way"  
"Wish I could stay but if I don't get back to my cabin my siblings will come looking for me" I said.  
"Ok" percy said as he stepped in for one last kiss and slid his hand over my pussy making me shiver. "See you later."  
I turned around got dressed and left.

Chapter 38: Annabeth and Reyna fuck

Annabeth/Reyna.  
Reyna pov  
It had been a boring day at camp today. Barely anyone was here as most had left for some big concert on Olympus tonight.  
Luckily some people were still here. Right now I was going to meet Annabeth down at the lake we found in the woods.  
It had some of the cleanest water ever and was deep enough to swim in. It was in a clearing and had no trees above it so you could still go there and tan. The camp got it all set up as a hang out place but right now it would be just me and Annabeth.  
Since I was going to the lake I was dressed in my purple bikini. It was a little small on me but now that much.  
As I walked my ass and tits jiggled with each step. If anyone else was around I knew that I would be stared at.  
I finally got down there to see Annabeth on the ground sun tanning.  
"Annabeth" I called out to get here attention.  
She looked over and jumping up making her breasts bounce up. She ran over to me, the whole time her tits jiggling.  
"Hi" she called out.  
She finally came to a stop in front of me and I couldn't even speak I was to busy checking her out. Her bikini was barely even a bikini. The bottom part was pretty much just a very small patch covering her pussy. I could clearly see her small little patch of blonde pubic hair right above her pussy and it was turning me on. Her top was like a regular bikini expect that it also only had a patch of fabric right over her nipples which were very hard right now. Her bikini bottom had a stain on it showing just how wet she was.  
After a bit I finally responded. "Uh hey Annabeth. Don't you think that's a bit to revealing" I said while gesturing to her 'bikini'.  
"What? How? It's perfect" Annabeth replied.  
"Annabeth I can see your pussy hair" I said.  
"Why are you looking at my pussy?" Annabeth's replied trying not to smile.  
"Well it's hard not to look there" I said.  
Annabeth turned around. And started shaking her bubbly ass.  
"Is it hard not to look here either?" Annabeth asked while still shaking her ass.  
"Annabeth don't tease me like this" I pleaded.  
"Oh your right. I'm sorry." Annabeth said. She then reached up and took off her bikini top revealing her amazing tits. "Does this help?"  
I then leaped forward, unable to control my self, and grabbed her boobs. I squeezed one in each hand making Annabeth giggle.  
I then started to make out with her being to horny to try and go slow. Annabeth meanwhile had brought her hands up and had untied my bikini top and was now cupping my bare boobs.  
I pushed Annabeth on the ground making her yelp and straddled her.  
Everyone pov  
Annabeth was enjoying how fierce Reyna had gotten. Reyna was sucking on Annabeth's neck leaving marks and making Annabeth moan out some more.  
As they kissed there boobs rubbed together, something that brought them both some pleasure. Annabeth brought her hands up and grabbed Reyna firm ass and was playing with it in her hands. Annabeth then ripped off Reyna bikini bottom so she could play with her bare ass.  
"Bring that pussy up here so I can get a taste." Annabeth said to Reyna.  
Reyna then changed her position so she was sitting on Annabeth's face. The second she sat down Annabeth started to lick up and down her pussy getting a taste for it.  
After she got a small taste of reynas delicious pussy she brought her hands up and grabbed reynas hips and pulled down on them, pushing her pussy closer to Annabeth's face.  
Annabeth then pushed her tongue as far as she could in Reyna, making Reyna help out. Once her tongue was fully in, Annabeth rubbed her tongue against Reyna's g-spot making her scream and yelp and her body shake slightly.  
Reyna being consumed with pleasure used Annabeth chest to support her. Meaning she was squeezing on Annabeth's boobs to hold her up. Annabeth was fine with this as she loved the way Reynas hands felt on her boobs.  
Annabeth brought one of her hands up and started to pinch Reynas clit. She would also pull on it and rub it between her fingers. This made Reyna scream out more and more.  
Eventually though Annabeth was to horny and wanted some to. She used her free hand and pushed off her extra small bikini bottom and started rubbing her index finger over her entrance. She was already very wet and her finger was instantly coated in her juices. Before she could push the finger inside her tight pussy though Reyna orgasmed.  
When she orgasmed she screamed out and squeezed harder on Annabeth's boobs as her pussy erupted and the juices came out of her. Annabeth was able to drink some of it down but most got on her face and chest instead.  
Reyna then dismounted Annabeth's face, and Annabeth got up so they were both on there knees looking at each other. Reyna leaned forward and started to lick her juices off Annabeth's face and boobs while Annabeth just stayed there and enjoyed the feeling.  
"Turn around and bend over." Reyna said when she was done.  
"Why do you always get to be on top?" Annabeth asked.  
"Cause you know you like it. Now do it."  
Annabeth just obeyed and got on all fours. She put her face on the ground so her ass was sticking straight up and she spread her legs.  
Reyna got behind her ass and started to slap it. With each hit Annabeth would yell out in pain and pleasure. Her ass would giggle with each hit which only made Reyna hit it more as she loved how it looked.  
Annabeth was already so wet that her pussy was dripping on the ground. She desperately wanted to be fucked but waited as Reyna hit her ass over and over.  
Finally, after Annabeth's ass was bright red, Reyna stopped. Annabeth was whimpering a little bit in pain at this point but still kept it together for the most part.  
Once Reyna stopped she leaned in and started to tongue Annabeth's ass. Reyna also added 2 fingers in Annabeth's pussy, making sure she would fully satisfy the blonde.  
Annabeth went from screaming in pain to screaming in pleasure in a instant. Reyna knew just how to finger her and her fingers would rub against Annabeth's g-spot every time. Reyna was also a expert with her tongue and made Annabeth get even more pleasure from her eating her ass.  
Annabeth started to move her hips back and forth in rhythm with Reyna fingering her.  
"You like this don't you, you little slut" Reyna said. "Say you love it"  
"Ah! I love it! Don't stop! Ah! More please more! I'm your little slut! Ah ah ah!" Annabeth yelled out.  
Annabeth was so close to cuming and both girls knew it. Reyna switched positions so she was under Annabeth's legs and started to suck on her clit while using 3 fingers on her pussy. Reyna didn't forget her ass though and added 3 fingers in her ass too.  
Annabeth didn't last much longer and she came. Reyna was able to lick up all the juices and after Annabeth was done she collapsed on the ground.  
Reyna crawled up next her and just laid next to Annabeth and played with her ass.  
"Guess we should be getting dressed now" Reyna said  
"I think your right" Annabeth said "the other will be back soon anyways."

Chapter 42: Orgy part 1

Chapter 42: Orgy part 1

Everybody pov  
Thalia woke up to find her self tied up. She was spread between 2 poles with her ankles and wrists tied to the top and bottom respectively. She tried to struggle but soon found that she wouldn't be able to move at all.  
Thalia then looked up to see some of her friends staring at her. Naked. There was Annabeth,reyna,Katie and Piper. Then there was another person who took Thalia a few moments to recognize. It was Aphrodite.  
Annabeth,Piper, and Aphrodite all had amazing jiggly asses. Whenever they would be slapped, poked, or even just regular walking they would jiggle. Annabeth's was the best though. Reyna and Thalia both had nice firm asses that didn't jiggle to much but still looked amazing. Katie's was a mix. It looked firm but was jiggly once you touched it.  
Reyna and Aphrodite and Katie had completely shaven pussy while Annabeth and Piper had a small patch of hair above there pussys. Thalia pussy was hairy but not overly hairy. But more then Annabeth's and pipers which only had a little.  
They all had nice jiggly, big, perky, boobs. From biggest to smallest they were Aphrodite who of course had the biggest. Then Piper, then Annabeth, then Reyna and Thalia and Katie who had about the same size.  
All 6 of the girls were already very horny and wet. Annabeth was the wettest with her juices literally leaking out of her and making her pussy and whole thighs glisten with her juices. The next wettest was Aphrodite who was just as wet as Annabeth but her pussy wasn't leaking and her thighs weren't as coated. The other 4 were also very  
wet making there pussys glisten. But pipers pussy was leaking and had a little over her thighs just like Aphrodite.  
Aphrodite stepped forward and started to speak "I heard about all the times you had sex. How you like it rough" she said while stepping forward more. "So us 4 decided to give you what you like"  
Thalia tried to respond but just found that she had a gag on.  
Aphrodite finally stood right in front of Thalia. She reached one hand out slowly and touched Thalia's pussy. Using her godly sex powers she made Thalia orgasm and have her start to squirt everywhere. All the girls eyes opened wide at this and made them even hornier seeing Thalia thrash about and scream and squirt.  
Finally Aphrodite removed her finger and Thalia stopped squirting and slumped a bit in her bondage. All the girls tried to resist the urge to go fuck something right away as they felt they should let Aphrodite finish. And for the most part they didn't do anything expect for Annabeth.  
Annabeth tried not to do anything and to wait but the sight was to much for her. Seeing all the other naked girls and seeing Thalia scream and squirt like that had made Annabeth need to be fucked to much. She tried to hid it and only started with dragging one finger slowly along her pussy folds. Her finger was already very slick from how wet she was. Annabeth then slowly pushed her finger inside her very tight pussy lips. Without meaning to she let out a small groan and Aphrodite noticed.  
"You like what you see Annabeth?" Aphrodite asked.  
"Mm yes lady Aphrodite" Annabeth said while using her other hand to squeeze her soft ass while she started to move her finger in and out of her pussy, "I love it"  
"Do you want me to do it to you?" Aphrodite asked.  
"Gods yes" Annabeth answered while still fingering herself and playing with her ass.  
Aphrodite then smiled and snapped her fingers. Immediately Annabeth was tied up next to Thalia and tied up just like Thalia. Annabeth tried to struggle being confused with what was happening. She didn't get why she was being tied too.  
"You said you wanted it to be done to you too." Aphrodite said. "Piper and Katie, why don't you take care of Annabeth. Reyna help me with Thalia"  
Both girls went over to help out. Piper went over to Annabeth and got behind her and got on her knees. Once she was on her knees she grabbed Annabeth's ass with her hands and pulled her cheeks apart. Piper then started to lick Annabeth's ass making Annabeth moan out. Piper plunged her tongue deep in her ass hole and Annabeth yelped at the feeling.  
Katie decided that with Piper getting Annabeth's ass she would go for Annabeth's boobs wanting to make Annabeth wait to get her pussy fucked. She grabbed Annabeth's boobs and squeezed her nipples while pulling on them a bit, pulling Annabeth's chest closer to her. Annabeth started moaning even louder with this to. Katie started to kiss her neck which only added to the pleasure.  
At the same time Aphrodite got down on all fours and had started to eat Thalia out while fingering Thalia's ass with 3 fingers and fingering her pussy with 3 fingers. Aphrodite would suck on her clit while thalia would thrust her hips closer to Aphrodite face wanting more.  
Reyna got the pleasure of pleasing the goddess of love. Reyna got behind Aphrodite and started to slap her ass making it jiggle. Reyna then got on all fours behind Aphrodite and started to lick at her pussy. She reached her hands forward and grabbed Aphrodite's plump boobs and started to squeeze them. Aphrodite,without meaning to, started to rock her body forward and backwards, slamming her ass and pussy against Reyna's face.  
While Reyna was eating Aphrodite's pussy she got Aphrodite's g-spot with her tongue and started to push her tongue in and out at lightning speed, hitting Aphrodite's g-spot every time. This made Aphrodite rapidly reach her orgasm and as it over took her and she squirted on reynas face, Aphrodite screamed and bit down on the nearest thing to her mouth:Thalia's clit. Not hard enough to injure her but enough to cause pain. Thalia screamed out into her gag with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Aphrodite kept bitting it till her orgasm passed. The pain was torture to Thalia but that's what Thalia loved.  
Annabeth at the same time was getting a different kind of torture. She currently had Piper behind her, fisting Annabeth's ass hard. This made Annabeth's body move forward and backwards. Every time Piper would thrust her fist forward it would make Annabeth's ass jiggle which just made Piper go faster. Piper looked up at Annabeth who had her head thrown back and moaning. Piper used her hand that wasn't fisting Annabeth's ass to reach up and grab Annabeth's hair and yanked it down, exposing more of Annabeth's neck for Katie. This also made Annabeth squeal as her hair was pulled.  
"AHHHH Piper! That hurts!" Annabeth yelled.  
"You know you love it." Piper replied. "Gods Annabeth your ass is perfect"  
"Thanks," Annabeth then moaned out, "yours is too. Please Piper fuck my pussy now. Don't tease me anymore" Annabeth whimpered.  
"I don't know baby. I like to tor-AHHHH" Piper yelled.  
Both of them were so absorbed in there conversation and the fisting that neither had noticed that Katie had changed position.  
Katie had gotten underneath of Annabeth and Piper and without them noticing she shoved 3 fingers in pipers ass making her yelp. As the fingers went in it caused pipers ass to jiggle.  
"AHHHH!" Piper screamed out in surprise. "KATIE!"  
Katie grinned at Piper screaming her name. Katie removed her fingers from pipers ass and added them into pipers pussy.  
"Katie finger me too! Please!" Annabeth said.  
Katie decided to be a little nice and obeyed Annabeth. She used her other hand and put 3 fingers in the daughter of Athena also. She pumped both hands in both girls pussys rhythmically making both girls moan. Piper started to go slower with fisting Annabeth, to focused on the pleasure. Piper also released Annabeth's hair from her one hand.  
Katie then started to use her mouth to tongue pipers ass hole, making Piper start to yelp at the sensation of the slippery tongue going in and out of her ass. Annabeth's hips were thrusting and bucking at finally having her pussy be pleasures. She started to scream out louder then before at the feeling of Katie fingers inside her.  
Annabeth didn't last long with having her ass fisted and pussy being fingered. She quickly came, arching her back as she squirted her juices out onto Katie beneath her. Katie then pulled her fingers out of Annabeth's pussy and moved. Katie got into a postion were the top of her back and head were on the floor while the rest of her body was up in the air. This allowed her to scissor Annabeth while still fingering and eating pipers pussy and ass respectively.  
"Katie your pussy feels so good! Move faster! I need more!" Annabeth yelled out between her moans.  
Katie's pussy moved easily across Annabeth's as both girls were already very wet. Plus Annabeth just squirting had maybe her pussy even wetter allowing better sliding and motion of their pussys.  
Not that Katie had a free hand she decided to see how much she could make Piper scream. She shoved her fist in pipers ass and started to fist her pussy to. Katie's mouth would go between eating pipers ass and pussy giving both holes the attention of her tongue.  
"AHHHH! Fuck Katie FUCK! That feels amazing! AHHHH!" Piper screamed out.  
Piper leaned forward and used Annabeth's jiggly soft ass to muffle her screams. Annabeth continued moaning loving how it felt. Piper, through her pleasures, added her other fist in Annabeth's ass. Annabeth knew that after having her ass double fisted she would need nectar for it as it would become loose but at the moment she didn't care. She only cared about the pleasure of it.  
To be continued. And remember to review

Chapter 44: Orgy part 2

Thalia/Aphrodite/Annabeth/Piper/reyna/Katie  
At the same time Thalia was getting her own hardcore fucking. Aphrodite was still nibbling on Thalia's clit. Now that Aphrodite knew that Thalia liked having her clit bitten roughly, Aphrodite would nibble on it harder and harder. Thalia enjoyed the mix of pain and pleasure and kept moaning and yelping out more and more. Aphrodite bit down on Thalia's clit and while her clit was in between her teeth Aphrodite flicked her tongue over Thalia's clit. While Thalia was getting her clit bit and nibbled Aphrodite also had one fist in Thalia's ass and pussy. Thalia tried to scream through her gag but the sound didn't escape it.  
Reyna at the same time had gotten behind Thalia and was grabbing the daughter of Zeus tits. Each hand was fondling one boob while reyna kissed Thalia's neck. Reyna would hump Thalia's firm ass from behind. She could hear Thalia trying to scream out and thought it was the sexist thing to see her gagged and hopeless.  
Reyna released one tit and used the free hand to start rubbing it over Thalia's pubic hair.  
"You don't shave your pussy often do you?" Reyna asked.  
If Thalia heard, Reyna didn't know. Thalia made no response to show she heard at all. Reyna decided to go along with Thalia's punishment and started to pull on her pussy hair making Thalia scream louder.  
Reyna continued to hump Thalia's ass but now Reyna was sliding her pussy against Thalia. Wherever Reyna slid her pussy over Thalia there would be a wet streak from Reyna's juices.  
Aphrodite releases Thalia's clit from her mouth and said, "Reyna why don't you help me fist Thalia?" Then Aphrodite put Thalia's clit back in her mouth and continued to nibble on it.  
Reyna had some doubts about double fisting someone but decided not to argue with the goddess of love and sex. Reyna got down on her knees behind Thalia and put one arm around Thalia's waist until she was on Thalia's pussy. Reyna then slowly added in her fist, 1 finger at a time. Reyna did the same to Thalia's ass until both of Thalia's holes had Reyna and Aphrodite's fists in them.  
Thalia thought that she was gonna pass out from all the pleasure and yet pain that was going through her at the moment. Even after all the other times of intense fisting she struggled to fit all the fists inside her right now.  
Reyna and Aphrodite worked like a amazing team and pumping in Thalia perfectly. Aphrodite would move her hands forward while reyna would move her hands back. Then Aphrodite would go back and reyna would go forward.  
Thalia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her body started to shake from the pleasure. She screamed as she came, the juices barely able to get out of her pussy as Reyna and Aphrodite's fists blocked it. When she was done though and Aphrodite's face was completely covered in Thalia's cum, the 2 girls still continued on.  
Thalia was pulling on her bonds now, thrashing about. Unfortunately for her Aphrodite had enchanted the ropes so only a god could ever untie them. Which meant Thalia was never gonna get free.  
Aphrodite felt bad for herself and reyna who had no way of getting pleasure themselves with both of there hands being used on thalia. So Aphrodite used her powers and made a massive 1 foot long, 3 inch thick dildo appear in both of there pussy. And still using her powers she made them start to thrust in and out of there pussys. Reyna started to moan and hang her head down with her eyes closed while Aphrodite threw her head back and started to moan too.  
At the same time Annabeth screamed out as her orgasm over took her and she squirted over Katie's pussy again.  
Katie enjoyed feeling the liquid go all over her pussy and her body. Katie continued to move her pussy over Annabeth's causing Annabeth to continue to cum. If it wasn't for Aphrodite's and pipers sex powers Annabeth would've passed out from all of it.  
Piper herself was still going crazy from being fisted and having Katie's tongue go between her ass and pussy. She still had both of her fists in Annabeth's asshole and had her mouth on Annabeth's big, jiggly ass and used it like a gag to muffle her screams. As the pleasure to Piper increased she bit down on Annabeth's ass making Annabeth yelp at the sudden pain.  
Piper took one fist out of Annabeth's very stretched ass and reached up to grab the blondes big tits. Piper started to squeeze her tits and use her thumbs to play with Annabeth's hard nipples.  
While Piper did this she finally reached her orgasm and came. As she started to squirt Katie removed both of her fists from Piper as she let Piper squirt all over her face. Katie tried to shallow as much as she could but she couldn't get it all as it pooled on the ground combining with Annabeth's.  
Once Piper was done she felt very happy and satisfied but couldn't help but notice how Katie still hadn't cummed. Piper wasn't as skilled at it as her mother, Aphrodite was but Piper could still make people cum by touching them. Unfortunately she had to be touching the clit on a girl or holding the balls on a guy. Piper always wanted to be able to just poke people and watch them orgasm but she didn't have enough practice yet.  
Piper pulled her other hand out of Annabeth's ass and looked in the gaping hole before walking around to the front of Annabeth where Katie was still grinding there pussies together.  
Piper reached out and pinched both of there clits with her hands. She then used her powers and made both of there pussys erupt. Both of the horny teens started to scream out as they felt the intense orgasm wash over them, drenching each other in the others juices.  
"AHHHHHHHHH! FUCK PIPER! FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK DONT STOP! DONT STOP" Annabeth screamed out.  
When Piper finally removed her hands both the girls stopped cumming. Katie feeling weak after the orgasm fell backwards onto her back below Annabeth and started panting heavily.  
"Wow Piper…that was…amazing" Katie said.  
"Glad you liked it baby" Piper said as she bent down and kissed Katie.  
They both looked up at Annabeth who had passed out in her ropes.  
"We really did a number on her." Katie said  
"We sure did. Let's do it again sometime." Piper said while laughing.  
Katie looked at her destroyed pussy and ass and felt bad. "Maybe we should get her the nectar and get her back to being her super tight self again."  
"Agreed" piper said as she stood up and grabbed a bottle of nectar. She walked back over and poured it over Annabeth's asshole first which instantly closed back up. Piper then poured it on Annabeth's pussy which went back to being tight.  
Piper reached a hand up and started stroking Annabeth's pussy lips. Going from the bottom, up to her clit where she would push down a bit on her clit, then back to the bottom.  
Annabeth started to moan in her sleep and her dreams changed to that of her getting gang-banged hardcore by 10 other men.  
As they heard Annabeth give out slight moans and groans the 2 girls started to make out some more.  
As they kissed they heard Aphrodite yell out as she squirted again on the dildo. Since Aphrodite was being nice she decided to pass the feeling on to Reyna too so both girls started to cum. Just like before, Aphrodite bit down on Thalia's clit as she came which just made Thalia start to cum again too.  
When the 3 girls were done cumming reyna walked around to be in front of Thalia.  
Reyna changed her postion and put her hands on the ground while pushing her upper body up until she could wrap her legs around Thalia's head. Aphrodite used her powers and made the gag that was on thalia disappear but before thalia could do anything Reyna smashed her pussy against Thalia's mouth.  
Aphrodite stood up and got behind reyna and as reyna thrusted her pussy towards Thalia's tongue again and again Aphrodite spread Reyna's ass checks to look at her tight ass hole. Aphrodite leaned forward and started to tongue her ass while one of her hands went around reyna and Aphrodite and started to fist Thalia's now stretched ass.  
Reyna at the same time fought through all the pleasure and started to lick Thalia's pussy which was shining with all of her juices that had already come out of her.  
Aphrodite felt a little left out since Reyna and thalia had both there ass and pussy being played with. So Aphrodite used her free hand to start fingering her ass hole while she started rubbing her pussy against Reyna's head smearing her juices over Reyna's hair.  
Reyna was being squished between the 2 girls but she didn't care. Not only was she having her pussy and ass played with she was licking a amazing pussy and having the goddess of sex hump her head.  
Thalia herself was barely able to focus on eating Reyna's pussy out. After having gone through all that she had so far she was barely able to stay awake but she tried her best to make the sexy demigod cum.  
Thalia started to swirl her tongue around Reyna's clit and she instantly came covering Thalia's face and getting a bit on Aphrodite's behind her.  
Reyna's hands grew weak but lucky due to her many years or work outs and riding horses(and dick) she was able to hold herself up with just her legs around Thalia's head.  
With her now free hands she decided to help Aphrodite and Thalia and she inserted one whole hand into each of there pussys. Aphrodite moved the hand that was fingering herself to her ass and started fingering that instead.  
Thalia who was still weak from before couldn't last long at all and came once more drenching Reyna's face. Reyna bit down hard on Thalia's clit making her scream out in pain and kept biting and grinding her teeth on her clit for a while before Reyna unwrapped her legs and landed on the ground.  
Reyna got on her knees and started to lick over Aphrodite's clit while still still fisting her. Aphrodite was very close and she knew it. Aphrodite started to thrust her hips meeting Reyna's fist perfectly rhythmically.  
Aphrodite quickly came and screamed as she covered Reyna's face again in Aphrodite's cum. Reyna pulled out her soaked fist and started to lick off the juices from it.  
"Your amazing Reyna." Aphrodite said. "But we aren't done yet" she said while smiling.

Chapter 45: Sally gets some action

Sally/Percy/Annabeth later  
Everybody pov  
"Hey mom" percy yelled out "where's the toothpaste? I need to be ready for when Annabeth comes over."  
"Calm down percy its in my bathroom." Sally responded.  
Percy went in her bathroom to see Sally with a towel wrapped around her, drying her hair. Percy couldn't help but stare at the small towel she had on barely covered her nice firm ass.  
She put down the drawer and picked up her watch she had on the bathroom counter then accidentally dropped it. Sally bent down to pick it up which made her towel go up on her revealing her full ass and pussy to percy who was behind her.  
As Percy just finished his shower he only had his boxers on and had a very noticeable boner. Lucky for him sally walked out the bathroom and didn't notice it.  
While sally was in her room percy kept glancing out at her. Sally had dropped her towel and had put on a pair of shorts and a sports bra. Even with the sports bra on her boobs were still massive which went well with her big firm ass.  
Sally left her bed room and went into there kitchen. Percy decided to follow her and went in the kitchen where he saw her grabbing a bottle.  
"Oh percy I'm gonna go workout, will you be fine staying here?" Sally said.  
"Ya I'll be fine." Percy said when he got a idea. He stepped forward till he was right behind sally and shoved one of his hands in her shorts and lightly traced a finger lightly over her pussy lips. His other hand at the same time grabbed one of her tits. "Why don't you let me work out your pussy?" Percy murmured in her ear.  
"Mm percy. You know I can't. Your my son" Sally said.  
"I'm the son of a god which means I don't technically have dna so it doesn't matter" Percy replied as he moved her hand that was on her pussy and started to rub Sally's thighs with it, teasing her.  
"Fuck Percy ok fine." Sally said as she leaned into percy letting him continue to play with her tits and tease her.  
Percy started to kiss on her exposed neck causing sally to start to moan a bit. Percy still wouldn't finger her pussy and just kept playing and rubbing her inner thighs getting sally very wet.  
Sally leaned forward on the counter and used her arms to brace her self as she closed her eyes and continued to moan softly.  
Percy used his hand that was in her shorts and drew his finger along her damp pussy lips coating them in her juices but still not actually pushing them in her tight snatch.  
Percy moved his now soaked hand to Sally's ass and started rubbing it. Oiling it up with her own juices.  
When percy had her ass covered in her own juices he brought his hand back around to her to her front and cupped her pussy. Then with a exercise of will he used his powers to make her pussy erupt and cover his hands again. Sally screamed out as her legs started to shake and she almost feel face first on the counter as her arms went weak. Luckily Percy's hard grip on her boobs kept her upright.  
Percy had some of the juices flow up his arm and into his mouth so he could taste the sweet nectar. He left some on his hand though.  
He brought his hand back to her ass and without warning shoved a finger in Sally's asshole. Due to her juices being on his hand the finger was able to penetrate the very tight hole.  
Sally screamed at the sudden intrusion. "AHHHH! Fuck Percy! Give me so warning first! No one has been back there in a while!"  
Percy just smirked and shoved another finger in her ass. This made sally arch her back and she let out another yelp. She reached a hand back and grabbed Percy's boner through his pants and started to stroke it.  
"Mm percy your so large" sally said.  
"And your so tight." Percy replied.  
Percy then released her boobs from his hand and dropped to the ground behind her and pulled down her shorts to her ankles. He then bent sally over more so she was touching her toes.  
Percy stared for a few seconds before moving forward and making a quick lick along her pussy making her shiver in anticipation of the more that was to come. Percy plunged his tongue deep in her pussy, hitting her gspot and making sally start to moan and yelp.  
He started to wiggle his tongue in her pussy which just added to her pleasure she was already having. He brought one of his free hands up and started to rub her clit while his tongue continued to move and lick all over her pussy.  
He suddenly stopped and pulled back a bit.  
"Why don't we go to the couch." Percy said while lightly rubbing over her pussy folds.  
Sally just nodded and stepped out of her shorts around her ankle and started making her way over to the couch while percy grabbed a ass cheek in each hand and rubbed his dick over her ass as she walked.  
When they got to the couch percy released her ass and pulled away from her as he turned her around and sat her down on the couch. She instantly spread her legs knowing exactly what he wanted to see.  
Percy got in between her legs and started to lick at her pussy once again. Sally started to thrust her hips up to percy a bit and when she thrusted her hips up he reached under her and grabbed her ass hard and didn't let go as he continued to tongue fuck her tight pussy.  
He slipped his thumb in Sally's ass and just like before she winced and bit her lip at the feeling.  
Percy noticed this and decided to have some fun with it. Using his hands that were on her ass he pushed it up more putting her more on her back and lifting her ass higher in the air. He then spread her ass checks to show her sensitive hole.  
Percy shoved her tongue deep in her ass making sally yell out and try to grab anything she could with her hand which ended up being her tits. She squeezed them hard as percy drove his tongue deeper and deeper in her ass.  
Sally kept yelping and screaming as Percy's tongue wiggled around and thrusted in and out of her asshole.  
As percy did this he concentrated and used his powers to collect all of her cum and had it start to vibrate. This made Sally's whole pussy and clit vibrate giving her even more immense pleasure.  
With that sally quickly came and squirted out onto Percy's face and back. Percy just used his power and had the cum she squirted as well as the cum still in her pussy flow into his mouth.  
When he finally stopped Sally's pussy was sucked dry. It was quickly getting wet again though much to Percy's excitement.  
"Wow percy. Didn't know you were so good at that" sally Said  
"Thanks mom"  
"Now let me reward you."  
Sally got up and pushed percy done onto his back. Sally pulled down his shorts and when they were off his dick sprang up at attention and hit her in the face. She only giggled and started to stroke the already hard dick.  
She then engulfed it in her moist mouth and started Bobbing her head. She didn't take it all at once only a little as it was massive. She used one hand to jerk the base and the other to fondle his balls as she went up and down on his dick.  
Percy wanted to feel her whole mouth around his whole dick so he grabbed her head and pushed it down the whole way and started thrusting into her mouth. Sally couldn't stop gagging as the dick went in and down her throat.  
Percy kept thrusting in her face while pushing her head down for a long time until he felt himself about to cum.  
The doorbell rang and he knew that Annabeth was here.  
"Mom don't swallow it." Percy said.  
Sally was confused at this but did as she was told when percy came. He filled her mouth up with his cum and when she pulled her mouth off his dick her checks were puffed up with all the cum in then.  
"Now let me go get the door." Percy said.

Chapter 46: 2nd orgy part 1

Athena/hera/Demeter/Artemis/drew/silena  
Everybody pov  
Silena and drew woke up to find themselves tied up on beds. There arms which tied up to a individual side and the same was for there legs.  
They started to panic especially because they were naked but they stopped when they saw 4 goddesses looking at them. Hera, Athena, Demeter, and Artemis.  
Hera had massive D-cup tits and a completely shaven pussy which was already wet and glistening. She already had a finger lightly rubbing her clit with anticipation. Her ass was large and firm.  
Demeters tits were slightly smaller then heras but still a good size. Since Demeter represented agriculture which are plants growing her hair tends to grow fast so Demeter has a big bush. But only on top of her pussy not around it. Her pussy had gotten so wet that it had covered most of her thighs by now and she seemed to be struggling with containing herself. Demeters ass was slightly jiggly but still mainly firm.  
Athena looked just like her daughter Annabeth. She had big boobs that you could grab in your hands but not overly big that you couldn't do anything with them. She had a little patch of blonde pubic hair over her pussy and was already dripping wet with her horniness. She had a jiggly ass that always shook no matter what.  
Artemis had decent sized boobs but not the biggest. She had a firm ass from all the years of being a huntress. She had a very hairy pussy as she didn't bother to shave as she didn't have sex much if at all. She was very horny and looking forward to ducking as she hadn't done it in a long time.  
Silena had big tits that were very perky. Her ass was like athenas and Annabeth's and jiggled no matter what. Silena had a strip of hair above her pussy that had already made a small pool of her cum below her.  
Drew also has big tits, a commons trait for Aphrodite girls, and had a jiggly ass but not as jiggly as silenas. Drew had a completely shaven pussy which was just begging to be raped.  
"I know your probably wondering what your doing here" hera said.  
"Well every now and then us female gods decide to have some fun with each other in big orgies." Athena said.  
"This time though Aphrodite,your mom decided that we should do 2 separate ones then combine them." Demeter said.  
"So she is down on earth with 5 female demigods while we choose to being you 2 to replace her. As daughters of Aphrodite you should be good enough at this." Artemis said.  
"So will you join us" Hera said.  
Both girls thought before silena spoke up, "of course we will. It would be rude to turn down horny gods"  
"Maybe we should untie them" Athena said.  
Hera thought for a second before snapping her fingers and the ropes disappeared but were replaced by new ones which Held there wrists together in front of them.  
"We can take those off later if they do well" Hera said.

Chapter 48: Annabeth joins sally

Sally/Annabeth/percy 2  
Everybody pov  
"Open your mouth and leave it open" Percy told sally.  
Sally did as she was told and opened her mouth while using 1 hand to cup and squeeze her boobs while the other hand dragged her finger over her tight snatch teasing herself a bit by not pushing it in.  
Percy walked over to the door and opened the door slightly and hid behind it to cover his naked body.  
"Hi Annabeth" percy said.  
Annabeth was wearing leggings that framed her ass perfectly as well as making a very visible camel toe. She had a t-shirt on that showed her cleavage well also.  
"Hi percy. Why you hiding?" Annabeth replied.  
"No reason. Why don't you come in"  
Annabeth stepped inside and before she could do anything percy covered her eyes with his hands.  
Annabeth giggled and said "percy what are you doing?"  
"I got a surprise for you"  
Percy let her over to the couch where sally was waiting with her mouth wide open.  
"Here lean in and taste this" Percy said.  
As annabeth leaned in, sally stuck her cum covered tongue out and annabeth stuck her own tongue out to take a taste of what percy wanted her to taste.  
As there tongues touched annabeth tasted the familiar taste of cum. Percy knew the taste of cum makes annabeth go crazy with lust. She instantly wrapped her mouth around Sally's tongue and started sucking on it tasting the cum she wanted so bad.  
Percy uncovered her eyes now that he knew she would be involved and went behind her to her leggings while annabeth straddled sally.  
Percy started to rub her clit on her camel toe and Hearing annabeth moan as she started to make out with sally, swapping Percy's cum between there mouths.  
Percy then started to slap Annabeth's ass watching the amazing bubble butt shake and jiggle in her leggings.  
He then ripped her leggings to expose her pussy and ass hole. Annabeth broke the kiss and yelped the feeling of Percy's strong hands ripping her pants. As she has cum in her mouth when she yelped and fell down onto Sally's face who happily licked it up and added it back into the pile her and annabeth were sharing.  
Sally then started to suck on Annabeth's tits leaving the cum over them as she switched between the blonde demigod boobs. When both boobs had a layer of cum on them, sally went back to making out with annabeth.  
Percy then put his dick over Sally's clit while also pushing Annabeth's ass down so Annabeth's clit was on top of his dick.  
Percy then pulled back a bit before thrusting forward fast. Due to both of there pussys being extremely wet it was very easy for percy to thrust between them. When he thrusted it would rub/massage there clits he had placed on his dick.  
Both girls started to moan in the kiss before they broke it. Annabeth shallowed the cum she had in her mouth before she continued moaning out. Sally had her mouth open, moaning but still had a large amount of cum in her mouth. Annabeth happily started to lick it up out of her mouth and this time swallowed. After Annabeth had a bunch sally finally closed her mouth and swallowed the rest before opening her mouth and continuing to moan.  
Percy kept thrusting on there clits making them moan out more. Percy then used one hand on each and inserted 2 fingers into each of there assholes. Annabeth started rocking her hips back and forth and started yelling even louder at it while sally arched her back and screamed out still not used to anal.  
Annabeth quickly muffled the milfs scream with her mouth once again as they started to French kiss some more.  
Percy's dick was drenching in both of there wetness. The bottom from Sally's moist pussy and the top from Annabeth's leaking very moist pussy.  
Percy had started pumping his fingers faster in there assholes. Percy added a third to Sally's ass as he enjoyed watching her scream and squirm at the feeling of things in her ass.  
Percy continued to thrust his dick between the 2 hot girls before sally finally couldn't take it anymore and gave out the loudest scream she made yet and arched her back, and clawed her hands on Annabeth's back leaving scratch marks on the blondes back, as her pussy erupting, covering Percy's thighs, and soaking the ground.  
Now that sally had finally came, annabeth let herself cum. Annabeth had been holding it in not wanting to be the first to cum. It had taken a lot of willpower and effort and now that she let it out it felt amazing. She bit down on Sally's collar bone as she screamed and came and her hands squeezed Sally's boobs so much sally thought the blood flow would be cut off.  
Annabeth's squirting lasted much longer then Sally's. Easily lasting at least 30 seconds. The whole time a massive amount of her pussy juice erupted out of her. Her juices mixed with Sally's and pooled on the ground and on percy.  
Percy grabbed annabeth and violently pulled her up by yanking her hair. He then focused his powers and all all the pussy juices at the floor and on him flow over Annabeth's whole body making her whole body glisten and shine with the wetness.  
"Stand up" percy said.  
Annabeth got up and stood with her back and ass facing towards percy.

Chapter 50: Zeus fucks Reyna

Reyna/Zeus  
Reyna pov  
I was exploring Olympus, admiring all the amazing things annabeth has built when I bumped into a man.  
"Hey watch were your…oh I'm sorry please forgive me lord Zeus" I said hoping I wouldn't be incinerated.  
Instead though Zeus started to laugh, "it's ok child I'm not as evil as the other gods say I am."  
"Yes lord Zeus" I replied. "Why do you not look like Jupiter now?"  
"Because I am surrounded by the Greek architecture and Greek ways. Therefore I am staying in my Greek form. Do you like the architecture?"  
"I think Romans build better buildings"  
"Hmmm let me try to change your mind about that. Follow me." Zeus said.  
Everybody pov  
Zeus lead reyna into his personal chambers. The room was stunning with shinning white granite with gold decorations all around.  
"Wow this is beautiful" reyna said.  
"Yes…it is" Zeus replied while staring right at Reyna's firm ass.  
Zeus started to check out the young teen demigod. She had basketball shorts that barely went below her ass. They were very tight on her and showed her ass off perfectly and nothing underneath. She had one a regular tshirt that showed her big boobs very well and no bra on. She had her hair tied back in a pony tail which meant that it would be easier for her to give a blow job.  
Zeus used his powers and a bit of Aphrodites powers(as the king god he had minor control over everyone's powers) and made a gust of wind blow onto reynas tits. This made reyna shiver at the coldness and make her nipples hard and poke through her t-shirt.  
"OH! It's cold in her. Is it always this windy" reyna asked.  
"Yes part of being the God of the sky" Zeus replied.  
Zeus this time sent another wind gust at reynas crotch. He made it more solid so it would actually touch her. When it hit her pussy it spread her pussy lips apart with the power of it and went inside her very quickly before dissipating.  
Reyna gasped out as she felt it enter her and disappear. Her hips moved backwards while her upper body went forward as she gasped. Her pussy did a quick squirt at the feeling ,which stained her shorts with her juices.  
Before she could do or say anything Zeus sent another gust of wind, this time to her ass. As it hit her and penetrated her ass her hips bucked forward at the power of the wind.  
She once again gasped and more of her juices came out as she quickly squirted again. This time-as her shorts were already stained with her juices-her juices flowed down her thighs and legs and dripped out onto the floor.  
"What are you…AH!" Reyna screamed as another gust hit her.  
It got her pussy again but this time it went in her and expanded giving her immense pleasure and when combined with the bit of Aphrodite's power put into it she started to squirt again. As the wind stayed in her she continued to squirt.  
Reyna was about to fall forward and collapse but Zeus wrapped his arm around her waist from behind and kept her from falling over.  
When Zeus finally stopped the wind reyna completely collapsed in his arms, her body going weak after cumming so much.  
"If you wanted… to fuck me…you couldn't just asked." Reyna panted.  
"Gods don't ask" he replied as he shoved his hand into her shorts and rubbed right above her pussy to find her to be completely shaven.  
Zeus then started to suck on her neck getting her sweet spot and making her start to quietly moan out.  
His hand that was in her pants came out of her pants and grabbed the top of them. He then violently ripped them off so he could have easier access to her pussy and ass. Reyna yelped as her pants were ripped away from her and the cold air hit her wet pussy once again.  
Zeus bent reyna over so that she was touching her toes. He then made all his clothes disappear.  
His godly dick was already hard and easily 10 inches long and 3 inches thick.  
He positioned it so it was at Reynas pussy and slowly pushed in, wanting to give the demigoddess time to adjust.  
Reyna moaned out at even just the dick inside her not even moving. It's size was enough for Reyna to be happy.  
But as soon as he started to pound into reynas tight snatch she went crazy with pleasure. Zeus dick slid in and out of reynas cunt with ease as reyna was extra wet which allowed Zeus monster cock to go fast and destroy reynas cunt.  
Zeus grabbed her hair and pulled up making reyna stand up straight so Zeus could start to cup her tits in his hands as well as suck on her neck.  
"Ugh fuck! This feels so good! Pound my pussy faster! Harder!" Reyna screamed out.  
Zeus happily obliged and went faster in Reyna which just made her moan louder.  
Zeus released her tits and put his hands under Reynas thighs and lifted them up so he could carry her over to the bed. The whole time he kept pounding her pussy.  
When he got to the bed he threw her on so her stomach was on the bottom and she was laying flat. Zeus got on top of her and pushed his dick info her ass hole. He started thrusting into her other tight hole as reyna used her hands to start pinching her clit while fingering her pussy.  
In no time reyna came, screaming the loudest she had that day as her juices came gushing out of her pussy onto Zeus, Reynas legs, and the bed.  
Zeus was glad to see reyna squirt and Zeus decided he would cum in her ass. He pushed in deep one last time before letting out all of his cum into Reynas ass. It filled up her hole completely and started to drop down on to Reynas pussy who gladly pushed it inside her.  
"That was amazing." Reyna said blissfully.  
"Yes it was." Zeus replied. "Now it's time for you to get home before anyone starts to worry." "Ok" reyna said as Zeus snapped her fingers and she was teleported back to camp half blood.

Chapter 52: Orgy

Everybody 3rd person pov  
A orgy was going on in the Poseidon cabin. Annabeth was currently in doggy style having her pussy pounded by leo while she ate out Reynas pussy while percy anal fucked her from underneath. Frank was fucking pipers pussy and Jason her ass.  
Frank was in bliss fucking Pipers shaven pussy. Of all the girls she was by far the tightest. The others were tight but Piper was extra tight and felt amazing to him. Piper was moaning out at having herself be double teamed.  
Annabeth was enjoying having her pussy be pounded from behind. Every time leo thrusted in his hips would slap Annabeth's ass making it jiggle and shake each time. She was moaning out into reynas pussy making the vibrations increase the teens pleasure.  
Leo started to finger Annabeth's tight sensitive asshole as he continued to fuck her pussy. At the same time reyna finally reached her climax and orgasmed, squirting all over Annabeth's face. Annabeth desperately tried to drink the delicious juices and was glad that it got all over her face.  
Piper continued to moan and scream out as she was sandwiched between the 2 guys. Frank started to suck her tits while Jason started to kiss and suck on her neck. Piper closed her eyes as she continued to be fucked in bliss.  
Reyna had switched to be riding percy as her and Annabeth made out. Reyna started to pinch Annabeth's nipples as she continued to ride percy. Annabeth's boobs were soft and jiggly to the touch.  
Annabeth felt her pussy fill up with cum as leo orgasmed. He thrusted deep inside her as he jizzed, filling up her tight wet twat. Annabeth let out a deep groan as she felt the hot jizz fill her up.  
Leo pulled himself out of Annabeth and Annabeth laid down on the ground as the others continued.  
After pipers 3rd orgasm, Jason and frank came at the same time. Piper threw her head back and gasped as both her holes filled up to the brim with all of there cum.  
The 2 guys pulled out of Piper and laid her down next to Annabeth. Piper rolled on top of annabeth and started to 69 each other while licking out the cum from the others pussy.  
Jason and Frank jerked off as they watched the 2 girls lick the cum out of each other's pussys.  
After Annabeth had cleaned out pipers tight shaven pussy she moved on to licking the cum out of pipers ass. Piper had cleaned out Annabeth and was now tongue her g-spot giving Annabeth intense pleasure.  
Reyna has turned around so she could face percy as she continued to ride him. She leaned closed so he could grope her tits and make out with each other while they fucked. Finally percy came inside her at the same time reyna came again. This orgasm was her biggest of the day and afterwards she was to tired to continue any more.  
Finally Annabeth reached another orgasm, giving Piper a delicious treat as the tight blondes pussy squirted out onto the Cherokee girls face.  
Once Annabeth was done she got up and laid next to reyna and the 2 cuddled. Meanwhile Piper addressed the other 4 boys.  
She stood up and walked over to them, "how about a 4 on one." She said while winking.  
The guys smiles at each other before walking over to Piper. Jason and percy got in front of her while leo and Frank got behind her.  
"Now be carefu-AHHHH!" She screamed out as all 4 guys plunged inside her. Percy and Jason going in her pussy and leo and Frank going into her asshole.  
"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!" Piper screamed out.  
All 4 guys pounded her in sync to give her the ultimate pleasure. She was so tight she barely contained them all and the guys enjoyed just how tight she was.  
The guys kept thrusting and fucking for a long time. Annabeth and reyna looked on at there slutty friend getting 4 dicks at once and it turned them both on incredibly. They started to finger each other to the sight while still watching Piper.  
Piper in seconds came and squirted out all over the 2 guys hips in front of her and it dripped down to pool on the floor beneath her.  
Piper kept screaming out as she was fucked, not given a second break. She orgasmed again and again until finally she passed out.  
Awhile later Piper woke up to the feeling of a tongue in each her holes, licking out the massive amounts of cum from them.  
Annabeth had chosen pipers pussy while reyna had chosen her ass. They kept Piper on her side while they licked the cum out.  
After along time Annabeth and reyna had ingested all the cum from inside her. Piper still laid on her side being tired and brought a hand down to light touch her pussy to find it looser and she was disappointed and pouted.  
"Don't pout babe." Annabeth said holding up a huge jug nectar.  
Piper smiled as she rolled on to her back and spread her legs for annabeth.  
Annabeth opened the jug and poured it over pipers pussy and asshole. Annabeth used the hand not holding the jug to rub pipers holes to massage the liquid into her. Annabeth watched as her pussy and asshole slowly became tighter and tighter until she looked as if she was a virgin.  
"Better?" Annabeth asked.  
"Yes." Piper said smiling.  
The 2 girls kissed before walking away.

Chapter 54: Annabeth gets dominated

Annabeth pov  
Annabeth was standing in a hotel wearing her camp half blood t-shirt and Jean shorts that just went over her ass with her cousin Magnus chase who she tracked down. It had took her awhile and he was different since the last time she had saw him. He had blonde hair and grey eyes just like her. He was 16 and was wearing jeans and a tshirt.  
Her cousin was groping her. She had been telling him the plan to get him to safety when he came up and started squeezing her boobs through her camp halfblood t-shirt.  
"They've really grown since I last saw you as a kid. They must be D cups" Magnus said.  
"Actually double D's." Annabeth said a bit nervously, "Magnus your my cousin and I have a boyfriend. We can't do this." She said as she grabbed his hands with her own stopping her from massaging her large breasts.  
"If you didn't want to then you shouldn't be as wet as you are." Magnus replied.  
Annabeth stood there nervously. Percy has been very busy the past months and as the horny 19 year old girl she was that was hard for her. She needed attention. She needed to feel someone inside her. But it still felt wrong. Even if he wasn't related it was still cheating on percy.  
In annabeths moment of hesitation magnus resumed to play with her big tits. He then suddenly flipped her around and pinned her against the wall, her boobs squished against the wall while her hips and ass were pulled out to make it stick out and rub against Magnus budge in his pants as he dominated her.  
Magnus started to rough fully kiss along her neck while both of his hands grabbed annabeths ass. Annabeth still felt a bit weirded out by it but also couldn't keep in her moans as he dominated her.  
Magnus brought a hand back and then forward, smacking annabeths ass hard making the blonde demigoddess yelp and jump up at the hit. Magnus used his free arm to hold her against the wall as he hit her ass in her Jean shorts again making her ass shake and her again yelp out.  
Magnus kicked her legs apart so they were spread out and reached his hand between her beautiful sexy thighs to start rubbing her pussy through the thin strip of her Jean shorts that covered it. Her pussy was soaking wet, his dominating just making her wetter. He pushed the strip of clothing to the side and reached under it and her panties to touch her pussy and started rubbing over it making Annabeth moan louder. He roughly rubbed over her clit making annabeths knees get weak and she almost dropped to the floor but somehow she managed to stay up.  
Annabeth tried to push away from the wall but magnus pushed her back against it. Annabeth didn't know how the 16 year old younger boy was able to over power her but he was. She couldn't fight back.  
She kept moaning at feeling her soaking wet pussy being rubbed, even without any penetration it was making her get dizzy and weak with pleasure.  
Magnus suddenly thrusted his hips forward into hers making Annabeth fully stuck against the wall. He removed his hand from between her thighs and brought it up to her face where he made his cousin suck on his fingers, licking her own juices off of them. He fingered her mouth a little making her gag before removing his hand.  
Magnus then grabbed onto her pony tail and waist and tossed Annabeth down to the ground where he made her get in doggy position.  
Annabeth was still in shock with how rough he was being. Percy was never this rough and she kinda liked it just for how different it was. Magnus got behind her and started grinding on her ass while reaching forward and roughly squeezing her big boobs.  
"Your so fucking hot. I can't wait to feel what being inside you is like. " Magnus said  
Annabeth didn't respond still finding the actions weird.  
Magnus grabbed annabeths collar on her shirt and pulled her over to the bed where Magnus sat down on and pulled down his jeans and boxers to show his 12 inches long and almost 3 inches thick dick. Annabeths eyes widened at seeing it. For someone of his age that was really impressive. Annabeth was actually getting a bit nervous at seeing it. That was a true monster cock.  
Magnus grabbed annabeth and pushed her down to her knees in front of him. He then proceeded to grab her head with both hands and push her closer to his dick. Annabeth deciding that it would be easier if she were to just go along, opened her mouth and took his dick inside and started to give him a blow job. She bobbed her head up and down as she sucked and swirled her tongue around his shaft.  
Magnus moaned out and kept his hands on the back of her head. Annabeth wasn't taking his whole length in and it was starting to bother him. After a few more minutes Magnus got fed up and pushed her head all the way down his shaft so she had to take his whole dick inside her mouth.  
Annabeth couldn't stop herself from gagging as he throat fucked her, thrusting into her mouth. Eventually magnus stopped and pulled his dick out of her mouth,her salvia all over it, trailing between his dick and her mouth.  
Magnus forced her back into doggy position and got behind her once again. He then pushed Annabeth down flat on her stomach with her arms and legs pinned together. Magnus thrusted between her thighs using her salvia to let his dick move slickly between her legs as he thrusted between them.  
After a bit magnus got bored and decided it was time for the real thing. He pushed the cloth of Annabeth's shorts aside that was over her pussy and rubbed his tip against her pussy folds making her involuntarily moan out at feeling a dick start to slowly push inside her.  
Once magnus was fully sheathed inside annabeths tight pussy he waited for a few seconds enjoying how wet and warm she felt around his dick.  
Magnus started to thrust, going slow at first but quickly speeding up so he was was going full speed. Magnus grabbed Annabeth by the hips and pulled her up, readjusting her so her ass was in the air and her face on the ground which made fucking her a lot easier for him to do.  
He pulled out of Annabeth which made the blonde teen gasp at the sudden feeling of emptiness and yanked her shorts down lower to her knees.  
Magnus brought his hand down hard and spanked Annabeth's bubbly ass making her yelp out at feeling his hand slap her butt.  
Magnus continued this for a few minutes, watching Annabeth with each slap yelp louder and louder and arch her back. Once annabeths ass was red from all the slaps magnus pulled down her grey panties to her knees.  
Magnus got back behind her and angled his dick at her pussy and pushed back inside her. Annabeth gritted her teeth a little, trying to get used to the massive size inside her once again.  
Magnus started thrusting again and soon was going full speed, each thrust hitting against annabeths ass making her ass jiggle as her boobs swayed with the rough fucking.  
Magnus reached forward and around annabeths body to grab her breasts. He then pulled her up so she was on her knees sitting upwards as magnus continued to pound into her sweet pussy.  
Annabeth was moaning loudly as she felt the dick inside her. Magnus pinched her nipples and tugged on them increasing her pleasure.  
Magnus started to kiss on her neck, finding her sweet spot and sticking there as he continued to pleasure her.  
Finally Annabeth reached her peak and felt herself clamp down on magnus dick inside her and started to squirt. She yelled loudly out in pure ecstasy as her juices flowed out of her pussy and all over her legs and magnus before pooling on the ground.  
Magnus felt himself nearing to and while he held it back as Annabeth came around him he knew it was close.  
Finally he felt it and pulled out of her pussy, making Annabeth feel empty at the sudden lose. It was quickly replaced with Magnus ramming his dick in annabeths Virgin tight asshole. She yelled loudly as she felt Magnus massive dick fill up her ass till it was full. Magnus then pulled out and finished the rest of his load on annabeths ass and back before finally stopping.  
Once Magnus released Annabeth she collapsed on the ground, feeling completely tired and used up after the fucking.  
Magnus picked up Annabeth and brought her over to the bed where he placed her down in it and got in with her. He cuddled up against her as she passed out and rested his head on her boobs while slowly rubbing and twisting her clit.

Chapter 55: OC Introduction:Therese

Therese pov  
A loud ringing noise jolted Therese out of bed. She looked at the clock and saw that it was noon and slumped her head.  
"Great…another day I slept in to much. Should've set the alarm earlier." She said as she got out of bed in the empty cabin.  
Cabin 3 she thought. Poseidon the sea God. Everyone was surprised when Therese and her sister Jenna showed up at camp. Everyone thought the big three hadn't had that many kids so it was a big surprise.  
Therese and Jenna were frozen in time in a place just like the lotus hotel so they were never discovered until their father retrieved them and brought them to camp. Since then they had been getting along perfectly.  
Therese first person pov  
I hurried to grab my clothes and put them on not wanting to miss to much of the day when I heard the door opened. I barely had enough time to call out asking who it was before my half brother percy was in the doorway to my room.  
"Tsk tsk tsk late again" he teased.  
"It's my stupid alarm clocks fault. It never works right. I never should've let leo mess with it." I responded.  
He laughed, "Ya probably a good idea not to let that happen."  
I noticed his eyes check me out. I couldn't blame him. I had blonde hair that as of now was a bit messy but I usually kept it in a pony tail. I shared the same green eyes that went through our family of Poseidon children as well as the same care free attitude. But I know that's not what he was looking at. I was only wearing a tank top that showed off my D cup boobs nicely and some legging which showed off my jiggly big ass. I knew that's what he was focusing on.  
I couldn't help but notice as a tent formed in his shorts. My head filled with thoughts of him without those shorts and I happily welcomed those thoughts.  
I stepped closer to him till there was barely a inch of space between us.  
"So percy…I can't help but notice that your…friend is all ready for some attention." I said as I reached my hands into his shorts to stroke his length. "Perhaps I could help it."  
Percy groaned out as my soft hands stroked his dick. Knowing exactly where and how to add pressure to give him the best pleasure ever.  
3rd person pov  
Percy started to kiss Therese as she continued to stroke his dick. She finally dropped down to her knees and pulled Percy's shorts and boxers down with her.  
She imedditally took his dick in her mouth and started bobbing her hand up and down his dick. She was incredibly skilled and arguably the best blow job giver of the whole camp.  
The way she grazed her teeth against Percy's dick and how she swirled her tongue was perfect. Percy grabbed onto her head and held onto it as he started to thrust into her mouth. She handled it all without even gagging.  
Therese reached her hand in her leggings under her panties to start rubbing her wet shaven pussy as she continued to bob her head up and down. Being the daughter of the sea she naturally was a lot wetter then most girls when she got honry and squirted a big amount extra. Those 2 things combined with how lucky she was to have such amazing looks and sex skills turned her into a sex craving whore. She didn't always need it but she definitely loved it just like her girlfriend.  
Finally percy felt himself about to cum and when he did he came a lot. All children of posiedon orgasmed a lot.  
Therese shallowed all that percy released in her mouth loving the taste of the cum as it went down her throat. After a bit of him cumming and as he neared the end of it Therese pulled back so she could get herself a nice facial.  
Once percy finally stopped cumming she stood up and used her powers to will the cum straight into her mouth to shallow all the tasty drink.  
Percy pulled back up his boxers and shorts, "thanks for the help."  
"No problem" she said and smiled. "I'll see you at dinner. I Gonna go to see Drew."  
"Always with your girlfriend." Percy said as she walked out the room.

Chapter 56: Jason/Annabeth(mini chapter)

Jason/annabeth  
Jason pov  
I had just spent the day with Annabeth. We had come up with many different strategies for capture the flag and the other games. It was fun being with her but also a bit painful. She knew she was the best looking girl at camp and liked to show it off by always wearing clothing that showed off everything. Today it was very short leggings shorts that barely covered her ass and were so tight her camel toe was clearly visible. Jason wanted nothing more then to fuck the obviously tight and wet pussy. She also wore a tube top. She had no bra on so whenever she moved, her boobs would jiggle and bounce as well as having her nipples poke through the top.  
While we were practicing our hand to hand combat i pretended to trip(I know lame) and grabbed one of her boobs with one hand and grabbed her ass with the other. I squeezed on both hard and she moaned out before she stepped back blushing.  
Then while we were at the pavilion going over battle plans I reached a hand over and started to pinch her nipples. She closed her eyes and gave out a quiet moan.  
"Jason…no." Annabeth said.  
"Why not?" Jason said as he used his other hand and started to rub it over her cameltoe which was already soaking wet.  
"Jason…not here. No" annabeth said as she used her hand to push away his hand from her cameltoe.  
Jason still continued to pinch her nipples as they read as whenever she tried to push his hands away he wouldn't let her. But she still wouldn't let him touch her pussy or ass so he settled for foundling with her boobs and nipples.  
I finally pushed her tube top down a bit to expose one of her breasts which I immediately started to suck on. She tried to continue going over the battle plans but was finding it hard to talk through all the moaning she was doing.  
Everybody pov  
Jason continued to fondle her other boob through her top. He pinched the nipple through the shirt while bitting on the nipple in his mouth. He pulled on both nipples forcing annabeth to move her chest forward and give out a quick yelp of pleasure.  
Annabeth then saw some people coming up to the pavilion and pushed Jason away and pulled her top back up. Unfortunately due to Jason sucking on her tit the area around her nipple had a stain on it from Jason's saliva.  
After that annabeth sat there clearly blushing and wanting more. But not admitting it.  
Jason pov  
We had finally parted our ways and she had gone back to her cabin to shower before dinner. I wish she hadn't told me that as now that was the only thing I could think of. Of her naked in the shower with the water falling on her as I fucked her tight pussy hard against the wall as she screamed out in pleasure.  
I made a quick decision and got up and started making my way over to her cabin.  
Annabeth pov  
I Went into my cabin which was empty. Everyone else must've been done getting ready for dinner.  
I went to my bathroom to clean up. I turned on the shower so it could start to heat up and I then I stripped off my clothes.  
I took off the tube top and leggings to leave me naked in the bathroom before getting in the shower.  
I got into the warm shower immediately grabbed a razor. I had a bush growing and decided that it was time for the blonde pubic hair to go. It just felt like something I should do.  
Little by little I shaved it all off until my pussy was completely clean and shaven. Ready for some fun.  
I started to finger my newly shaven pussy with 2 fingers. I had waited all day to be able to do this and Jason playing with my tits hadn't helped.  
I continued fingering myself as my thumb started to rub my clit hard and fast.  
"Ah ah fuck yes" I moaned out as my fingers continued to pump inside me. Each time drawing a bit of my natural juices out of my pussy.  
I leaned against the wall for support as I continued the process of pleasing my eager pussy.  
3rd person pov  
Annabeth continued to finger herself and moan out as ecstasy coursed through her body.  
Her eyes were closed with her mouth open, her tongue slightly hanging out her mouth. She was consumed in complete pleasure.  
Her moans got more high pitched as she reached her orgasm until they developed into full out screams.  
Little did she know that Jason had entered the cabin and could hear her and knew exactly what she was up to. He made his way into her room and to her bathroom door where he waited and listened for a bit.  
Annabeth still unaware of this continued. Her orgasm finally hit her and she bucked her hips as her pussy squirted out her juices. When it was finally over she sat down on the shower floor and panted.  
Jason took that as his que and knocked on the door.  
"Hey Annabeth you in there?" Jason said. He knew that this would go one of 2 ways.  
"Yes I am." There was a pause "come in" she said her voice husky and full of lust.

Chapter 57: Reyna fucks a blonde and a brunette

Reyna/Piper/annabeth  
Reyna 3rd person pov  
Reyna sat there in her big throne chair in camp Jupiter. She was bored. Everyone was out with there boyfriends or girlfriends and reyna had gotten lonely.  
She sat there thinking for a while before she finally decided what to do. She got up and went into the basement of the big house(I forget the roman version of it).  
She looked around the shelves of items until she located a bottle containing a pink liquid. She quickly drank the magic potion and felt re changes take affect. She smiled as she went back upstairs to start her plan.  
***time skip***  
Currently reyna was watching in pure happiness as her 2 friends Piper and Annabeth were making out.  
The potion reyna had drank had given her a powerful charmspeak ability for one day. It worked easily enough on Annabeth but Piper took a bit before she finally was overcame by its power. All reyna did was get the 2 to come back to her big house and then told them to make out and they did.  
Annabeth was wearing just a black bikini as reyna had found her at the pool. The bikini was definitely a few sizes too small on her as her tits and ass practically popped out of them making her look all the more sexier. Her perfect bubble butt clearly being shown off in them.  
Piper was wearing tight fitting jeans and a t-shirt that showed a ample amount of cleavage and her firm ass barely fitting in her clothes.  
As they made out and tongue kissed they would grope each other's boobs and ass. Reyna had given the order of no fingering and stripping just yet as she enjoyed the sight all to much.  
Reyna reached under her purple robes and slowly started to rub her pussy through her soaking wet underwear. Reyna bit her lip as she continued to watch and rub herself.  
"Now then Piper. Why don't you untie Annabeth's bikini and give that wet pussy what it craves." Reyna commanded.  
Piper, still under the affects of the charmspeak reyna was using, untied Annabeth's top and let it fall to the ground. Annabeth's boobs were finally free to move and bounce around. Piper with one hand groped the tits while the other hand untied Annabeth's bikini bottom.  
Once that was untied Piper threw it to the side and started to finger annabeth with 2 fingers. Annabeth stopped making out and rested her head on pipers shoulder as she moaned out at the pleasure of having her tight snatch be fingered.  
Reyna watched seeing Piper finger the blonde. Annabeth had about D maybe DD cup boobs that were incredibly soft. On the way over here reyna had played with them a bit and knew for a fact about that. She also played with annabeths ass. One of the best bubble butts she's ever seen. No ones even comes close to it. Of course annabeths most astounding quality was her legs. Everyone agreed that Annabeth had the sexist legs of anyone. Even aphrodite had agreed on that.  
Now reyna got to see annabeths pussy for the first time. It looked clearly tight and extremely wet. Her clit was swollen up and ready to be pleased. What surprised reyna was that Annabeth wasn't perfectly shaven. She had a triangle patch of blonde pubic hair that she let grow out and didn't trim. On her she pulled it off and it just added to her extreme sexiness.  
Reyna walked around behind Piper and wrapped her arms around her waist. One hand going up to massage her tits and the other going down to rub her pussy. At feeling the sexual stimulation Piper leaned her head back and moaned out while still continuing to grope and finger Annabeth.  
Reyna loved playing with Pipers tits. They were so soft and squishy in her hand. But she also loved pipers pussy.  
It was tight and wet and she just knew that guys would love fucking her.  
Reyna brought her hand out from inside pipers jeans and commanded Piper and Annabeth to stand up and Piper to stop fingering annabeth which made the blonde demigoddess pout.  
Reyna while still standing behind Piper, unbuttoned and unzipped pipers jeans and slowly pulled them off. Pipers ass was so big and the jeans so tight it was a bit of a struggle to get them off. Piper started to shake her hips to help reyna pull off the skinny jeans from the Cherokee girl. Piper giggled as it finally came off and dropped down to her thighs.  
Reyna then grabbed pipers thong and pulled that down to. She then yanked both the thong and jeans down to pipers ankles and had the Aphrodite daughter step out of the clothes leaving her bottomless.  
Reyna then commanded Piper to go to a wall and lean onto the wall and spread her legs while facing the wall. Piper did as she was told and awaited for further orders.  
Reyna then pushed Annabeth to her knees behind Piper and pushed her head forward. Annabeth's face was shoved onto pipers ass and she got the point and started to tongue out pipers asshole. Annabeth spread her own legs as she stayed on her knees and used her hands to grab onto pipers hips as Piper clawed at the wall and moaned out as she felt the slick tongue penetrate her asshole.  
Reyna positioned herself under Annabeth and started to lick at Annabeth's pussy making Annabeth moan out.  
Reyna swirled her tongue around annabeths clit before wrapping her lips around her clit and sucking on it making Annabeth moan even louder. Annabeths clit was pulled into Reynas mouth by the suction and as she sucked on it she flicked her tongue over the sensitive nub sending waves of pleasure through Annabeth.  
Annabeth rested her hands on pipers ass and squeezed as her clit was still being sucked on. Annabeth kept moaning which sent the vibrations into Piper giving the Cherokee girl more pleasure.  
Reynas hands rubbed up and down Annabeth's perfect thighs massaging them as she continued to eat out the blondes juicy pussy. It was wetter then most girls. A lot wetter and reyna loved it.  
Piper meanwhile was moaning out. Annabeths tongue did its work sending wave after wave of pleasure through Piper. Pipers eyes had rolled back and her mouth open panting, slightly drolling out, she was consumed by the feeling and nothing else mattered to her at the moment.  
Reyna pulled her head back while still sucking on annabeths clit. Annabeths eyes rolled back as she let out a deep moan at having reyna pull the sensitive nub back before reyna released her clit with a pop leaving Annabeth disappointed.  
"Annabeth switch to licking pipers pussy" reyna quickly commanded before going back into eating out annabeths delicious pussy.  
Annabeth obeyed the command and switched to tonguing out pipers pussy. Her tongue went in and swirled around inside the aphrodite girl invoking Piper to pant/moan louder as she still continued to droll, still absorbed by the pleasure.  
Annabeth decided to mimic reynas actions and wrapped her lips around the Aphrodites daughter's clit and started to suck on it.  
Piper kept moaning louder and louder as her knees started to go weak. Her legs shook as Annabeth grabbed hold of pipers thighs and squeezed on them as Piper finally couldn't take anymore. She yelled out as she started to orgasm. Her juices flowed out and onto the blondes face. Filling up Annabeths open mouths then spilling over the sides going down her neck and over her boobs and kept going down her body over her stomach till it was dropping into reynas face and body. Piper kept screaming for what seemed like forever and after awhile she finally stopped and collapsed on the ground. Annabeth and reyna, both throughly soaked, moved back to avoid her falling as she fall and laid panting on the ground.  
Reyna grabbed pipers body and turned her around onto her back and dragged her away from the wall.  
Once she was away from the wall Reyna got annabeth to sit on pipers face while facing towards Reyna who had spread pipers legs and got between them and wrapped there legs together to start to scissor.  
At first Piper was to tired to even attempt to eat Annabeth out so Annabeth settled for just grinding against the girl while groping her tits as she watched Reyna rub her wet pussy up and down pipers even wetter pussy. Pipers thighs glistened from her previous orgasm as she started to moan at feeling reynas clit rub against her own clit which made annabeth moan at the vibrations that pipers mouth gave off.  
Eventually when Piper recovered energy she reached up and grabbed hold of Annabeths thighs and held the blonde girl steady over her mouth so she could tongue out her pink core.  
Annabeths moans got louder now that Piper was putting in work. Annabeth was getting Antsy and wanted to orgasm. After reynas attention on her pussy and all that pleasure she was hoping pipers attention would be able to push her over the edge and help her reach her orgasm.  
Annabeth leaned forward and started to rub circles around pipers clit with her finger teasing the girl. She felt Piper whimper under her as Reyna continued to rub their pussies together. Finally annabeth stopped as she pinched pipers clit hard and tugged and pulled on it in different directions making the girl moan/scream loudly as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her hips started to thrust in the air, meeting with reynas every time to give them both even more pleasure.  
Annabeth felt Piper nibble on her clit and pussy lips with her teeth while her tongue stayed buried deep in between Annabeths folds as it wiggled around the tight snatch to give annabeth pleasure.  
Reyna was the first to cum as she reached her edge. She slammed back down onto pipers pussy as her pussy lips clamped shut and she started to convulse a little as her orgasm ripped it's way through her body. Her juices came rushing out of her pussy onto pipers pussy and stomach covering Piper in her cum as she yelled loudly letting herself fully immerse and enjoy herself in her orgasm.  
Annabeth watching Reyna decided to let loose herself as she started to squirt to. The flow of juices tried to push pipers tongue out but Piper kept it inside and kept doing her best to act as if Annabeth wasn't squirting. Piper kept nibbling and licking and thrusting her tongue into Annabeths pussy which made it almost impossible for Annabeth to get down from her orgasm now that it started. Even after Reyna stopped Annabeth continued getting Piper more and more covered by juices every second.  
When annabeth finished she fell off of pipers face and lay on the ground passed out. Piper rolled next to Annabeth and wrapped her arms around the girl and intertwined her legs with Annabeths. Reyna realizing the day was over got down and cuddled up with them to. Instead however Reyna stayed flipped and had her legs wrapped around pipers head while wrapping her arms around pipers waist and using her ass and thighs for a pillow as she feel asleep along with the other 2.


	3. Pipers Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 part chapter that starts with Percy, and ends with Drew controlling Piper and Annabeth

Chapter 59: Piper and the sea demigod Part 1 of 3

Percy/piper  
AN:So I am extremely busy but I decided to sit down and write this chapter real quick so not my best quality but hey still something. Review if you have any other ideas on other chapters I should do.  
Third person pov  
Percy and piper were on dish duty and cleaning all of the plates from breakfast in the camp kitchen. They were joking around and teasing and playing with each other and generally just having a fun time.  
Piper was wearing a thin white tank top and some shorts while Percy was wearing shorts and a t-shirt.  
While they joked around Percy jokingly used his water powers to make some water shoot out of the sink and soak pipers whole body.  
"Ah Percy!" She yelled out as her body got soaked.  
Seeing piper get soaking wet had made her thin tank top see through. The wet clothes was not showing her big round cherokke tanned breasts with her dark nipples through them.  
Percy had gone silent as he stated at the Aphrodite daughter who was practically shirtless in front of him. He instantly got hard.  
Piper saw his boner and looked down and saw what he was staring at. She grinned as she realized how her wet Boobs so easily stunned Percy. Piper made a quick decision and decided to play this out.  
"Percy you like what you see?" She said as she put her hands over her huge breasts and started to grope the soft tits that so easily were squeezed and moved about.  
"Uh y-ya they are perfect." Percy said still a bit stunned.  
Piper could not blame him. She was very sexy. Even she had issues looking at her naked body. She knew it was kind of self conceived but if she looked in the mirror naked she always got wet and had to masturbate. Probably because of her Aphrodite looks making her so hot and well also such a slut.  
"That water was really cold" piper said pouting, "come over here. Your hands are probably warm. Heat them up"  
At hearing that Percy happily walked over and put his hands over the tank top and started groping the perfect tits she had.  
As his hands pinched on her nipples making pipers breath get erratic she managed to say "put your hands under the shirt. It will make it warmer"  
But Percy instead of listening just ripped her shirt off making her Yelp before tossing it aside. Percy pushed her roughly back until she was pinned against a wall.  
His hands went under her boobs to squeeze and push them up. Percy lowered his hand and started to suck on her nipples. He swirled his tongue around them before sucking and pulling making her boobs and nipples stretch out as he was pleasuring her. Piper moaned loudly as he pulled out on her nipples before he released it and switched to the other one.  
The roles had switched as piper was now the one unable to speak and Percy being dominating. Piper grinder her hips against Percy desperate for more pleasure.  
Percy noticed this and while he kept one hand on the boob that he was sucking the nipple of the other hand lowered to her shorts and pushed his way under them to start rubbing her pussy directly. Piper instantly bucked her hips to Percy so his fingers could rub over her clit easier. She moaned louder as his fingers went faster over her clit making the girl get more and more pleasure.  
"Oh fuck yes…rub my clit Percy…use me like the naughty slut I am" she moaned out into his ear.  
Percy got more turned on by this. He bit down slightly harder on her nipple making piper gasp loudly and simultaneously pushed 2 fingers inside of her.  
Piper moaned at having her nipples, clit, and being fingering. Her pussy had gotten extremely wet and she was sure her thighs were shinning with the liquids at this point. Her walls of her pussy were tight Around Percy's fingers, something he assumed she would always be due to being a Aphrodite daughter.  
Percy released the hand under her boob and used it to yank down her shorts. Once they were down to her ankles piper stepped out of them to leave her naked. Percy then pulled down his shorts and t-shirt to leave himself naked.  
While still sucking on one of her nipples, Percy thrusted up and inside pipers pussy with no warning making piper scream loudly as his large monster dick stretched out her tight pussy sending waves of pleasure through her.  
Percy finally stopped sucking on her tits and went to make out with her, which muffled her loud noises she made as he thrusted fast inside her, not giving her time to adjust to his size.  
Both of Percy's hand groped pipers soft DD breasts for a while before moving down and squeezing her firm amazing ass.  
As Percy thrusted faster he could easily see the effect on Piper. It became harder for Piper to focus as her eyes started to roll back and she was unable to kiss as well. Eventually it turned to Percy just sucking on her tongue while he fucked her pussy.  
Out of nowhere Percy lifted Piper up in the air with his hands below her ass. He removed himself from inside her pussy and threw her to the ground where she got on her knees and elbows knowing what he wanted. She shook her ass at him as he got down on the floor with him.  
"Come on Percy give me that huge dick in my tight pussy, fuck me rough, make me your slut" Piper said to him as she was shaking her ass.  
Percy of course did not want to keep her waiting. He put his dick back at her pussy and thrusted in. Percy slapped pipers ass while he fucked her making her ass have red hand prints all over it.  
Piper quickly reached her climax. She screamed out in pleasure again as her pussy started to squirt and came out all over his dick. The feeling of her walls clenching down on his dick made Percy cum and as he pulled out of her he came over her ass and back as he shot rope after rope of cum onto her body.  
After they both finished cumming, Percy rolled Piper over onto her back and laid down next to her. While they relaxed his hands would absent mindly play with her breasts and lightly over her clit.  
"We will be doing that again very soon" Piper said after she recovered enough.  
"Soon like when?"  
"Like in 3 hours after dinner. I have other activities to do today." Piper said as she kissed him on the lips and stood up to get dressed.

Chapter 60: Pipers solo fun Part 2 of 3

Piper day two  
Piper third person pov  
'Finally done!' Piper thought happily. She had patrol duty In the woods and was glad it had finished.  
Piper raced back to the barracks and took off her armor chest plate, armor helmet, and put her sword away. After her time with Percy she had to get a new tank top as he tore her old one. She opted for a pink tank top and kept her booty shorts on.  
Piper had gotten extremely horny waiting to finish and now that she was done with her patrols she was ready to fulfill on what she said about fucking Percy again later. Piper rushed over and started to jog to Percy's cabin. She was already very wet and just got wetter by the second.  
By the time she reached his cabin she was so wet and horny that she had her left hand under her tank top playing with her right tit. She was rolling the nipple between her thumb and forefinger giving her pleasure as she opened the door to his cabin and walked in.  
"Percy!" She called out. Her right hand had gone under her tank top and her left hand switched to playing with her left tit while her right played with her right tit.  
"Where are you babe? I am horny" she said as she walked around the cabin looking for him.  
Piper stopped in Percy's room and checked for him there just to find it empty.  
"Ugh where are you" she said as she looked around and saw a note on his bed.  
Being curious Piper went over and took her hands from under her tank top to pick up the note and read it. 'Sorry pipes but I got called down to the sea for an emergency. Rain check on tonight'  
Normally this would have been fine but Piper was way too horny tonight. The older she got the hornier she would get and Piper knew she was only a few small steps away from just fucking people in public.  
Frustrated Piper decided to just masturbate today and fuck Percy tomorrow. She put a hand inside her shorts and started to rub her clit with one finger as she searched through Percy's drawers.  
Finally she found what she wanted and grabbed a pair of his boxers. She pulled them close and smelled them. They smelled like guys and Piper pushed a finger inside of herself as she groaned at the penetration.  
Piper glanced over at the clock and saw the time. It was getting late and Percy was not gonna be back anytime soon so Piper decided to head back to her room where she had toys and other things she could use to pleasure herself.  
Piper ran to the door and by the time she reached the door she had two fingers inside herself. She was barely holding back the moans and used Percy's boxers as a temporary gag so her moans would be covered as she opened the door and hurried back to her cabin and room.  
She was so horny that as she ran she pushed another finger inside herself and by the time she made it to the cabin door she was busy attempting to wiggle a 4th finger into her pussy and her thighs had a glisten on them from her juices that had come out.  
Piper had fit the 4th finger in right as she closed her bedroom door and locked it. She made not two more steps to her bed before she collapsed on her knees and had her head laying against the bed as pleasure coursed through her body so powerfully that she did not feel like she could stand up.  
Piper however managed to pull herself up and onto the bed as she kept fingering herself with 4 fingers. She used her free hand and pushed her tank top above her boobs so her free hand could play with her nipples.  
Piper opened her mouth and let the boxers fall out as she moaned loudly at the feeling of her own stimulation. Finally in her room and able to relax and enjoy, Piper stopped resisting and let herself orgasm. Her orgasm hit her hard as Piper yelled out and thrusted down onto the bed as her pussy started to squirt in her shorts with her fingers still inside her.  
After a bit of squirting Piper removed her fingers and kept squirting for a little while longer before finally coming to a pause. Her shorts were drenched and Piper stripped them off before taking off her tank top then laying back down and panting as she recovered from her orgasm.  
After some time Piper recovered and started to get up to go to her closet where she kept her dildos as she was still horny enough to want to have some more fun when suddenly her vision started to go blurry.  
"What's…happening?" Piper said as she collapsed on her bed and passed out.

Chapter 61: Pipers Threesome Part 3 of 3

Piper day three  
Annabeth pov  
Annabeth opened the door to bunker 9 and walked in to check on the progress of the Argo 3. After the giant war the camp had started to build a new Argo for use of traveling across the world if needed. Everyone contributed in some way and Annabeths duty was to inspect the ship at the end of the night to see how much was done and what needs to be done.  
Annabeth walked down the hallway before making some turns into the common area to check if anyone was here. And to her surprise their was.  
"Piper?! What happened?" Annabeth exclaimed as she entered the room.  
She found Piper tied up by her wrists to the ceiling as she dangled in the middle of the room. She was naked except for a collar and covered in a mixture of pussy juices and guys cum. Her pussy was leaking out this mixture of the two liquids while her ass seemed to be leaking just cum out.  
At first Annabeth thought Piper was passed out but after a few seconds Piper regained conscious and looked up at Annabeth. Instead of speaking however she just started to thrust her hips toward Annabeth while having a goofy, yet lustful smile. Annabeth felt sex magic in the air around her and knew it was pipers hormones activating a Aphrodite power they have that makes anyone get turned on in their presence. She could feel her pussy getting wet and had to resist the urge to go up and finger Piper and have Piper pleasure her.  
Once Annabeth calmed herself she looked at the collar to see if it was of any importance and recognized it from a book she read. It was an Aphrodite enchanted one that used sex magic, it basically stripped people of higher thought and made them entirely run on sexual urges.  
Annabeth walked closer to Piper knowing that if she took the collar off, Piper would go back to normal. However the closer she got the more turned on she got, and the air around her seemed to be getting hotter. By the time she reached Piper she was panting with trying to control herself. Something that was hard with Piper still thrusting her hips toward Annabeth trying to get the blonde to get down and Please her.  
Annabeth moved behind Piper and reached up to the collar latch. As she did Piper started to grind her ass back on Annabeth body making Annabeth gasp as she felt the amazing ass rub up against her. She was struggling a lot now with not giving in fully and instead let just one hand lower and squeezed pipers ass with it while the other stayed on the latch. Piper grinned happily and let out a small moan at feeling the other persons hand on her ass.  
Slowly Annabeth could not help it and gave in to the sex magic. Her hand on the collar lowered and reached around pipers body to squeeze one of pipers boobs while the other hand stayed playing with her ass. Annabeth rolled pipers nipples between her fingers before putting her hand under pipers busty chest and making motions that resulted in pipers big boobs bouncing.  
Pipers body felt slick to Annabeth as all the cum and pussy juices acted a lubricant of sort. Annabeth scoped some cum up off pipers tits with her left hand and brought it to her mouth and slowly put the finger inside to suck the cum off. Annabeth gave a gasp as she tasted the cum, getting more turned on.  
Annabeth then snapped out of it and shook her head, "no…Gotta free my friend. Not fuck her" she said as she reached back up and grabbed the collar.  
Annabeth undid the latch but before she could take off the collar she heard a noise at the doorway.  
"I see you found my gift to everyone" the voice said.  
Annabeth looked over and saw the sexy girl standing in the door, "Drew?"  
"You…did this…to me?" Piper was able to say. The collar was still on her but not being latched it only had half the effect. Instead of her eyes fully glazed over they were only partially glazed. And her mind was able to do some talking and thinking. However she still was grinding her ass against Annabeth, albeit not as much as before.  
"Mhm yes I did" drew said to Piper as she walked in the room. She was wearing a robe like coat and nothing else on. "I thought with everyone so hard at work on this project that they could use something fun to play with. Or rather someone. And I figured who better to volunteer then you."  
Drew then turned to Annabeth, "did not expect to see you here but this is a pleasant surprise. I watched you struggle with containing yourself, barely able to regain control with Piper. But how about having control when you are under my effect and pipers" drew said as she opened the coat and dropped it to the ground leaving her naked.  
Annabeth, who had been calming down a little bit as pipers partial control of herself again let her stop most of her powers, was hit by a new wave of sex magic from drew. Drews felt more precise then pipers and Annabeths body felt hot again as drew focused her magic solely on Annabeth.  
Annabeth was stunned and was breathing heavily and standing still behind Piper. She tried to remove the collar fully but was unable to move as drew approached them.  
"Here, why don't we leave this one for now sis?" Drew said as she relatched the collar on Piper. Once it was latched pipers eyes went glossy as her goofy smile returned and she started to grind more roughly against Annabeth again.  
Annabeth gasped as she felt pipers sex magic return along with drews. The combined assault left her unable to move as she struggled to think while drew moved behind her and wrapped her arms around Annabeths waist and leaned in to her ear.  
"Just give in and enjoy…" drew whispered as she lowered her hands to the hem of Annabeths jeans and slowly slipped her hand under, "no matter what by the end of the night you two will both be my sluts" she said as she got to Annabeths pussy and started rubbing her clit.  
Annabeths eyes rolled back as she moaned loudly at feeling her clit played with. She stopped resisting and used her hands to grab pipers waist to stop pipers grinding. She then snaked one arm between pipers legs from behind and shoved 2 fingers in pipers cum filled pussy and started to pump them making Piper grin wide as she moaned loudly. Annabeths other hand stayed holding pipers waist as she leaned her head on pipers back to keep from collapsing as her clit was rubbed.  
"That's a good girl…" drew purred in her ear, "I am sure you like this. One hot girl rubbing your pussy as you finger another girls pussy. Gods your so fucking wet" drew said as she started to shove one finger between Annabeths damp folds, "and tight. I like that"  
Annabeth bucked her hips back into drew at the feeling of drews fingers being pushed inside her. Drew started with one but Annabeth felt her wiggling a second in. Annabeths pussy walls closed down and clenched on the fingers as she was filled with pleasure. Once the second was in drew started wiggling a third finger in as Annabeth felt her walls starting to get stretched out. Annabeths eyes rolled back as drew 3 fingered her inside her jeans.  
Piper started to buck her hips to try and get more pleasure as Annabeth was unable to properly finger the Cherokee girl due to being fingered herself. Annabeths hand was absent mindly just rubbing over pipers crotch at this point. 2 fingers were still inside of Piper but they were not moving much.  
Drew removed her hand from inside Annabeths jeans and spoke, "Annabeth why don't you go in front of Piper and strip off that restrictive clothes for us" drew said using charmspeak.  
"…sure drew" Annabeth complied after a second.  
Annabeth removed her own fingers from inside Piper and moved to be in front of the two sisters. Drew had started to play with pipers nipples from behind as they watched.  
Annabeth looked down at her two fingers with cum on them and was overwhelmed by the urge to lick and taste the cum. Drew noticed and gave Annabeth some encouragement, "go on, give it a taste if you want"  
Annabeth instantly put them in her mouth and sucked on the cum. The sex magic making her so lustful that she loved the taste of cum more then ever. She moaned as she licked her fingers clean of the white goo.  
She then proceeded to listen to drews orders and stripped off her clothes. First she ripped her shirt and bra off to let her D cup boobs bounce for both of them to see. Next she pulled down her jeans and panties before stepping out of the pile of clothes she left on the floor.  
Drew looked at the blonde triangle bush Annabeth had above her pussy and smiled, "cute. Now why don't you come over here and help me with my sister" drew said.  
Annabeth nodded as she walked over to Piper. Piper looked at Annabeth and opened her mouth. Annabeth got the message and leaned in as the two started to make out. They went full tongue and were swapping lots of saliva between each other. They pushed their bodies together, squeezing both of their big boobs together as they made out.  
Drew got underneath the two making out and spread both of their legs. She decided to finger both to start with as she put two fingers in each and started to pump them.  
Annabeth and Piper both started to moan loudly into the kiss and got sloppier with kissing. Their tongues went everywhere and got saliva all over both of their faces. Annabeth was able to taste the cum on pipers face from the many facials she got.  
Piper was moving her hips on unison with drews movements to maximize her pleasure. Drew was able to sense how Piper wanted more pleasure so drew slowly added more fingers till she had her whole hand inside Piper. Piper of course being a daughter of Aphrodite was able to make her pussy the perfect size for any insertion, so to fit drews fist it got a bit looser but was still a tight fit on drews hand.  
Pipers eyes rolled back at this and she was unable to keep the kiss up as her mouth hung open with her tongue out as pleasure coursed through her body. Annabeth took this advantage to start sucking on pipers tongue while the Cherokee girl moaned.  
Suddenly Annabeth released pipers tongue and screamed as her pussy started to squirt, her cum went down drews arm and drew tried to get some in her mouth but unfortunately missed some of it.  
Once Annabeth stopped cumming, Piper started. Piper naturally squirted more and hers was much more intense. Drew made no mistake to get some this time and removed her fist and put her mouth over pipers pussy. The cum inside Piper mixed with her squirting so drew got a taste of a mixture of both.  
Drew then removed her two fingers from Annabeths pussy and stood up from behind them. She turned to the dazed Annabeth and spoke "Annabeth why don't you bend over and touch your toes and shake that ass for Piper"  
After a few seconds Annabeth obeyed and turned around and bent over. She started to wiggle her bubble butt which shook a lot. Drew moved next to Annabeth and started rubbing her bubbly ass. Piper was thrusting her hips, the collar making her want to fuck the amazing ass hard.  
Drew then brought her hand back before swinging it forward to slap Annabeths ass making the cheek she hit jiggle even more. Annabeth yelped at the feeling of being spanked as drew repeated the motion on her other cheek.  
Drew kept going back and forth between Annabeths ass cheeks for a while until Annabeths ass was bright red. Every time her hand connected with her ass Annabeth would yelp.  
Drew brought the hand that was inside Piper and used the cum and pussy juices on it as a lubricant as she slipped a finger inside Annabeths ass. Annabeth gasped loudly as her back arched, her not being used to anal.  
Drew started to pump the finger inside Annabeths asshole before adding a second one in. Her spare hand kept slapping the daughter of Athenas ass as Annabeth gasped and yelped out.  
"Annabeth your ass is so tight…" drew said as she fingered Annabeths Virgin asshole.  
The odd sensation caused Annabeth only discomfort at first when she felt one finger inside her ass. However that finger was quickly joined by a second which made Annabeth fell pain, yet also a form of pleasure, as her ass got stretched by the feeling. Drew started to thrust her fingers fast as Annabeths yelping increased.  
Drew noticed the shine going down Annabeths legs, and not wanting to deprive Annabeth of pleasure decided to give her another order, "Annabeth use one hand to start to rub your clit." Drew ordered, "But only slowly at first" she finished, knowing it would tease the blonde.  
Annabeths hand went up to between her legs. She rubbed her fingers up her whole pussy, rubbing her wet folds, before bringing it back down to her throbbing clit. The "hood" over her clit was gone which left the sensitive nub swelled up and ready to get more pleasure. Annabeth started circling her sensitive clit as moans escaped her lips. Her clit was a lot more sensitive then most and her body had pleasure coursing through it.  
"Hmm maybe I should let you down" drew said looking at Piper.  
Drew removed her fingers from Annabeths ass and went behind Piper to help get her wrists which were bound to the ceiling off the ceiling. Once that was done drew took off what was around pipers wrists to set her free.  
Piper bear hugged drew as she could not stop herself from making out with drew and humping her sister. Drew made out back for a bit before wrapping her hand in pipers hair and pulling to force pipers head back.  
"Why don't you pay attention to your friend pipes. She looks so lonely just bent over rubbing her clit" drew said while turning Piper to face Annabeth.  
Piper instantly jumped at Annabeth. Pipers hands went against Annabeths ass cheeks and spread them open as she dove her face between the blonde girls legs. Annabeth yelped out as she felt Piper tonguing her pussy and ass. Piper would shove her tongue deep into Annabeths pussy before removing it and shoving it into Annabeths ass, getting both holes.  
Annabeth kept rubbing her clit as the pleasure went through her. The sex magic was getting so powerful that having any form of nonsexual thought was near impossible.  
Drew went towards the two girls and walked around them. Occasionally reaching out to grab Annabeth or pipers boobs and giving their nipples a pinch or slapping Annabeths ass some more.  
"That's right you slut" drew said to Piper, "keep eating your best friends ass and pussy."  
Drew heard Annabeth yell out as Annabeths pussy clamped down on pipers tongue and started to squirt. Annabeth kept rubbing her hand over her clit and still having pipers tongue inside her helped annabeth reach an even better orgasm.  
Piper got tons in her mouth as annabeth squirted out. She swallowed the blondes sex juices happily before attempting to continue to eat annabeth out.  
However annabeth was way too tired. She fell forward on the floor and laid stomach down as Piper kept her face between her legs eating her out.  
Suddenly Piper felt two hands on her shoulders and then she was laying down on the ground on her back.  
"Why don't I give you some pleasure now, you slut" drew said as she spread pipers legs.  
Drew then dove her head down to pipers pussy. She swirled her tongue around pipers clit making the Cherokee girl buckle her hips as she felt the pleasure. The cum inside and around pipers pussy made it taste even better to drew.  
Annabeth slowly got back up from laying on the ground. The sex magic in the room still having a strong grip on her made her move over to drew who was laying on her stomach eating Piper out. Annabeth got down and sat on drews right thigh. She leaned forward to kiss drews neck, putting her head against pipers thigh, as she started to grind her hips on drews leg. As she humped drew, Annabeths clit rubbed against drews leg making Annabeth let out moans of pleasure.  
Pipers hands were over her boobs, playing with her massive DD cup tits. She rolled her hard nipples between her fingers as she let out moan after moan of pleasure from drews assault on her pussy. Drew wrapped her lips around pipers clit and sucked on the sensitive nub making the other girl go crazy with pleasure.  
Drew felt annabeth picking up the pace as she felt Annabeths wet pussy slid up and down her leg faster, as well as harder as annabeth pushed down more to get more contact over her pussy lips and clit. As annabeth was engulfed in a feeling of euphoria her eyes rolled back and her mouth hung open as her constant stream of moans poured out.  
Drew moved a hand up to pipers boobs. She grabbed hold of the left tit and squeezed and fondled the massive globe of soft flesh before starting to play with pipers nipples. She knew Piper was getting close and just needed a little bit more to push her over the edge to her next orgasm.  
Drew shot her tongue inside pipers pussy while her free hand started rubbing pipers clit. Piper started thrusting in the air before finally yelling out as her pussy came, squirting its juices out all over drew.  
Once Piper stopped cumming she laid flat on the ground. Drew shaked her body a bit to shake Annabeth off her leg who disappointedly got off her leg. Annabeth started rubbing her clit furiously as she sat on the ground staring at the two Aphrodite girls in front of her.  
"I think it is time now" drew said as she moved up pipers body.  
Once drew reached pipers neck she unhooked and tossed the collar aside. Piper blinked multiple times as the glaze covering her eyes seemed to go away. She groaned as her mind returned to her and felt how tired and used up her body felt.  
"What'd you d-oh, oh" Piper moaned off as she felt her pussy being rubbed and drew sucking on her neck.  
Annabeth kept rubbing her clit as she watched drews lips glow pink as drew sucked on the middle of pipers neck. With Piper weakened drew decided that it was time to use her power she had discovered. Drew kept sucking for a while before moving up and capturing pipers lips with her on. They kissed for a bit before drew sucked in and Piper felt herself exhale into drews mouth.  
Drew parted the kiss and breathed in, purple energy going into her mouth.  
"Ah, all done" drew said happily.  
"What…what'd you do?" Piper said, her voice sounding odd.  
"With all the sex I knew your body would be weakened," drew started to explain, "and I decided to knock you down a peg. I have been practicing a new power and well pretty much I just absorbed your charmspeak" drew said happily.  
"You what?!" Piper exclaimed. She attempted to get up but her body felt weak and tired. She needed to regain energy after so much fucking and after being mindless for so long.  
"You heard me. And now" drew said turning to Annabeth who was still obliviously fingering her cunt "I can do what I want to do with this one."  
Piper watched as drew walked over and sat next to Annabeth. Drew pushed Annabeths hair aside from her ear and leaned in and started to whisper. Annabeth momentarily stopped fingering herself as her eyes went wide and glazed over as drew talked to her. Once drew was done and she backed away the glaze left Annabeths eyes and Annabeth started to giggle.  
Piper got up on one elbow and looked at Annabeth, "Annabeth? What did she say to you?" Piper asked.  
Annabeth just giggled, "Nothing silly. Gods you look so super hot" Annabeth said as she started to finger herself hard again and moved over to grind on pipers body.  
"I just convinced her using our combined charmspeak that she wasn't a daughter of athena and that her IQ was much lower than it really is and that she is a bimbo. And with your powers added to mine that should be strong enough to be a permanent effect." Drew said.  
Annabeth kept moaning loudly as she humped Piper, rubbing her throbbing clit against her best friends leg.  
"Annabeth it isn't true. Don't believe her." Piper said, her voice still feeling odd to herself.  
"I wouldn't really bother trying to talk sense into her. The magic is way too strong. It is ok though," Drew said as she came up behind annabeth and looped her arms under the blondes arms to start and grope her big soft boobs, "she seems to be enjoying it." Drew said with a smirk.  
Annabeth gave another giggle as she kept humping Piper. Her eyes started to roll back as her pace increased, desperately wanting more pleasure.  
Piper felt some of her strength returning. She started to try and get up but before she could Drew noticed. Drew quickly uttered a single word, "stay", and Piper instantly obeyed as her body froze.  
Piper had never experienced the effects of charmspeak before. Drew had tried to use it on her before but it never worked because Pipers own charmspeak protected her. But now without her powers she could feel the magics effect.  
Drew removed herself from Annabeths chest and moved to lay next to Piper. She pushed Pipers hair aside as she leaned in and started to whisper into her ear.  
Piper tried to resist but couldn't as wave after wave of magic kept hitting her mind. She gave out a groan as she felt Drews powerful charmspeak altering her mind, changing and molding it to how Drew wanted. Pipers mind went blank as it adapted to Drews orders.  
Eventually Drew stopped and moved back. "So how do you feel sister?" Drew asked innocently.  
Piper looked at Drew before smiling happily, "I feel great!" She replied as she moved up to kiss Drew on the lips.  
The two sisters kissed for a bit as Annabeth kept pleasuring herself. The sight of the two sisters turned on the once proud Athena daughter who know started to giggle again at the thought of 2 sisters kissing.  
Finally Drew broke the kiss, "Piper you do understand your new place now correct?"  
"Mhm" the Cherokee girl said as she nodded her head, "I am your loyal sex slave and camp slut."  
Drew grinned knowing her plan worked. She not only had made the leader of the camp into a dumb bimbo slut but had also made her rival into her personal sex slave.  
Drew laid back and spread her legs wide for the two to see, "now then how about you two eat your master out." Drew ordered.


	4. Percy Takes Annabeth For A Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy uses a new magical device to take over Annabeth's body, recording the experience.

Chapter 63: Percy takes Annabeth for a spin

Third person POV  
Percy walked back into his cabin carrying a box of stuff. 2 metal head bands with a red gem on each, a towel, a bottle, and a camera.  
Percy recently was getting more and more frustrated with Annabeth. They were both 18 and she still wouldn't let him take her clothes off or go any further then over the pants crotch rubbing. Percy decided that he needed to see her naked and had come up with a plan.  
He walked over to his bunk where Annabeth was fast asleep. She usually took naps in his room so when he finished up camp activities she could see him. She was a really sweet girlfriend, she just left Percy way too horny.  
Percy set the box down and grabbed the metal hand bands. He put one on him before laying down the other while pouring the liquid from the bottle into the towel. It was a hypno sleep potion he planned on using on himself.  
Percy grabbed the towel and other hand band and walked over to Annabeth. She was laying on top of his bed in baggy sweat pants and a normal T-shirt. She even dressed modestly and not showing off her big boobs or bubbly ass that Percy knew she had. Percy lightly lifted her head to put the metal head band on, careful not to wake her up.  
"Well here it goes" Percy whispered. He sat down on the edge of the bed and brought the towel up to his nose and took a deep breath as he tapped the gem on the head band. He felt his mind go dizzy as the gem on his and Annabeths head glow before feeling a zap. Percy's body collapsed on the bed as the hypno potion took effect. Meanwhile Annabeths body made a minor convulsion as if she got shocked before she started to groan and wake up.  
"Ugh…at least I don't feel that Hypno potion anymore. Smelled so bad." Annabeth said as she stood up looking down at Percy's body. "It worked!" She said happily as she put her headband down on the counter.  
Annabeth looked down and gave her boobs a big squeeze, letting out a sigh of the delight at touching them. "So freaking big. Can't believe she doesn't like me touching them." Annabeth said as she ran over to the camera and set it up facing the main area and turned on the record function.  
Annabeth then backed up and faced the camera. "Wish she had worn some sexier clothing. Oh well. I can manage" Annabeth said as her left hand went up and groped her breast from the bottom while her right hand slapped her ass making her give a quick yelp.  
As Annabeth kept doing this she looked directly into the camera and started to talk in her most sexy voice,  
"Come on Percy, take that dick out and start to stroke it for me. Up and down, imagine my hands holding it and jerking you off." Annabeth said.  
Annabeth reached down and grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head before tossing the shirt to the side. Underneath she was wearing a grey bra that had a black owl on the left cup.  
"At least her bra is nice. And dang these must be at least a D cup." Annabeth said when groping her boobs before looking back at the camera. "Like my cleavage Percy? It turn you on to see your girlfriends huge chest? Want to play with my tits?" Annabeth said as she leaned forward to make her boobs hang down. She grabbed them and pushed them together before pulling them apart a few times for the camera to see before spinning around.  
"Time to finally see this ass." Annabeth said excitedly. Annabeth hooked her fingers in the sweat pants and pulled them down by bending over with her ass towards the camera. Once the sweatpants were all the way down Annabeth stepped out of them and tossed them to the side with the shirt.  
Annabeth turned her head back to look at her ass. She was wearing plain black underwear on. They weren't anything sexy but with her amazing ass it still looked incredibly hot. Annabeth then looked down the front and could see her pussy lips as they seemed to push slightly through the underwear. "I will get to playing with you in a second" Annabeth whispered to her pussy, "but first I think Percy needs to see this ass." Annabeth said as she put her hands on her knees and started to twerk for the camera.  
"Percy you like this bubbly ass? Stroke your dick harder as you watch my ass jiggle for you." Annabeth seductively said. She suddenly spinned around and leaned forward slightly to show off her cleavage again. Annabeths arms reached back and unclipped her bra. Her hands quickly went and grabbed the bra cups to keep it from falling off to be teasing for the camera.  
"Maybe instead of stroking your dick you would like to put your dick between these boobs" Annabeth said as she released the bra cups allowing the bra to drop to the ground.  
Annabeth shook her chest a bit to make her boobs sway form side to side. She then stood up and brought her hands to cup her boobs from beneath. She kept fondling the soft flesh before deciding to finally touch her nipples. She rubbed her thumbs over the little nub, already hard. Annabeth maybe a small moan as she felt pleasure emanate from her boobs.  
"Huh, feels a lot better then I expected. I actually made a noise…sounded so feminine." Annabeth said to herself. "I wonder if it would feel better to…"  
Annabeths fingers sped up as she repeatedly flicked her nipples making her moan louder and louder. "Mmmm feels so good." Annabeth said in an airy voice. She kept playing with her nipples before realizing she could go to the main course.  
Annabeth looked down at her underwear, now having a wet spot where the lips pushed out and licked her lips in anticipation, "Finally going to see this." Annabeth said happily. She looked up so she could be surprised when she got fully naked.  
Annabeth quickly took off the underwear, not bothering trying to be sexy for the video. When it was off she grinned wide and looked down to see her cunt. It had a triangular patch of blonde hair over it. Looked like Annabeth usually tried to keep it maintained but must have gotten lazy recently as it had some longer growth, and over the lips itself. "Doesn't surprise me that it isn't shaven…hmm wonder if I have a mirror so I can see what it looks like better" Annabeth said as the bush and location blocked her view.  
Annabeth walked over to the drawer and went though it till she found a handheld mirror. She also grabbed the camera so it could get a good look at her cunt.  
Annabeth sat down on the ground and spread her legs while positioning the camera to be between her legs looking at her pussy. Once Annabeth saw that it was angled right she brought the mirror up so she could see it better.  
"Holy crap!" Annabeth exclaimed. Her pussy was a lot wetter then she expected it to be. But that wasn't the most surprising part. Annabeths pussy seemed extra meaty in a sense. Her pussy lips were more pronounced then others and she had a bigger clit. The clit almost seemed to throb with anticipation as Annabeth watched it. "This is so fucking hot"  
Annabeth slid her ass closer to the camera so it got a close up shot of her pussy. "Time to get back to the video." Annabeth said. "Percy you like how my pussy looks," she said seductively as her hands slid up and down her inner thighs. "It wants your dick Percy," she said as her hands finally made contact with her pussy.  
She used a few fingers on each hand to peel apart her pussy lips. They wanted to stick together as her liquids made them cling, but she eventually spread them. Annabeth could tell her cunt was very tight incredibly easy. And the view of her interior just confirmed that as Annabeth was able to see how tight the inside was.  
Annabeth stroked one finger lightly up the interior of her pussy, biting her lip as she felt pleasure tingling from where she touched. She let her finger keep traveling up till it touched her clit lightly. Annabeth gasped loudly as she felt more pleasure then she was expected and closed her legs on instinct at the jolt that went through her body.  
"Big and sensitive…" Annabeth said as she moistened her lips before moving her fingers back over her clit. This time she pushed two against and started to rub it slowly.  
Annabeth moaned loudly as more pleasure then she was expecting ripped through her body. Annabeth couldn't help but make her fingers go faster and faster as they rubbed over her huge clit. The sensitivity had to have been incredible compared to others as Annabeths mind slowly was being broken down as the pleasure filled her body.  
"Per…per-per-cy AHHH wannnnnnn-t MMMM you," Annabeth stuttered out. Her eyes had rolled back and her mind was barely able to function. Annabeth kept moaning loudly as she kept rubbing her clit.  
It didn't take long for Annabeth to reach orgasm with her sensitivity and lack of previous orgasms. Annabeth screamed out as she felt her pussy start to squirt from the intense pleasure. Her legs slammed shut as her pussy kept pulsing and shooting out her juices.  
Once her pussy stopped pulsing Annabeth sat there panting for a few minutes while waiting for her heartbeat to lower down and recover. She slowly spread her legs and removed her hand from her pussy to find it soaking wet.  
"Wonder how it tastes…" Annabeth said as she licked a finger lightly. Suddenly her whole hand was trying to be shoved into her mouth as she licked it like crazy. It tasted so good to Annabeth that she couldn't help but to try and lick it all up.  
Annabeth then glanced at Percy, still passed out on the bed and got an idea. She grabbed the camera and quickly cleaned its lens off from her juices before positioning it on the counter to see the bed. She then walked over to the bed where Percy was and straddled him.  
"Can't believe I am about to do this…" Annabeth said as she slid down his body to be between his legs and pulled down his shorts to show his dick.  
She looked at the camera as she stated to stroke his dick, "Hope you like seeing me jerk you off Percy."  
Annabeth kept jacking him off for a bit till she decided to get something extra on camera. She closed her eyes to gather her nerves before opening her mouth wide and wrapping it around Percy's dick. She didn't know what to expect as her tongue ran along his shaft. Surprisingly she found the taste good and slowly sped up her head bobbing on his dick.  
She kept sucking his dick while he was still passed out. Annabeth moved her head up on his shaft until she heard a pop and her lips were free of his dick. His dick covered in her saliva. She started to jerk him off with one hand as the other wiped away the drool connecting her mouth to his dick.  
She glanced back at the camera, "You like watching me suck you off? Maybe do you want to see me take your whole dick down my throat."  
Annabeth took a deep breath and started to engulf his dick again. This time she moved her hands on his thighs to brace herself. She had the head of his dick covered when she took a deep breath and pushed herself all the way down. She felt his dick hit the back of her throat and started to gag on it. Annabeth kept her eyes close and tried her best to keep it for as long as she could but eventually stopped and gasped as she removed her mouth from his dick. It was even more soaked in her saliva then before and she couldn't deny that it was turning her on.  
"Didn't expect to get this horny. Maybe I will do a bit more. For the camera." Annabeth said as she got up and straddled Percy. She grabbed the camera and placed it so it had a front view of her. As if it was looking through Percy's eyes.  
Annabeth reaches down and grabbed Percy's dick. She angled it up and rubbed it up and down her pussy lips a bit to get his dick to slip inside her outer lips. Slowly she lowered herself down as his dick pushed inside her interior.  
"O-oh." Annabeth gasped as she felt the head of his dick go inside her. "I can feel it stretching her out." Annabeth said as she momentarily paused to get used to the feeling.  
"Maybe this will help me get over the feeling." Annabeth said as the hand that was stabilizing Percy's dick moved up to her clit and started to lightly rub it. Annabeth started gasping at the feeling and after a minute she resumed sliding down Percy's shaft.  
"Ahhhhhh" Annabeth moaned as she fully sheathed Percy in her cunt. She had started to rub her clit faster which was distracting her from the foreign feeling of having something inside of her. She started to pick up the speed of rubbing her clit making her eyes cross slightly as she got faster and faster.  
Annabeth then remembered what she meant to do and started to bounce on Percy's dick. Annabeth leaned forward and put her free hand on his chest to balance herself. She started slow but quickly went faster, finding the feeling of his dick impaling her repeatedly to be very pleasureful, especially when combined with rubbing her own clit.  
The video was getting a good view of Annabeth riding Percy. The way she leaned forward made her boobs hang and look even bigger to the video. She occasionally would reach the hand on her clit up to squeeze her boobs before going back to rubbing her clit.  
Annabeth slowly lowered her chest down until her boobs were rubbing against Percy's face. She shaked her chest from side to side to rub her boobs over Percy's face, enjoying the view of her boobs molding against his face.  
She started to bounce harder on his dick as she felt herself nearing orgasm. She knew any second she would squirt again and experience an exotic feeling.  
"OH FUCK!" She yelled loudly as she felt the orgasm rapidly approaching, "PERC-C-CY YOUUUUU ARE OH OH A-BOUT T-T-TO" she cut off her warning as she started to squirt.  
She slammed down on his dick and rubbed her clit hard as she felt her cunt convulsing around his dick. She felt it clench tightly as her juices erupted from her. Annabeths legs shoke as she collapsed on his cock as her orgasm ripped through her body.  
"MMMMMMM" Annabeth moaned out as she collapsed her head onto his chest as drool leaked out of her mouth.  
As her pussy stopped cumming she slowly calmed back down. She stayed laying down on Percy's chest and let her drool keep leaking back out onto his chest. Slowly she regained her energy and started to sit up. Once she could sit on him fine she repositioned her feet underneath her and raised her body up. Suddenly she felt a big rush of emptiness as she gasped as her pussy felt empty at the sudden removal of Percy huge cock.  
Annabeth reached a hand down and lightly inserted a finger into her pussy, surprised it hadn't stretched out from Percy's dick as she could already feel it going back to its usual state.  
Annabeth glanced down at the drool on Percy's chest then gave the camera a sexy smirk. "Percy I can't leave you all dirty like this." She said as she dropped down to like it up while looking at the camera. Giving it a good view of her running her tongue over him.  
Once her own drool was licked up she slowly licked her way down to his crotch, his dick glistening in her juices.  
She engulfed his dick and started bobbing her head while looking at the camera some more. She enjoyed the taste of her own pussy all over his dick as she ran her tongue along his dick. She kept sucking for a bit before deciding to change it up.  
She closed her eyes suddenly as she tried to take his whole dick again hoping it wouldn't lead to gagging like last time. However Annabeth was wrong as she started to gag again but she kept down as long as she could before bringing her head back up.  
She started to jerk him off before noticing him stirring.  
"Oh crap." Annabeths said as she jumped up pulling his pants up quickly.  
She quickly scurried about grabbing all of her clothes. She slipped one leg into her underwear then the other as she pulled the black panties up her slender thighs. She couldn't help herself as she rubbed herself quickly through the panties, making sure to get her clit. She gave out a moan as she felt the pleasure go through her before remembering she had to rush as she saw Percy toss again.  
She grabbed the bra and tried to put it on but struggled with reaching around her back to clip it. She got frustrated and took it off and clipped it before slipping it on, adjusting her boobs to make sure they fit nicely in her bra.  
Annabeths then grabbed her sweatpants and quickly put them on before slipping her shirt on. She grabbed her head band from the counter and put it on as she ran over and collapsed on the bed. The gem glowed as Annabeth felt a zap through her body right as Percy opened his eyes.  
Percy quickly snatched the headband off his head and Annabeths she shoved it under his pillows while sitting up trying to act normal. She blinked a few times before her eyes focused on him.  
"Hey there Percy" she said happily, "sorry I slept so long. Hope you weren't bored waiting for me to wake up." She said.  
"Oh I wasn't bored at all." He said to himself. He wondered if he could use what he learned to seduce her.  
"Why don't we get up and go out, I want to walk around." Annabeth said, blushing from having her body played with for so long.  
She leaped up and started to walk to the door. Suddenly she felt Percy behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist as he kissed along her neck.  
"Mm, Percy you sure are active so quickly" she said. Percy started grinding his boner on her ass making her gasp.  
Just as he had quickly appeared behind her he suddenly had a hand down her sweat pants under her underwear on her clit. Annabeth yelped loudly and opened her mouth to speak but Percy never heard what she had to say as he started rubbing her, reducing her to the same mess she had been before.  
Percy watched as her head fell back against his shoulder and her eyes crossed as she started moaning loudly, consumed by the very same intense pleasure he felt just a bit ago.  
The camera continued to record as the day went on, ready to be rewatched at any time.  
Hey so sorry for taking so long. This year is incredibly busy but I am hoping to write when I can find time. Next chapter will most likely involve an OC so ya there is that. I will try to update more often but cant make any promises. As always leave reviews or PM me ideas and I will try to respond and do them.  
Ps, I am also interested in knowing what people think of the new things I did with this chapter and if people would be interested in more body swap/gender changes things in the future.


	5. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's brothers make use of a cursed magical dildo to turn their half sister into their slut.

Chapter 65: Brotherly Love

Third person POV  
"OH FUCK!" Annabeth yelled out as she felt her half brother's dicks slide into her pussy.  
Her eyes were wide as she laid on her stomach on her bed, Matthew's dick sliding into her pussy as Bobby's probed her asshole, preparing to push his way inside.  
Annabeth was still in shock at what was happening. A week ago she came back home to San Francisco to visit her family for the summer. At night she got some alone time and used the dildo she brought with her but didn't realize one of the Aphrodite daughters cursed it. With each thrust inside of her pussy it made her slowly develop an aura that would cause guys to go crazy around her as well as dampen her mind to make her more susceptible to being fucked. She became more submissive while starting to forget things she knew she should remember.  
The next morning she realized part of what was happening and knew the effects would wear off over time and she just had to be cautious about what she wore in public to not attract to much attention. But unfortunately once she went to shower her 2 half brothers couldn't help themselves and ambushed her as she was drying off in the bathroom. Ripping away her towel and groping her naked body.  
The aura made it impossible for Annabeth to resist fully, her giving in to the feeling of their hands on her flesh. Their hands roamed over her body, their fingers sinking into the soft tissue of her boobs, smacking her ass and watching it jiggle from the impact.  
Shortly after that they grabbed her and dragged her to her own room. Pushing her down onto the bed they stripped themselves and instantly went to town on her. Leaving her in her current position of about to get double penetrating by her half brothers.  
"Wait Bobby, maybe not that ho-AHH!" Annabeth yelled out as he suddenly thrusted full speed into her asshole. She felt her tight butthole be spread wide from his dick as he started thrusting into her ass, making her juicy butt ripple from his hips smacking her ass.  
She felt her pussy lips clench down on Matthew's dick as he moved forward and backwards, her lower lips spreading to let him plow her.  
Annabeth gave out a moan as she arched her back as both brothers pushed themselves deep into the holes of their sister. With Annabeth's back arched her boobs were lifted off the bed, something Bobby instantly took advantage of as he reached forward and grasped her two big round globes. His fingers sinked into the soft flesh as his grip kept her with her back arched.  
Matthew stood between her spread legs, both of which had her feet firmly planted on the ground at the edge of her bed. Bobby was riding her on top of her ass. His dick angled down to enjoy the tight asshole.  
When Bobby pulled back up Matthew took advantage of the view and gave her ass a loud smack making Annabeth yelp loudly. Matthew watched as her ass jiggled like the juicy bubble butt it was.  
"Fuck you have the best ass ever sis." Matthew said as he thrusted suddenly from tip to hilt inside of her making Annabeth's only response a loud groan.  
The brothers started getting into a solid rhythm, acting like pistons on her two holes. As one brother went deep inside his sister, the other would pull back. Annabeths eyes stayed wide as she kept gasping and moaning as she felt her body always being filled with a dick.  
She felt a tingle go through her body, felt her desire start to peak. Annabeths moans grew in intensity as her brothers thrusted inside her. She tried to suppress the moans coming out of her mouth but couldn't stop the scream that she gave out as she felt her pussy start to twitch. An instant later liquid gushed out from inside her, the brothers getting covered in their sisters juices.  
"Oh fuck!" Matthew said as he pushed inside of her, feeling his sisters pussy clenching his dick as it orgasmed.  
"FUCK!" Annabeth screamed out as she came. Despite who were the ones inside of her she couldn't help that desire to release. Waves of pleasure overtook her, enhanced by the curse that was placed on her.  
After she finished Annabeth slumped on her bed, her face being pushed into the bed as her brothers kept going leaving Annabeth unable to get any break. Their dicks continued their assault on her two entrances, making Annabeth even in her tired state still feel consumed by pleasure.  
After feeling Annabeth's pussy orgasm around his dick, Matthew was doing all he could not to cum. But his control of holding back was fading.  
"Bobby, Bobby let me flip her over. I'm about to cum." Matthew nearly begged.  
Bobby reluctantly did it and pulled out from Annabeths asshole, now stretched out from the fucking as she gasped with how wide it felt. The second he got out of the way Matthew flipped Annabeth over to see her face and tits. He leaned forward and kissed her, Annabeth kissing back as the curse compelled her.  
After a few more hard thrusts Matthew pulled out of Annabeth and quickly straddled her waist. He aimed and shot his cum over her tits making Annabeth gasp at being covered in her brothers cum. Her mouth being wide open gave Matthew an idea as he moved so his last few shots got into her mouth and along her cheeks.  
Annabeth was in shock, feeling her own brothers hot cum on her breasts and then suddenly inside her own mouth. She knew she should spit it out, but she couldn't help herself as she savored the taste of his cum. As she closed her mouth and felt it against her tongue, enjoying the salty flavor before she swallowed it, feeling disgusted at the slutty thoughts she was having over her own brothers cum.  
Matthew got off of her and moved to the side so Bobby could finish up. Bobby repositioned himself again at Annabeths asshole, still wide from when he was last inside of her. He slide in easily making Annabeth gasp as she was filled back up again.  
Bobby was close himself, needing just a few more thrusts to finish off. He used one hand to start rubbing Annabeths engorged clit, throbbing from desire to be rubbed. His fingers went up and down her pussy while his thumb focused on her clit, feeling her meaty pussy lips and repeatedly spreading them apart, enjoying how sopping wet she was.  
Bobby stared at her big tits as they bounced up and down her torso as he fucked her asshole. Each time his dick slid into her causing her tits to jiggle on her, cum coating her tits in strands.  
As Bobby felt himself cum he also pulled out of his sister. He rolled Annabeth quickly to her left side, surprising the blonde teen, as he started to cum. He shot it over Annabeth's right asscheek, making sure not to fully flip Annabeth over so the cum on her face and tits didn't get rubbed off on the bed.  
When Bobby finished Annabeth laid there once more, asshole wide and used up, covered in cum in multiple areas.  
"Damn that was hot," Matthew said, "But hey Bobby, look what I found." Matthew said triumphantly.  
Bobby looked over to see Matthew holding up a dildo, "What?" Bobby said confused, "Did you get that yourself? How?"  
"No I didn't get it myself. It's her," Matthew said gesturing to Annabeth, "Our slut sister's."  
'Slut' Annabeth thought. No she wasn't that. This was a curse. She wasn't a slut.  
Matthew walked closer, "Be hot to use this on her."  
Annabeth knew she couldn't let them use that on her. The curse was bound to fade if she was just able to make it to tomorrow, over night it would fade and this would just be some random incident. Something she would talk to them about and move on from.  
But Annabeth didn't say anything. She was so tired after the sex and her own enhanced orgasm. She had never done anal before and after that she just wanted to lay there. Even if she was covered in cum.  
Matthew moved her legs, putting them together and bending them forward. Between her legs in that position he could have access to her pussy. He used his free hand to spread her big pussy lips as the other still held the dildo.  
"God you are so wet sis." Matthew said as he ran a finger up and down her pussy making Annabeth shiver.  
Once he was convinced she was sufficiently wet he put his free hand on Annabeths sexy thigh. Then raised his other hand up to start positioning the dildo.  
Annabeth mustered up her energy, "No…don't do this." She said weakly. If they started doing it the curse would strengthen, making her even more willing to them.  
"Huh?" Matthew said as he stopped with the dildo at her entrance.  
"Why?" Bobby asked as he watched from the side.  
"Curse." Annabeth said ad she rested her head back down, "It'll curse me. Already cursed me. To act this way." Both brothers looked at each other. "So this dildo is why you fucked us?" Bobby said.  
"Yes." Annabeth said. Happy they got it. They both seemed to hesitate. Matthew moving the dildo back slightly.  
Then both brothers looked at each other and grinned. Before Annabeth could react Matthew had pushed the dildo back into her pussy, going as deep as he could go. Annabeth yelled out as she felt the magic from it pulse and tingle inside of her. Felt it activate.  
Matthew used the hand on her thigh to help hold her in place as his other hand started to thrust the dildo in and out of her cunt. He picked up speed and was doing it as fast as he could.  
Annabeth screamed out as she felt the magic amplifying. She felt it grabbing onto her mind and altering it, strengthening the aura which just made the brothers feel even more confident in what they were doing.  
Bobby moved next to his screaming sister, her eyes wide open as they seemingly glowed pink. He grabbed her hair and pulled back, exposing her neck that he started to kiss along.  
"You are our slut now." Bobby said demandingly, "you'll do what we want."  
'No', Annabeth thought. She wasn't their slut. She was Annabeth Chase hero of Olympus. She kept trying to think of that, but as the dildo went in and out of her that thought started to slip away until all she could think of was what Bobby was whispering into her ear. About how she would please them. Be their loyal slut.  
Annabeth's eyes rolled back as she gave out one last scream, started to squirt, then pass out.  
3 days later Annabeth had just wished her parents to have a fun date out before she was back in the kitchen with her brothers. She was leaning forward on the counter top, completely bottomless. The second her parents left she stripped off her pants just as they ordered her to, being a good slut for them.  
She was currently calling Percy as they both were under the kitchen, groping her ass and playing with her pussy.  
"I'm sorry babe, but I'm really connecting with my family. I don't think I can head back so soon." Annabeth said into the enchanted phone, capable of allowing her to make calls, even as a demigod.  
The brothers heard Percy talking on the other side of the call but ignored it as they continued to feel up their sister. Matthew got directly behind her and got down on his knees to look up at her ass. He put his hands under her ass so he could push it up, squeezing it from the bottom before pulling her asscheeks apart before clapping them together to watch her juicy ass jiggle.  
Annabeth gently pushed on his head before pointing at the phone, reminding him to be quieter with what he was doing but made no move to stop him. Meanwhile Bobby was under the counter and in front of Annabeth, running his hands along her thighs as she stood with her legs pressed together. One hand rubbed up and over the blonde patch of hair she had above her pussy, newly trimmed as they had asked her to do.  
"I'll be back at the end of the summer. And I'll call throughout. I'm sure the heroic Percy can make it through a few more weeks without me." Annabeth teased him as she spread her legs apart, letting Bobby's hand get to her pussy with ease.  
She bit her lip, trying not to make any noises as Bobby started to rub her sensitive clit. He was only doing it slowly, but the touch was enough. Meanwhile the feeling of Matthew groping her ass had gotten Annabeth so wet that her juices were getting all over Bobby's hand.  
And that wasn't to mention how turned on she was getting from being on a call with Percy, acting innocent as her brothers fondled her.  
"I love you too Percy. I'll call you later on." Annabeth said before she hung up. Without her speaking the only sound was of her wet pussy being rubbed and her ass being clapped together.  
"I can't even have a few minutes to call Percy and tell him how I'm saying without being fondled?" Annabeth asked.  
"Can't help it when your ass is this nice." Matthew said before slapping her ass hard, making Annabeth yelp and leaving a red hand print behind.  
"Here we haven't done it in a bit. Have to reapply your blessing." Bobby said as he lifted up the dildo to her wet pussy.  
Annabeth just widened her legs even more, ready to have her blessing powered back up. She rotated her head to throw her hair out of her face as she leaned forward more on the counter top. She was braless every day now and as her breasts were pushed against the counter top she could feel the cold ceramic through her thin shirt.  
Annabeth gave out moans as they started, ensuring the blessing would never weaken to make her anything but a submissive slut to them.  
A month later Annabeth and her brothers had gotten used to their new arrangement. Whenever the parents left for work Annabeth would change into whatever they wanted, and do whatever they asked. Even non sexual things now. Every day they would use the dildo for a few minutes to ensure the blessing never weakened on her to keep her always ready to obey and do what they wished.  
Annabeth would drive the brothers around wherever they wished, even going to sex shops and buying different toys and other items for them to use on her. Which they of course did use. A few times when their parents were gone they would tie Annabeth up, leaving her like that all day with different vibrators and toys inside of her. Occasionally coming into the room to use her before cumming on her body. Sometimes taking videos or pictures of it to always have.  
Annabeth knew she should care. Knew she shouldn't be so ok with it. But she couldn't help herself. Her blessing as she now viewed it making her a better sister to her half brothers, making them always be happy and accepting her. But she just couldn't bring herself to not love it, to not like it when they would untie her and have her scoop the cum off of her body and swallow it all.  
So it was no surprise that today when her parents left that Annabeth instantly was put back to work as their personal slut. She walked out of the kitchen with the snacks and drinks they wanted, wearing just her legging booty shorts, lingerie underwear, and a loose tank top as they had told her to wear.  
She set down the snacks before them in the living room, "Anything else I can do for you too?"  
"You can sit your slutty ass down in between us." Matthew said.  
Annabeth just smiled, her slutty ass he called it. She again knew she shouldn't like being talked to that way but couldn't help it as she got turned on and did as she said. Once she was between them on the couch both of them leaned into her. Using her tits as makeshift pillows as they each groped a thigh, feeling the soft flesh of their half sister.  
Bobby pulled at her knee, signaling to spread her legs more which she did. Both brothers instantly took advantage of that, hands darting between her legs to play with her. She knew what they would want and so she pulled down her loose tank top so it was pulled below her tits, letting her breasts out for them. They both started licking her pink nipples making Annabeth bite her lip as their tongues swirled around her nipples.  
Annabeth lifted her ass up as Matthew rugged on her booty shorts. Sliding them off of her to leave her lacy red underwear exposed. Matthew pushed them to the side as he plunged two fingers into Annabeth's cunt, making the blondes mouth open wide at suddenly feeling the penetration.  
At the same time Bobby ran his fingers under Annabeth's own juices then used it as lube as he pushed two fingers inside Annabeth's asshole. Annabeth had discovered Bobby had a bit of an anal fetish and usually would fuck her ass during sex.  
Both brothers started to move their fingers, Matthew curling his to hit Annabeths g-spot as his palm rubbed along her clit. Both brothers kept licking her nipples and in no time Annabeth was a moaning mess of ecstasy.  
After all of the fuckings she had been through in the last month fitting their fingers inside of her wasn't as hard as it used to be. Annabeth knew she had loosened up a bit. Not enough to not be pleasurable, but enjoy for her brothers to easily use her now. It certainly made them fingering her easier as she threw her head back and let out a loud moan.  
Annabeths hands darted down. She started rubbing her hands along their dicks, stroking them through their shorts. They both looked at each other and suddenly stopped, making Annabeth pout from her desire to be finished off.  
The brothers suddenly moved. Bobby getting off of the couch while Matthew just slid his shorts off to pull his dick out. One of his hands wrapped around Annabeth's head and grabbed a fistful of hair. His other hand roughly fingered her again for a few seconds, going as fast as he could hitting her g-spot causing Annabeth to moan loudly and convulse before he stopped again.  
"Get on your hands and knees slut." Bobby told her.  
Annabeth couldn't help herself as she obeyed. Gladly positioning herself how she knew they wanted her. On her hands and knees for Bobby, face close to Matthews crotch for him.  
Matthew used the hair he had grabbed to guide Annabeth's head. Pushing her down onto his dick. Annabeth opened her mouth and let herself be pulled forward, making her take every inch of his dick in her mouth till it was going down her throat, her nose touching his stomach.  
At first it was easy enough to do, over the past month they had throat fucked her enough that she could handle it. But now with Bobby behind her annabeth was finding it more difficult to focus. Especially as he moved her panties to the side and then pushed his dick inside of her pussy. He did a few quick deep thrusts before pulling out. Now with his dick covered in her own juices he angled his dick at her asshole and pushed inside.  
Annabeths eyes went wide as she felt herself being spit roasted between the two. Matthew thrusting inside her mouth as Bobby thrusted inside her asshole. The force of Bobby's thrusts just helped Matthew as it would rock Annabeth forward onto his dick. The noises she was also making due to Bobby also helped Matthew as the pleasure was just even more increased due to the vibrations of Annabeth's throat.  
One of Annabeth's hands got off of the ground and moved it's way to her own breasts. She started to squeeze her big tits, feeling their size in her hand. After a bit she lowered her hand down to her pussy. Using 2 fingers she started to finger herself as she used her palm to rub over her clit to stimulate herself.  
Annabeth kept gagging on Matthews dick, all of the pleasure she was getting from her own fingering and Bobby's thrusting making it difficult to focus on Matthews blowjob. Annabeth kept making muffled moans around Matthews cock. After the build up from before Annabeth felt her desire peak as she started to orgasm herself.  
Annabeth felt her pussy tighten around her own fingers as she let out a muffled yell into Matthews dick. She started to squirt, getting some on Bobby behind her who just picked up his pace as Annabeth clenched her ass as she orgasmed.  
All the vibrations Matthew was feeling made it hard for him to continue on as he felt himself reach his end. He pushed her head down all the way on his dick as he came, having her deepthroat all of his cum and swallow every last drop of it. Meanwhile Bobby also finished, filling up Annabeth's ass with his cum as she was having her throat filled with cum and orgasming herself.  
Once all 3 finished Annabeth laid down, tired from usage but knowing she wouldn't have much of a break before she went back to being her brothers slut.


	6. Annabeth and the King/Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth gets a surprise visit from Zeus, leading to her getting impregnated by the King of Olympus. Hera gets her revenge afterwards.

Chapter 66: Annabeth and the King

Annabeth/Zeus  
Annabeth Pov  
"Come on everyone," Annabeth yelled out, "Get the cabin cleaned up then it's lights out."  
Annabeth was busy making sure her siblings stayed working, cleaning up all of their sketches and work, putting away books and scrolls, and getting cleaned up for bed.  
As cabin councilor she was responsible for them and knew that if she didn't make them go to bed, that they would stay up way too late and keep working. So she had to order them and get her own siblings moving.  
Finally when it was all clean Annabeth turned and went to her own room for bed. The second the door shut she sighed, being in charge all day was difficult.  
She went to her dresser and started to change for bed. She had just put on her pajama pants and shirt when suddenly their was a flash in the room. Annabeth covered her eyes and when she turned around she gasped, seeing Lord Zeus in front of her.  
Annabeth instantly felt weak. His presence had an aura to him that made all of her ability and desire to lead leave her. Suddenly she felt so small and timid, just wanting to obey the King before her.  
"Annabeth Chase." Zeus's voice boomed loudly.  
"Y-yes Lo-Lord Zeus." Annabeth stammered. She couldn't help herself. She felt so small and submissive to him. Like she should be kneeling at his side.  
With that thought she did drop down to a kneel. She knew she looked stupid in her pink pajama pants and white cotton shirt. She wished she was able to clean up herself for Zeus.  
"You have helped us for years," Zeus said, "and I have watched my own granddaughter grow into a beautiful young women."  
The way he said it sent shivers down Annabeth's back. She didn't know why but she wanted to badly to please him. To make Zeus proud. To not be the leader but just follow him.  
He moved closer to her and when he was close enough he grabbed her to rise her back up. "I decided that I will have you tonight." He said, not even waiting for Annabeth's response, as if he knew what she was feeling already.  
Zeus brought his lips to hers and in seconds they were pressed together, Annabeth couldn't think of anything else but her desire to satisfy Zeus, to be used by him until he was satisfied.  
She opened her mouth for him, letting his tongue explore her mouth. She moaned into the kiss, his hands moving over her body, groping her supple ass, squeezing her soft breasts. But it seemed like the king of Olympus would not be satisfied by touching her through her clothes. With a rip he had removed her shirt from her, leaving her just in her bra.  
Annabeth knew under normal circumstances that having her shirt be ripped would have made her angry. But now it just turned her on more at his strength. She pushed against him again as his hands grabbed her breasts, squeezing the D cups before he also pulled off her bra, snapping the band with a tug.  
Zeus's fingers started to rub themselves on her nipples, making the blonde teen moan at the pleasure his strong hands gave her. She felt herself getting wetter and wetter, wanting his hands to go lower on her body.  
But Zeus had other ideas. He pushed Annabeth down onto her knees, the girl gasping as she was forced down. Once she was down Zeus's suit disappearing, leaving him naked.  
Annabeth gasped loudly seeing his dick. It was huge. It was the perfect size and shape to it. She felt her mouth start to water while looking at it. Annabeth leaned forward, knowing what Zeus wanted. Her mouth slowly slipped its way over Zeus's dick, it tasting divine to her. Annabeths mouth was opened as wide as she could make it to fit his dick in between her soft full lips.  
However Zeus did not want just a blowjob. He grabbed her head and pushed her down. Annabeths eyes went wide as suddenly her whole mouth was filled with the Kings dick. She tried her best to handle it, but she kept gagging as he did it.  
Zeus started to pull her head forwards and back, making her repeatedly have to handle the length of his massive dick. Annabeth wanted nothing more than to please him and did her best to hold it together, even as her saliva was soaking his dick, trailing down her chin to cover her breasts. Her eyes started to go cross as she struggled to breath through her nose, but she kept trying her best, not wanting to disappoint her owner.  
Zeus kept abusing her throat as Annabeth did her best to be as good as possible. She knew how many lovers Zeus has had and wanted to be one of his favorites. She wanted him to be satisfied and happy from his submissive slut. She focused her hardest and tried to still make use of her tongue even as his was thrusting her head down his shaft, his balls slapping her chin.  
Annabeths tongue would slide up and down Zeus's dick, doing her best to lick over his tip and make the swirling motion that she knew Percy liked. It seemed to be working as Zeus went faster, making it even harder for her to focus as more and more of her spit starting dripping down onto her own bust.  
Annabeth moved her hands to grope her own boobs, her fingers sinking into the soft flesh that was coated in her spit. Zeus seemed to like that as he hungrily looked down at her boobs. Annabeth pushed them together and pushed them up, making them look even bigger and better to the lord of Olympus. Just like with Percy it worked as Zeus seemed fixated on her tits.  
However Annabeth couldn't help herself as one hand went down, slipped beneath her underwear and started to run her throbbing clit. She was incredibly horny and even the touch of her finger just lightly rubbing over her clit sent ripples of pleasure throughout the demigoddesses body.  
Her other hand started to twist her nipples, causing her to moan into the throat fucking which Zeus seemed to enjoy.  
"Athena makes such wonderful daughters." Zeus said as they kept going. This made Annabeth proud that he gave her a compliment, fueling her to keep going and focusing on him.  
Annabeth however didn't get to pleasure herself long. While it was hot for Zeus to see her masturbate it didn't do anything for him, so he pulled the hand out of her pants and moved it so her hand was grasping his balls. Annabeth was saddened by not being able to masturbate but once again Zeus's presence just made her want to please him and make him happy.  
She started to fondle his balls, still using her other hand to play with her tits like Zeus wanted. Her hands glistened from all of the saliva she had been rubbing around on her boobs.  
Suddenly Zeus pushed her head back so only his tip was between her lips. Annabeth was surprised, she wanted to be pushed back down and take his whole shaft. But then he started to cum.  
Once the first bit hit her tongue she went wild with wanting to taste more. His cum tasted divine, heavenly to her. Fortunately for Annabeth he came a lot. If he had pushed his dick any further instead of her mouth she wouldn't have been able to hold it all inside her mouth.  
Once he finished he pulled his dick out of her mouth. Annabeth wanted to close her mouth and swallow all of the cum but closing her mouth was a struggle. Her jaw felt stiff after all of that, causing a bit of his cum to leak out and get over her tits as well.  
But luckily for Annabeth she was able to close her mouth and swallowed the majority of it. The feeling of Zeus's warm cum going down her throat made Annabeth incredibly satisfied, she had made him cum.  
But Zeus was not done yet. He pulled Annabeth up to her feet. She swayed for a second before righting herself up.  
Zeus put his hands on her hips, her topless chest heaved as she breathed in air through her mouth again, making her boobs move up and down. With a sudden rip Zeus had pulled away her pants and underwear, leaving Annabeth fully nude.  
"Lay down on the bed." He ordered.  
Annabeth obeyed, moving onto the bed and spreading her legs for him. Zeus knelt down to look at her pussy. His hand moved up to it, lightly rubbing over her big lips, her sensitive exposed clit. Annabeth bit her lip as he touched her.  
Zeus spread her pussy lips, rubbing lightly over her pink interior, his other hand resting on her trimmer triangle bush she had.  
"Athenas children even have blonde hair here. Something I've always liked." Zeus said, making Annabeth happy he liked it. "Flip over."  
Annabeth did. She moved herself so her hips were flat against the bed, on her elbows so her boobs wouldn't be crushed against the beds surface, also allowing him to touch them as he wanted to. She spread her legs slightly so Zeus could see right up to her entrance.  
He brought his hands up to her ass, squeezing the juicy bubble butt she had. He seemed pleased with it by the way he was squeezing and feeling her up.  
Seconds later Zeus had moved, getting in position above her. His dick rubbed lightly at her entrance, his legs on either side of hers, pinning her legs together.  
As his dick started to push inside of her Annabeth gritted her teeth. He was truly massive and she needed a bit to get used to it. Fortunately Zeus seemed aware of this and as he slowly pushed inside he waited once he was partially in. After a bit when Annabeth felt fine she nodded and Zeus pushed all the way, making her eyes bulge as she felt how filled up she was.  
Zeus pulled back and thrusted back inside of her. Annabeth gave out a loud moan as she felt herself get fully impaled again by his dick. She was so wet after the throat fucking and wanted nothing more than to be pleasured by his dick.  
"Oh fuck yes, fuck my teen cunt!" Annabeth yelled out as Zeus thrusted.  
Zeus used one hand to grab Annabeth's hair, pulling her curly ponytail to pull her head back. With her exposed neck he leaned forward, kissing along it as his other hand went under her chest to grope her tits.  
Annabeths eyes crossed as she was filled with pleasure. Zeus's hips slamming into her ass made her ass ripple, the feeling of how soft and bubbly her ass was making him want to thrust even faster.  
The impacts were rocking Annabeth's bed, making the god and demigoddess rock with it. Annabeth reached her peak faster than she expected, and started to orgasm. As her pussy clenched and the relief washed over her, Zeus kept going.  
The feeling of him still fucking her despite her orgasm was overwhelming. Annabeth nearly passed out just from that alone.  
A few minutes later Zeus did a last few powerful thrusts before orgasming himself. He slammed inside of her, making her ass shake as he came. His cum filled up her pussy deeply. After a few seconds Zeus released her hair and pulled back.  
Annabeth lay flat on the bed, unable to get up after fucking a god. Her ass was red from the slamming it got, looking incredibly to the lord of the sky who looked down at her.  
"You were amazing little one. I am sure you will make a great mother to my child." Zeus said before disappearing.  
Annabeth barely had time to register that last comment before she passed out, cum leaking out of her.

Chapter 67: Annabeth and the Queen

Annabeth/Hera  
Annabeth was walking around the woods a few days later, trying to figure out how she would tell everyone about her encounter with Zeus.  
If it wasn't for the bombshell he dropped at the end she could have ignored it. It wasn't uncommon for Gods to use their status to get some easy sex with mortals or demigods. She could have ignored it and moved on. But now she couldn't. In 9 months the consequences would be very obvious.  
Annabeth sat down on a fallen log and thought. She was almost so deep in thought that she didn't even notice it when Piper walked up to her.  
"Oh hey Piper." Annabeth said as she looked up, "What are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you." She said, almost angrily.  
"Huh? Why? What's up?" Annabeth asked.  
"I know what happened a few days ago. What happened in your room." She said, clearly still angry. But she also seemed like she was struggling for control of herself.  
"What do you mean?" Annabeth tried to play dumb. Using her best poker face to cover up what was happening.  
"Gah! I know you slept with my husband! I know you are pregnant with one of his children now!" Piper yelled out.  
Annabeths eyes went wide with shock. But then she noticed Pipers mannerisms. Annabeth always analyzed people's movements to better predict them and this wasn't like Piper at all. No, it was like-  
"Hera." Annabeth said surprised. "What are you doing in Pipers body?"  
"Her mother cursed me. Apparently Aphrodite has an extreme liking to you and doesn't want me to incinerate you. So instead she cursed me and placed me in this body so I can go through with the curse." Hera said through Pipers lips.  
"I didn't choose what happened. Zeus just appeared and he was just so…powerful, manly," annabeth said dreamily, "I couldn't help myself."  
"No they usually don't. And neither can I." Hera said as she got closer. She grabbed Annabeth's hips.  
"My curse is I will do what my husband did. I will use you. Aphrodite placed me in this body so that way it technically won't be cheating. My true godly form back safely in my palace on Olympus." Hera said as her fingers started to sneak their way under Annabeth's shirt.  
Annabeth found herself just like before with Zeus. She couldn't help herself as she craved to be touched more by Hera. Wether that was due to Aphrodite, Pipers body, or even Hera herself she didn't know.  
Hera leaned forward and kissed Annabeth. Annabeths mouth gave in as she kissed back. She tried to control herself but couldn't as her own hands drifted up to Heras hips, slowly moving up till she was cupping Pipers tits. Annabeth was always curious about how Piper would feel like being a daughter of Aphrodite. Now she knew.  
Hera pulled back for a second, shaking. She seemed to be trying to restrain herself but couldn't as her lips crashed against Annabeth's again. The two girls kissed deeply while Annabeth groped Pipers bust.  
Annabeth moved to kiss along Pipers neck, unable to help herself as whatever magic was at work compelled her lust.  
"Just know that even in this body I still have my powers." Hera said as she snapped her fingers, instantly rendering both of them naked.  
Annabeth squealed with happiness involuntarily as her hands were now groping Pipers amble bust directly. She felt a wet pussy on her leg as well as Hera had straddled her thigh. It turned on Annabeth more who was sure she was just as wet, especially when Hera started to play with Annabeths tit, rubbing her fingers over the nipples.  
Annabeth opened her eyes as she kissed along Pipers neck, noticing that Pipers skin had paled from her normal dark color to a more fair skinned color. Her hair had started to darken as well to black from the previous chocolate brown hair she normally had.  
Annabeth didn't say anything however as she had an idea of what was happening and didn't want to tell Hera just yet. However Hera had another idea as she moved Annabeth off the log and set her down on the grass below.  
Hera moved to be on top of Annabeth, moving between her spread legs and kept kissing the demigoddess. Annabeth moaned into the kiss as she felt Heras knee rub against her clit, making Annabeth tingle as she got some pleasure.  
Their boobs pressed against each other, both of them having sizable tits. Annabeth's hands moved down Heras back to start to grope her ass, enjoying the soft ass she was able to squeeze with her hands.  
Meanwhile Hera had moved a hand down Annabeth's core, resting it over her pussy. Hera started to rub her, moving her fingers over Annabeth's clit making her moan loudly into the kiss. One of Annabeths hands moved to start to rub the goddesses pussy, before slipping a finger inside of her.  
Annabeth started thrusting her finger in and out of the goddess, making Hera moan loudly as Annabeth's finger rubbed over her G-spot. Hera kept rubbing Annabeths clit, compelled by the curse Aphrodite had put on her.  
A moment later both girls were moaning messes, being pleasured as they kissed each other and their boobs pushed together. Annabeth felt Hera losing control, felt her body seemingly grow but couldn't check as Heras face was so close to Annabeths as they still kissed.  
Annabeth moaned loudly into the kiss, feeling her sensitive clit being rubbed. She was overwhelmed by her desire to orgasm and in no time she felt herself starting to peak. She held back wanting to not finish first, wanting to finish when Hera did.  
Luckily she didn't need to wait long. She felt as Heras pussy squeezed harder on her fingers and started to cum. Annabeth released instantly, barely able to hold on any longer.  
"Oh gods!" Annabeth yelled as she orgasmed.  
"Fuccccckkkkk!" Hera yelled out as she came too.  
Both girls were a mess as they came, squirting out as they pushed against each other. Finally they both finished and Hera rolled off to the side.  
Annabeth glanced over to Hera and smiled, "I guess I should count myself lucky I get to see queen Hera herself naked." Annabeth teased.  
Hera was confused until she looked down and realize her body had shifted from the daughter of Aphrodite into her normal body. Pipers body was used to shape shifting being an offspring of Aphrodite, so it adapted to Hera inside of it and became the goddess.  
She now looked as she normally did, fair skin, long black hair. Her eyes were green and blue. Hera looked around 35, she had busty tits that Annabeth knew Zeus would love. Heras waist was slender but her hips wide, the perfect body of a mother.  
"You do look hot this way. A sexy milf." Annabeth teased again. Not realized her joke just gave Hera an idea.  
Hera smiles sinisterly, "Why don't you join me in being a sexy milf as you say. If you will bear Zeus's child, at least look the part of a mother." Hera snapped her fingers.  
"What?" Annabeth said confused.  
Suddenly she groaned out as she felt her own body changing. She felt as if she was being pulled on, getting taller as a magic warmth spread through her body. Her body felt like liquid, being remolded as easily putty.  
Annabeth threw her head back and let out another loud groan at the warmth spreading throughout her body. Her hips widened, her head got itchy as she felt her hair growing. And finally she felt the warmth center around her chest, feeling as if her breasts were growing.  
At last the warmth subsided, and when Annabeth looked down she didn't look much different, except for as she thought the bigger tits and wider hips. But nothing much.  
Annabeth stood up, "What did you do? Did you really just make my tits bigger." She said annoyed as she used her hands to push up her boobs and released them to show what she meant. Her tits felt different in her hands though, prompting Annabeth to squeeze them again.  
Hera grinned as she stood up too, strangely at eye level with Annabeth instead of being taller.  
"No my dear. As the goddess of motherhood and childbirth I couldn't let you become a teen mom. So instead I figured why not make you a more appropriate age." Hera replied.  
Suddenly it hit Annabeth. She ran to the stream nearby and looked in the water. It was peaceful enough she was able to see her reflection. She didn't look much different but she was clearly older, she placed herself around Heras bodies age, mid 30's.  
"What the fuck…" Annabeth said as she put her hands on her face, feeling the small differences.  
Hera came up from behind Annabeth and wrapped her arms around the adults waist. Her hands moved up to Annabeth's swelled up tits.  
"And that isn't all. Every Mom needs to be able to provide for her child." Hera said as she squeezed Annabeths tits, along her nipples.  
Annabeth gave out a moan at the feeling, but suddenly she felt a different sensation. She felt liquid coming out of her tits, Hera was milking her.  
Annabeth pushed her ass into Heras hips, the goddess making this feel incredible to the Athena daughter.  
"You know I am also the goddess of cows. Maybe I should treat you like one and keep milking your fat udders." Hera said demeaningly as she kept playing with Annabeth's breasts.  
Annabeth didn't like being referred to as a cow, or her breasts being called udders. But she couldn't help leaning against Hera as she massaged her tits. Emptying them of the milk that Heras magic had filled them with.  
Being the goddess of motherhood Annabeth theorized that her new body and state was why she was currently feeling the way she was to Hera. Feeling so submissive and wanting the goddess to use her more.  
Quickly Hera turned around Annabeth. The blonde was stunned momentarily but quickly went back to moaning as Hera leaned down the other adult, sucking on Annabeths right nipple.  
Hera used a little bit of her teeth, sucking the milk out while her right hand played with Annabeths other breast, and her left hand started to massage Annabeths pussy.  
Hera gave out a small moan as she tasted Annabeths milk, tasting how good it was in her mouth.  
"Can I taste yours? Your milk?" Annabeth asked, unsure why she did.  
Hera stopped and looked up at the demigoddess before laughing, "No. Mine is what gave Hercules his strength. I won't let you have it."  
Annabeth felt sad, but once again wasn't sure why she was. 'Stupid gods and their auras,' she thought.  
"Lay down." Hera said. Annabeth listened and sat down again.  
Hera moved to be between the women's legs, positioning herself to scissor the new adult. Their pussys touched, Annabeth instantly giving out a small moan as she felt her sensitive clit be even slightly touched.  
As Hera started to move Annabeth leaned her head back to look up at the sky, still so surprised at how she was feeling, and even more so at being an adult. Her curly hair was now long enough to go down to her waist, she hated to think how long it would be if she straightened it.  
She didn't have much time to think though as Hera leaned forward and kissed Annabeth. Using one hand to pull at said long hair to keep Annabeth facing up as the goddess placed kisses on her neck.  
Heras free hand resumed playing with Annabeth's boobs, not able to get enough of the milk bags that Hera magically was keeping full, making Annabeth's breasts swell and show easy signs of their state.  
"You will be such a good mother." Hera said as she kept moving, grinding her pussy against Annabeths meaty pussy, "Your tits are so swelled up your baby will never be hungry."  
Annabeth barely registered the comment, so focused on grinding back against Hera, trying to feel her own pleasure. One of her own hands moving to grope her large boobs, scooping them from the bottom before pinching her nipple, making her bite her lip as some milk came out from them.  
She knew Hera did something to her but the idea of being a mother now didn't feel so wrong. It felt right to her. She had the looks and body of a parent better. It felt right.  
Hera leaned back to focus on her own movements as she watched the blonde demigoddess crumble under the effects she had done. Annabeth was furiously humping her, groping her own tits and having a slutty expression as she did it all.  
The joy or seeing Annabeth in this state made Hera happy. Wether that was due to Aphrodites curse or her own pride in breaking Annabeth she didn't know.  
Annabeths eyes opened and watched Hera. Watched as Heras breasts bounced up and down her body as they scissored. The sight was such a turn on to Annabeth that she reached out, squeezing Heras breasts with one hand, and her own with her other.  
"They feel so soft…" Annabeth said in a voice that conveyed just how horny she felt.  
Hera grinned, "So are your udders." She said teasingly as she squeezed one of Annabeths breasts hard, making it squirt out some milk as Annabeths eyes went slightly cross.  
"Don't ah-call them that." She said, although not very strongly, especially with the orgasmic facial expression she had.  
"I'll call them whatever I want. And you will accept it. Is that clear." Hera said as she stopped moving, using her arms to stop Annabeth as well.  
"Ugh yes yes it's clear! Just let me keep going! I was close!" Annabeth pleaded as both hands groped her tits.  
"Drink your own milk." Hera said.  
Annabeth didn't resist as she leaned down. With some maneuvering she had her nipple in her mouth, she sucked while using her hands to massage her breast and in no time she was drinking down her milk. It tasted good to her, much better than she thought it would.  
Hera grinned at seeing Annabeth obey so well as she started to move again.  
Annabeth was close and within a few moments of restarting she was screaming out as her orgasm overtook her. She started to rub her clit to emphasize the pleasure as she squirted onto Hera, still rubbing their pussies together.  
When Annabeth finished she fell back, tired from the intense orgasm she just had, made even stronger because she had sex with an immortal.  
As Annabeth panted Hera stood up and towered over her.  
"I can feel the magic. My curse has ended and it's time for me to leave. I won't kill you. I'll let this one go…but make sure just like Jason that this child honors me. Goodbye Annabeth." Hera said.  
And with that her body glowed as her immortal essence was removed from Pipers body, Piper collapsing on the ground still in the shape of Hera.  
Annabeth also passed out, the whole experience taking its toll on her.  
*** time skip ***  
A little bit later Annabeth woke up and saw Piper. She was still passed out but slowly shifting back to her normal body, her Aphrodite powers ensuring she would return to normal. Annabeth knew she would be ok, Aphrodite would never harm her.  
Annabeth went to the stream to see if she would return to normal. But when she looked into the stream and saw she was still the busty lactating milf, she realized she had one more extra thing to explain to Percy and the rest.


	7. Family Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Brotherly Love. Annabeth and her step brothers/dad use her during Thanksgiving.

Chapter 69: Family Love

Discord code: qHjmvg2  
Thanksgiving  
Third person POV  
"Whatever." Annabeth said to her brothers she was currently driving in the car. "You can't skip school today. You have just a few days left then you two will get a week off. Just finish it out."  
"But schools boring," Matthew said from the shotgun seat, "We aren't doing anything worthwhile."  
"You don't know that yet. Maybe it'll be something useful to know. My Mom says knowledge is power, and anything can be knowledge." Annabeth said proudly.  
"I like it better when you are busy sucking our dicks, not lecturing us on school." Bobby said from the back seat.  
To a normal step sister that would have been a very very bad comment. But Annabeth had gotten used to that. She had worked her way back to being somewhat of a respectable step sister, having them listen to her and trust her advice. Even if at their whims she would gag on their dicks and let them cover her with cum.  
It was definitely an odd balance. Telling them to get ready for school but then they would tell her to bend over and let them fuck her and she would obey. But she loved it. She still used her magic dildo to make sure she made them happy, keeping her as obedient as ever.  
"Fine whatever." Matthew said annoyed. He leaned over the divider and started to massage Annabeths inner thigh, currently bare as she was wearing shorts that he had chosen for her. "At least I can touch you during the ride. That makes it better."  
"Exactly." Annabeth said happily the message got across, "Go to school, do you day. And on the drive in and out you can have me."  
She always knew deep down she shouldn't be happy that they have her that way but she couldn't help it. It was satisfying to know they loved her so much and she brought them so much joy.  
"Lucky you. You get the shotgun seat." Bobby complained from the back where he couldn't reach her.  
"You get shotgun on the way home. I get it on the way to class." Matthew argued as his hand moved up, pushing aside her shorts to show her silver underwear. "The ones with the owls again?"  
"They are my favorite ones!" Annabeth proclaimed as she came to a stop at a red light.  
Matthew grinned and pushed them to the side too, noticing how Annabeth shivered as the air touched her pussy. His fingers started to rub her clit making her bit her lip.  
Matthew started to pick up his speed and Annabeth moved one hand to grab his wrist, "If you go that fast…I can't concentrate on driving. Slowly or focus on my tits."  
"Fine fine." Matthew said, deciding that night he would fuck her extra hard for this one. He rubbed her clit slower and lighter, letting her drive safer.  
His other hand started groping her tits through her shirt, being braless like how she knew they liked. She would put her bra on after she dropped them off, but for the car ride she kept it off for them.  
"Here." Annabeth said in a breathy voice, Matthew pulling away from her wet pussy. "See you two kids after school."  
"Love you sis." Matthew said as he leaned forward. He quickly glanced around before kissing her on the lips, enjoying how full her lips were before getting out of the car.  
"Bye Annabeth," Bobby said as he was about to get out of the car but she stopped him.  
"Come here too. Don't pout because it wasn't your turn up front." She joked.  
Bobby moved forward and happily kissed her too, tasting her lips. He slapped her tits making her yelp but he just laughed and hurried off.  
***break****  
The ride home was about the same. They both told Annabeth of their days, which not surprisingly she was right with as they actually learned something new. They would have hard tests coming up after break and Annabeth promised she would tutor them to make sure they passed.  
Throughout the ride Bobby would grope her, enjoying being the one in shotgun seat. However Annabeth knew he wanted to play with her ass which he couldn't do as she sat and drove.  
Finally she got them home and parked the car in the garage.  
"Ok why don't you two get inside and get your homework done." Annabeth said.  
"Sure, but afterwards come in our room with the sexy see through lingerie outfit." Matthew said.  
"Wait before we go inside." Bobby said as he proceeded to push Annabeth forward over the hood of the car. He quickly yanked down her shorts and underwear making Annabeth yelp at being stripped so fast.  
Bobby started to smack her ass. Annabeth bit her lip as she felt moans coming out of her throat. It felt so good to be manhandled by them and she was horny all day.  
Annabeth was worried her parents could walk out and see her like that, her step brother spanking her ass. But she didn't care. She wanted him to be happy. It made her feel even better when Matthew came up and started to grope her tits, both of them feeling her up.  
Bobby spread Annabeths ass, rubbing his finger up her juicy folds to moisten it before slipping the finger inside of her asshole. He pumped it a few times, enjoying how extra tight her asshole always was.  
Annabeth moaned, she had gotten used to how much Bobby liked anal and fortunately she was able to handle it well and get pleasure from it. Something she thought may be a side effect of her blessing.  
His other hand still was slapping her ass, making her bubble butt jiggle for both of them to watch.  
"Mmm fuck, you like my ass?" Annabeth asked in a sweet sexy voice as she pushed back, pushing her ass further on his finger.  
"So fucking hot. You have the best ass." Bobby said as he slapped her red ass again.  
Just as suddenly as it started it stopped. Both brothers pulled back, letting Annabeth up as she stood up and pulled back up her shorts.  
"After homework. Instantly." Bobby said.  
"See through lingerie outfit." Matthew added. "Extra rough this time."  
"Yes…masters." She added for good measure.  
An extra rough fucking tonight. After the car ride all 3 of them were definitely primed. As they walked inside Annabeth hoped their homework would be fast.  
***Scene skip***  
Annabeth hated it when they did this. It wasn't she didn't like being tied up, but when they would tease her then leave her tied up is what she hated.  
Annabeth was on her bed, spread as her wrists and ankles were handcuffed to the bed posts. She had a gag and blind fold on since her brothers liked to mess with her. Completely nude.  
Her little step brothers liked to tie her up now and then, but this time they knew they didn't have much time. But they didn't care, they told her they wanted to tease her and get her all worked up, then come back later to use her.  
Well she was definitely worked up, Annabeth thought as she felt dripping wet, wanting a dick inside her pussy. But her parents and brothers had gone out shopping for Thanksgiving, leaving her home alone.  
Or so she thought, as she drifted to sleep.  
Next thing Annabeth knew she was hearing her name being said. She didn't make it out fully as she was busy waking up, feeling tired after sleeping in the position she was in, her pussy still aching to be fucked.  
Her door opened, she couldn't see but she hoped her brothers had returned. Came back and would be ready to satisfy her. The door closed and moments later the blind fold came off, to reveal her Dad standing before her.  
"Annabeth…" he said bewildered. Seeing your daughter tied up naked certainly was not what he was expecting, "I stayed back and couldn't find you. Figured you took a nap but wanted to check in case something happened.  
What did happen?"  
Annabeth tried to respond but the gag just stopped her. Frederick seemed to realize this and took it off of her.  
"I was uh…just getting ready." She said.  
"Ready for what?" Her dad replied.  
Annabeth realized his calm response must be due to her curse. She knew that it didn't just effect her, but also made others more willing to be with her. Usually her brothers were with her at all times and kept others from making moves on her when they were in public, knowing she couldn't help herself. But now they weren't here. And she was horny.  
"For you." She lied. She needed to be fucked, didn't matter by who.  
Fredericks eyes went wide as he sat on the bed next to her. Annabeth knew the magic was effecting him. Just a bit more and he wouldn't be able to help himself.  
She moved her hips, rolling them so they brushed against his hand. He surprisingly moved his hand, resting it on her stomach. That just teased Annabeth more, wanting it lower.  
Without her brothers here nothing would stop her from being satisfied. She needed dick. They shouldn't have left her so vulnerable and horny.  
She rolled her hips again, this time his hand slid lower, brushing through her blonde patch of hair she kept above her pussy. This seemed to spark something inside of him as his hand started to rub her clit. Slowly at first, but picking up speed.  
"Oh Daddy…" Annabeth moaned out submissively.  
The tone seemed to set off Frederick, as he moved her gag back into place, making Annabeth's eyes go wide with surprise. But he seemed like he wanted to use her, especially when she was gagged and tied up.  
Fredericks fingers started to rub rougher, making Annabeth groan louder into her gag. She rolled her hips, desperate for more contact with him.  
His free hand went to her boobs, squeezing the teens large tits. Annabeth felt more pleasure go through her as her nipples got rubbed, filling her with more pleasure as she was practically drooling in her gag.  
Frederick started to kiss her exposed neck, still using both hands to rub her to cause her pleasure. Annabeth was squirming slightly on the bed, consumed with the pleasure he was giving her. Her eyes rolled back as her father pleasured her.  
Next thing Annabeth knew she felt 2 fingers push their way inside of her pussy. Annabeth moaned loudly into her gag at finally feeling penetration as the fingers pumped inside of her, still massaging her clit as he did it.  
The way he was groping her tits also filled her with happiness. Feeling her tits being squeezed or slapped about, knowing he enjoyed watching as she moved and they jiggled. It all just turned Annabeth on even more.  
"I'm going to use you," Frederick said into her ear, fully giving in, "Going to use you as my personal cum dump."  
For some reason hearing that just made Annabeth want it more. She had gotten used to being told how she would be used. Her brothers loved to say it during sex so hearing it now just felt right.  
Annabeth screamed loudly into her gag as she felt an orgasm overtake her. She knew she was soaking the sheets with how she started to squirt, surprising Frederick she was doing that.  
Annabeth didn't care about the sheets though. Her eyes rolled back as she just enjoyed the feeling, allowing herself to be immersed in her orgasm.  
When she stopped she felt like panting, breathing heavy through her nose. But Frederick hadn't even felt anything yet.  
Seconds later he had stripped naked and moved to be between her legs. Annabeth opened her legs and grinned, as best as she could with her bonds and gag respectively. Letting him know she was ready for him.  
Frederick didn't wait, pushing himself inside of her needy cunt. He pushed all the way inside, enveloping his dick with her pussy.  
"Oh fuck Annabeth, you are so tight." Frederick said as he started to thrust.  
Hearing that made Annabeth proud in a weird sort of way. However she didn't focus on that much as the feeling of a dick going in and out of her became all she could focus on.  
Frederick loved hearing the sound of Annabeths wet pussy as he fucked her. Watching her expressions she showed through the gag as she was used, as he breed her pussy. He got curious what she would say though and moved her gag to be around her neck.  
"Oh fuck!" She instantly yelled out, "Fuck my tight pussy Daddy!"  
He was surprised she called him that, she never did before. She must be doing it now to try and turn him on more he thought, the dirty slut he had for a daughter.  
His hands moved to grope her boobs, squeezing both tits and moving them so they would slap against each other, watching the way they moved on her chest.  
"You're gonna make me cum!" Annabeth yelled out.  
Just as she started to cum Frederick pulled out, disappointing Annabeth who wanted to keep being fucked as she orgasmed, but also to milk his dick dry with her pussy as she came.  
But Frederick had another idea. Before she even could stop her mouth was suddenly open, filled up with his dick.  
"You always were so smart. Now I want to see what else your mouth can do." Frederick said as he started to thrust his hips.  
Annabeth gave into it, loving the taste of her own pussy mixed with the taste of his dick. She swirled her tongue around his dick the best she could do while also having her throat be furiously pounded.  
In no time Annabeth felt her face covered with saliva, knowing that tons of it was coming out of her mouth as he thrusted into her throat. She had gotten a bit more used to this due to her brothers, but she still hadn't mastered it and every now and then she made a gagging noise when he went too deep or too fast.  
"Fuck your mouth feels so good. So warm and wet." Frederick said as he kept going, placing his hands on Annabeths head to keep thrusting into her mouth.  
The sounds of Annabeth's throat filled the air as he fucked her mouth. The teen handled it, doing her best to breath through her nose as her throat was used and abused.  
Finally Frederick came. Annabeth felt her mouth fill up with cum as he shot strings of his cum in her mouth, down her throat. She tasted his salty cum and as he pulled out his dick, she rolled it around in her mouth to taste it some more before swallowing the cum.  
Annabeth panted, finally having her mouth empty and able to recover her breathing properly. Meanwhile Frederick sat down at the edge of the bed. Annabeth thought he may be worried after what just happened, but she was wrong. The magic was strong.  
He moved the gag back on her and the blind fold as well, "Just so they don't expect anything was off. They can keep having their fun. But I want to now as well. When it's just us two alone, let's do more."  
Annabeth wanted to respond, but obviously being bound, blind folded, and most importantly gagged, she couldn't respond. Annabeth struggled in the bonds, her speech muffled by the gag.  
She realized now she would also be a slut for her father. One more person to please.  
***Scene Skip***  
It wasn't as bad as Annabeth thought it would be. Her Dad didn't ask for her much and rarely mentioned anything. Sometimes if they were in the kitchen alone he would grope her but beyond that he didn't do much. He did have his own wife after all.  
He also didn't say anything to his sons, letting them keep doing what they did. Ignoring how now he would notice Annabeth being ordered around and told what to do by them. Or how he suddenly noticed how often she was in their room.  
It made Thanksgiving dinner go nicely. They didn't do much for it, just some turkey and some sides, but by the end Annabeth was full and felt satisfied.  
"Ah that was good." Bobby said as he burped.  
"Honey, don't burp. It's rude." His Mom said, "Why don't we all get the dishes to the sink."  
All 5 of them got their plates and walked to the sink. The two parents left the room real quick and Annabeth wasn't surprised at what happened.  
As she started to wash the dishes Matthew got behind her, looping his arms around her waist and bringing them up to her tits. He squeezed her boobs through the flannel button up she had on, squeezing the soft mounds as he grinder his dick against her ass in her jeans.  
"Matthew…" Annabeth started as she wanted to protest not now. She didn't know how her Dad would react if he saw, and much less how her Mom would react. But she couldn't bring herself to stop him. It felt so good to her to be touched by him.  
Bobby came up to her side and unbuttoned her jeans, letting himself slid his hand under them and start to rub her pussy over her underwear. Annabeth bit her lip as her brothers played with her.  
Matthew likewise unbuttoned some of her flannel shirt, letting him pull it aside enough to expose her tits in her bra. He pulled her bra up, and was now touching her bare breasts, pinching her nipples.  
Annabeth gave out a little moan at being fondled by them. Knowing that whenever they wanted she was ready to be used.  
They heard footsteps and quickly backed away from Annabeth, leaving their step sister flustered as she pulled back down her bra, arranging it in place, buttoned her jeans and shirt as fast as she could. Her shirt was still unbuttoned a bit showing off a lot of cleavage, but it was enough as Frederick entered the kitchen.  
"Boys, you two do the dishes. Give you sister a break from that job. Annabeth why don't you help me remove the table decorations then we can sit down?"  
"Sure Dad." Annabeth said as she walked over to him, still feeling wet and wondering if the magic aura would somehow tell him that.  
As they cleaned the table Frederick moved behind her, looping his arms around her waist then bringing them up to grab her tits as he ground his dick against her ass.  
'Like father like son' Annabeth thought as she was back in the same position. Even more so as Frederick unbuttoned her shirt and jeans, one hand grabbing her tits in her bra as the other went into her pants, resuming to rub her pussy over her underwear.  
"I found your magic toy." Frederick said into her ear, "I used it on her. She won't be coming down for a bit." Annabeth registered that. Seems both women in this family were now submissive sluts. But his wife only was to her Dad, not Matthew and Bobby too.  
"That's why I haven't been using you as much. Figured the boys deserve some fun. But I still want some too." Frederick said as he moved his hand to be under her panties, rubbing her wet pussy directly.  
Annabeth moaned. Then she got the real surprise.  
"Bobby, Matthew, get in here." Frederick said.  
Annabeth tried to straighten up from the slight bent over she was. Get herself looking good and not so unbuttoned and groped. But Frederick didn't let go. And as her brothers entered the room they saw their Dad groping her bare tits and rubbing her pussy as she blushed, eyes slightly rolling back with a dumb expression on her face.  
"What the…" Matthew started.  
"Don't act dumb. I know you two have been using your sister and fucking her." Frederick said as he rubbed her clit faster.  
Annabeth wanted to join the conversation but couldn't speak as her clit was rubbed fast, her nipples being pinched. She could only stand there and moan, her eyes crossing a bit, knowing she must look lewd as they were all around her.  
"I found her tied up the other day. Don't worry, you two aren't in trouble." He added, "Why don't we have a nice family Thanksgiving though. Join in."  
That surprised Annabeth even more. 3 guys for her now. She didn't know if she was nervous or excited. Her pussy suddenly was excited.  
In seconds she was moved to be a better position for them. Frederick stayed behind her but Bobby has pulled her jeans to her ankles, and Matthew has unbuttoned her flannel fully.  
Annabeth didn't know how to handle 3 guys. She decided to just go with what they did and not argue, being a good slutty sister/daughter for them.  
Her jeans were removed from her ankles and her legs spread. Bobby instantly started to rub her clit while  
Fredrick's hand moved to squeeze her ass, feeling the soft bubbly ass beneath his hand. Matthew moved to grope her tits.  
Annabeth didn't know how it happened but moments later she was on her hands and knees, with just her flannel shirt unbuttoned on her. Frederick was under her with his dick sliding in her pussy, Bobby was behind her about to use her ass the way he loved, and Matthew had his hands in her hair, pushing her mouth down his dick.  
She quickly became a moaning mess as her pussy and asshole were pounded into, making her drool all over Matthews dick which just made it easier for him to move her head up and down his shaft.  
Fredericks dick had her pussy spread, being filled up again and again by him as he kept going, filling her with waves of pleasure. As he was under her he used his hands to play with her tits, pinching and pulling on her nipples.  
Bobby was busy smacking her ass as he fucked it. Annabeth had red hand prints on her bubbly butt as he kept spanking her to watch her ass jiggle while he buried his dick inside of her ass.  
The pleasure built up in her and she came, yelling into Matthews dick as she squirted. This time Frederick stayed inside of her and enjoyed how she felt orgasming.  
It didn't take long for a combination of the 3 of them to finish as well. Bobby was first, filling her asshole up before getting a little cum on her asscheeks. Next Matthew finished, pushing her head all the way down and came down her throat. Followed lastly by Frederick, who came inside of her pussy.  
Annabeth was tired but she knew the drill, it wasn't done yet. A few more positions later, they were rotating between using her different holes.  
Annabeth laid there on the ground once they were finished with her. She felt sticky and dirty from all the cum on and inside of her. Her face and tits were covered in it, her ass smeared with cum, both her holes filled with it and her mouth tasted of cum.  
She looked like an absolute used slut.  
"Alright boys. Let's give your sister a break. Annabeth why don't you get cleaned up then come back down to join us again." Frederick said.  
"Ok Dad." Annabeth said as she weakly got up, moving to a sitting position before standing up.  
"Wear a tank top when you come back down." Matthew said.  
"And leggings!" Bobby added.  
'Happy Thanksgiving with the family' Annabeth thought as she went up the stairs, cum leaking out of her.


	8. Star Wars Suprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew turns into Rey from Star Wars for Percy.

Chapter 70: Star Wars Surprise

Percy heard a knock on his cabin door and went to answer it. When he opened the door he was not expecting what he saw.  
"Hey hon." Drew said as she stood proudly in front of the door. She was wearing a blue outfit, matching exactly what Rey wore in the ending of The Last Jedi.  
"What are you doing Drew?" Percy asked surprised to see her in a cosplay. The 9th movie came out that day and Percy was planning to see it, but he wasn't expecting Drew to get so dressed up.  
"Oh I can't celebrate something you care about?" She said with a smirk and pushed her way inside.  
Percy looked at her. She definitely bought a costume a few sizes too small. Her boobs barely fit inside the opening meant for a much smaller chest, straining the material. Like wise her ass seemed to be stretching the bottom out, but the skirt part covered it up.  
"So dressed up." Percy said following her inside, curious where this would go.  
Drew spun around on her toes to face him. She grinned happily, "I have a surprise for you babe."  
Drew pulled a baggy out from where she tucked it into her belt. Inside was a locket of hair.  
"My Mom runs a whore service on Olympus. I did some work for her and in turn she gave me this," She said presenting the hair sample, "Something I could use today to give you a little run. Other girls may be able to cosplay in just costumes, but you deserve more than that."  
She closed her eyes and focused. Moments later her features started to shift. Skin tone changed to white, height and build changing to become leaner and more toned. Her breasts changed, becoming a size that actually fit her outfit. In moments she looked exactly like Rey would.  
Drew-Rey grinned at Percy's shocked expression, "Before your movie lets have a bit of fun." She said as she stalked up to Percy. Even her hair and voice had completely changed.  
"That was some hair sample to let you do that. Was that from the actress?" Percy asked as his hands went onto Reys hips.  
Rey pursed her lips, "Not exactly. Mother gave me a special magically made sample. It is supposed to mimic the character. Not the actress."  
"How does that work?" Percy asked as his hands looked around Reys back, his head lowering to kiss her neck.  
"Not entirely sure the difference in the shift. I guess I adopt the characters qualities over the actresses." Rey replied as she closed her eyes to enjoy Percy's kisses, "Whatever it is, just enjoy. Isn't that what most of you Star Wars fans hope you can do?"  
Percy grinned against her neck, using his muscles to push her down onto the bed here he mounted her, spreading her legs as they kissed. Rey gave out a small whimper, seeming to be more submissive than normal. Must be part of the change.  
Percy moves his hands up and down her thighs, feeling the muscle beneath the pants, so different for the usual soft fatness that Drew's thighs had. He loved it.  
His hands slid up, going to her top. He pulled the main blue cloth of her top to the sides, pulling the white one below that down so he could touch her bare breasts. Percy pulled back from the kiss to look at the new pair of tits he had before him.  
Rey smiled as she was fondled, "You have such a star struck expression hon. As if this is something new."  
"Only in who it is. I have to take advantage of this." Percy said happily as he rubbed his fingers over Reys nipples, making the girl give out a moan.  
After a bit Percy's hands went lower again, moving straight up Reys thighs. She gave out a whimper as she felt his hands press against her pussy, but blocked by the clothing between. Percy tore it apart, not caring about her yelp as he made a hole over her crotch.  
"Hey this was expensive!" Rey complained.  
"I want to touch your pussy. And I can't have the pants in the way or you taking off the costume. So a hole was the best bet." Percy said logically.  
But there was nothing logical in Reys mind as he rubbed her clit. Making the Jakku salvager arch her back and moan as she was pleasured.  
But Percy knew how this went. With Drew it was about his pleasure. So when he decided he couldn't take it anymore, it was time to experience the real thing. He quickly got off his pants, stroking his dick to get it hard and ready.  
Percy wasted no time, moving to line up his dick with Reys entrance, making the young women moan as she felt his dick slowly slid into her pussy. She was wet and was barley holding it together with her want.  
Percy gave out a groan, "Fuck this feels as good as I thought it would."  
"You like my pussy Percy," Rey said, the exact voice she should have sending Percy wild with want, "You like having this fantasy, fucking me."  
Percy started to thrust faster, picking up speed, "Gods I love it. You're my personal cock sleeve."  
That made Rey shudder, being called his cock sleeve. Her pussy being used to pleasure his dick. Rey loved it.  
Percy thrusted deeply into her, surprising his toy with how deep he went. Rey gave out a yell and arched her back, presenting her breasts to Percy. He quickly took that present, leaning down to lick around her tits, sucking on one of her nipples as she ran a hand through his hair.  
As Percy fucked Rey her expression changed, opening her mouth as her tongue flopped out giving her a truly slutty look. She was unable to control her mouth as she moaned and left it wide open.  
"Oh fuck Percy lick my nipples. Suck on them, fuck your tongue feels good." Rey moaned out, before her tongue came out of her mouth again, unable to say any more as Percy pounded her.  
Percy kept going, finally paying off when he heard Rey give out a loud scream. Different than her others as she came. Percy knew as her pussy clenched down on his dick, but unlike Drew she didn't squirt. Rey didn't have that ability.  
Percy couldn't help himself as Reys pussy squeezed his dick, milking him dry. With a last powerful thrust he embedded himself inside of her and came, filling up her pussy.  
"It's so warm…" Rey said weakly after her orgasm. At the feel of Percy's cum flooding her pussy.  
Percy pulled out, feeling satisfied. But not for long. He couldn't do just one round with Rey. She needed more than that. Percy went to the bathroom and splashed water on himself, increasing his recovery rate.  
As he entered the room he say Rey with her skirt part flipped up, her legs spread and saw the cum coming out of her pussy. That sight definitely helped Percy as he went back over for a round two.  
Percy mounted the bed, getting on top of Reys body and over her face. He lined his dick up with her mouth which she opened, inviting him inside. Percy didn't waste time and plunged down, his dick filling up her throat.  
Percy saw Reys face as she struggled with how deep and fast he was going, lacking Drew's natural talent to deep throat. But Percy just loved it as he kept thrusting, seeing Reys face as she tried to hold it together and choke on his dick.  
Percy put both hands on her head, using it to hold her face steady as he went, enjoying her throat around his dick. It was nice and wet for him, the heat of her mouth feeling good. Rey tried to close her lips and suction his dick but was clearly struggling with just holding it together to do that.  
Finally he knew Drew's resistance broke. He felt her shifting, mixing her own traits with Reys. Suddenly Percy had busty C, maybe D cups pushed against him as he fucked her throat. Likewise he knew Reys ass would appear bigger and more of Drew's changes. But she still looked like Rey, just more voluptuous.  
Her struggling seemed to go away as Rey gained Drew's natural talent with deepthroating. Instead of gagging all he heard was the sound of his dick going down a wet throat.  
With her talent back Rey was able to suction on his dick, and use her tongue to swirl around his cock. It didn't take long for that to make Percy cum, filling up Reys mouth. He knew she wouldn't spill any of it out but he wanted to get some on her face, so with the last shot he pulled up, getting one string over Reys face.  
"You look sexy that way, with cum on you." Percy told Rey.  
Rey laughed, "Glad you like it. I had to alter the form a bit to make the job easier. Didn't think you would mind." She said gesturing at the new features she gave Rey.  
"Not at all." Percy replied as he groped her new bigger tits, jiggling them in his hands.  
"I miss having bigger tits." Rey said as Percy kept playing with her boobs.  
Percy looked at her right in the eyes, "Drew, you think anything below a DD is small. You call Hazel and Annabeths small and they have C and D's." He said, mocking the slutty Aphrodite daughter.  
"Whatever. I like what I like." Rey replied as she kept having her busty chest fondled.  
A few moments later Percy felt himself hard again. One last round.  
"Flip over." Percy ordered Rey.  
Rey did as she was told, flipping to her stomach and getting on her elbows. Percy wrapped an arm around her chest and kept playing with one boob while the other moved her skirt back up. Once it was up Percy started to align his dick.  
"Glad you didn't try this earlier. Don't know if just as her if I could have handled it." Rey admitted.  
"Well you can now," Percy said as he thrusted inside her asshole, making Rey moan and her tongue show, "So we will do it now."  
Percy kept thrusting into her, making Rey moan loudly as her tongue was on the bed. He kept pounding her tight asshole, enjoying how it felt around his dick.  
Percy looped his arms forward, roughly squeezing Reys tits. The scavenger seemed to like this as she squeezed her asshole even tighter around Percy's dick.  
Rey moaned loudly, wanting to say something but was silenced by the pleasure she felt going throughout her body. She couldn't handle this before, but after her changes she was easily able to handle it.  
Her ass shaked from the impacts of Percy's hips slamming into her ass as he repeatedly filled her up again and again.  
Finally he couldn't hold it anymore, pushing himself all the way in her ass and for the third time that day came inside of her. He filled up her asshole, making Rey groan out as she felt the pleasant feeling of the sticky warm cum seeping into her ass.  
When Percy was done he rolled to the side, laying next to Rey who laid flat on her stomach grinning at him. Percy saw as she shifted reverting back to Drew.  
"Good present?" She asked naughtily.  
"Perfect present." He said as he kissed Drew on the lips, "Thanks babe."  
Drew grinned and flipped over onto her back. She instantly started groping her tits, "Good to have them back." Percy watched her grope her DD's, hypnotized by how sexy it was to see her tits.  
"You know if my boyfriend wasn't so stunned right now maybe I wouldn't have to do this myself." She said as she squeezed her boobs, jiggling them on her chest.  
Percy just smiled and reached out, happy he was always able to touch her. He let his fingers sink into her breasts, before slapping her tits making her yelp.  
"We should get ready for the movie. Be a fun date." Percy said.  
"Oh I'm sure after that it will be." Drew teased as they got up to leave.


	9. Christmas Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth Rachel and Thalia give Percy a special Christmas.

Chapter 71: Christmas Gifts

Christmas chapter  
Percy walked into his cabin at camp halfblood. Christmas Day, and you could definitely tell it was outside based on all the snow they let in. He didn't pack any winter gear since camp was normally so warm that he was freezing as he came in the cabin.  
Percy rubbed his hands together, breathing into them trying to warm himself up when he heard the voice speak.  
"Let us warm you up." A feminine voice said.  
Percy looked up and was shocked at what he saw. The voice belonged to Annabeth, but with her was Thalia and Rachel. But that wasn't the shocking part.  
What was shocking was what they all wore. Slutty Christmas themed outfits.  
Annabeth had on a red themed outfit. She had red heels on her feet. Going up her legs she had white stockings that went up her long toned legs, ending about mid thigh. A bit of skin showed before the bottom of her red skirt appeared, very high up on her. It had white trimmings on the bottom. The skirt flowed up into the top she had on, having black buttons down the middle, cut low enough to show off her shoulders and all of her cleavage. On her head was a Santa hat, covering her curly hair.  
To her left was Thalia, in a green themed costume. She had on small heels, but opted to have tight green leggings on, showing off her legs she earned through all of her exercising. For her shirt was an elf like green buttoned shirt that was also cut low to show off her own cleavage. On her head was a green elf hat and surprisingly she seemed to have pointed ears. Her black hair was messy as it always was.  
To Annabeths right was Rachel. Rachel was barefoot, with green stockings that also went up about mid thigh. Her main outfit was similar to Annabeths, being a green mini skirt with red trimmings. Instead of buttons though on her top her material was smooth, also being low cut on her. Her red hair was in a ponytail, under a elf hat. She also seemed to have pointed ears.  
Percy wasn't sure where to look. Each girl looked drop dead gorgeous, and with the amount of cleavage he was seeing he didn't know which tits he wanted to look at.  
"Maybe he really is frozen." Thalia said in a teasing voice.  
Annabeth smirked at her before approaching Percy, "You heard me. Let us warm you up Seaweed Brain."  
She put her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss, her lips tasting like cherry against his mouth. She only kissed him briefly before backing up, getting back in like with the other 2 girls.  
"What's this about?" Percy asked.  
"I thought after all the saving you've done you deserved an extra special Christmas present," the blonde replied with a hint of lust in her voice, "So I convinced them to help me give you something special."  
Percy looked at Rachel for confirmation. Rachel sighed, "What can I say. She is smart." "A good manipulator you mean." Thalia said with grinning.  
"Wait, can't you two not do…the things I think you are here for?" Percy asked confused.  
Annabeth huffed, "You really are a Seaweed Brain. Do you think I overlooked their maiden status?"  
"Annabeth had this plan that worked. Winter solstice is powerful. Some ritual she did that frees us for one day from our maiden vows." Thalia explained.  
"We preformed it and are using it now. So you can have this special gift." Rachel replied.  
Then as if all 3 of them rehearsed it they moved back onto his bed, sitting down and they all spread their legs for him. Percy couldn't believe it.  
Annabeth and Rachel in their skirts let Percy look right up at their pussies, wearing no underwear. Thalia in her leggings didn't offer that much view, but the outline of her pussy in her green leggings was evident. As well as the wet spot over it.  
"So who will it be first?" Annabeth asked.  
Percy approached slowly looking between all 3. He knew he should try Thalia or Rachel but Annabeth looked too irresistible in that outfit with her legs spread, pussy glistening at him.  
Percy got between her legs and started to kiss her exposed neck. Annabeth gave a proud smirk, "Knew you would choose me first," as her hands roamed over Percy's body, pulling his shirt off.  
"If he didn't I'm pretty sure you would have killed him." Rachel teased as she leaned over, kissing Annabeths shoulder. Annabeth glared at her but didn't argue.  
Percy's pants were quickly off and his dick hard.  
"Wow you weren't kidding. May be empty up there, but definitely not down there." Thalia said in awe.  
"It's so massive…you take that all the time?" Rachel said surprised.  
Percy felt proud, having girls talking about his dick this way. He was definitely 'hung as a horse' as Annabeth would say.  
"Told you two." She said proudly, "We are here to do whatever you want Percy. Just tell us."  
Percy thought for a moment, "Warm me up with your mouth. And you two," he said indicating Rachel and Thalia, "Kiss and fondle each other."  
The 3 girls did as they were told, Annabeth spun around so she was on her stomach facing towards Percy. Meanwhile Thalia and Rachel leaned over Annabeth to start to kiss. Rachel seemed to be really enjoying it, always being turned on by girls.  
Annabeth's mouth wrapped around his dick, her lips went up and down his shaft, her tongue licking as she went. She knew just what Percy liked and delivered. That's why she wasn't surprised when he started to thrust. Percy always loved to throat fuck her mouth.  
Despite her experience with it she still gagged a bit as Percy went, his massive size making it impossible for her not to. But Annabeth managed to handle it all. She propped herself up on her elbows, her busty tits being shown as she pushed up.  
Percy reached one hand down, using the opening in her top to grab her breasts. Annabeth gave out a small moan as she felt herself being groped by him.  
Rachel and Thalia kept making out over the blonde getting her throat pounded. Both of them were turned on, excited to have dick now that they were capable of it for a day.  
Thalia broke the kiss to turn her head to look at Annabeth getting her throat used, "Damn I didn't expect little princess to let herself get used like that." Thalia teased to her practically little sister.  
"Definitely thought she would want to be in charge of sex too." Rachel joined in the teasing.  
Annabeth made a face as if she wanted to retort but was unable to with a mouth full of dick. "I'm warmed up.  
Annabeth turn around."  
She did as she was told, spinning around and opened her legs, still on her stomach. Percy was easily able to push up her miniskirt to show she had no underwear on. Percy wasted no time, lined his dick up to her wet cunt and pushed between her tight folds, spreading her pussy apart with his dick.  
Annabeth gave out a gasping moan as her eyes rolled back, enjoying the familiar feeling of Percy's dick widening her pussy, filling up her tight hole with his dick.  
Thalia and Rachel watched eagerly as Percy slid himself fully inside of Annabeth, who was clutching the sheets in her fists. Her eyes still rolled back.  
Percy started to thrust, making Annabeth feel empty inside her pussy before it was rapidly filled back up. Percy kept thrusting, enjoying the red outfit on her as he did. He used one hand to grab her curly hair and pulled to keep her head up, the other grabbing Rachel and pulling her close to kiss her.  
She melted into the kiss, her lips wet and full of desire. Percy's free hand roamed along Rachel's body, squeezing her massive tits before sliding lower till they were under her skirt, rubbing her pussy which also had no underwear on.  
Thalia meanwhile being left out of Percy's kissing occupied herself with kissing Annabeth. She slid her hands under the blonde to grope her tits, feeling the Athenians body up. Thalia's fingers slid under the top, rubbing against Annabeth's nipples making her feel even more pleasure.  
Percy thrusted faster, Annabeth's tight pussy urging him along. After the blowjob Percy knew he could cum easily, but didn't want to until Annabeth finished as well.  
Fortunately for Percy Annabeth always came fast from him. She arched her back and if it weren't for Thalia's kiss would have screamed out. Percy felt her pussy clench on his dick as she came, getting her juices over him.  
Annabeth's kiss to Thalia became sloppy as she enjoyed her orgasm, not focusing on Thalia.  
Percy let himself release as well, he did a few last thrusts before he filled up her cunt with his cum, letting the warm substance fill her up.  
Percy pulled out, and looked down at her pussy. He squeezed her ass with the position she was in, feeling her sexy bubble butt up, feeling how soft and jiggly it was. Her pussy started leaking out his cum, as she laid and panted on the bed.  
"Gods that's always so good." Annabeth said dreamily.  
Percy quickly ran off to the bathroom and splashed some water on him, rejuvenating him and making his dick get hard again.  
"Who's next?" Percy asked as he came back in the room. He didn't have to decide as it was already made up for him.  
Rachel was busy having her head buried in Annabeths ass, who raised her hips to give Rachel a better angle. Rachel was tonguing out Annabeth's pussy, devouring the cum inside and tasting Annabeths natural flavor.  
"Just us two big boy." Thalia said with a wink.  
Percy grinned and walked over. Him and Thalia always had a little rivalry with them both being children of the big three. Now they were about to fuck. He preferred that to fighting.  
Percy kissed the daughter of Zeus, his hands roaming over her body. He knew to fuck her he would need access to her pussy, but didn't want to remove her outfit since he loved the theme. So instead he came up with a new solution. With a quick movement he tore her leggings over her crotch, now having an opening to expose her opening for him.  
Thalia gave a little yelp out as she felt the tear, but quickly kept kissing him, not caring about it as she felt his dick probing her entrance.  
He thrusted inside her, making her give out a sexy moan that he didn't expect to ever hear from her lips. Percy did a few thrusts before Thalia reached under him, and flipped so he was on his back.  
"What the-" percy said shocked.  
"I'm going to be in charge here." Thalia said as she started to bounce on his dick, all her years of athletics helping as her muscular legs were easily able to do the movement.  
Percy didn't feel like arguing. If she wanted to ride him then she could go for it. Percy looked to his right and found Annabeth's face there. He used one hand to angle her chin so he could kiss her, enjoying how her lips felt against his own, how little facial control she had as Rachel ate her pussy.  
"Gods you are such a sexy slut…" Percy whispered to Annabeth as they were both being pleasured.  
Annabeth wanted to respond but choose not to, focusing on Rachel's face buried in her ass. On her tongue licking over and inside her pussy. She knew by now her pussy was cleaned of Percy's cum and that Rachel was choosing to just taste her, enjoying Annabeths natural flavor.  
A few minutes passed, the couple in bliss. Thalia clenched her pussy perfectly, her legs not stopping and keeping her bouncing on Percy. Percy couldn't help himself as he came, dropping his load into Thalia's cunt.  
Thalia grinned, "Looks like I made you cum. But you didn't make me cum. Maybe you aren't as good as Annabeth said." She teased.  
Percy accepted the challenge, "Oh you little…"  
Percy grabbed Thalia and roughly flipped her over. Thalia was now in the same position Annabeth was, facing her friend. Thalia didn't have much time to react as Percy held her down, as his dick covered in her own juices pushed inside of her ass.  
Thalia's eyes went wide as she felt her asshole being spread by his dick. She didn't have much time to get used to it as Percy started to thrust fast. One of his hands grabbing Thalia's hair and pulled back, roughly fucking her.  
Percy looked up and saw the green of Rachel still connected to the red of Annabeth. Annabeths skirt moved down and was now covering Rachel's head but he knew Rachel was still busy at work devouring his girlfriends cunt.  
It all seemed to pay off when Annabeth gave out a yell, the yell Percy knew was her orgasm scream. She made it even more obvious by yelling out, "Fuck I'm cumming!"  
Moments later Annabeth shook before sprawling flat on the bed. She looked up with a giddy happiness in her eyes at Percy, clearly satisfied again.  
Rachel moved back, coming out from under Annabeths skirt. She licked her lips as her face looked wet, "You are lucky Percy. She has a great pussy."  
"Ya she does. Much better than this asshole." Percy said. Thalia reacted the way he wanted, gritting her teeth and about to complain but was quickly silenced by Percy's repeated thrusting and her first orgasm.  
Annabeth and Rachel cuddled next to each other, watching the normally so confident and dominant huntress getting her asshole pounded. Percy moved his arm forward, roughly grabbing Thalia's tits and squeezing the size able breasts.  
Thalia quickly came for the second time during the anal sex. She yelled out as she felt another orgasm hit her. This time Percy didn't hold back and came inside of her ass, filling up her second hole.  
Percy pulled out panting. He was clearly tired but Rachel still hadn't had her turn yet.  
"Oh no you don't. Go get some water on you, then it's my turn." Rachel ordered him.  
Percy did just that, coming back over rock hard and ready for the sexy red head before him. Rachel was laying down with her legs spread, Percy able to see her pussy with her small skirt being raised up. She had a little red patch of hair above her pussy, surprising Percy that it was also red.  
He wasted no time and mounted her, pushing his dick inside of her pussy. Meanwhile Annabeth and Thalia were cuddling, the 2 practically sisters kissing each other as they lightly scissored.  
In no time Percy found the rhythm that worked best for Rachel, making the mortal friend he knew for years moan loudly. Unlike Thalia and Annabeth, Rachel wasn't as extremely fit not having to fit like how the other two demigoddesses did. It made Rachel different, but still amazing to Percy. Her skin was softer to him, her thighs not being as muscular but instead being the softer kind of sexy as his fingers sank into them.  
"Oh fuck Percy…" Rachel moaned dreamily, "You feel so amazing…can't believe I've been missing this."  
Percy took pride that she so soon was saying that. He varied his pace to make her enjoy it more, sometimes slowing down which she responded with by using her legs to try and pull him closer, begging for more. Then he would speed up, jack hammering her cunt and making her yell in pleasure.  
Percy's hands went up and groped Rachel's tits, her boobs feeling extra soft to his hands. Even compared to Annabeths they felt even softer. Percy took joy in groping them as he fucked her pussy.  
Annabeth and Thalia kept kissing, rubbing their cum filled cunts against each other. After having both of her holes used Thalia had much less energy, and was fine with Annabeth taking more charge in their slow and satisfying scissoring. Their breasts pushed against each other's as they kissed, the two girls relaxing.  
Rachel's head rested next to the two other girls. Annabeth lazily reached a hand out and was rubbing Rachel's hair under her green hat as Rachel was being fucked by her boyfriend.  
His dick slid in and out of her pussy, and eventually it proved to be too much for Rachel. She gave out a yell as she felt her orgasm from sex overtake her, different than all the other orgasms she had experienced before. Rachel came, her pussy squeezing on Percy's dick as she felt the orgasm flow through her.  
Percy, tired after the repeated fuckings, was able to keep going a bit if only because it was harder to cum. After Rachel's orgasm she almost became limp as he kept using her pussy, not willing to stop before he came too.  
Rachel laid there as she was plowed, her pussy being spread by his dick. Luckily her natural tightness did the trick as Percy came. Instead of cumming inside of her however he pulled out, moved up and came over her DD cup tits, and splattered a bit on her face. Rachel groaned as she felt herself covered in the sticky cum.  
"They all get it inside, and I get it over myself." Rachel tiredly said.  
"Let me pay back the favor you gave me earlier." Annabeth said in a husky voice.  
She leaned over Thalia, slowly licking along Rachel's breasts. She looked at Percy and gave him a dirty look as she licked up his cum off her friend. Annabeth didn't leave a drop left on Rachel's boobs as she swallowed it all.  
Thalia watched eagerly as Annabeth moved up, licking her way to Rachel's face. Slowly cleaning up the mortals face from her boyfriends cum.  
When it was all done Annabeth leaned back, laying next to the other two girls.  
"Merry Christmas Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said with a wink.


	10. Hazel Cheats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hazel and Leo are alone and end up cheating together.

Chapter 73: Hazel Cheats

Hazel/Leo  
Third person POV  
Hazel and Leo were inside the hotel room the camp had put them at. They were sent on a mission to retrieve a new demigod that was found but for now they had to wait as it was the middle of the school day.  
Normally the two teens would have been talking or playing a game. But Leo had a different idea in mind. He was behind Hazel, the 16 year old blushing and not sure what to do as his arms wrapped around her waist, inching up to her tits.  
"Um Leo, why don't we go over how we plan on getting him to camp again." Hazel said as she tried to move forward. But Leo's grasp didn't go away.  
"We went over it plenty. I want to do other things." He said as he grasped her tits quickly with both hands. Hazel gasped loudly as she felt her friend grab her tits. But she strangely couldn't push him away.  
Frank had been busy on other missions as the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion. Hazel was at the age where her desires were running crazy, and having Frank be gone so long made it harder to stop Leo as he touched her, delivered on what she wanted.  
Leo took her gasp and slight noises escaping her lips as encouragement. She had a purple camp Jupiter shirt on, with normal jeans. But that didn't deter him as he was determined to see her naked within the hour.  
"I've waited awhile to do this," Leo said as his hands went under her shirt, pushing her bra up to grasp her bare tits, "What size are they?"  
Hazel let out a small moan as she felt her nipples be touched, "C…" she said quietly. Still unsure of what was happening.  
"Huh, bigger than I thought," Leo said as he squeezed them roughly making Hazel gasp.  
Hazel was thinking of how insane this was, having her friend touching her tits while her boyfriend was gone. But she wasn't sure what to do. She needed to be touched, she needed her desire to be satisfied.  
When Hazel didn't react Leo decided to do more. One hand went down, deftly undoing her jean button and sliding his hand down to her pussy. Hazels short stature meant she felt Leo towering behind her, making her feel even more submissive to his touches.  
"Leo let's stop before…" she stopped as his hands hit their mark. She felt his fingers working on her clit, sending pleasure through her body.  
Hazel couldn't help herself as she instinctively pushed her ass back against him, feeling his boner through their pants. When she realized she tried to move her hips forward but Leo quickly used his hand between her legs to move her hips back, grinding his dick against her ass.  
"Fuck no…" Hazel said, cursing herself for not being able to resist. For wanting him to continue.  
"So wet," Leo said in her ear, "Guess you want this too."  
Leo pulled his hands back, releasing her as he spun her around. Hazel was stunned, unsure what to do. Before she could decide Leo's hands were on her again, and quickly her jeans were around her ankles, her shirt pulled all the way to reveal her underwear and bra to him. They weren't anything special and Hazel blushed under his gaze.  
Leo quickly moved forward, grasping her tits again as he kissed her. Hazel gave in to the kiss, closing her eyes and trying not to focus on it not being Frank in front of her. It was a friend after all, she thought, that makes it a bit better doesn't it?  
Leo's hands drifted down her dark skin, going around and squeezed her ass roughly. Frank was never this rough and Hazel enjoyed it a bit, being used by Leo so much. She instantly put the thought out of her head, even as she felt her core get hotter as he squeezed her ass.  
Next thing Hazel knew she was being pushed down. Leo dropped his pants and showed her his dick. Hazel couldn't help but gasp again as she blushed. His dick was much bigger than she thought. She was unsure who's was bigger, his or Frank's. Before she could decide Leo pushed her head forward and suddenly his dick was in her mouth.  
"Your mouths so wet," Leo said satisfied, "Go on. Suck it."  
Hazel obeyed, starting to move her head up and down his shaft. The scent of a dick was making her more wild, wanting to taste it all. Tasting what she hadn't in so long. Hazel swirled her tongue around Leo's shaft, invoking a moan from him as he enjoyed the way her mouth felt.  
She kept going, guided by his hands on her head. Hazel let her mind go blank, just acting on instinct as she sucked his dick, letting her tongue and lips do all of the work. She didn't even notice when her hands went down on her, going under her panties and rubbing her pussy while she sucked his dick. She didn't notice till Leo spoke.  
"So horny you need to rub yourself during this?" He said mockingly as he pulled back, "Let me."  
Quickly he had her in his hands, moving her to the bed. Hazel was still shocked by how fast this was happening but she went with it, finding herself laying on the bed with him tugging her jeans off, quickly followed by her underwear.  
Leo moved between her legs, she knew she could have closed them, stopped his head from approaching. But she saw the look on his face and wanted it. Wanted his tongue against her.  
"Shaven. Wasn't expecting that." He said as his tongue licked up her pussy lips. Hazel bit her lip as she felt it, suppressing the lewd moan she wanted to let out.  
Leo clearly had experience with this, most likely on Calypso, Hazel thought. That thought struck her how Leo was also cheating by doing this. It almost gave Hazel the will power to stop, almost. But the pleasure she got was too good and instead of using her hands to push him away, she put them in his hair and pulled Leo closer, enjoying his tongues movements across her clit.  
"Oh fuck…" Hazel let out, "Fuck…yes."  
Leo was practically grinning as he ate her pussy, satisfied she seemed to finally be fully giving in. She moaned louder, not suppressing it anymore. The moans encouraged him, made him go faster and do more skilled movements which in turn awarded him with more moans.  
Hazel started to grind her hips against him, lifting her ass up off the bed which Leo used to hold her, gripping her shapely toner ass. He pulled her by her ass closer, pushing his face against her pussy as he enjoyed her taste.  
Leo did this for a few more moments before deciding she was ready enough. He stopped and pushed back, needing to use some strength as her hands held his hair but she let go.  
"Let's finish this off right." Leo said as he moved between her legs, aligning his dick with her pussy.  
"I'm not sure about that Leo. We both are dating and- ah!"  
Leo didn't want to keep hearing her speak. Only moaning. Leo's dick easily slid into Hazels warmed up cunt and he started to thrust. What Hazel was saying was cut off as she felt his dick filling her up, spreading her walls wide with his dick.  
As he thrusted, Hazel was reduced to a moaning mess, the feeling of being fucked winning out over her consciousness. Leo took that as an opportunity and got her bra and shirt off, leaving her fully naked like how he wanted her to be for so long now.  
The motions of being pounded made her tits bounce, something Leo heavily enjoyed seeing. Leo kept thrusting, going faster to make her tits bounce faster.  
"Ah! Leo!" Hazel yelled out as she felt his speed he was going, felt her cunt being pounded. "I'm gonna…I'm gonna…"  
"So am I." Leo said as her pussy squeezed around his dick even tighter.  
"Not inside…" Hazel got out as her eyes started to roll back as her orgasm was drawn out of her.  
"Fine," Leo said disappointed, but only agreeing because he had another idea.  
As she came Leo stayed inside of her, enjoying her pussy clenching on his dick as her back arched and she yelled out, screaming as she came. The second her pussy started to loosen and Leo knew he couldn't hold back Leo pulled out of her, but quickly found a new place to cum inside.  
"Ah! I didn't mean there!" Hazel said as she felt Leo push inside her asshole, her own pussy juices lubing it.  
Once Leo was fully inside of her ass he let loose, letting all of his cum out and filled up her ass. Hazel seemed stunned to have her ass being filled with cum, most likely due to how she never had done anal before then yet somehow was able to handle him inside of her ass.  
When Leo finished he pulled out and laid next to her. He reached over and lightly squeezed one of her boobs.  
"So, how was it?" Leo asked.  
He didn't get any response. After Hazel felt her long awaited orgasm, the whole situation caught up to her. She couldn't do anything as she let herself pass out, naked and used next to him.


	11. Valentine Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite spends Valentine Day altering a variety of demigods and demigoddesses day.

Chapter 74: Valentine's Fun

Valentine chapter  
Aphrodite POV  
Valentine's Day had arrived. And for the goddess of love, it was her favorite day of the year. It may not be an Ancient Greek tradition but Aphrodite loved to celebrate it, the night where her powers were the strongest. However she loved to meddle in that day even more.  
Aphrodite was in her own personal chambers, relaxing at her desk where she had a mirror that showed her images of other people. Aphrodite cycled through numerous deities and gods before deciding that she wanted to move on to the demigods.  
"Hmm who to do first…" Aphrodite thought. "I know, Piper honey, let's see what you are doing this late at night."  
The mirror ripples as an image of Piper appeared. Naturally she was with Jason, "That's a daughter of mine." Aphrodite said happily.  
Piper was currently on her back, Jason on top of her. His dick was deep inside of her pussy, pounding them Cherokee's sluts pussy. Piper was moaning loudly as Jason's thrusts sent her tits bouncing up and down on her tanned body, bringing the teen pleasure.  
"Well you are already busy tonight. So I can't use my magic to get that started. How about I grant your desire instead." Aphrodite said as she waved her hand.  
Piper and Jason's eyes went pink, but neither stopped what they were doing. They instead started to make out, kissing deeply as Aphrodites spell started up. Suddenly all around them appeared phantoms, phantoms that to them would appear very real.  
To Jason he would see a bunch of naked horny women, ready to join in on the couples fucking. But to Piper she would see guys, dicks throbbing for her. The spell would also ensure they both went along with it and enjoyed the added company.  
"I know how much you've been struggling to contain your lust as my daughter," Aphrodite said to Pipers image, "But indulge yourself now. Give in to all of your desires. You too Jason, be a good boy for her."  
They broke the kiss as Pipers mouth opened and she leaned back. Instantly a dick was stuffed in her throat and Piper moaned just from having 2 dicks with her at once. Quickly she had another in each hand, getting her even more excited. Meanwhile Jason was groping the girls to his sides, feeling up their soft asses and busty tits. He felt someone press their tits on him from the back, being smothered in women.  
A few minutes later they had switched positions. Piper had gotten a few of the dicks to cum, covering her lips and chest with their delicious cum. She has moved to ride Jason, wanting to bounce on his dick as the other dicks swarmed around her.  
"More! Give me a dick in my mouth! Give me one!" Piper yelled out dirtily.  
However to Jason he just heard her saying she wanted to touch another girl. To feel their breasts, the magic clouding how he heard it. It also clouded his vision and made him see Piper sucking on another girls tit, when to Piper she was feeling another cock slam down her throat.  
Piper bounced on Jason, doing her best to use her movement to also move her head up and down the cock she had her lips around. She already looked dirty with a face covered in cum, now with a dick down her throat. She grabbed two more dicks and felt herself get more excited as she felt one of them probe her asshole, ready to double penetrate her.  
Piper was in bliss surrounded by cocks, Jason in bliss surrounded by all the women around him. He grabbed one girl and started to rub her pussy, another he licked the cunt of. Piper and Jason both enjoying their new night.  
Aphrodite grinned as she made the image change, this time she changed it to look at the huntress Thalia, Jason's sister. She was sitting alone in her tent, seemingly sad on the day of love.  
"Now this won't do," Aphrodite said pouting, "I may not be able to give you a man to keep you company, but how about some women."  
With another snap of her fingers Thalia's eyes started to glow pink. Phantoms appeared in her tent, and to Thalia all she saw was women entering in, women that sent Thalia's urges crazy. The spell held as Thalia didn't question what they were doing there, but instead she just grabbed the nearest girl, pulling her to the ground and started making out with her as her own hands roamed over her body.  
Thalia's fingers sunk into the women's chest, groaning as she was finally touching someone in such a dirty manor. Thalia started to grind her own hips against the girl she had pulled down, and deftly took off her own clothes. Once that was done Thalia started to scissor the girl.  
Meanwhile the other 3 women in the tent moved to Thalia's sides, one turned Thalia's head and started to make out with her. The other sucked on Thalia's nipples while the last one started spanking Thalia as she scissored their companion.  
"Oh fuck yes!" Thalia yelled out as she felt all of the attention of the 4 women around her. All of the hands roaming her body and grabbing at her. Thalia didn't have her mouth free for long before it was pulled back to the women, a tongue going inside the moaning daughter of Zeus's mouth.  
"Well that situation is handled," Aphrodite proclaimed happily. "Onto the next."  
The mirror rippled, the image changing to Hazel and Frank. Frank was walking Hazel back to her room and saying goodbye to her. He was being cute but awkward about it. Prepared to just kiss her on the lips and leave. To be done with it.  
"No no no, that is not how your night will end little heros." The goddess said. With a wave of her hand the magic took hold on them.  
Just as Frank was ready to say goodbye he froze. Hazel got a evil glint in her eyes and grabbed Frank, pulling him inside her room. Moments later after some intense making out they had stripped each other of everything.  
"Fuck me now!" Hazel yelled out, eager to penetrated by his dick. "Now now now!"  
She dropped on all 4's, shaking her petite ass at Frank. Frank didn't need any more encouragement as he happily got down and set up behind her. With a quick thrust he pushed inside of Hazel who yelped loudly.  
"Fuck," she said as she breathed deeply, "Didn't expect it to feel so good."  
"It's so much wetter than I thought it would be." Frank said as he enjoyed the feeling of a new pussy around his dick.  
"Thrust, come on Frank," Hazel said as she shook her hips, "Fuck me hard!"  
Frank followed her desires, thrusting into her as hard and fast as he could. Hazel moaned loudly as her pussy was being spread and pleasured. She had masturbated before but that was nothing compared to what she was experiencing now, Franks raw dick inside of her.  
"Glad their first time seems to be going so well," Aphrodite said happy with herself, "enjoy you two. On to the next. Hmm how about another Roman."  
Reynas image appeared on the mirror. She was walking through the streets of New Rome in her a purple toga. She was alone on Valentine's Day, but that was soon to change.  
"I guess I could use the phantoms again…but repetition is so dull. Reyna deserves something more…real." Aphrodite gave a devilish grin as she used her magic, infusing Reynas body with a powerful aura.  
Reyna stumbled as the magic entered her, being confused at what happened. She shook her head and kept walking down the streets, but the aura was taking effect. Reyna felt a powerful burning in her core, a lust she had never felt before. Reyna tried to ignore it but couldn't, her desire building exponentially.  
She was so focused on it she didn't even notice that she had a little following now. Other guys walking down the street with her couldn't keep their eyes off of her and had started to follow Reyna. She had a little pack of men now.  
Reynas breathing grew ragged, letting out a small moan as she rubbed her thighs together. She desperately wished she had someone between her legs, someone's hands grabbing her ass that she had earned from all of her workouts. Squeezing her needy tits and licking her mouth. Maybe even a dick to taste.  
Aphrodite grinned as she saw Reyna notice all of the guys around her. Moments later they were in an alley, the proud Praetor doing anything but being regal.  
Reyna had gotten naked in a flash, and currently was being swarmed by men. One guy quickly claimed her mouth, filling it up with his dick and fulfilling her desire to taste a dick. Just as fast she found a dick probing her wet pussy lips, lips begging to be spread by any cock. But not only her pussy, she felt a dick rubbing against her asshole and instead of being worried she welcomed it. Wanted to be filled everywhere she could by a cock.  
Reyna didn't know how it was happening but another guy got on top of her, pushing her tits together to wrap his dick with them. She didn't think her tits were big enough for that, but she was happy to feel a dick sliding between her tits. Similarly she felt two cocks be placed in her hands.  
Reyna groaned deeply in pleasure as her eyes rolled back, mouth being filled with one dick, now feeling a second trying to push its way into her mouth. At the same time she felt two more dicks on her lower half, one trying for her pussy and one for her asshole.  
Reyna had no idea how so many guys were suddenly with her, why she needed those guys so badly. She couldn't control herself at all, not as she was drowning in so much cock and male musk. Her body seemed to just be reacting to all of the guys, able to handle the 2 cocks in her holes without any pain or issue.  
Reyna yelled as the pleasure they were bringing her built up, having nearly 10 males all focusing on her, fulfilling her every desire.  
Aphrodite lost track of time watching Reyna, enjoying seeing the Praetor be fucked by so many men. She looked like a perfect whore in the position she was in, such a stark contrast to her normal serious self.  
"Why don't I make it a bit more dirty for you." Aphrodite said as she willed the gangbang to simultaneously cum.  
All the men came, filling Reyna up and covering her in cum. Reynas mind snapped and went blank as she felt so much hot sticky semen pouring over her body. The dicks inside of her filled up her pussy and asshole, but being too much they overflowed out of her. The 2 dicks in her mouth shot rope after rope down her throat, but Reyna wasn't expecting this nor was she experienced enough for it so some she ended up coughing out her mouth and nose, giving her a truly dirty and used look. The dicks in her hands along with the guys jerking off to the sides of her came, covering her body aiming for any place that looked clean and making sure it got a shot of cum over that part of her.  
Due to Aphrodites magic though the men stayed hard, and kept going as if they hadn't just cum. Now Reyna not only had all the men around her but was also a cum covered whore, and in her mind she couldn't be happier as all she could think of was how it all felt to her body, how she enjoyed it all.  
"That's a good little slut, even has cum from her nose! She really went into this!" Aphrodite said happily, "From  
Praetor to whore in the streets," Aphrodite giggled, "I should leave you alone for now. Enjoy your night Praetor."  
Aphrodite waved her hand and moved the image onto the next couple. This time she settled on Leo and Calypso. Aphrodite always had a sore spot for Calypso, the girl being constantly messed with by the Fates over the years.  
"Tonight will be your lucky day." Aphrodite said as she thought of a good way to enhance their valentine's night.  
Luckily the couple was already moving on to sex. Calypso spread her legs as Leo moved between them, but before his dick went inside of her he felt a shudder as magic seemingly entered him. He shrugged it off and kept going, pushing his dick inside of Calypso.  
"After being alone for so long you deserve a very special night. Leo just got a bit more buff, a lot more stamina, and more importantly every 50 thrusts he makes will force you to orgasm. Oh honey, you will be drowning in bliss." Aphrodite said happily as she watched.  
Leo admired Calypso as he started to thrust. She was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. Her figure was perfect, the perfect hourglass shape. Her caramel hair was braided down one side of her head, her dark almond shaped eyes along with her facial features made her look stunning. She had maybe large B cups, something Leo loved watching as he fucked her and seeing them move on her body. Her ass was shapely and toned. In Leo's and other people's minds she could give even Aphrodite a run for her money with her beauty. Although no one would admit it to the goddess.  
As Leo was so focused on her he didn't even realize how much he had been thrusting. Not until Calypso suddenly yelled out, "What?! I'M CUMMING!" She said confused at how it suddenly hit her.  
She was feeling amazing during sex, but suddenly the pleasure spiked and she felt herself orgasming due to Leo. Calypso yelled out as her orgasm went over, rocking through her body. But Leo kept thrusting, his stamina seemingly feeling infinite to him. By the time her pussy stopped clenching in orgasmic bliss Leo had already thrusted a good amount.  
Calypso had a few moments of downtime before suddenly she felt another orgasm hit her out of nowhere, "How are YOU?!" She tried to ask as she came again, confused at how he was being so amazing at it and making her cum so quickly.  
Leo just grinned, proud of his work. He thrusted faster, wondering if he could get her to do it a third time before he finished, unaware that he wouldn't finish for a long long time.  
"Why am I cumming so much?" Calypso asked, so unsure why it was happening so fast and out of nowhere, "Did you do some-FUCKKKKK!" She suddenly stopped as another orgasm hit her out of nowhere, overwhelming her as she stopped speaking.  
When this one finally ended she was panting, her breath ravaged. Leo pulled out of her, moving back slightly. Calypso looked down, sure he had cum as well but was surprised to find he was still hard.  
"Why don't you roll over. Let's see that ass." Leo said as he grabbed her hips.  
Calypso was so stunned that she just wordlessly obeyed, rolling over to show her perfectly shaped ass. Leo groped it a few times, spreading her round cheeks apart as one finger lightly rubbed over her pussy and asshole, her pussy nearly shuddering from her orgasms.  
"Wonder why…they happen so fast." Calypso said. Leo just got happy knowing she was being satisfied so much.  
Leo moved forward to get on top of her, his dick sliding into her pussy. Leo started to thrust, filling up her tight new pussy each time.  
"Fuck baby," Calypso said, feeling very vocal, "You feel so good, so fucking good. I'm gonna make you CUM!  
IM CUMMING!"  
Leo didn't know how but she came again, her juices getting all over him as she felt another orgasm. Leo put his hands on her back and pushed through, slamming into her pussy, making her ass shake as his hips hit it.  
"Leo…" Calypso murmured, "I'm so tired…I'm, AGAIN?! IM CUMMING AGAIN!"  
Aphrodite smiled watching, knowing this would certainly be a night Calypso enjoyed. She waved her hand, moving on from the couple.  
The mirror settled on Rachel, the camps Oracle. Naturally she was alone tonight and it seemed to vent out her frustration she was masturbating, trying to get some pleasure from it.  
"Oh no this won't do. As Oracle I can't just give you someone to be with, and doing another phantom thing would be overkill. Hmm…maybe you should learn to be independent." Aphrodites magic once again flowed from her.  
Rachel was laying on her bed naked, legs spread, one hand fingering her pussy while the other groped her D cup soft tits. Rachel was moaning but just masturbating she knew didn't feel as good as being with another person would feel. However she had taken the Oracle job, swearing to her a maiden for life in turn.  
She was close to her finish, knowing it wouldn't be as powerful as if another person brought her to finish. All the other girls confirmed that to her, it was better when another person did it for you.  
But Aphrodite has intervened. And this time when Rachel came, it was a more powerful and intense orgasm than the majority of people would ever feel. Rachel's screams filled the cave as her pleasure spiked incredibly, her whole body being overwhelmed by the orgasm she felt.  
Aphrodite looked on in the mirror, enjoying the image of the girl thrashing about on her bed. Aphrodite didn't just enhance the level of orgasm, but also the time it would last. Minutes seemed to pass as Aphrodite kept watching the Oracle cum, her body seized by so much pleasure.  
Finally Aphrodite willed it to end, but only after Rachel had gotten so overwhelmed she had passed out. No point in her body still cumming if she couldn't properly experience it.  
Aphrodite moved the image on, curious what her other daughter Drew was up to that night.  
"Why am I not surprised that slut daughter of mine is busy in an orgy," Aphrodite said while watching Drew as she took dicks in her ass pussy and mouth.  
"Not much I can do here. You are happy enough as is. Hmm, maybe I'll bless the guys to give you a bit extra cum." Aphrodite said as she snapped her fingers. "Enjoy. Onto the next."  
Aphrodite scrolled a few more demigods. Some Demeter daughters, some Ares sons, other lonely demigods or even couples, enhancing their nights. Finally Aphrodite thought she was done.  
"Finally, best for last." She said as she grinned, honing the mirror to show her what Percy and Annabeth where you to.  
They were currently in Percy's room, Annabeth laying naked on her stomach on Percy's bed, propped up on her elbows, the position she knew he loved. From there Percy could pound her pussy and watch her perfect bubble butt jiggle, but also reach a hand forward to grope her tits happily.  
Both of them were moaning and enjoying their fucking. Percy slamming into Annabeth's wet pussy, her craving his dick and having her every want satisfied. Her ass rippled from the impacts of the thrusting, her adding to the movement by shaking her hips up and down slightly to encourage him and give him a nice view of her slight twerking.  
"You two always were my favorites. Such a cute love story. Childhood friends to love. I'll be honest, my original plan was to make you two both so filled with lust you two didn't do anything but fuck each other's brains out. But I don't think you two need anything special for tonight." Aphrodite approved while watching them.  
"Fuck Percy, your dick feels so good sliding in and out of me." Annabeth said, wanting to hear Percy's response.  
"Your pussys grip is so tight, I don't know how much longer I can hold on." Percy said as he kept moving, jackhammering into her cunt.  
"Fucking don't baby, fucking cum inside me then. Use my pussy all you want, fill me up." Annabeth said dirtily, always ready for anything with Percy.  
Percy reached forward and with one hand grabbed her hair and pulled back, moving her head back as he kept pounding into her. Annabeth moaned at feeling her hair pulled, being perfectly fine with Percy using her however he wanted.  
"Fuck here it is." Percy said as he thrusted a few more times before slamming as deep as he could inside of Annabeth. Annabeth aided him by shoving her hips back, making sure to feel Percy completely feel her up.  
Annabeths eyes rolled back as she felt her own pleasure unleash, her own orgasm happening as she felt Percy's dick fill her up so deeply, feeling the dick she loved pulsing inside of her before cum shot out of it, filling up her pussy, no his pussy.  
"Fuck baby…" Annabeth said as she was in bliss, clenching her pussy to drain Percy's dick of all of its cum. Finally when he was empty he got off of her, moving to her side.  
She looked at him happily, shaking her hips to make her ass shake a bit, letting him watch her ass which she knew he loved.  
"You came more than usual." She declared proudly. "Guess I still have it."  
Percy smiled as he pulled her close to him, "Of course you do." He kissed her on the lips, passionately and deeply. When they finally broke they looked at each other with love in their eyes, "Happy Valentine's Day Wise girl."  
"Happy Valentine's Day Seaweed Brain," she said as she cuddled up against his chest.  
They both closed their eyes, and went to sleep holding each other.  
"Awww," Aphrodite said as she watched, "Yes no interference was needed. You two are so cute together. And hot when fucking. I may need to watch more often…" Aphrodite thought to herself.  
"To everyone, have a happy Valentines Day." Aphrodite said to the mirror, "Now for my special night." Aphrodite stood up, stripping off her clothes before walking into the other room, joining in with the others.


	12. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dionysus finally breaks and uses his powers over madness to break Annabeth and then Piper.

Chapter 75: Annabeth and Madness

Dionysus  
"Yes Mr.D. What did you need?" Annabeth said as she walked into the big house.  
Dionysus had called for her while she was in the middle of her workout. She didn't even have time to change as she walked in wearing blue leggings and a white tank top. Underneath that a bit of her grey sports bra could be seen, as well as the underwear she wore for running. The tank top was a bit small on Annabeth, showing off a bit of her stomach as she walked in. She had her hair tied back in a ponytail.  
"Fetch me something to drink Annie Bell." Dionysus said.  
Annabeth huffed, not surprised that he was being rude and of course forgetting her name. She may have been at camp for almost 12 years, but he still couldn't remember her name.  
She went into the kitchen and fetched a glass and a Diet Coke from the fridge. She poured the Diet Coke into the cup before walking back to him.  
"Here you go." She said trying to stay calm, "Is that all?"  
"Hmm." Was all he replied as he kept reading a newspaper. Annabeth wanted to leave but knew better than to offend a god, so she waited.  
A few minutes passed and Annabeth was deep in thought planning another building. She was mentally designing it when she was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by Dionysus's hand suddenly grabbed her ass.  
This wasn't the first time he had done this. He had tried in the previous years but she always managed to get away. She gave a little awkward chuckle, "Mr.D…You aren't supposed to grab me there." She reminded him. Technically he could get in trouble for grabbing any of the campers that way.  
Dionysus sighed and leaned back in his chair. He let go of Annabeths ass but kept his hand on her, stroking up and down her outer thigh. Feeling her toned legs through her leggings.  
"Annie Bell, this camp is so boring. All you campers running around with no fun for me. That isn't fair is it?" He said as he moved his hand between her legs, pushing it up to apply pressure over her pussy.  
He got in a rub over her clit, Annabeth suppressing any reaction as she stepped back out of his reach. "No Mr.D. You aren't supposed to do this. May I leave now?"  
Dionysus looked at her before leaning back in his chair and sighing. "Fine. You may go."  
Annabeth turned around and started walking away, aware that he was staring at her ass. Annabeth wanted to cover herself but knew anything would just be childish and admitting he got to her. So she kept walking to the door.  
"Actually." Dionysus said before he got to the door, "Why don't you stay." He snapped his fingers.  
Annabeth suddenly went rigid. Her mouth was open and she had a blank stare on her face. She didn't move as Dionysus approached her, moving up beside her.  
"I'm the god of madness. Most people view madness as being wild and out of control. But just snapping," he said as he stroked a lose string of blonde hair behind her ear, "Is also a form of madness."  
He moved her away from the door. Carrying her back to where they wouldn't be interrupted so easily. He set her down and she stayed rigid, still standing.  
"It's so lonely at this camp. Watching all of you. And when some of you grow to be this way," he said as he grabbed her chest roughly, squeezing her tits hard, "It's even harder to resist.  
With a quick tug he tore her white tank top into a vest. Underneath he could see her grey sports bra, holding back the big breasts that he wanted to touch. He frowned as he reached forward, snapping the front of it so the two cups moved apart, letting Annabeth's D-cup breasts spill out.  
Instantly Dionysus was on them, grabbing her tits with his bare hands, lowering his mouth to lick her hardening pink nipples. Annabeth's only reaction was a slight moan that went out of her parted lips, but her facial expression didn't change, her mind having been snapped. The god kept playing with her tits, enjoying the busty blondes chest.  
"I have to give it to you, sucking on these tits is amazing." Dionysus said as he removed his mouth from her nipples, now covered in his saliva.  
He moved his head up to face her. In her current mental state there wasn't much she could do to stop the drool coming out of her mouth. Dionysus saw it and leaned in close, slowly licking up the side of her mouth to clean it up, while his hands went down to grab her ass. He pulled her ass cheeks apart but tearing the blue leggings, creating a hole over her ass that exposed her underwear.  
Dionysus then pulled her underwear together, pulling it up her ass to free her bare cheeks more to let him squeeze it. His fingers sank into the bubbly butt that he had been watching for a while now, eager to touch more of it.  
Dionysus finished licking her drool off her as he kissed her deeply, his tongue darted into her open mouth, enjoying the taste of her lips and saliva as he kept kissing her while playing with her ass. Finally he decided he wanted more.  
He pulled back and snapped his fingers, repairing her mind most of the way. However using his other powers he made Annabeth drunk to the point that once her mind returned she stumbled and he had to catch her, the blonde giggling while hiccuping.  
"Mr.D…" she said slurring her words, "Why are you…holding me that way." She said as she giggled again, being held up by the god while the gods hands were firmly touching her exposed chest.  
"Let's get you to bed Annie." Dionysus said as he helped Annabeth stand and helped her walk up the stairs. She giggled the whole time.  
"Silly me, my clothes ripped. Sorry about that." She said as if noticing her exposed chest and the air on her ass.  
"Don't worry. It is fine." Dionysus replied as he got her in the bedroom. He laid her down on top where she spread her legs and arms, giggling still as her mind was flooded with the effects of alcohol.  
Dionysus looked right up between her legs. His rip had uncovered her pussy, barely hidden by her underwear. Dionysus got in between her legs, leaning forward as he pushed her underwear aside, before licking her wet pussy.  
It seemed Annabeth was a horny drunk as her pussy was dripping wet. She gave another laugh before a moan at her pussy being licked. Annabeths legs instinctively widened as she felt her pussy being licked by the god.  
Dionysus had to admit she tasted good, her natural flavor being intoxicating to him. His tongue went up and down the blondes pussy, one of his hands settling above her pussy where she had a blonde slightly triangle patch of hair. He had one hand rub through it, the other reaching you to grab her exposed tits in her new vest tank top. Her sports bra hung to the sides of her, being broken from before.  
Her tits felt full and filled up his hands as he groped them, Annabeth having a very well developed body. She let out moans as her clit was licked, followed by hiccups and other drunk noises.  
"Mr.D, ahhhh," she said biting her lip, "we shouldn't be-ah-doing this." She said lazily as she spread her legs wider, contrary to what she said.  
Her legs were nearly in a split now, Annabeth showing off her superb flexibility. She looped her arms down to grab hold of her legs and keep them spread wide, just allowing Dionysus more access.  
"I can stop if you wish…" Dionysus said while the hand on her bush started to rub her clit, "if you are sure." He said as he resumed eating her out.  
Annabeth bit her lip before hiccuping. She then giggled before resuming her moans, "Oh I shouldn't be doing this…" she said but made no move to stop it. So Dionysus just kept going, enjoying a fresh pussy before his lips.  
Dionysus kept going, Annabeth too horny but mainly too drunk to care. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed as she kept giggling and moaning, being a complete mess due to her godly level intoxication. Dionysus started to grope her tits again while she held her legs wide in the split position, feeling the massive boobs under his fingers, squeezing and pushing them around on her body. He enjoyed how they reacted to his touch, how heavy and jiggly they were as he grabbed them.  
"Ah Mr.D! I'm gonna cum!" Annabeth suddenly yelled out.  
Dionysus just redoubled his efforts, licking more along the interior of her pussy and on her clit. He did a tongue motion over her clit that sent Annabeth wild, and in no time she had released her legs and squeezed them tightly around his head. Her silky smooth thighs squeezed roughly on his face as she yelled loudly, starting to orgasm.  
Dionysus drank down her nectar, continuing to suck on her pussy until she finally stopped cumming. When Annabeth stopped she laid down, releasing her legs as she giggled again.  
"Oh gods…" she slurred her words, "I'm such a mess now. What did I do…"  
Dionysus decided it was his turn now. He snapped his fingers and once again changed Annabeths mind. This time he cleansed all of the alcohol in her system, temporarily clearing her mind. Annabeth inhaled deeply as she could think clearly again, but before she could do anything about Dionysus being between her legs licking her pussy, the second half of his magic kicked in.  
Annabeth yelled out as she felt his magic inducing a form of madness on her. She felt her mind being altered and snapping, panting more and more as the changes took effect and she squirmed on the bed. Finally it ended and she momentarily laid still before looking down at Dionysus.  
Dionysus used his godly powers to instantly make himself naked. When Annabeth saw his dick she leaped, at him. She grabbed him and pushed him on the bed, Dionysus going along with it as she quickly straddled her camps director. She hastily grabbed his dick, trying to quickly angle it as she slammed down, engulfing his dick in her pussy as he groaned at feeling such a tight and warm pussy around his dick.  
"I need it!" Annabeth yelled out with a crazy look in her eye, "I need your fucking cock!" She said as she started to shake her hips, causing her ass to ripple as she moved up and down his dick.  
"Gods it feels so fucking good! I'm so fucking horny, just fuck me more and more!" She yelled out, despite her currently being the one moving, Dionysus just relaxing as her cunt gripped his dick tightly.  
He put his hands beneath his head, relaxing while the rapid new nympomaniac rode his dick, "People forget that lust can be a form of madness."  
Annabeth surely showed that in her face. Her expression as she rode him was over the top, showing how her mind was snapped to the point where just sex mattered. Her tongue had rolled out of her mouth, drool coming out of her lips while her eyes rolled back. She painted as she rode him as if her life depended on it.  
Besides her face, her swinging tits were hypnotic to look at, staring at her massive breasts swinging around as she was being a crazy bimbo. Every now and then her ripped sports bra or tank top would cover her tits, hiding the full view from Dionysus.  
As much as he liked her in her ripped clothes, showing his power over her, he decided that he should change her outfit. With one last look at her legs in her blue leggings, showing her bush with how ripped it was, her underwear pushed aside so she could ride him, he snapped his fingers.  
Suddenly her clothes disappeared, before quickly being recovered by lingerie. A black set, complete with see through black stockings that went up to mid thigh on her. They accented her thighs well, going up to the lacy black underwear she now wore that was also pushed to the side so his dick could still be inside of her. Her blonde bush showed as the underwear was moved away, giving him the view of her pussy in all of its glory.  
The lingerie went up, covering her tits. However it was made of a skimpy material, being almost complete see through and not offering any support as Annabeth's breasts kept swaying on her chest as she kept bouncing on his cock.  
"FUCK!" She yelled out as she picked up speed, "This outfits so sexy!" And with that she returned to drooling as she rode him.  
Dionysus kept relaxing as she rode him. Suddenly she slammed down hard on him, slamming onto his pelvis. She stayed squatting there as she yelled out, her pussy clenching and squirting on the gods cock. She didn't dare move away, wanting to orgasm with a dick inside of her. However Dionysus was a god, and could easily control when he came and knew this was too soon.  
"Surely you aren't done yet." Dionysus teased them panting tired blonde, "You haven't gotten any cum. Don't you want my cum?"  
Annabeth looked at him with a wild expression on her face. She leaned forward, bracing her hands on his chest as she started to bounce again, riding his dick.  
"I need cum! I'm gonna milk this cock dry!" Annabeth said loudly as Dionysus felt her pussy clench extra on him, as if she was flexing the muscle to hold him extra tightly.  
Dionysus waited a bit longer, enjoying her frantic riding, her desperation to make him cum, her pussy squeezing his dick. Finally he felt himself reaching his edge and decided not to hold back.  
"Where should I cum Annie?" He asked, knowing what her answer would be but wanting to hear it.  
"My pussy! Fill me up! Make me your cum dumpster, breed my fucking pussy with your godly cum!" Annabeth yelled loudly, riding him harder now that she knew he was about to finish.  
She felt his dick throbbing in her pussy, and when she felt the first bit of cum she instantly slammed down to fully impale herself, wanting him to cum deep inside of her. His cum came out, filling up Annabeth's pussy. He slowly pushed her up despite her trying to push back down on his dick, and finally he was out of her pussy, now filled to the brim with his cum. Her tight cunt kept the cum from leaking out, Annabeth wanting to savor it.  
Dionysus moved out from beneath the panting Athena daughter. "Looks like my dick is dirty. I need to clean it off." He said as he pushed Annabeth onto her back, the nympho moaning out as she felt his hands push her by her breasts.  
When she was down she opened her mouth to say something but quickly had it filled with his dick. Annabeth groaned around his dick with how satisfied she was at the taste, sending vibrations into his cock. Dionysus saw his new slut breath deeply through her nose, trying to savor his smell and enjoy.  
Dionysus thrusted, filling up her throat repeatedly with his godly cock. Annabeth moaned with happiness as she felt her throat being used this way, her whore brain only understanding the thought that she was pleasuring him and enjoying it.  
Dionysus kept using her throat to clean off his cock for a bit longer. Her saliva was going everywhere, even as she tried to lick his cock more. Dionysus could feel her nose breathing deeply every time he thrusted into her mouth, Annabeth trying to savor the smell of a cock.  
His dick repeatedly hit the back of her throat, shoving down deeper than Annabeth normally would have thought she could possibly handle. But now she wanted it more than anything, and Dionysus was able to get his dick deep down her throat. Annabeth's tongue kept moving around, trying to wrap itself around his dick.  
Finally Dionysus had enough of throat fucking Annabeth, moving his hips back he pulled his dick out of her mouth with a pop. She had such a tight suction seal on his dick that the pop was loud, and followed instantly by her tongue shooting out trying to lick his dick more.  
"You have one more hole left I want to use." Dionysus said as he grabbed Annabeth and flipped her over. She yelped as she was rolled over, the black lingerie on her accenting her ass that was presented to him.  
"Please fuck me more! I need more dick, I need more! Use my ass!" Annabeth begged as she stayed laying flat on the bed, shaking her hips side to side to make her ass wiggle for him.  
Dionysus moved the black panties to the side as he positioned himself at her asshole. The tight hole was waiting for him as he pushed his dick inside of her, using their previous acts as lube to help him get his dick in her tight ass. Annabeth reached her hands back and grabbed her own ass, spreading her cheeks wide for her lover.  
"Ooooooooohhhh…" Annabeth moaned out as she felt inch by inch slide into her asshole, slowly filling her up while spreading her tight hole. Normally she didn't like anal at all, but something inside of her got her incredibly turned on by it at the moment.  
Once Dionysus was fully inside of her ass he waited a few seconds to let her adjust. Feeling the clenching and relaxing of her ass around his dick. Annabeth adjusted much faster than he thought as she started to urge him on.  
"Thrust into me," she said with a wild grin on her face as she looked back at him, "Destroy my ass. Make me unable to walk after!"  
Dionysus just smiled as he started to thrust, fulfilling her every wish. Annabeth bit her lip as she felt the pleasure his dick was bringing her inside of her ass, plowing into her rarely used hole. With the position he was in, mounted with his legs on either side of Annabeths who's legs were pushed together, he was easily able to anal fuck her.  
With each thrust his hips slammed into her ass, which if it weren't for Annabeth spreading her own cheeks it would be shaking due to its natural jiggle and the impacts of his fucking.  
Annabeth kept making indiscriminate moaning sounds, sometimes normal moans, other times yelps or other sound effects. But the whole time she was enjoying it, loving having her ass pounded by a god.  
Dionysus reached a hand forward and grabbed the side of Annabeths face, slidding 2 fingers into the wanton sluts open mouth. He rubbed his fingers along her tongue, massaging her wet tongue in her drooling mouth. This made him thrust faster as she attempted to suck on his fingers, showing just what a slut she now was that she would suck anything put into her mouth.  
He kept pounding into her asshole with the goal of what she said before, making her unable to walk after. He used his godly sized dick to repeatedly churn up her insides, spreading her asshole wide open. Annabeth never liked anal before, but now she was a moaning mess and loving every second of having her butt fucked.  
Annabeth kept drooling as she was fucked and had her tongue being played with. She used one of her own hands to grope her tits, squeezing them as she laid against the bed. Dionysus kept her front pushed down, making her groping her own tits not the easiest to do. Annabeth instinctively tightened her asshole which earned her a loud noise from Dionysus as he felt her butthole become even tighter.  
Dionysus knew he couldn't hold it back any longer. His hand in Annabeths mouth gripped harder, holding her mouth even more as he did a few last powerful thrusts. Finally he pushed all the way inside of her asshole, filling her up as much as he could as he came, flooding her ass with his cum.  
Annabeth tried to speak, probably to say how much she loved feeling cum in her ass, but with Dionysus hand in her mouth all she managed was to flail her tongue around and make incoherent pleasure noises as her ass filled with cum.  
Dionysus moved off of Annabeth, now having enjoyed her all that he wanted to. As he moved back from her he used one hand on her back to make her lay down still, her wanting to turn around and fuck more. Dionysus then proceeded to slap her ass, making Annabeth yelp loudly. First her asshole was pounded while he slammed his hips onto her butt, now she was having her butt smacked.  
Her ass rippled as it was smacked, her juicy bubble butt shaking as she was punished some more. Finally when her ass was bright red he stopped, moving back fully.  
Annabeth started to turn around but stopped when she felt the sting on her ass, staying on her side. She looked at Dionysus and still had a wild look in her eyes, wanting to fuck more even with both holes filled with cum and her own saliva spread all over her face.  
She started to move towards him but Dionysus snapped his fingers, altering her mind back to the first state he put her in. Annabeth collapsed on the bed as her mind was broken, being limp on the bed now.  
Dionysus looked at her pussy between her legs which where together on her side. He spread her pussy lips, letting more cum start to leak out. Annabeths ass was loose enough after the anal pounding that the hole was already leaking.  
"Hmm…maybe Pollux will have a new sibling soon. Who knows." Dionysus said while shrugging. "I suppose I could fix your mind, maybe erase it, and let you go. But I think I'll have some more fun with you later. After I deal with these pesky camp activities."  
With that he turned around, leaving the room. Annabeth stayed on the bed on her side, pussy and asshole leaking cum, saliva smeared on her face as she kept drooling more and more. Her eyes showed the emptiness in her as she waited for someone to enter the room and use her next.

Chapter 76: Madness 2

Madness part 2  
Dionysus had finally finished all of the camp activities. He was about to head back to the Big House where his blonde slut was waiting mindless on his bed when he had another idea. Instead of just one girl, he should be allowed to fuck more. With a snap of his fingers he teleported to the next girl he wanted to fuck.  
He found himself in a bathroom, the shower currently on. He heard a girl singing in the shower, but couldn't see through the glass shower door due to partially it's design, and partially the steam in the shower. All he could see was the curvy outline of the women within.  
Dionysus made his clothes disappear and then opened the shower door surprising the girl inside.  
"MR.D!" Piper yelled as she tried to cover herself in surprise. One hand covered her pussy while the other went across her chest to hold in her massive boobs. All she ended up doing was pushing them up and making her busty chest look even bigger. Her other hand may have covered her pussy, but you couldn't cover her wide hips and slim waist, giving her the perfect hourglass figure. She had soap all over her body as she had just been washing herself.  
"What are you doing he-" Piper was cut off as this time Dionysus didn't wait, snapping his fingers and breaking Pipers mind. She started to fall forward but Dionysus grabbed her, right under her armpits and pushed her against the shower back wall then closed the shower door.  
The water hit both of them as Dionysus fingers moved to grab Pipers fat tits, squeezing them as he kept her held up which she couldn't do in her current mental state. Meanwhile Dionysus angled his dick at her pussy which it was currently rubbing against, the head of his cock going between her wet juicy folds.  
With a small thrust he pushed his way inside, slowly filling up her pussy. As an Aphrodite daughter she was always wet, making it easy for Dionysus to slide his dick into her.  
"Fuck Aphrodite makes such wonderful fuck toys." Dionysus said as he started to thrust, fucking Piper as he held her against the wall.  
As he thrusted Pipers tits bounced due to the impact of him thrusting upwards, the best angle considering that she was still pushed against the wall. Dionysus didn't care as he just wanted to fuck her, wanted to feel her pussy gripping around his cock. She was much tighter than he expected, her pussy giving him the perfect vice grip as he fucked her. The Aphrodite daughter being perfect for sex.  
Dionysus kept thrusting into her, using her tight pussy for his own pleasure. While he did his hands stayed firm on her tits, both holding her up by her massive boobs while also just groping her for his own pleasure. Just like with Annabeth her mouth was open and she was drooling in her current mental state, which Dionysus took advantage of as he sloppy kissed her, enjoying her tongue and drool as he pumped her with his dick.  
Pipers tongue was being sucked on while she was being fucked and groped, as her whole body was being used and she just stayed there, taking it all. Dionysus pulled back and let her drool drop onto her own soap covered tits, the shower water washing over both of them. He kept thrusting into her as he reattacked her mouth, claiming it again.  
This time when the need to cum approached he didn't stop it, happily thrusting a few more times before starting to fill up her tight pussy. He pushed all the way inside of her with a final thrust, letting his cum fill up the Cherokee girl completely.  
When he finally finished he pulled out of her, using his grip on her tits he lowered her to the ground until she was laying on her back, flat on the floor with her soap almost washed off of her.  
"We aren't done yet my new slut." Dionysus said as he willed himself to get hard again, even as her tight pussy kept his cum trapped inside.  
Dionysus got on top of her, over Pipers open mouth. He was about to thrust inside when he got a different idea. He moved down, sitting on her chest right below her tits. He pushed her tits together and started to thrust, using her pussy juices and cum as well as the water from the shower as lube to slid his dick between her fat boobs.  
Dionysus pinched her hard nipples pulling by her nipples to push her tits together. Piper just laid on the floor as she was violated, her tongue hanging out of her mouth from when Dionysus was sucking on it.  
Eventually though Dionysus wanted to use her mouth too, wanted to use her lips that were so full that he was sure they would feel like heaven gliding up and down his cock. He couldn't stop staring at her lips, having just kissed them he new how soft and big they were. But if he were to grab her head to angle it down towards her tits so he could get his dick into her mouth, he couldn't also use both hands to keep her tits pushed together.  
Dionysus sighed, "I guess I'll give you a bit of your mind back so you can help out." His magic flowed and parts of Pipers mind were fixed.  
Piper still couldn't speak or think a clear thought, but she could act on instinct. Instantly Dionysus enjoyed his decision as he felt her tongue moving, not as much as if she was fully restored, but enough to give him extra stimulation as her tongue rubbed against his dick. Meanwhile Dionysus pushed Piper's hands together on her boobs, making the fat tits push together around his dick.  
From here Piper could both give him a tit job as well as have her mouth used, with her using her tongue to increase his pleasure with more than just pounding into Pipers throat. Dionysus greatly enjoyed this increased pleasure, having both her soft massive tits wrapped around his dick and her full wet lips sliding up and down his cock. All the meanwhile her tongue moved, giving him a surface for his dick to slid against.  
With her still snapped mind however Piper wasn't able to properly handle the blowjob. Her saliva was getting everywhere as Dionysus thrusted, and her mouth felt full of it to his dick. Dionysus was sure if he pulled his dick out of her mouth and had her open it that he would find it full of saliva. But he didn't care as it just made it feel better to him, and made Pipers face look even dirtier which just turned him on more.  
Dionysus continued to play with Pipers boobs with his free hand, enjoying the best rack at camp. Every camper would steal looks at her breasts, being the best at camp. Dionysus was happy to be playing with them now, enjoying the goddess of sex slutty daughters tits. He pinched her nipples and pulled on them, even as she held her boobs together for him to fuck.  
He kept thrusting in the shower, using her wet hair to hold her head as well, easily letting him pound Pipers full bimbo lips. His dick slid in and out as Pipers lips were puckered out, allowing him to enjoy her mouth pussy to its fullest. He watched as the water came down on them, enjoying seeing Piper's body glisten in the water while she was being used.  
Finally he couldn't help it as he felt the urge to cum go over him. He released her tits and with both hands grabbed her wet hair and shoved her head hard down on his dick. Pipers eyes went wide as her instincts made her have to fight off her gag relax with how deep his dick went into her mouth. He felt Pipers tongue going crazy in her mouth, swirling around his dick and licking it as if her instincts were to naturally suck a dick.  
He started to cum, first shooting a few shots down her throat before he started to slowly pull back until his dick came out of her mouth with a loud pop. Her tongue extended out, trying to lick the head of his cumming dick more. But he kept pulling back, until a shot of his cum got over Pipers face, and another few covered her tits. Finally he stopped cumming, having had Piper swallow a decent amount, then get some over her face and tits.  
"Even like this your Aphrodite powers made me cum extra. You really are a slut. Well ok then, one more round for you." Dionysus said as he massaged her breasts. Rubbing his cum into her skin.  
He roughly grabbed her and flipped her around, pulling her up to her knees but letting her top half rest on her face and tits with her back arched. She laid like that, her mind may have allowed instincts to happen but she had no thoughts on this at all.  
Dionysus lined his cock up with her tight asshole, being excited at seeing how small and tight it looked. He didn't however feel like fucking her if she wasn't gonna react this time. With a snap of his fingers he made her have the same insanity he gave Annabeth, making Piper incredibly horny and desperate for anything sex related.  
At the same time he used his other powers to make purple vines appear on the floor of the shower, then suddenly grabbing Pipers wrists and ankles as well as wrapping around her head, keeping her pinned down in the position she was on her knees and face.  
Piper started to twerk her fat ass, knowing their was a thick cock behind her about to fuck her asshole wide. "Fuck me please! Mr.D I've been a bad camper! Fuck me in the shower!"  
Dionysus followed what she said, taking satisfaction in her begging. He pushed his dick inside of her asshole. He was rewarded with loud moans from Piper, who's face changed into pure ecstasy as her eyes rolled back and she opened her mouth wide to moan as loud as she could.  
Dionysus kept thrusting, filling up Pipers ass before pulling back to just the tip, then pushing all the way back inside. He knew Piper had to have some kind of magic at work with how easy it was to thrust inside of her ass, despite how incredibly tight it was.  
He put his hands on her hips as he fucked her, Piper still being tied down by the vines. Her hips were soft against his hands, her ass being so fat and jiggly that it was hypnotizing to watch as he fucked her.  
"Fuck! Keep fucking my ass! I'm all yours!" Piper yelled as she tried her best to twerk despite the vines tying her down. She managed to make her ass shake a bit, but not much with her limited movements.  
Piper gave out a yell as he slammed into her butt even harder than before. Piper knew he was close to finishing and wanted to do everything she could to help him along. Dionysus saw her flexing her butt muscles, followed by feeling her asshole tighten up on his dick. He nearly stopped with how tight it felt, but he knew he couldn't, as he wanted to cum inside the Cherokees ass as fast as he could.  
Moments later he gave out a grunt as he knew he was about to cum. He decided when he did there would be no point for Pipers altered bimbo mind and he would just snap it when he came. He held back a few seconds longer, enjoying hearing Piper beg for more before he finally came.  
As he did Piper yelled out, feeling her mind break again as she went limp. Meanwhile her asshole was being pumped with shot after shot of cum, until it overflowed her and leaked out the side.  
"Damn. That really took a lot out of me today. You did good, slut." Dionysus said as the vines disappeared and he slapped Pipers ass.  
Piper slowly collapsed completely on the shower floor, the shower water running over her, taking the cum that was leaking out of her pussy and ass with it. She looked hot the way she was, legs spread wide, fat ass facing up and 2 holes leaking cum. As well as the cum leftover on her face and tits.  
Dionysus exited the shower, teleporting Piper back to where Annabeths limp body was waiting, now having 2 girls waiting for him whenever he wanted to use them.


	13. Annabeth and War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth finds herself tied up by Ares, the god of war.

Chapter 77: Annabeth and War

Ares  
Annabeth shook her head as she woke up. She didn't remember much and her vision was blurry. The last thing Annabeth remembered was getting ready for capture the flag, grabbing her armor from her room and then suddenly a wave of energy, and she collapsed.  
Now she woke up, finding herself bound to a bed with her arms and legs spread. Annabeth struggled in the ropes, trying to get them off when she felt the air go over her body and realized something. She was naked.  
Annabeth looked down at her naked body and kept struggling the her bonds. All she managed to do was squirm a bit about and make her large tits jiggle on her body, swaying from side to side as she struggled in her ropes.  
"What the hell is happening?" Annabeth thought. She was at camp, someone doing this to her would have been stupid. She knew almost everyone at camp and was friendly with most, and no one would try anything to her with Percy and the other of the 7 being her friends.  
"Maybe it's Percy…" Annabeth mumbled. She quickly put that idea out of her mind. The room wasn't Percy's and this wasn't his style.  
Annabeth looked around the room. It was empty, just the bed in it. There was a weird red light bathing over everything, tinging everything red. She looked down at herself again, only seeing her large tits resting on her, her toned stomach, and blonde pubic hair that Percy liked her to have.  
Suddenly her emotions changed. Annabeth felt the urge to curl up in a ball. To be obedient and not cause any trouble. The door to the room opened, and Ares came in.  
"What-what are you, d-doing?" Annabeth said, cursing herself for now meek and quiet her voice came out. She knew Ares could induce anger into people, the emotion being part of war. He must have been inducing the opposite emotion into her, one of fear and obedience.  
"I was swinging by camp to watch the game. See if anyone got hurt in capture the flag. But I saw you running to your room to get your armor, and I just couldn't resist when I saw your ass as you ran." Ares said bluntly as he sat on the bed, running a hand slowly up Annabeths leg, starting at her calve then moving up to her thigh.  
Ares thumb tip gently brushed Annabeth's outer folds, making Annabeth squirm as she felt him connect with such a sensitive and private area. However she wasn't moving out of anger or trying to fight, instead out of shyness, embarrassment.  
Annabeth tried to master her emotions but his powers were strong, causing her to feel overwhelmed by shyness. She did everything she could to not submit right away to him, to resist as best she could.  
"The gods won't like this. You can't just rape me." Annabeth said boldly.  
"I would never. I think soon you will want it and will choose to let me have you yourself." Ares said, clearly toying with her emotions more as Annabeth gasped, feeling herself getting incredibly turned on.  
"My lady taught me a few tricks. That feels good doesn't it? Must be so horny now." Ares said as he slid one finger along Annabeth's pussy lips, sliding it up the middle to part her lips making Annabeth gasp. When it reached the top he applied some pressure, rubbing over Annabeths throbbing clit causing her to moan.  
Ares retreated his hand, causing Annabeth to involuntarily whimper as she was enjoying the touch. She pouted, before catching herself and regaining a neutral face. Ares kept rubbing a hand up and down her thigh, teasing the blonde.  
"Do you want me to keep doing that?" Ares asked as his hand moved back up, rubbing over Annabeth's clit again.  
Annabeth couldn't speak, she couldn't cause her mouth to move. All the emotions he was causing in her had Annabeth confused. All she did was open her lips a little, and instead of speaking she ended up moaning as he touched her.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Ares said as he kept rubbing her pussy, pleasuring the blonde.  
Annabeth couldn't resist as she started to roll her hips, grinding her pussy against his fingers more. She cursed herself but knew she couldn't resist his power, he had enough knowledge of Aphrodite's domain to make her so turned on, then his own powers making her shy and become submissive. The combination was making her submit to him, letting him touch her however he wanted.  
He moved aside and used his powers to remove all of his clothes instantly, and Annabeth gasped loudly when she saw his dick. It was nearly a foot long, and thicker than she could have imagined a dick ever would be. Annabeth squirmed, the thought of the massive dick in her pussy both scared and excited her.  
Ares moved to be between her legs fully, his dick hanging below him between Annabeth's spread legs. He grabbed the base of his dick and moved it, rubbing the massive tip up and down Annabeths cunt. She moaned out as she felt her wet lips parting for his dick, felt her arousal making her leak onto the bed.  
Moments later Annabeth's mouth went wide as she felt Ares start to push his way inside of her. Annabeth wanted to let out a loud noise, but nothing came out of her mouth as she was so shocked by the way he was spreading her apart. She had felt a big dick before from Percy, but nothing like this. She felt like it was so large it shouldn't have been able to fit inside her small cunt, and if it wasn't for how wet she was she would have felt like she was being torn apart.  
"Oh fuck you are tight. Your little pussy is squeezing my cock nicely. That runt must not have a big dick for you to feel this tight." Ares gloated.  
Annabeth knew he would bring Percy into it. She didn't dignify what he said with a response, opting to remain quiet even as he caused her to be so spread apart. Annabeths hands grabbed at the bed sheets, wanting something to squeeze as she adjusted to his size.  
"That's long enough," Ares declared, wanting to fuck her, "It's time to get pounded."  
Annabeth couldn't even say how corny he sounded as he started to thrust. Instead Annabeth yelled out as her pussy was being jackhammered into, Ares thrusting faster and harder than she thought was possible. Annabeth yelled as she felt her pussy being stretched wide beyond its limit, not knowing if she would ever go back to her normal tightness after him.  
"Your small pussy is so tight around my dick," Ares said as he leaned forward, burying his head along the nape of her neck, "Im going to keep using you, even if it means you are ruined after."  
Annabeth really didn't like hearing that, but she couldn't react as she was too busy dealing with the sensations he was giving her. Despite knowing her pussy was being so stretched and used she couldn't help but feel the jolts and spikes of pleasure going through her body. Annabeth tried to hold back but eventually was yelling as his pounded away at her pussy.  
Annabeth breathed heavy as he kept going, expanding her chest up and down and making her boobs rub against his chest as he leaned forward. Annabeth felt pleasure from that too, from having her boobs being touched, even if it was just pressure. As she breathed heavily it caused her boobs to move up and down too, causing her nipples to slowly slid along Ares chest and stimulating her even more.  
Suddenly Ares moved his head, kissing her open mouth and feeling Annabeth's plump lips. Ares easily parted them and shoved his tongue in her mouth roughly, Annabeth's eyes rolling back from his assault on her. Ares licked around inside her mouth, rubbing his own tongue against her own and tasting her mouth to his heart's content. Annabeth just let him as her pussy was being destroyed by him.  
That went on for a minute or two before Ares sat up right again and slowed his thrusting. Annabeth panted heavily, the tongue kissing having caused her mouth to produce more drool that got over her face as he withdrew.  
"Let's try another position," Ares said as he snapped his fingers making her bonds disappear.  
Before Annabeth could move Ares had already grabbed her thighs, before moving to her calves. He moved her, bending Annabeth up until her legs where behind her arms, bent forward and using her flexibility so he could easily pile-drive her.  
"Oh and one more thing," Ares said as a chain with two small rubber clamps appeared in his hand.  
Annabeth's eyes went wide seeing that as she wanted to move, worried that she knew what he would do with it. "No don't clamp those on m-" she was silenced by a ball gag appearing in her mouth again.  
Ares just leaned forward, clamping one side down on her right nipple and giving it a little tug to make sure it would hold. Annabeth thrusted her hips upwards as she yelled in the gag, the clamp holding her nipple. Ares then moved and clamped the other one down on her other nipple, connecting her two titties by the metal chain.  
"Good, you look better this way," Ares said inspecting her now. Ball gag in her mouth, chain connected her clamped nipples, and legs bent up behind her arms and shoulders.  
Ares went back to thrusting, increasing his speed until he was pounding Annabeth faster than she thought was possible. With her legs pushed up like this nothing was stopping Ares from going deeper inside of Annabeth, filling up parts she didn't even thought she had. The impact of his thrusting made her boobs bounce, the chain connecting them and applying pressure to her nipples as they moved.  
Ares hands roamed over Annabeths golden bronze skin, her deep tan making her look even darker in the rooms red lightning. The combination of her dark tan skin and light blonde hair just turned Ares on more as he kept fucking the teen, enjoying her anyway he wanted to.  
Annabeth's eyes rolled back as she was fucked, drool starting to leak out of her ball gag as she kept trying to open her mouth and speak, or even to just moan. Ares looked into her eyes, enjoying the emotions they portrayed of Annabeth. If she was thinking of resisting she didn't show it at all, her facial expression being rather stupid as she was consumed by lust.  
Ares put his hands on Annabeths bent up legs, squeezing her hamstrings as he kept pounding into her. With her legs pushed up there as nothing to stop his dick from fully going inside of Annabeth's cunt, spreading her inner walls wider as he went. Annabeth had adjusted mostly to his thickness and length, knowing that meant that when he finished her pussy would be destroyed.  
"I don't think Prissy will be able to use you afterwards," Ares said as if reading her mind, "But don't worry. I will keep using you." Annabeth couldn't help herself as she felt a jolt of pleasure at that, at the thought of being used more.  
'Gods how will I ever go back after this, to dicks smaller than this,' Annabeth thought. At that thought Annabeth shook her head, trying to clear out her mind even as she was being pounded mercilessly. 'No, those can't be my real thoughts. He's using some kind of magic.'  
Ares leaned forward and grabbed her arms, pinning them above her head as he kept fucking her, "I can feel your pussy squeezing around my dick. Trying to make me cum, ha maybe Percy isn't all bad. He seems to know how to pick himself a good slut. Or maybe he trained you to be so good, maybe I should thank him for that."  
Annabeth knew that should have made her furious. Being called a slut and him talking about Percy. But any thoughts were becoming harder to have as she neared her edge. Ares moved his hips in a different angle as if knowing she was about to finish, and pushed her over the edge.  
Annabeth squirmed on the bed as she came, but was unable to move as her own shoulders kept her legs pinned down, and Ares strength held her arms down. Annabeth screamed into her gag as she felt an orgasm rock through her body, the deeply tanned blonde shaking her body as she felt it rock through her. Annabeth didn't know how with how large he was, but she suddenly felt her pussy squeeze even tighter on his massive dick as she came.  
"Fuck, your slutty pussy is practically begging for me to pump it full of my cum," Ares said as he pushed himself fully inside of Annabeth, making the tan teen yelp in her gag, "I can feel your pussy milking my cock."  
Annabeth didn't want to do that for him, she tried to not have herself tighten up so much but couldn't stop as her mind went blank as she came. Her pussy squeezed on his dick as her juices shot out, Ares kept thrusting make her juices go everywhere as she screamed loudly, blocked by the gag.  
"Fuck here it is, take it you slut!" Ares said as he shoved his dick all the way inside of her, the tip of his dick hitting Annabeth's womb. She couldn't move as he held her in place, his dick shooting out rope after rope of cum filling up her pussy.  
Ares slowly moved his dick out as he came, making sure he left enough room for his cum to stay inside of her. With how wide his dick was, Annabeths pussy was open and was able to hold more of his cum. Finally when Ares finished he pulled out and stepped back, looking at Annabeth's ruined cunt.  
Sure enough it was gaping wide, filled with a literally godly amount of semen. With her legs still held up he could easily see just how loose she was, being unable to satisfy anyone without Ares gigantic proportions.  
Ares grabbed onto the metal chain connecting her nipples and gave a small tug. Annabeth arched her back at feeling the clamps that were squeezing on her nipples be pulled. She unfolded herself and sat up as he kept pulling the chain to face him. After her orgasm and now having her pussy pumped full of his cum she was dazed, barely mentally reacting.  
"You are mine now do you get it? You belong to me." Ares commanded, "And you will serve me happily since I don't plan on stopping. Unlike other gods I like to keep my toys to myself. Until you are too used up to enjoy you will stay as mine. My personal cocksleeve."  
Annabeth swayed as she heard him talk. She was so stunned she wasn't even thinking. What he said must be true, Annabeth thought. 'I am his, and he will keep using me till I am useless to him. I'll stay his cocksleeve till I can't work for him anymore.'  
Annabeth gave a weird smile in her gag, her brain so overloaded she didn't realize that this isn't what she normally would have wanted. Instead she was accepting of her new role, ready for it even.  
Ares smirked when he saw her goofy smile. He looked down at her gaping pussy still leaking his cum, "One of my kids from an Athena spawn. Wonder how that'll turn out. Two war olympians. But your pussy is ruined, I'll give it a break. Flip over, you have your ass."  
Annabeth slowly turned around on her own, obeying what he said. She got on all fours, her ass sticking up in the air. Ares pushed her face down onto the bed, then used his hands to spread her ass cheeks and see her tight asshole, another hole for him to ruin and leave gaping and useless for anyone else, just like her pussy was.  
"If you admit what you are, I'll make sure to use some special powers to make this painless. Otherwise I don't really care." Ares said to Annabeth as her gag disappeared, the chain connecting her nipples staying.  
"You are master…" Annabeth got out, "you are going to fuck me till I can't please you anymore. Then he done with me."  
"And you are ok with that?" Ares asked.  
"Yes master. Anything to please you. Use me until you are satisfied. Fuck my ass, spread it wide with your cock.  
Pump me-" Annabeth was shut up as her gag reappeared in her mouth.  
"That's all I wanted to hear. Nothing else from you. Cock sleeves don't need to speak that much." Ares said.  
Ares grabbed her wrists, holding them behind her back as he pushed just the tip of his dick inside her ass. Just enough that it would stay there but not very far. Annabeth gasped loudly as she felt her asshole stretching wide, trying to fit that much inside her ass. She only did anal once or twice with Percy, so she expected it to hurt more than it did. However she felt Ares using magic, making her ass relax and his dick slid in easier, the feeling of being spread not as bad as she thought.  
If it wasn't for the magic Annabeth had no doubt she would be in tears with how wide her asshole was, but luckily Ares didn't lie. As he started to thrust faster and faster Annabeth could help as she moaned loudly in her gag, finding great enjoyment from having her ass fuck. She didn't even care that afterwards she would be a gaping mess leaking out both holes. After all, she was his cocksleeve and nothing more.  
Annabeth rocked back and forth as he fucked her. On her knees and face she felt herself being pushed into the bed, knowing Ares grabbed her hands so she couldn't prop herself up as he fucked her, wanting Annabeth to be pushed face first into the bed.  
His large dick spread her asshole with each thrust, making Annabeths golden ass shake as he plowed into her, enjoying her tightness before her asshole was gaping like her pussy was. Annabeth's eyes rolled back as he kept fucking her, her mind threatening to lose consciousness as she was fucked so hard.  
Ares free hand started to smack Annabeth's ass. Her perfectly jiggly bubble butt shock as he smacked it roughly. Annabeth yelped into her gag as she was being spanked, her golden ass being roughly used by the god behind her.  
"I don't know how I resisted taking you as long as I did. Athena really built your for this," Ares said as he kept fucking Annabeth.  
He removed her gag just to see her reaction and was greeted with seeing just how broken she was. Annabeths eyes rolled up, her tongue falling out of her mouth and giving her an almost ahegao like look. She gave out loud moans but Ares could tell nothing much was going on inside her head.  
He grinned as he was satisfied with his claim, his new willing cocksleeve ready to service him. With another powerful slap of his hand, Annabeth yelped loudly as she was spanked, but still accepted it as he fucked her asshole. Ares felt himself about to cum and didn't hold back as he pushed himself inside of her ass, filling up her tight hole and spreading it out.  
Annabeths eyes crossed as she bit her lip while Ares came, feeling his warm cum seep deep inside of her ass. Annabeth nearly came herself from feeling his throbbing dick inside of her, pulsing as he came.  
Slowly Ares pulled back, removing himself from her ass. When he did he stepped back and looked at Annabeth from that position on her face and knees. Ares could easily see her spread asshole and pussy, wide and leaking cum. Annabeth panted as she felt an odd sensation from knowing she was being stared at this way, knowing she was thoroughly used by him.  
"I'll give you a bit, then we are going to pay a friend a visit." Ares told Annabeth as he turned around and left her on the bed, cum leaking out of her.  
***Scene Skip***  
Piper got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She dried herself off, waiting in the bathroom while she blow dried her hair. Finally when it was all done she left the bathroom, going back to her room. And was shocked at what she saw inside.  
Ares was waiting for her in the room, the door quickly closing and locking as he used his godly powers to seal the door so it was just the 3 of them in the room. Just then Piper noticed Annabeth standing next to Ares naked.  
Annabeth had a devilish grin on her face. But that wasn't what shocked Piper the most.  
Both of them were naked. All Annabeth had on her was a metal chain. Two clamps were on her nipples that the chain connected together. However where they connected a third chain came out, and went down to what looked to Piper to be clamped onto Annabeths clit. The blondes clit was big and Piper wasn't sure if it naturally was or just due to the clips. Besides that it almost seemed as if Annabeth had on dark eyeliner as she stood next to Ares.  
When Piper looked at Ares she saw he was also completely naked. As her eyes looked at him they finally settled on his dick. Piper felt a shock go through her as she looked at his dick, feeling herself start to pant as an overwhelming urge enveloped her. She had never seen anyone more attractive than Ares in her entire life, barely able to think over her urge to touch his dick.  
In her shocked state Piper released her towel, it falling to the ground and revealing her own naked body. She started to squirm a bit, her hands roaming over herself. One hand went up to grope her large DD tits, the other settling between her legs and rubbing her pussy as she stared at Ares.  
"I told you she would react like that. Just like her mom she can't resist me. Aphrodite finds me perfect, and even her children can't resist me when they see my dick." Ares said to Annabeth, gloating.  
"Like mother like daughter." Annabeth said as her evil grin stayed.  
"Go prepare her for me." Ares ordered.  
Annabeth slowly walked up to Piper, the metal chains clacking as she approached her friend. Annabeth grabbed Piper, shaking her out of her focus on Ares. Piper looked at Annabeth surprised as Annabeth pulled her to the bed.  
"Annabeth? What about Percy?" Piper said, able to think a bit clearer now that she wasn't looking at Ares.  
"Fuck Percy," Annabeth replied, "Or rather, don't. Only one we should fuck is Ares." She said with a grin.


	14. Annabeth and the Messenger: Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A special Easter chapter about Annabeth and Hermes, featuring BunnyBeth.

Chapter 78: Annabeth and the Messenger: Easter

Hermes  
Annabeth was out for a run along the camps beach, the nice weather making it so she could dress easy for her workout. She had on black leggings shorts, perfect for running that went halfway down her thighs. Along with that she swore a gray sports bra, which left her stomach exposed. Annabeth knew some would say she should wear more than that, but she was trying to workout and wanted to let her body stay cool despite the sun on the beach.  
Annabeth had zoned out as she ran, getting so focused on her own thoughts she didn't even realize when someone ran besides her. She turned her head to look and then scuffed as she saw who it was.  
"Lord Hermes, what can I do for you?" She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. She breathed heavily from her run, but tried to hide it.  
"I think we should talk about something." He said, his voice a bit cold.  
The two still weren't on good terms due to Luke. But they had been healing and getting along a bit better. Annabeth was able to ask him for favors with deliveries, and now and then he would help. But that still didn't mean they got along well anymore.  
Annabeth shook her head as she slowed down and stood still. She tried to control her breath, keeping it even as she cooled down after the run. She put her arms above her head which just exposed her torso even more, but she didn't care, she wanted to breath easier.  
"What do you need?" Annabeth said blankly.  
Hermes waited as he looked at her in the eyes, a mysterious look in his eyes that made Annabeth uncomfortable.  
"I don't think it's any mystery that recently I've been trying to court your mother." Hermes said bluntly.  
Annabeth stared at him with a judgmental expression, "Did you seriously come here to tell me that? Or wait, even better ask for my advice?"  
"No," Hermes replied, "Not quite. I've decided that I give up on your mother."  
"Cool," Annabeth said as she started to stretch, getting ready to run again, "So are we done?"  
"Being so arrogant and rude even now, just like your mother," Hermes said with a scowl. He reached forward and grabbed Annabeths arm to stop her from running.  
"What the-" she started to say as she was surprised how roughly he grabbed her.  
"I think you need to be taught a lesson. And if I can't have your mom…well at least there is you." Hermes said with a devilish grin as he released Annabeth.  
Annabeth stumbled back and was figuring out how to yell at him best without getting incinerated when she suddenly groaned and felt a heat going through her body. She felt parts of her body feel liquid-like, her head having a pounding pain on the top.  
She reached up and felt the top of her head and yelled out as she felt two things growing on her head. Annabeth gave out a yell as she felt two long things grow on her head, she grabbed them and they were easily 2 hand lengths long when they finally stopped sprouting from her head.  
Next Annabeth felt a tingle on the small of her back, right at the top of her ass crack. She reached a hand back and felt a ball of fur in a vaguely tail shape form, feeling soft as she touched it. Annabeth knew the gods could transform people into animals, they did it often in fact, but she didn't think Hermes would do it to her.  
Annabeth stumbled and fell over as her feet changed, she looked down and saw her bare feet morphing. They grew white hair and pink pads on the bottom, before morphing to look like an animals till about mid calf where she retained her normal human legs. Annabeth tried to get up but couldn't balance herself on her new feet and fell over again, this time feeling her thighs contract as if graining more muscle and strength, becoming stronger than before.  
Finally Annabeth gave out a gasp as she opened her mouth, feeling a tingling over her face. Her nose twitched and Annabeth has no doubt that her nose had also been altered, feeling some whiskers sprout from near her nose. She gritted her teeth as she felt her brain being changed, reforming into whatever way Hermes had intended, the feeling of her brain shifting causing Annabeth to drool as her eyes crossed.  
Annabeth closed her eyes and panted, expecting any minute to feel more changes, to feel herself shrink even more into whatever form he was turning her into. But whatever happened stopped, Annabeth feeling the heat and magic leave her body. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Hermes standing over her.  
"Here, why don't you take a look in the mirror," Hermes said as he summoned a large body length mirror so Annabeth could see herself. She was shocked as she slowly stood up, keeping balance on her new smaller padded feet.  
Annabeth stared in shock. She looked like Hermes had fused her with a rabbit. She had large rabbit ears coming out of her head, her nose a small button nose like a rabbit complete with the whiskers, her hands had a small amount of fur on them and around her wrists. And her feet had completely changed into the padded rabbit feet, extending a bit up her calf, about mid way. Her fur was white, which contrasted with her dark tan and blonde hair.  
Annabeth slowly reached a hand up and touched her new bunny ears, stroking them as she still struggled to accept what happened to her. She struggled to find the right words, knowing Hermes had also altered her brain, probably combining it with a rabbits and limiting her mental ability. If she wasn't a daughter of Athena she didn't even know if she would be capable of thinking like a normal human still.  
"People forget one of my animal symbols is the rabbit. For how fast you are to be rude I thought it would fit to merge you with a dumb animal." Hermes said as he approached her.  
"Why would you do this? What do you want?" Annabeth got out timidly.  
Hermes responder by grabbing her tits. Annabeth wanted to resist but having Hermes do it felt right. Her new brain wanting Hermes touch.  
"I'm the lord of rabbits. You can't resist me. That part of you wants to please me in whatever way I want," Hermes explained as he kept feeling up her extreme bust.  
Annabeth readjusted her feet as her balance went, trying her best to adjust to her new smaller feet. Hermes kept touching her boobs through her sports bra, before finally wanting to touch the real thing. Hermes grabbed her bra and ripped it in the front, separating it to let Annabeths busty D cups spill out as he started to grab her bare breasts.  
Hermes rubbed his fingers over her nipples, making Annabeth give out a small moan. Her half bunny brain was trying to process it all, but all she could come to was that Lord Hermes wanted her and that she was honored to be the one he choose.  
Hermes leaned forward and kissed her, tasting her full lips. Kissing felt odd to Annabeth with her different nose, but she couldn't help enjoy it as Hermes tasted her lips, feeling how full and wet they were.  
Finally he moved back, looking at her as she stared at him in the eyes. Annabeth had a submissive expression, her half rabbit side making her want to obey Hermes as much as she could. That mixed with her half demigod side led her to still have some control, but also obey him.  
"Why don't you try that mouth somewhere else. Instead of all that talking coming out of it, I have something that can go in it." Hermes said, proud of himself for that comment.  
He quickly pulled off his pants, revealing his godly dick. Annabeth stared at it but didn't move, having enough self control for that. However Hermes wasn't going to wait or be denied. He grabbed Annabeth's head and pushed her down to her knees, at eye level with his dick. Annabeth couldn't stop staring at his cock, slowly leaning forward to sniff it. Hermes watched as her button nose kept smelling his dick, the scent started to overwhelm her mind and desires.  
Annabeth slowly opened her mouth and wrapped it around Hermes dick. As her tongue slowly slid up and down  
his dick her eyes started to roll up, crossing as the satisfaction of his dick being in her mouth started to overwhelm her. Annabeth lowered her head on his dick, smelling it the whole way and enjoying his musk.  
Annabeth rested her hands on her knees as she started to bob her head along his dick. She was starting slow, still adjusting to his smell and dick in her mouth, savoring it and enjoying the scent. Hermes seemed satisfied with her taking it slow at first, knowing she was losing any ability to stop. The longer she spent on his dick the more overwhelmed she would become, more willing to do whatever he wanted.  
"That's right, good girl, keep tasting my dick." Hermes said as he felt her tongue going crazy around his dick, licking at every spot she could.  
Annabeth had started to speed up, going up and down his shaft with a faster and faster pace. Annabeth naturally gave sloppy wet blowjobs, something Percy rather enjoyed. At the end she always looked slutty and dirty covered in a mix of cum and saliva. Now with half a rabbit brain it was even sloppier. Despite her tight lips around Hermes dick her saliva coated his cock, getting it over her lips and face as she went up and down his shaft.  
Hermes groaned at the intense pleasure she gave him, grabbing her long bunny ears and using those to pull her head down as he started to thrust. Annabeth yelped when he grabbed her new long ears, being unused to having such long things on her head, as well as such sensitive ears. As he squeezed them Annabeth lost even more thought as she was consumed by his dick, her vision just of his cock repeatedly ramming itself into her throat, her eyes getting covered by saliva and making even that blurry.  
Annabeth readjusted her position to be squatting inside of on her knees. She balanced herself on her new feet that she was getting used to, holding her position so her master could keep using her throat. She felt as Hermes pulled her head down even more, his dick filling up the back of her throat and surprising her with how deep it went. Annabeth made a slight gagging sound but held it together as he kept doing that over and over.  
Hermes massaged her new ears as he kept using them as handholds to fuck her face. Finally he couldn't help himself as he felt his dick about to shoot out cum. He fucked her mouth a few more times, her mouth in the shape of a puckered O, as he came. He shoved her head all the way down, doing a few last thrusts as he came.  
His cum filled up her mouth, large powerful shots of it hitting against Annabeths tongue. She didn't swallow it, instead holding it all inside of her mouth as he finished. When he stopped cumming, Hermes stepped back as Annabeth looked up at him.  
She opened her mouth to show him the cum, moving her tongue around to mix it up inside of her mouth. Then she closed her mouth and swallowed before reopening her mouth, presenting the emptiness now that she had swallowed all of his cum. Annabeth was used to doing that trick to Percy and being his personal slut, but now with half a rabbit brain she wanted to be that way for Hermes too.  
Hermes was obviously satisfied seeing her enjoy his cum, hearing her moan as she swallowed it down, "Good job. Now then why don't we test out the rest of you."  
Hermes pulled her up out of her squatting position, slipping her ripped sports bra off of her before tearing her legging shorts off as well, leaving her naked. Hermes put his hand over her pussy, quickly rubbing her clit and making Annabeth moan. When he was satisfied with how wet she was he stepped back and laid down.  
"Be good and ride me." Hermes said. At this point all the cum and manly scent had driven Annabeth to the point where she needed to be satisfied herself.  
Annabeth moved over and stood over Hermes dick. She lowered herself, going back into a squatting position. Hermes angles his dick up at her pussy, letting Annabeth easily slide down the length. Her wet lips parted for him, letting him fill up her pussy with ease. Hermes groaned as she lowered herself fully down onto him.  
"Go on then," Hermes said slapping her thighs, "These are much stronger than before. You can easily ride me."  
Annabeth nodded as she started to move up and down. She had gotten more or less used to her new feet and was able to balance on them easy enough, now she was learning the strength in her legs. She effortlessly went up and down Hermes nearly foot long dick, her legs actually being stronger.  
Annabeth started to pick up speed as she adjusted, going faster and faster till she was eventually slamming her pussy down on Hermes crotch. Annabeth's mouth opened wide as she let out a loud moan. Her eyes started to cross as she felt Hermes dick repeatedly go so deep inside of her.  
Her tits bounced on her body, and with her riding speed they shook and bounced even more. Hermes kept staring at her tits, enjoying watching the large titties bounce. Eventually he couldn't help himself as he reached up to grab them himself, squeezing the soft breasts and massaging them in his hands. It was hard to do with how much Annabeth was bouncing on him, so Hermes eventually gave up and instead just slapped her tits to feel them and watch them shake even more.  
Annabeth was amazed at her new capabilities. Normally she would be tired after doing this to Percy for a bit, but now with her new legs she didn't feel at all tired. She could keep riding Hermes for what felt like ever. As she did it she felt her pussy squeeze and pull on his dick, massaging his cock as she felt pleasure coursing through herself.  
Annabeth moaned loudly as she bounced on his dick, tits being slapped. Annabeth lowered herself down then started to rotate her hips, using her pussy walls to massage his cock and cause Hermes to groan. With her not bouncing as much Hermes was able to squeeze her boobs easier, rubbing his fingers over her pink nipples.  
The pink nipples contrasted well with her tan skin, having a tan line in the shape of her bikini. The darker parts of her skin just offset her lighter parts. The golden blonde hair with the new white bunny hair also contrasted well with the deep tan and tan lines. All of it came together to make Annabeth incredibly attractive, and one Hermes couldn't be happier to be so deep inside of her pussy.  
Annabeth started to bounce again fast, as if knowing Hermes was close to finishing. Hermes reached up and grabbed Annabeth, pushing her off and surprising the half rabbit girl.  
"What did I do wrong?" Annabeth asked curiously, disappointed that she may have disappointed him. Her ears were down, as if reflecting her sadness.  
"No, but I plan on finishing this myself. Get on your hands and knees." Hermes said.  
Annabeth did as she was told, repositioning herself as he wanted. Hermes got behind her and lined his dick back up with her pussy and pushed inside, filling up the Athenian daughter who moaned loudly as he inserted himself. Hermes reached down and grabbed her ball of fur she had for her bunny tail. He pulled on it, pulling her ass in and against his dick.  
Hermes groaned again, enjoying the tight blonde's pussy squeezing his dick. He prepared himself, getting ready to thrust. Being the god of speed he could thrust at an unimaginable pace, and as he started Annabeth screamed out as she felt her pussy getting slammed so fast. The force of it made his dick feel even bigger than his already impressive size, Annabeth unsure how her pussy would hold up against such an onslaught.  
Annabeth kept yelling like a wanton slut, being overwhelmed by his size and speed. Hermes reached forward with one hand, grabbing Annabeths bunny ears and pulled them together and back as if he was grabbing her hair. Hermes yanked Annabeth's bunny ears, making her let out an animalistic yelp. That yelp quickly turned back into screams of pleasure as the pain of having her long ears pulled was outweighed by her pussy being fucked so hard.  
"Oh! Oh fuck! Oh FUCK!" Annabeth yelled out, not able to think of anything else.  
Annabeth gave out a louder yell as she felt her pussy clenching on his dick, starting to orgasm. Annabeths whole body shook as she came, a wave of euphoria going through her. Due to Hermes thrusting she never went down from her peak, staying up there longer and making her squirt more than she normally would have. She soaked his legs and the sand beneath them with her juices.  
Hermes pushes through, wanting to feel her orgasming cunt to its fullest before he came. When Annabeth finally stopped screaming her body and pussy still twitched, Hermes enjoying it all. He wished he could see her from the front to see her swinging breasts as he fucked her.  
Once Annabeth finished Hermes didn't hold back. He slammed into her pussy and did a few last thrusts as he came, filling up her tight cunt with his cum.  
"IT'S SO WARM!" Annabeth yelled out as her pussy was being filled with cum, "Breed my pussy!"  
Hermes shot a few more powerful blasts of cum into her pussy and pulled out, Annabeth being tired collapsed on the sandy ground below her, cum leaking out of her pussy. Hermes watched her pant with her ass facing up towards him, it's fullness and bubble nature made him compelled to slap it. He gave her ass a few good smacks, Annabeth yelping during it.  
"You did good. You are much more enjoyable this way." Hermes said as he teleported away, done using her.  
Annabeth laid on the ground for a while, her open cunt spilling the cum out onto the sand. After awhile she got up and stumbled into camp in all of her naked glory, where she was helped out with reorienting herself after all that happened. The Greeks were used to half human half animal people, so Annabeth was not treated much differently.  
And while Percy searched for a way to turn Annabeth back to normal he couldn't lie to himself. Having a sexy girlfriend that was horny all the time, and with a mind that made her do whatever he wanted was enjoyable. Especially when she could bounce on his dick for however long he wanted. Percy wasn't totally sure he wanted to turn her back.


	15. Sword and Dove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aphrodite makes Reyna and Piper fall in love.

Chapter 79: Sword and Dove

Piper/Reyna  
Discord: qHjmvg2  
Third Person Pov  
Aphrodite was on Olympus, relaxing in her palace doing one of her favorite activities, spying on demigods and causing mischief. She was currently watching her own daughter Piper walk around camp halfblood. She had recently broken up with Jason, apparently because she wanted to find a new relationship that wasn't caused by Hera.  
Aphrodite watched as her single daughter walked around camp, seeming sad. Aphrodite knew Piper wanted to be in a relationship, for a daughter of Aphrodite it was bear torture to be single. Aphrodite thought about what she could do as she went to other demigods, seeing some making out on the beach or training in the arena. Eventually she shifted to camp Jupiter and looked at what the romans were up to till she settled on Reyna.  
Aphrodite tapped her fingers as she looked at Reyna. "Maybe I can solve two problems at once. Help out our young Praetor and my daughter. Heras work with Jason was shoddy, mine won't be. They will just be madly in love, never realizing anyone else was behind it."  
Aphrodite waved her hand and used her powers. Suddenly Piper and Reyna both gasped, on the opposite sides of the country from each other. Both gasped and grabbed their heads as their minds were flooded with thoughts of the other, desire peaking to inhuman levels as both struggled to control themselves in public of their respective camps.  
"Good," Aphrodite said smiling, "this will be fun."  
***A week later***  
"So Annabeth, the Romans are coming over today right?" Piper asked, seeming a bit nervous.  
"Ya…," Annabeth glanced at her, "are you ok? That's the tenth time you've asked me that today."  
"Oh is it? I guess I'm just blanking. Was hoping to see some friends is all." Piper said as she tried to hide her blush, thinking of seeing Reyna made her cheeks burn red and a heat build inside of her.  
Piper knew to curb her enthusiasm. Reyna wouldn't act any different to her, Piper was setting herself up for heart break. But she couldn't help herself. She couldn't wait to see Reyna, to meet the other women and talk to her.  
Piper wondered off as she waited.  
***hours later***  
Piper waited outside the big house, knowing some of the romans were inside doing important meetings. Piper had made some excuse that she had to help her cabin out, trying to avoid the meeting. She didn't know if she could sit for so long across from Reyna and control herself.  
The big house door opened, surprising Piper as she heard talking still going on inside but Reyna stepped out, wearing a purple camp Jupiter shirt and some jeans. The two stared at each other and Piper could swear she saw Reyna blushing as well.  
"Lets go for a walk." Was all Reyna said as she walked past Piper. Piper frowned, hoping for something a bit nicer and less cold.  
Piper followed though, happy to be able to talk with Reyna at all. The two slowly made their way around the perimeter of the Big House.  
"So…I heard you are single now…" Reyna said.  
Piper glanced at her, "Ya. I broke up with Jason awhile ago. Just wasn't working out you know? I wanted someone new. Something real."  
Reyna nodded her head as they approached the back of the Big House. "Something real? Any other guys on your mind?"  
"Um no." Piper said, not sure how to say that she was only thinking of the girl right next to her.  
They got to the back of the house and Reyna leaned against the wall. She put her hands behind her head as she leaned back, as if enticing Piper to step closer, showing off her own bust to Piper.  
"Any girls?" Reyna asked.  
Pipers powers were going crazy. She was sure now that Reyna was also blushing. And with the way she was openly presenting herself Pipers control started to slip even more. She slowly stepped forward at first, but when she was a few feet away she leaped onto Reyna, kissing her deeply.  
To Pipers surprise Reyna didn't resist at all. Instead her hands grabbed Pipers face, holding her close as the two demigoddesses kissed deeply, quickly opening their mouths to tongue kiss each other.  
Piper rested her hands on Reynas hips, debating if she should push for more. Reyna pushed herself against Piper, rolling her hips over Pipers leg which she had straddled. Grinding against Pipers leg as she let out a small moan. Piper took that as encouragement to go forward as she reached up and squeezed Reynas tits hard. To her surprise Reyna just moaned loudly so Piper kept playing with her tits.  
Reynas own hands went down, grabbing Pipers massive DD cup tits. Piper went to kissing along Reynas neck, freeing up the Praetors mouth.  
"Oh fuck…" Reyna moaned out, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you. I didn't think we would get this far when I came. I didn't think you would like me back this way." Reyna admitted.  
Piper grinned along Reynas collarbone, "I hope me letting you play with my tits shows that's not true."  
Reyna bit her lip as she kept squeezing the Aphrodite daughters tits, desperately wanting to feel them without the shirt or bra on. Pipers hands released Reynas own boobs, going down to squeeze Reynas ass.  
"Let's get somewhere private." Piper said with a hint of something more in her eyes.  
Reyna silently nodded her head, obeying what Piper wanted.  
***Minutes later***  
The two barely made it inside of Pipers room before they were back on each other. Piper has just enough time to close and lock the door before Reynas hands were grabbing at her tits again, fondling the Aphrodite daughters chest.  
Piper stayed facing her door as Reyna was behind her, groping her breasts as she kissed her neck. Reyna reached down and pulled Pipers shirt off, tossing it to the side. She then quickly unclipped Pipers bra and tossed it aside. Reynas hands swiftly moved back up, squeezing the massive tits that were now freed.  
"They are so big and soft. And still so perky despite being heavy." Reyna said as she squeezed Pipers breasts, shaking them in her hand and making them bounce.  
Piper just grinned and enjoyed being fondled by Reyna and her fascination with her large tits, "I guess it's perks of having Aphrodite as my mother."  
Things progressed fast from there. Next thing Piper knew both of them were naked on her own bed, Reyna beneath her. Pipers hands were wrapped around Reyna, squeezing the Praetors thick ass. Piper nearly moaned just feeling the ass of the girl she couldn't get thoughts out of her head of.  
Reyna's hands continued to play with Pipers boobs, Reyna being fascinated by the large tits. Piper moved up Reynas body positioning herself between Reynas legs as they started to roll their hips, rubbing their pussys together.  
Piper threw her head back as she scissored her pussy against Reyna, their dark pussy lips rubbing together. Reyna bit her lip as she gave out a deep moan, interlocking her powerful thighs with Pipers and started to move herself, increasing both of their pleasure.  
"Oh fucking gods…" Piper said giving out a breathy moan. She grabbed Reyna's hands and pulled them back to her own tits, making the Praetor happy as she groped Pipers massive bust again.  
Reyna leaned forward more to be able to grab Pipers tits easier, shifting their balance till she was on top, taking more charge and using her muscles to help her move easier for both of them. Both of the girls moans got louder as the two horny teens approached their orgasms.  
"Just a bit more-ah-oh gods!" Reyna said as she felt herself about to finish.  
Piper grinned as she heard how close Reyna was. Piper quickly got up and kissed Reyna deeply, their tongues interlacing as they both came at the same time. The kissing muffled both of their sounds as they came, their tongues interlocked in a battle for dominance of the others mouth as they came on each other.  
They both kept moving throughout it, until they calmed down and came to a rest. Piper and Reyna kept kissing, using that as something to do as both were tired from their orgasm. However Piper had the advantage and recovered quickly, and got an idea. She pulled back and broke their kiss apart.  
"You got to grope me a lot…" Piper said as she grabbed Reyna and pushed her back, flipping over the Hispanic girl, "But I didn't get a chance to grope your nice fucking ass enough."  
Piper pushed Reyna's face onto the bed, pulling Reyna's thick ass up. Reyna was on her knees now, legs spread as she was face down. Reyna bit her lip feeling herself becoming more turned on than she ever had been presenting her ass and holes to Piper.  
Reyna swayed her ass side to side, "Like what you see? Give it a squeeze." Reyna said as she swayed her lips to entice Piper.  
Piper was in awe as she reached out, grabbing Reyna's ass. At camp most of the girls had toned asses due to all the workouts they had to do, but Reyna's won over all of them. Reyna was the stereotypical big ass Hispanic girl, having a nice round toned butt. Piper couldn't get enough as she kept squeezing Reyna's asscheeks, using her hands to spread Reyna's ass and look at her tight pussy and asshole.  
Reyna's pussy was dripping wet from her recent orgasm nearly quivering with excitement for what Piper would do next. Piper was mesmerized as she kept playing with Reyna's ass, her hands going to Reyna's thick toned thighs and feeling all her future girlfriend had to offer her.  
"Spank me…" Reyna said quietly. Piper paused hearing that, surprised to hear Reyna ask. More surprised in the way Reyna asked, meekly as if she wanted to be used by Piper.  
Piper released one of Reyna's cheeks and used the hand to give Reyna's butt a slight slap.  
"Harder." Reyna said with finality.  
Piper slapped the next time harder, hitting with more force. Reyna bit her lip as she shook her ass a bit, looking back and giving Piper a sexy encouraging grin. Piper just grinned back, realizing how dirty Reyna was.  
Piper slapped Reyna's butt cheek harder, making Reyna give out a yell as she didn't expect that much force yet. Piper didn't let up though and started smacking harder, alternating which hand she spanked with and which hand she squeezed Reyna's ass with, making Reyna unable to determine what would be a slap and what would be a squeeze.  
"Oh my gods!" Reyna yelled out when she wasn't yelping from being spanked.  
Piper swore she could see Reyna's pussy twitching as she was being spanked, as if she was getting pleasure from this. "You dirty little whore. You really do love being spanked don't you?" Piper said as she slapped Reyna's ass harder making the proud praetor yelp like a common slut.  
"Say it. Admit you like it. Tell me." Piper said as she kept slapping Reyna's ass.  
Reyna moaned deeply as she felt Piper squeeze her ass before delivering another hard slap. "I love it-ah-so much, I'll be-ah-your little-ah-whore! You can use me-AH-however you waaaannnnt!" Reyna admitted.  
"Good girl. Seems you like it a bit rough," Piper brought her hand down and slapped Reyna's ass, red marks showing due to the slapping. "Keep saying it. Keep saying what you are."  
"I'm yours!" Reyna yelped as she spoke, "I'm all yours! I'm your dirty-ah-little whore. My ass is for you," Reyna said as she started twerking even with Piper still spanking her, "You can-ah-do anything! I'm all for you! I'll-AHbe your slut!"  
The talking combined with being spanked pushed Reyna over an edge. Despite not having her pussy touched at all Piper heard and saw as Reyna gave out a loud moan and her pussy squirted a bit, getting over Pipers chest. It wasn't much but still showed just how into being spanked Reyna was.  
"Gods you have the cake," Piper said laughing as she kept playing with Reyna's ass, stopping the slapping since Reyna was panting heavily. "I need a taste."  
Piper dove her face in, licking up Reyna's dripping pussy and coating her tongue with Reyna's juices before pushing the tongue into Reyna's asshole.  
"Ohhhhh…this feels weird…" Reyna said as her eyes crossed feeling a tongue violating her ass.  
"I can stop if you really want…" Piper said as she put her hands on Reyna's red ass cheeks and squeezed making the Praetor wince.  
"No…feels weird but good. Keep going, please," Reyna nearly begged, shaking her ass that she knew would get her what she wanted from Piper.  
Piper instantly started tonguing out Reyna again, making the Praetor moan loudly. The new feeling of a tongue going in her ass made Reyna grab the bed sheets and squeeze them hard in her hands, even as she struggled to keep her face in check. After how much she practiced speaking before the senate she thought she had mastered control of her face, but she knew now that the way she looked would betray that. Her eyes crossed, mouth open as her tongue was out and she was nearly drooling.  
Suddenly Reyna felt her head get yanked up, her braided ponytail grabbed with one of Piper hand and yanked. Reyna knew she didn't want to change position, just assert more dominance. Reyna loved that with Piper, being their first time but already knowing she would love it for years to come.  
So Reyna kept her face low and ass high, knees wide to give Piper good access to her asshole even as her hair was pulled. Piper quickly dropped down, licking up more of Reyna's juices before continuing to use those juices to lubricate and tongue out Reyna's asshole.  
After already being brought so far by the spanking Reyna didn't need much more to reach her end, and with the skill Piper was using Reyna knew she wouldn't last long.  
"Baby, you are so good at this, your tongue oh dioses míos!" Reyna said as she felt herself about to finish.  
Reyna rocked back, pushing her ass even more against Piper as she came. With nothing blocking her pussy Reyna's juices soaked Piper again, covering the Cherokees tits as she kept tonguing out her lovers ass. Reyna's eyes rolled up as she drooled due to the fucking.  
Piper pulled Reyna's hair again, straightening up Reyna's head as she came. Finally Reyna's pussy calmed down and with it Piper released Reyna's now messy braided ponytail and let the Praetors face collapse on the bed, followed by her hips as Reyna laid face down panting after her orgasm, her ass still red from the spanking.  
Piper moved up besides her, laying next to Reyna and pulled Reyna towards her till her head was resting on  
Pipers pillowy tits, "That was amazing," Reyna said as Piper starting rubbing Reyna's back. Reyna looked up at Piper, "Can't wait for more later."  
"Oh there will be more," Piper promised as she kissed Reyna's forehead, the newly formed couple falling asleep against each other.  
***Epilogue***  
Piper was waiting in the apartment her and Reyna owned in new Rome, waiting for her lover to come back from a meeting at the senate. Piper waited how she knew Reyna would like her, being topless and ready for Reyna.  
The door opened and Reyna walked in, seeing Piper sitting in the chair with nothing covering her tits, proudly showing the large breasts to her girlfriend.  
Piper stood up and walked over to Reyna, swaying her hips to entice Reyna who starred at Piper. Reyna quickly closed the door so no one would see inside, making sure no one but herself could enjoy all of Pipers glory.  
"Show me it," Piper said to Reyna who knew exactly what she meant.  
Reyna took off her purple toga she wore for the senate, revealing that underneath she wore a skin tight white suit and collar with a leash on it. Reyna turned around to face her ass towards Piper who gave Reyna's thick butt a quick smack, making the toned ass jiggle. Reyna bit her lip, getting excited at feeling her ass being smacked.  
"Bend over," Piper said as she grabbed the leash, asserting her dominance over Reyna.  
Reyna obeyed Piper, loving the feeling of being dominated. She bent over, exposing the hole in the white skin suit that showed the butt plug Reyna had in, the symbol of the dove on it. Showing her loyalty to Piper.  
"Good girl, leaving on the collar and leaving the plug in even in public." Piper said as she spanked Reyna again who's eyes rolled back as she enjoyed the feeling of being used by Piper.  
After years of being in charge and leading, Reyna loved giving into Piper, doing exactly as she was told and to be used by someone else. To be treated as just a slut. Piper satisfied all of Reyna's sexual desires, and together they made each other happy.  
"Come on, let's get you the bedroom. You need a full spanking," Piper said as she walked away, pulling Reyna by the leash.


	16. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a full moon Thalia Piper and Annabeth get jumped by werewolves.

Chapter 80: Full Moon

Werewolf  
Warning: Bestiality  
Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia were walking through the woods late at night. Thalia was visiting camp so the 3 girls decided to go for a walk to catch up. Currently Piper and Thalia were telling embarrassing stories about Jason, Piper sharing one of his current ones. Annabeth was amused and listening, but mainly she was designing a new building for Olympus in her head.  
It was a warm summer night, all 3 girls in shorts and tank tops. Lucky for them the camp wasn't humid or else they would have been sweating like crazy. Thalia and Annabeth teased Piper as she got dressed, Piper's tank top barely able to get over her massive tits. She eventually had to switch to a loose tank top unlike Annabeth or Thalia. The 3 girls laughed at it, enjoying their time together.  
As the 3 walked they were so preoccupied with each other that they didn't realize they were being followed. They kept walking deeper and deeper into the woods, getting farther from camp.  
"He is still such an idiot. Almost as much as Seaweed Brain." Thalia said.  
"Hey, only I can call him that." Annabeth said, defending Percy.  
Piper and Thalia laughed before going back to their conversation about whatever thing Jason had done.  
Annabeth got distracted by a movement in the bushes. Being curious she walked closer to investigate it.  
"Huh?" Piper noticing Annabeth breaking off the forest path, "What are you doing Annabeth?"  
"Someone or something is in this bush. I swear I saw it move," Annabeth replied quietly as she approached. She saw no more movement and in the dark she couldn't see well at all, "Maybe I was mista-ah!"  
Annabeth yelled out as a creature leaped from the bush and tackled Annabeth's upper body. They both went tumbling down. Annabeth yelled as she felt the furry monster on her, but even more when she felt what seemed like a massive sweaty dick and balls rubbing over her face. Annabeth held her breath, not wanting to smell the putrid musk of the ball sweat that got all over her face.  
Piper and Thalia came running to help her, but suddenly 3 other monsters leapt out of the woods and attacked them. The two drew their knives and tried to swing to kill the monsters, but Pipers bronze knife went straight through them.  
"Werewolves," Thalia said, "Not evolved ones. These ones don't seem capable or speaking." She said as she swung her knife, the only silver one they had.  
Annabeth finally pushed the monster off of her, but didn't bother getting her own dagger. She knew it would be useless on them. She tried to think of a plan to beat them. Currently is was 3 vs 4, but only Thalia could harm them. As Annabeth was thinking she breathed in, forgetting the musk that was over her face and froze.  
It smelled amazing to her. Annabeths mind clouded as she kept breathing in deeply, smelling the sweat that was on her face. She was nearly stunned with how amazing it smelled, a burning heat in her core building up. Annabeth dropped to her knees as she stared at the werewolf who had leaped on her. Her lips hung open, drool nearly coming out of her mouth.  
Annabeth started moving forward on her knees, slowly approaching the wolf who stared at her. It looked like a wolf that had a basic humanoid form. She could see it's hard dick and hanging balls, the drool increasing as she got closer, smelling the musk more. Eventually she was just inches away. The werewolf didn't move, instead letting Annabeth make her own actions. She leaned close, rubbing her nose along its cock, smelling deeply his scent.  
"What the fuck Annabeth?" Thalia said as she saw her friends tongue start to lick the wolf's dick. That surprise was what the wolves needed as one tackled Thalia and got her silver knife away, making the 3 girls fully defenseless. The wolf that tackled Thalia did a similar move as they did to Annabeth. Rubbing his balls over her face and nose.  
Thalia tried not to breath in, being a huntress she knew about werewolves. When they were in mating season the scent they produced from their genitals was a powerful aphrodisiac. So strong that on Olympus it was mixed with other materials to make powerful love potions. Thalia tried to resist but the wolf she had hit her hard in her stomach, making Thalia gasp loudly as the pain from the punch went through her body. That was all it took as she gasped, the musk filling her mouth and she felt its effects start.  
Piper was defenseless now, her two friends succumbing to the scent of the wolves. Piper tried to think of a way out of this as the last two wolves grabbed her and pulled her down. She could sense the powerful aphrodisiac they had, being a daughter of Aphrodite it was easy to sense. However before she could react and maybe use her charmspeak to control the wolves they put their balls on her face. One pair Piper knew she could resist with her natural sex magic resistance, but she didn't know if she could resist two.  
Piper couldn't speak and use her charmspeak without taking a chance their musk would effect her. She rolled her head to the side and through the hanging balls and dicks she could see Annabeth who had opened her mouth, seemingly happily giving her werewolf a blowjob.  
Annabeth kept bobbing her head up and down his cock, enjoying the taste as her tongue swirled around the wolves dick to lick up all of his sweat. Annabeth used both hands to pump the long werewolf cock as she kept sucking it off, nearly moaning at just tasting a dick. The proud blonde was losing her mind the longer she continued, more of the powerful scent filling her nose and wiping away any thoughts she had.  
Her wolf was treating her nicer than the other 3 wolves treated Piper and Thalia. It didn't try to destroy her throat or harm her, instead just letting Annabeth pleasure him as he relaxed. Thalia's story was much different.  
Thalia's wolf had stripped her naked, easily using its claw to rip off her clothes and leave it in ribbons around her. Thalia's large C cup breasts were exposed to the air, the wolf currently squeezing them while she felt the cool air hitting her bare exposed pussy. She hadn't shaved it in awhile, only occasionally trimming her pussy. She never thought anyone would see it, much less have a dick at her entrance. The wolf of course didn't care about the hair. The wolf rubbed its balls across Thalia's face again, as if to be sure the scent made her a willing sex animal.  
Thalia tried to resist smelling the godly aroma, but was slowly losing the battle. Once she first breathed in she knew she wouldn't be able to fully resist, but she didn't want to be claimed like some slut, like how Annabeth was being happily used.  
Annabeth had pulled her tank top shoulder straps down and taken off her bra, letting her D cup tits free. She groped them herself as she kept bobbing her head up and down her wolfs dick, happy to pleasure him and hear his wolffish moans. She felt one of the wolf's hand/paws grab her tits, Annabeth moving her hand away to let herself be groped as she instead went back to using both hands to jerk off the wolf as she sucked his dick.  
Pipers own mouth was full as one wolf had forced its way inside. Piper has tried not to breath but the second the sweaty cock touched her tongue she felt as if her tongue was on fire, the sweat working inside her mouth. Piper resisted for seconds before she felt her mind slip as she started to swirl her tongue around the wolf's dick. Piper moved into doggy position, spreading her legs wide which her other wolf took advantage of.  
Soon Piper felt her shorts ripped off, exposing her hairless pussy. Piper groaned loudly as she felt a tongue roughly slide up her pussy, before licking her asshole. The wolf was nice enough to prep Piper instead of just fucking her, even though with the aphrodisiac musk and her own Aphrodite heritage it wasn't needed as Piper was always wet and ready to go.  
The wolf realized this with how wet she tasted and soon Piper moaned loudly into the cock in her mouth as she felt the head of a wolf dick start to push inside of her pussy. Thalia was in a similar position, however unlike the other two girls she resisted more.  
Her werewolf was behind her, having pushed Thalia to her knees with her ass sticking out. She felt the wolf's dick head slowly rub up and down her hairy pussy, the scent made Thalia calmer and not murderous but she still struggled as the wolf used one strong hand to hold both of Thalia's arms behind her back. The other clawed hand grabbed one of her shoulders, the claws digging into her skin a little and making small cuts as she moved.  
With one quick thrust the wolf buried its dick inside of Thalia as she yelled loudly, her first time ever being penetrated, her virginity taken by a wolf. Thalia was in such shock that her mind temporarily went numb as the wolf thrusted, spreading and filling her hairy pussy up again and again. After never being used Thalia's cunt had a vice grip on the wolf's cock, something which greatly pleases the canine as he fucked the helpless daughter of Zeus.  
"Gaw!" Was the only sound Annabeth made as she swiftly dove down on the dick in her mouth, gagging as her throat contracted and expanded to massage the dick.  
Annabeth felt the wolf's dick twitch and so she swiftly took its whole length in her mouth as it came, hungrily swallowing up his cum. She felt herself get so horny and excited she squirted lightly in her pants, the taste of its cum being that orgasmic to her. Annabeth gave a loud moan into the wolves dick, the reverberations making her messy blowjob even better.  
Once the wolf finished it stepped back removing its dick from Annabeths mouth. Annabeth opened her mouth, showing off the massive amount of salty sticky cum in it before she swallowed it all. After all the effort she put into sucking its dick her face had saliva all over it, a few strands on cum having gotten out of her mouth also covered her face.  
Piper watched Annabeth act like such a slut and swallow cum as she felt her own mouth being used. Piper willpower to resist left her as the two wolves had overpowered her. She now was squeezing her pussy muscles to massage the cock that was fucking her, using her tongue actively to pleasure the other dick. She hadn't been broken in as much as Annabeth but also wasn't resisting like Thalia.  
Thalia squirmed as she was being fucked, still shocked her first time was happening, especially with a werewolf. The wolf's dick sweat was mixing with her pussy juices, coating the interior of her pussy. She felt an intense heat that she never felt before she gave out a loud moan against her will as she felt the wolf's dick head slid against her G-spot.  
"Stupid mutt…" Thalia got out, "Get out of me!"  
The wolf snarled, not liking being called stupid or told what to do. It's clawed hand digged more into Thalia's shoulder as it increased its pace exponentially, angling downwards to hit Thalia's special spot.  
"Oh my fucking Gods!" Thalia yelled out as she felt so much pleasure suddenly all at once, "OH FUCK OH  
FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK OH FUCK!" The huntresses kept yelling out her mantra as she was pounded by the wolf.  
It overwhelmed Thalia all at once as she came for the first time, surprising herself as she felt her pussy contract and squirt, soaking the wolf behind her who didn't stop even with her orgasming, just overwhelming Thalia even more with its dick.  
"FUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Thalia yelled out as her first time fucking brought her to her first orgasm.  
At the same time Annabeth had stripped off all of her clothes, revealing her naked body to her wolf that was sitting and waiting for Annabeth who was doing a little dance for the wolf as it recovered from cumming down her throat, filling up her stomach and making a mess of her face.  
"I can't wait to feel you inside of me badly," Annabeth said as her hands ran over her deeply tanned body, slowly sliding her hands between her pressed together thighs before bringing them up to squeeze her pussy lips together.  
Annabeth slid her hands over her pussy hair before looking down. She recently trimmed it into the shape of a trident for Percy, joking that it was her brand that signified how she was his. Annabeth hesitated momentarily as she looked at her blonde trident above her pussy, but then she looked at the wolf's dick and grinned.  
"I love Percy but screw him. I need to screw you," Annabeth said emphasizing the little word play as she moved closer to the wolf, hands still rubbing over her meaty pussy lips and blonde trident pubic hair she had.  
Annabeth repositioned the two of them till she was on top of the werewolf. The vaguely humanoid shape made it easier for her to straddle his dick than a normal wolf would have been. Annabeth got on her feet and squatted over his dick, angling it to be at her pussy.  
With a quick drop she impaled herself on his dick, "AH FUCK!" Annabeth yelled out as she felt her walls squeeze on the wolf's dick, enjoying how it felt pulsing inside her warm interior.  
Annabeth rode the thick wolf cock as she looked over to see Piper. Piper had been flipped over, now in missionary position. One wolf was still inside of her pussy, one still in her mouth. Both thrusted into her, spit roasting the daughter of Aphrodite as she laid on the ground and took the double pounding. Constantly having a dick in her mouth and pussy meant her body was being flooded with the aphrodisiac. If she hadn't had a natural resistance she would have been long sense overwhelmed, but as it was Pipers body resisted it a bit.  
Piper however still wanted to be fucked hard. She struggled to moan fully as her throat was being pounded, squirming due to the pleasure she felt as her pussy walls contracted and squeezed the wolves dick over and over. Pipers large DD tits jiggled as she was fucked, due to both their thrusting and her own squirming. Her tits shook all over her body and Annabeth found it hypnotizing to watch as she bounced on a cock.  
As if they had planned it Piper felt both wolf cocks pulse at the same time, throbbing in the way she recognized as they were about to cum. Piper gave out a deep moan as they finished, the cum filling up her mouth and pussy. The aphrodisiac in it made Pipers eyes fly open as she moaned louder, falling even more under their spell.  
Thalia watched as Pipers pussy and mouth overflowed with cum. However she barely processed it. Thalia was early expressionless, broken in by her wolf. The wolf had fucked her and made Thalia orgasm so much that she had given in. Thalia was inexperienced, and so the wolf making her cum over and over had snapped something inside of her. Thalia no longer cared as she was used, as long as she kept cumming.  
"Oh gods…" Thalia whispered as she felt another orgasm approaching, "OH FUCK IM GONNA CUM! OH MY GODS, OH FUCK, YOU MUTT IM GOING TO CUM AGAIN!" Thalia yelled out as her back arched in her current position, the wolves claws digging into her shoulder.  
Thalia's tight pussy walls squeezed down on the wolf's dick as she came, bringing the wolf to finish at the same time. Both of them came, her pussy squirting her juices out as the wolf pumped her full of his cum. When they finished the wolf pulled out of Thalia's hairy pussy, getting some cum over the black hair.  
Thalia would have collapsed and taken a bit to recover, but before she could the wolf had moved closer. Thalia was panting, trying to recover her breath when the wolf suddenly thrusted forward making Thalia yell out as she felt her asshole being spread wide.  
"Fucking Mutt! Stop! AH!" Thalia yelled out as the wolf started to fuck her ass, using Thalia's pussy juices and it's own cum and sweat as a lubricant.  
As Thalia's asshole was being roughly fucked Piper found herself in a similar situation. Her ass was being plowed into by the wolf that last used her mouth, meanwhile the wolf that had fucked her pussy now had switched to her mouth. Luckily for Piper her body was built for sex. Having her asshole spread just made Piper moan louder, not feeling any worse than when her pussy was being spread.  
Piper couldn't help herself as she gave into it, closing her eyes and enjoying the taste in her mouth of her own pussy, cum, and werewolf sweat. She didn't notice Annabeth who was now groping her own tits, shaking her large boobs as she rode the wolf.  
Annabeth's meaty pussy lips gripped the wolf's cock hard. Her wolf seemed relaxed, enjoying Annabeth first greedily sucking his dick but now also being ridden. Annabeth kept grinding her hips, using her athletic legs to expertly ride the wolf. In no time she felt it's dick throbbing and knew it was close to finishing.  
"Oh gods fill up my cunt, breed me!" Annabeth nearly begged under its aphrodisiac control. She bounced harder, squeezing her pussy muscles as she went up and down.  
Annabeth felt the wolf's dick pulse as it started to cum. Annabeth bit her lip as her eyes crossed in ecstasy as she felt the wolf cum. Annabeth slammed down on his dick, grinding her hips to satisfy it, but wanting to make sure it's dick was as deep in her pussy as possible to ensure the cum filled her up as much as she could.  
Thalia saw Annabeth moan loudly as her pussy was filled with cum. But Thalia couldn't do anything, the shock of the whole situation and now the rough anal fucking overwhelming her. Thalia laid with her face against the ground, the pounding motions pushing her face more and more into the Earth. However she didn't care, her hands moving on instinct she was fingering her own pussy with one hand, the other rubbing her clit.  
As she fingered her cum filled pussy the wolf kept its assault on her ass up. Thalia felt what she now recognized as the wolf about to cum. Thalia wasn't thinking, acting on instinct as she squeezed her butt, flexing her muscles to squeeze her asshole. This made the wolf finally go over the edge as her ass tightened, the wolf's cum filling up her asshole.  
The act of the special cum being pumped inside of her made Thalia orgasm herself, her own pussy tightening around her fingers as she came, soaking the wolf behind her while Thalia gave out a loud yell.  
Thalia and Annabeth both fell to the ground completely, their wolves having gotten their fill of the two demigoddesses. Annabeth laid on the ground in orgasmic bliss as she randomly groped herself, her pussy full of cum. Thalia meanwhile just laid calmly on the ground, ass and pussy leaking out.  
Piper noticed her two friends were done but her two wolves weren't. Piper decided to try and finish this off, using her skills to meet the wolf's thrusts to help as she got anally fucked. Meanwhile she swirled her tongue and did her best to suck off the wolf that was in her mouth, even as she felt her mind slipping more and more away as it's balls rubbed over her eyes and face.  
It worked as the wolf's both did jagged thrusts, then Piper felt their cum flow. She nearly choked as a second wave of cum shot down her throat, filling up her stomach with even more cum than before. At the same time Piper felt another hot load of cum being put into her ass, making her ass feel just like her full pussy.  
Moments later the wolves finished, not bothering that Piper had been close to an orgasm herself. Instead they moved off of her, leaving the cum covered and filled daughter of Aphrodite to lay on the ground as she recovered from being fucked.  
All 3 demigoddesses laid on the ground, waiting as their wolf companions ran off. Piper was the first to get energy, her natural powers lending itself to her speedy recovery. Next Thalia moved, sitting up and looking at Piper. The two girls looked at each other but dropped saying anything as they stood, both of them having two holes leaking of cum.  
They looked over at Annabeth, who was still rolling on the ground in bliss. "Why do you think it effected her so much? She didn't resist at all." Thalia asked.  
Suddenly Piper sensed it, "The wolves purpose was to mate. To breed. We were effected by their pull but Annabeth…she also is in her mating time…that's why it was so effective." Piper answered matter of factly as her powers sensed what happened.  
"Oh gods…" Thalia said as they both watched Annabeth, the aphrodisiac still having full effect on her. "She's gonna have puppies." Thalia joked.


	17. Leo's Experiment: Piper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo tests out new magical machines on Piper, unable to resist his best friend.

Chapter 81: Leo's Experiment: Piper

Discord: qHjmvg2  
Leo's Experiment: Piper  
"Hmm, didn't really work," Piper said taking off the ring Leo gave her.  
Leo had found what he guessed was thousands of prototype technology in Bunker 9. In his spare time while not building the Argo 2 he had tried to build some of the magic items, and Piper helped him test them out. Currently was a ring that when worn was supposed to make the wearers nails perfectly trimmed. It caused some difference but not much.  
"Ok," Leo said as he took the ring, "Onto the next."  
"Leo I've been here trying inventions for over an hour now. I'm happy to help a friend but I think it's time to call it a night." Piper said as she stood up.  
Leo looked at her, taken back again by how sexy and beautiful she was. She was really coming into her own at camp, and even in her jeans and t-shirt Leo could see her curves. She had the nicest pair of tits Leo had ever seen, and with such a slim waist and wide hips, paired with her fat ass it was always a joy to see her walking around.  
"Piper please. One last invention then we can stop today." Leo asked.  
Piper looked at Leo, with a serious bored expression, finally speaking, "Fine fine. One more since you're a good friend. Then we can continue later ok?"  
"Thanks! Here let me get the last one." Leo said happily as he ran off, deciding now was the time to finally try this invention.  
Leo pulled out a necklace, although it's chain was thicker, resembling a bit of a collar in the way it looked. Leo had found its design tucked far away, but once he saw it he knew he had to try it.  
"What's that one supposed to do?" Piper asked curiously as Leo placed it in her hands.  
"It's supposed to modify your voice, making it so you can never speak nervously. Great for public speaking," Leo lied.  
He watched as Piper slowly brought it up to her neck, getting excited as she almost put it on. At the last second she paused as if sensing something was off.  
"How will you test it works?" Piper asked, curious.  
"Oh uh," Leo stumbling, "I guess try to act nervous and we will see if you can?"  
Piper looked at Leo, studying his expression. Finally she decided to trust him and brought the necklace up. She fumbled with its latch to get it on but finally once it was Piper gasped, her eyes going wide as her eyes started to glow bronze. Piper stood up from her chair robotically, moving to stand before dropping to her knees. Piper then opened her mouth wide and faced up, a blank expression on her face.  
Leo stood there, watching as Piper was now on her knees, mouth wide open and facing upward. He didn't want to jump into anything just in case. Leo waved his hand in front of Pipers face, but she didn't react. It would be hard to see where she was looking with her eyes being glowing full bronze, but she didn't seem to be reacting.  
Leo put a tentative hand on her cheek, giving it a light slap. Piper didn't move despite her cheek being slapped, still staying on her knees.  
"Oh my Gods, I think it really worked." Leo said excitedly.  
The blueprint he found was for a necklace that would control the wearer. On females it would cause their mind to go blank, unable to remember what happened while it was on. They would drop to their knees and open their mouths but otherwise make no movements. Unless a certain trigger happened.  
Leo slowly moved his hands over Pipers body, squatting down he put his hands on her hips and feeling her curves. Slowly Leo moved his hands to work their way under her shirt, feeling Pipers bare hips. He felt a high level of a satisfaction, after going on a journey with her and being so turned on by her he now had Piper on her knees, helpless and able to do anything to her.  
Leo's hands went around her body, feeling her back. Finally he couldn't help himself moving his hands back to quickly unbutton and unzip her jeans to allow himself easier access. Leo then put his hands behind her again, shoving them down her pants as he grabbed handfuls of her fat ass. Piper still with a blank expression, bronze eyes looking up with a wide open mouth that was starting to have drool pool in it.  
Leo kept groping Pipers ass, feeling the large butt under her jeans and underwear as he relaxed, starting to kiss her neck. Piper was too sexy for him to resist, he had to make the necklace once he saw what it would do. Finally Leo got enough of her ass to move on, although he still wanted more.  
Leo moved his hands, sliding them up to grope Pipers large breasts. It was no secret she had the best rack at camp, her large DD cups being incredibly perky despite their size, feeling soft and heavy, but also easy to hold at the same time. The only other one to come close was Annabeth's, but Leo hadn't experimented any on her yet.  
Leo didn't want to feel her tits through her shirt and bra though. He pulled her arms up, then pulled her shirt and bra roughly up over her head. Once they were off and he released her arms, her arms dropped limply back to her sides as she stayed looking up, now with her tits free.  
Her tits looked perfect as they hung on her chest. They were large and perfectly round, and Leo couldn't help himself as he dove in to lick and taste them. His hands kept groping Pipers tits, squeezing the large breasts as his tongue kept working. Leo stayed that way for minutes, and in no time Pipers boobs had a nice shine of his saliva over them.  
Leo took one nipple in his mouth and sucked, pulling on her breast as he shook his head. One hand squeezed her other breast while his free hand pushed down into her jeans. Leo didn't stop himself as his fingers started to rub along Pipers clit, rubbing quick side to side motions on his friends clit.  
Piper didn't react at all, the necklace collars effect working on her mind. She just stayed on her knees, mouth open wide and facing up. That didn't stop Leo though, instead just giving him more a feeling of absolute control over Piper as he kept playing with her tits and rubbing her clit.  
Drool started to run down Pipers face as she sat with her mouth open. Leo couldn't help himself as he took advantage of this, releasing her nipple with his mouth. Leo slowly licked up her face, licking along where Pipers drool was till he was at her mouth. With how open it was he couldn't properly kiss her, but he still tried as he started to rub her clit faster.  
Pipers lips were soft to his mouth, and their size made them enjoyable to kiss. Leo went on like that for a bit, grabbing Pipers tits, rubbing Pipers clit, and licking/kissing Pipers lips. Finally though Leo reached his breaking point and wanted to do more.  
Reluctantly he stepped back and stood up. Leo looked at Piper before pulling down his pants and taking out his hard dick.  
"I almost feel bad for you. I've been working on the ship all day, been kind of sweaty. But I'm sure you'll still enjoy it," Leo said as he moved closer.  
He angled his dick and the second the tip of his dick touched Pipers lips a fast reaction happened. The necklaces trigger finally happened and Pipers eyes went wide as her body was being made to follow the necklaces programmed command. Piper lurched forward, greedily swallowing all of Leo's sweaty dick down her throat. Meanwhile her hands shot up, her using them to assist her where she needed it.  
"Oh Gods Beauty Queen, I didn't realize you were this good at it." Leo said as he relaxed, Piper giving the best blowjob she was capable of.  
Pipers head went up and down his dick, her tongue swirling around his dick. When only Leo's tip remained in her mouth she used her hands to jerk off the rest of his length, her tongue licking up and down the tip of his dick to send waves of pleasure to Leo. Then Piper would suddenly push all the way down, engulfing his dick down her throat as she hummed, no longer needing her hands. Piper repeated this, much to Leo's pleasure.  
"This collars amazing," Leo thought as he put his hands on Pipers head, running his hands through her hair and enjoying having Piper doing her best to suck his soul out through his dick.  
The necklace was part of a group of inventions that Leo found that would help in his sexual pursuits. This particular one was a prototype, when worn it would make any female drop to their knees and open their mouth wide. Once a dick touched their lips the collar would be triggered, and the female would do the best she could to suck the dick and drain it of as much cum as possible. Unlike normally, under the necklaces influence the wearer would have no mental inhibitions, meaning she would give the blowjob her all.  
And the best part for Leo is Piper would never remember any of this. Meaning he wouldn't have any consequences for this, just the satisfaction of cumming in her mouth and having touched Piper.  
Leo closes his eyes, enjoying feeling the mindless girls effort on his dick. Leo wanted to relax for a bit longer, letting Piper do all the work for now.  
Piper kept doing her process, licking the tip of his dick to send shivers into Leo, using her hands, then releasing and taking his whole dick in her throat. By now his dick wasn't sweaty, Piper having tasted his whole dick and replacing Leo's sweat with her own saliva.  
Leo was surprised when Pipers mouth left his dick. He at first worried that the necklace broke but he soon relaxed when her hands kept pumping his dick, and he felt her lips on his balls. Piper kissed his balls before taking his sack into her mouth, sucking and licking along his balls.  
The whole time Piper kept jerking him off, using her saliva for lube as she stroked his dick, not letting him feel left out at all. Leo looked at Pipers eyes, glowing a full bronze color. He couldn't see her eyes to see where she was looking, but didn't fully care as she kept licking his nuts and stroking his dick.  
Piper kept worshipping his balls, taking his sack into her mouth and massaging it with her tongue. Eventually though all of this pushed Leo over the edge. Leo felt himself about to finish, and in order to keep it secret he needed to make sure his cum didn't get over Piper.  
Leo grabbed Pipers hair, using it to move her head. If she was surprised she didn't react at all due to the mind controlling effects, not showing any reactions as he moved her mouth to be around his dick. Pipers lip closed firmly on his dick, her full effort being put back into sucking him off as if she knew he was about to cum.  
Leo wanted to make sure no cum escaped, so he held onto Pipers hair and forced her head down further on his dick. Pipers skills made sure she could handle it even as he heard her throat noises. Cum started to flood out of his dick, filling up her mouth and throat with his cum. Pipers instincts made her swallow fortunately, saving Leo any issues. If she hadn't swallowed and just had the cum fill up her mouth then covering up what happened would have been difficult.  
Once Leo stopped cumming he released Piper's head and pushed her back. Her mouth popped off of his dick, and Leo saw as she swallowed the last of his cum down, the collar making her the perfect obedient blowjob machine.  
Piper sat there on her knees, resuming her resting position of her mouth open wide and face up. She waited, the collar making her wait until she had another dick in her mouth. Leo just started, amazed at the collars work.  
Leo reluctantly started the process of removing the collar. He picked Piper up and moved her to be sitting back on her chair, trying to position her while her tits still hung out and her mouth was open wide as she faced up. Finally he got her to stay in the chair, not falling back down to her knees.  
From there Leo spent a few moments to enjoy Pipers exposed tits. Once he had taken multiple handfuls he sighed and grabbed her bra and shirt, fumbling to get the bra on right over her large boobs, before finally moving to get her shirt on correctly. Leo then checked to make sure her pants were properly zipped up, checking his own as well. After that Leo moved to sit back down in his seat, wanting everything to look normal.  
Once it did Leo reached over the table, and quickly removed the necklace collar contraption from Pipers neck. Her eyes stopped glowing a pure bronze, revealing her irises again which acted like her normal kaleidoscope color.  
Piper opened and closed her jaw, Leo waiting nervously hoping she wouldn't realize she just milked his dick of cum and drank it all down. Finally Piper looked at Leo, still rolling her jaw.  
"Didn't work?" She asked.  
"Huh, oh ya. No it didn't…" Leo lied, trying to hide his happiness at her obliviousness.  
"I can tell. You seem sad about it. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be able to fix it later," Piper said as she stood up before looking down and frowning at herself.  
She readjusted her bra, making it fit properly over her large boobs, "Sorry. It felt off."  
"Oh don't worry, you are fine," Leo said, trying to casually dismiss it, as if he wasn't just groping her boobs.  
"Well keep working on it and maybe we can try it again later. I have to go for now, so I'll see you Leo!" Piper said as she left, completely unaware of what happened.  
Leo watched her leave, then turned back to look at the necklace. He grinned as he thought about all the other abilities a fully completed one could have, and all the other girls he could control.


	18. Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarisse and Thalia get into a fight. When Annabeth tries to break the fight up she gets caught between the two warriors.

Chapter 82: Warriors

Discord: qHjmvg2  
Warriors  
Annabeth was leaving the beach where she just finished swimming with Percy. She was heading back to her cabin when she heard two girls arguing way before she could see them. Annabeth quickly realized it was Thalia and Clarisse. As Annabeth turned the corner she saw both girls yelling near the cabin common area.  
"Ares is NOT the better god. My Lady Artemis would easily beat him," Thalia yelled.  
"My dad is the god of war. Artemis is the goddess of the moon! Using a bow isn't what a real warrior use," Clarisse replies angrily.  
Annabeth sighed. The two of them got into that argument all the time. Annabeth was prepared to act like she didn't hear them until she saw their stances shift. Normally they just yelled. This time it looked like they were about to fight.  
Annabeth cursed as she dropped her towel and ran over to them. All she had on was her new royal blue bikini, one she specifically got for Percy since he liked the way it matched her golden blonde curls and bronze tan skin. However running in it was not as comfortable as her normal enchanted sports bras, her finding her boobs bouncing motion to be tiresome.  
"Stop you two!" Annabeth yelled as she made the mistake of getting in between of them. The start of why she would end the day used and tied naked to a chair as she drooled.  
Annabeth at first was starting to push the two back, but she should have realized where things were going when a hand very clearly grabbed one of her breasts. Annabeth yelped as she felt her left breast being outright grabbed and squeezed, one of the other girls getting more than a handful of Annabeths large D cup tits. In the mayhem Annabeth wasn't able to realize which girl it was, especially as another hand suddenly grabbed her ass, squeezed the bronze skinned bubble butt before giving what felt like a purposeful slap to the blondes butt.  
Annabeth was confused but still trying to push them apart, deciding that the touches are just part of her being in a bikini and roaming hands in a fight. However that wasn't the end of it. A new hand grabbed one of Annabeths breasts, grabbing hold of the cup over her right breast and pulled, ripping the cup of her bikini top clean off, exposing her right breast for anyone who was looking. Annabeth yelped but before she could stop or cover up the two girls both seemed to find Annabeth's bikini bottom at the same time, giving a tug as it tore in half, leaving Annabeth bottomless.  
"Oh my Gods!" Annabeth yelled as she stumbled out of their fight, her pussy exposed to everyone along with her right breast.  
The two girls kept fighting for a bit, some of Thalia's shirt being torn as well as a bit of Clarisses short and shirt. It wasn't until Annabeth yelled that they stopped.  
"You two ripped my new bikini! I'm nude in camp!" Annabeth complained as she held one hand over her right boob to cover her nipple but pushing against her breast and making it look big as well as soft, the other hand trying to cover her pussy by keeping her thighs pinned together as she stood there, however the sight of some of her pubic hair was still able to be seen.  
"Sorry Annabeth," Thalia said, as she kept eyeing up Annabeth.  
"Didn't mean to Owl head. This girl just doesn't understand-" Clarisse started again.  
"No! Stop! You two need to help me now. I can't walk back to my cabin bottomless and with one of my boobs out!" Annabeth complained.  
Both of the other girls looked at Annabeth, eyeing her up. Thalia noticed the deep tan lines Annabeth had from all of her time she spent swimming with Percy, her breasts being much paler compared to her normal deep tan skin color. She may have been covering her pussy but around her hips the bikini lines showed. Annabeth turned slightly, exposing one pale ass cheek to the girls, clearly showing where her bikini ended from where the skin went from pale to bronze on her ass.  
"I can maybe sneak back to my room if…" Annabeth started mumbling a plan to herself, getting lost in her thoughts.  
Clarisse looked at Thalia, the two making eye contact. An unspoken conversation passed between them as they both looked at Annabeth, eye fucking the blonde teen in front of them.  
"Annabeth why don't you come back to my cabin. Jason is gone so it's empty except for me. You can get dressed there," Thalia said.  
"I'll cause a distraction. Sorry, didn't mean to leave you naked like that," Clarisse said.  
An apology from Clarisse should have put Annabeth on edge, but she was just happy her friends were helping her. She smiled at them, "Great. I'll be by the window near the woods Thalia. Just unlock it and I'll come jumping in."  
***A few minutes later.***  
Clarisse started yelling at some kids in the common area like she normally did. The commotion meant everyone was focusing on the center area instead of the outside where Annabeth would be running. Thalia went into her cabin, opening the back window and signaling. Annabeth saw and ran, holding her breasts with her hands so they didn't shake and giving Thalia a quick view of her pussy hair.  
Annabeth jumped through the window, landing on all 4's and panting due to her spirting. In that position Thalia lowered her head, getting at more level with Annabeths raised up ass. From that angle she was able to see Annabeths meaty pussy lips that were slightly wet and spread, as well as see Annabeths beautiful pale bubbly ass.  
The bronze skinned women stood up, putting an arm back across her tits and one over her pussy again as she started walking to Thalia's room, "Come on. I need some clothes now," Annabeth said as she walked away.  
Thalia happily followed, blatantly staring at Annabeths ass as she walked. As they headed to Thalia's room they heard the main door open as Clarisse entered and joined them. Clarisse also took an open stare at Annabeth's bubble butt as she walked, almost reaching out a hand to grab her ass but Thalia stopped her.  
As they entered Thalia's room, Thalia closed the door. Annabeth turned to face them as she kept holding her breast and pussy, but before she could say anything she was tackled down by both girls.  
"What-HMM! MHMHMM!" Annabeth muffled said as the two other girls overpowered her, quickly getting to what they wanted to do.  
Annabeth felt hands roaming over her body. It didn't take long before they found their marks, 2 hands competing at Annabeth's pussy for who would be the one to rub and pleasure the blonde, other hands grabbing her ass roughly or squeezing her tits hard. Annabeth yelped as she felt a her bikini top being torn away, exposing both of her breasts and leaving her fully naked now.  
The blonde was so shocked she didn't process fully what was happening. Not as she felt 2 hands both push fingers inside of her, then feeling her asshole which she had never had fucked before have fingers pushed inside of it. Annabeth yelped as she felt her holes being penetrated and fingered, used by her two friends. As Annabeth moaned she felt two mouths all over her body. Sometimes stopping to suck on her nipples, sometimes kissing her own mouth and silencing her with other lips. Annabeth never knew who it was that did what, Thalia sucking her nipples or tongue, Clarisse fingering her ass or slapping her ass.  
However that wasn't where the surprises ended. At one point as she moaned the two other girls slowed down. Annabeth had her eyes closed as her friends used her body, enjoying their fit sexy friend. When Annabeth opened her eyes she found why they had slowed down. Thalia and Clarisse had gotten naked, and put on strap ons.  
"Didn't know you had so many toys Pine Cone." Clarisse said.  
Thalia rolled her eyes, "Being a huntress can be lonely and require toys. But these ones are even better," Thalia said smirking before saying a code phrase in Greek.  
Both Thalia and Clarisse gasped and stumbled as Annabeth watched the strap on fuse to their bodies, becoming one with them. They both panted as the magic changed their bodies, erasing their pussies and replacing it with a long hard dick, ready for use. They felt it become part of them and while Thalia was expecting it, Clarisse was not. She grasped the dick, giving out a moan as she jerked it off a few times and felt the real feeling of having a dick.  
"Even better. Now let's get this Wisdom Girl," Clarisse said with sarcasm, "I call her mouth,"  
Before Annabeth could protest Clarisse was on the bed, pulled Annabeths head to be off the bed and facing up as she shoved her dick into Annabeths mouth. Annabeth's eyes went wide as she felt her throat bulge, Clarisse instantly thrusting. The daughter of war didn't have any mercy as she thrusted, making her 8 inches literally make Annabeth's throat bulge as it was filled up deeply by Clarisse.  
Thalia watched but wasn't one to be left out. She quickly got on Annabeths other side, with a quick thrust filling up Annabeths pussy. Annabeth moaned, or tried to moan, into Clarisse's dick as her pink pussy was fucked. Clarisse grabbed Annabeths pale tits, squeezing the large breasts and using them as handholds while Annabeths head was upside down and her mouth being destroyed.  
Annabeth laid on the bed, being spit roasted by her two rough friends. While Clarisse was being rougher to Annabeths throat, Thalia wasn't holding back either. She pounded into Annabeth's meaty pussy, the walls gripping Thalia tightly. Annabeth squirmed slightly, her vision blackening as her throat was roughly used while her pussy was jack hammered into. Her body was screaming too things at her, wanting air and more pleasure.  
Annabeths bronze throat expanded as Clarisse shoved her dick all the way into Annabeth's throat. Annabeth's eyes rolled back as she stared at Clarisse's ass from the angle her head was at, seeing the daughter of Ares firm cheeks. As Clarisse settled in place her balls rubbed along Annabeths eyes, disrupting her vision as the sweaty sack rolled over Annabeths eyes and nose, filling her nose with the smell of Clarisse's dick.  
Clarisse squeezed Annabeth's pale tits again, grabbing them roughly and leaving red hand prints from how hard she was squeezing. Annabeth wanted to tell her to be less rough, that it was hurting her breasts, but the only noise she could make was her throat gargling as it was used like her pussy. Annabeth's lips started to bruise from how hard Clarisse was thrusting, her throat growing and shrinking as it was filled with a dick over and over.  
Thalia wasn't being any nicer to Annabeth. She had rolled Annabeth's lower half to be on her side, making Annabeth's body twisted as Thalia tried to get a good angle on Annabeth's ass. Thalia loved both of Annabeths legs to the side and put them together, having Annabeth's left ass cheek facing up. Thalia started to slap Annabeth's pale butt, feeling the paler skin that marked where Annabeth's bikini was. Due to the blondes deep tan it just made her tan lines extra pronounced, standing out even more as her ass shook due to Thalia's slaps.  
The two girls kept being rough to their friend, Annabeth's mind starting to go blank as the lack of oxygen, pleasure, and roughness she was experiencing started to overtake her. Annabeth's eyes rolled back, not even caring that her eye lids had sweaty balls rubbing all over her face, making her face sweaty and smell like balls as well.  
Thalia squeezed Annabeth's ass, using her huntress strength. Just like Annabeth's boobs, her ass flesh was squeezed hard enough to leave a red print mark. Between Thalia's fingers the pale ass spilled out, just like the pale tits between Clarisse's fingers. The two warriors kept fucking the blonde teen, but knowing they couldn't last much longer with their pace they went.  
Annabeth finally realized she could move her hands. She put them up to Clarisse, finding Clarisse's motions to be the hardest to get past. She tried to push against Clarisse's hips but Clarisse just snorted at how weak Annabeth's push was with her lack of breathing making her tired. Clarisse grabbed Annabeths wrists, which at least made Annabeth's boobs not be squeezed so hard they felt like they were being ripped off.  
Clarisse admired her deep red hand prints she left on Annabeth's tan lined large tits. The blondes D-cups finally rested on her chest but didn't stay still for long. Thalia's thrusting caused them to bounce up and down, then Clarisse started shaking Annabeth, still holding tightly onto Annabeths arms. The side to side pull motion made Annabeth's breasts bounce wildly, something both Clarisse and Thalia watched happily as Annabeth's head became even dizzier from the shaking motion.  
Annabeth started drooling even more around Clarisse's dick, filling her own mouth with drool and making it a wet paradise for Clarisse to use as the blood kept rushing to Annabeths brain with how she was still upside down. Annabeth fully gave in as her body went completely limp, offering no resistance and her muscles were perfectly lose. Her legs opened more letting Thalia thrust faster, no longer clenching her ass as it was grabbed and spanking, just letting her butt jiggle more.  
Her mouth meanwhile fully opened, along with the drool just made it even easier for Clarisse to obliterate Annabeth's face. The only downside to Annabeth giving in was she wasn't clenching her pussy as much, making the pleasure lessen slightly for Thalia. But even then the daughter of Zeus was about to cum, so it didn't bother her. Thalia used one hand and quickly shoved 3 fingers inside of Annabeth's ass, an easier task due to Annabeth relaxing.  
Clarisse finally came, pulling out and aiming at Annabeths face, hitting shot after shot of cum over Annabeths eyes and mouth, a few getting on Annabeths throat and breasts. Annabeth breathed deeply as her mouth was freed, getting cum down her mouth as she was left a mess by Clarisse.  
At the same time Thalia came, pumping a few shots of cum into Annabeth's pussy, before pulling out and covering Annabeths ass and stomach. Between the two girls cum shots Annabeth was left looking like a dirty mess, not even adding how red her tits or ass was, or the blank tired expression on her face.  
"I guess she is pretty much done for," Thalia said as she stared at Annabeths naked cum soaked body, the blonde just laying still on the bed as she slowly breathed.  
"I didn't even get a chance to enjoy her pussy. Just her mouth," Clarisse said while nudging Annabeths head, pushing it so her head was on the bed instead of still upside hanging off.  
"Which you choose," Thalia reminded her as she stepped back from her used up friend.  
"Whatever," Clarisse scowled, " Let's keep her for later so I can try her pussy. Can't let Percy and you have all of that fun with her," Clarisse said as she reached into one of Thalia's drawers.  
***Time skip***  
An hour later Annabeth slowly woke back up, memories of what happened to her coming back as she felt sore all over. Her throat felt raw, her lips bruised. She felt her pussy being sore but only then realized her situation as she tried to move and couldn't. Annabeth weakly opened her eyes, finding that she was placed right in front of a mirror.  
Annabeth saw herself in the mirror and would have gasped if not for her sore throat and the gag in her mouth. She was tied to a chair facing the mirror, still in Thalia's room. The other two girls clearly didn't clean her up as she still had cum all over, her face a dried cum mess, her hair frizzy and having shots of cum in it. Meanwhile she felt the dried cum on her butt sticking to her and the chair as Annabeth sat naked on the chair.  
But what else surprised her was the toys Thalia had. Annabeth saw, and felt, how the two girls had left her. Her pussy was stretched wide as the other two girls left 3 small dildo's inside of her pussy, her ass having 1 big and 1 small dildo inside of it. Annabeth groaned as she shifted and felt how full she was, the 5 dildo's stimulating her as she moved in her chair.  
In short, Annabeth was a used sloppy mess.


	19. Athenian Doll: New Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth reveals to Percy she has a secret desire. To be used as his personal sex doll.

Chapter 83: Athenian Doll: New Desires

Discord: qHjmvg2   
Annabeth-doll  
"Percy…can we try something new today?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend as they sat in his cabin.  
Percy looked up from his book, one that Annabeth had forced him to start reading when she came over that day, telling him he needed to stay caught up on his study's. Percy protested but finally gave into Annabeth's goals and started to read.  
"Sure, what is it?" Percy said as he closed his book, happy for the distraction.  
"I want you to try…try using me…" Annabeth said a bit shyly.  
"Use you?" Percy started getting hard, thinking she just meant sex which he was always down for.  
"Not in the normal way," she said with the usual glare that made Percy back off a bit, "Like a sex doll. I want to try being used like that."  
"Like…a sex doll? Like a toy?" Percy asked confused.  
Annabeth nodded, "I want to try. I've spent so long helping others at the camp, always being in charge and having to make plans. I want to try not being in charge, not even really being me. I just want to try it, being a sex doll for you to use and be satisfied with." She said.  
Percy just stared at her, surprised at what she was saying and not fully understanding. But Annabeth didn't want to explain it again or more in depth. She was tired of leading the camp, tired of always having to find the best plan. Her desire for a break mixed with her hormonal teen years caused her to develop a fantasy of just being used, of laying limp and having Percy just enjoy her however he wanted. Even just thinking about it now was causing her to get aroused, a heat rising inside of her core.  
"Ok. Well I am fine with trying anything, especially if you will like it." Percy said as he kissed Annabeth quickly.  
Annabeth smiled, "Good. Let's make a code word. I like the fantasy of you using magic on me that compels me to act this way," Annabeth admitted to Percy. Being magically controlled had a different kind of hotness to it.  
"Uh…plastic Barbie!" Percy said proud of his code word.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes, it wasn't the most creative but it would work, "Fine that works. Guess I'll be able to test if Athena's arts knowledge extends to good acting."  
"Hmm," Percy said nodding and looking at Annabeth, getting excited to try this out with her. While it still seemed a bit odd to him he couldn't help but think about how it could be fun, and if it would help Annabeth relax he was more than fine with it, "Well I'll use it later. If I really put a spell on you I wouldn't just activate it whenever you asked."  
Percy got up and walked back to where he was reading sitting at the desk. Annabeth huffed, frustrated as the talk had gotten her horny but she just stood up and went to another chair, sitting down to read as well.  
***time skip***  
Annabeth was starting to think Percy wasn't ok with the idea and wasn't going to use the code word. It was getting close to the time Annabeth was supposed to leave and get back to her own cabin. Annabeth sighed as she accepted that it wasn't going to happen that day.  
Of course that's exactly when Percy decided it was a good time, "Plastic Barbie," he said.  
Annabeth registered the words, breathing in as she tried to use her best acting skills that Athena gave her, Annabeths mouth opened slightly as her eyes seemingly glazed over. Her arms dropped to her side as her book rested on the table, her head hanging forward as she slumped into her chair. Annabeth kept her muscles perfectly relaxed and limp, not moving even as she heard Percy walking over to her from behind. She kept her breathing shallow, trying to not have her chest move too much as she got excited.  
Suddenly she felt hands wrapped around her waist, grabbing her tits. Annabeth was able to hold back any moans as Percy groped her. Normally Annabeth liked more warming up before just having her tits squeezed by Percy, but right now she didn't care. She was his sex doll after all, her whole purpose was to be used to sexually satisfy Percy. Nothing else.  
Percy started getting more handsy, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and pulling it up. With her limp arms it took Percy some extra work to get the shirt off, but Annabeth didn't want to break her roleplay to help him so she stayed limp as Percy grabbed her arms, moving it out of her shirt to get her topless. Once her shirt was off Percy released Annabeths arms, falling limply for her sides. Seconds later Annabeth's bra was unclipped and tossed to the side, leaving her tits fully exposed. Her pale breasts showed, the deep tan lines on her bronze skin setting them apart.  
Percy quickly took advantage of that, squeezing Annabeth's boobs harder, feeling the D cups he's felt so often in his hands as he rolled her nipples in his fingers. Annabeth suppressed her moaning again as she sat their, being touched and fondled by Percy.  
Percy suddenly grabbed Annabeths head, turning her to the side while his hand pushed in on her cheeks to open her mouth wide. Annabeth didn't expect Percy to suddenly push his dick into her mouth, shoving it all the way down her mouth and hitting the back of her throat. Annabeth did all she could to not react, to keep her eyes glazed over and staring straight ahead.  
Percy got a bit more turned on seeing Annabeth not reacting, her gaze staying zoned out as Percy's dick touching the back of her throat. With one hand he grabbed Annabeths blonde hair, with the other he firmly kept a nice hold of one of her boobs, massaging the pale tit that showed in Annabeths deep tan lines.  
Percy started to thrust, figuring if Annabeth was supposed to be his sex doll that he couldn't expect her to do any work. But even with her expert acting she was still a human, so she gagged and made noises as Percy pounded her throat, however Annabeths face remained expressionless, blank even as she was used.  
Annabeth kept her arms at her sides, having them hang loosely there instead of coming up to brace against Percy's hips. However she was Percy's doll, his toy, his property. She couldn't move right now, she could just sit and let Percy enjoy her mouth and body.  
After a few moments Percy spoke, "Plastic Barbie," he said, letting Annabeth know she could react again.  
Annabeth looked up at Percy, giving him a wide grin, "This is so hot Percy!" Annabeth said as she dove her head back down onto his dick, proving how much she loved it by working her best to suck his dick. She bobbed her head, tilting her head to either side as she went, her hand twisting around Percy's dick during it.  
Annabeths free hand quickly went down, unbuttoning her jeans and pulling her zipper down. Percy watched as his girlfriend shoved her hand into her jeans, obviously starting to rub her pussy.  
"Didn't realize you would enjoy this so much," Percy admitted, happy to see Annabeth so turned on.  
"Oh gods Percy you have no idea how long I've wanted to try something like this, oh fuck Percy," Annabeth said as she started sucking his dick again, shoving 2 fingers into her pussy trying to hit her g-spot, "Say it. Put me back under your spell. Please, it feels so good, use me till you cum! I want you to cum as you use your sex doll," Annabeth begged.  
"Plastic Barbie," Percy said, Annabeths motions slowing down fast till she came to a standstill, her mouth was still conveniently around Percy's dick, her hand still having 2 fingers in her own soaking wet pussy.  
Annabeth resisted the urge to move the fingers inside of her pussy, being a sex toy meant she wouldn't do anything except let Percy use her. She was happy when he grabbed her head, preparing to thrust again. She wanted him to cum so bad, to accomplish her goal as a sex doll of relieving Percy.  
Percy didn't thrust though, instead he used his grip on Annabeth to move her whole body as he stayed still. It accomplished the same goal as if he was thrusting, but instead he was able to relax and move less as he moved Annabeth's limp body. He enjoyed being able to look down and see Annabeth's fat tits jiggle and bounce on her chest due to the speed her body was moved, seeing her one hand in her jeans and knowing she was just masturbating furiously.  
Percy released one hand that was on Annabeths head, using it to directly grab the blondes breasts. He pinched her nipples as her mouth was repeatedly shoved down and up his dick, feeling his desire to cum rapidly approaching. Percy went a bit faster, panting more which Annabeth knew was his sign he was close.  
Annabeth relaxed her throat further but otherwise didn't do anything as Percy used her throat, her tongue being rubbed along the underside of his dick as she tasted Percy and enjoyed his flavor. Percy's dick twitched, starting to cum.  
Percy pushed Annabeths head all the way down. His cum flooded out, and with Annabeths head titled slightly down his cum filled up her mouth but a bit dripped out onto her boobs. The pale breasts became even more white with Percy's cum, some getting on Annabeths chest above her tan lines and staining her bronze skin white.  
With a last shot of cum Percy finished, pulling out of Annabeths cum and saliva filled mouth. Percy stood and waited, watching cum slowly leave Annabeths mouth to cover her boobs instead. Percy happily waited a few moments as he went to the bathroom to clean up.  
When he came back he found more of his cum had leaked out of Annabeths mouth and covered her boobs, slowly sliding down and going down her stomach a bit. Annabeth stayed still in her chair, mouth open and eyes glazed over as she continued to roleplay being a mindless doll.  
Percy watched her, considering what they had just done and how dedicated his girlfriend was to remaining like a sex toy until he gave the command to wake her up. At first Percy thought the idea would be crazy and feel weird, but oddly enough as he watched her he got even more turned on, thinking of more ideas of what he could do to Annabeth when she acted like this.  
Percy walked over to his girlfriend, using one hand to pull her hair and tilt her head back to face up so she could save what cum was left in her mouth. His other hand squeezed her boobs again, feeling them from the bottom to not disturb the cum on them.  
"Plastic Barbie," Percy said as he stepped back.  
Annabeth looked straight at Percy instantly, she closed her mouth and dramatically swallowed his cum, not breaking eye contact.  
"Gods Percy that was so much fun!" Annabeth said as she jumped up, Percy instantly watching as her pale cum covered boobs bounced, "I feel so much better after that."  
"You don't mind I didn't pleasure you back?" Percy asked, curious since he didn't do anything for her.  
"Oh gods no, just being able to relax like that, knowing I'm pleasing you," Annabeth said as she got into Percy's arms, "It satisfies me plenty."  
The two of them kissed, and when they broke apart Annabeth put her bra and shirt back on, sitting back down at her chair and focusing her intense grey eyes on Percy.  
"Now get back to reading. You can't fall behind in your studies." Annabeth said like her normal self.  
***A few days later***  
Annabeth was walking through camp, having spent the previous day in the city visiting Olympus to oversee the construction of some new temples. Annabeth had made sure to give the workers some new blueprints she had designed, loving how working for the gods meant she could be as elaborate as she wished.  
She was passing by the arena when she saw Percy and waved him over. He said some words to the other campers he was with and then ran over to meet Annabeth.  
"Hey Wise Girl, Olympus melting down without you?" Percy asked with a grin.  
"When it comes to the gods it could melt in seconds. But everything is running smoothly, just had some new designs to drop off." Annabeth replied as she started walking, following where Percy was going.  
"Like what?" Percy asked, being a sweet boyfriend and wanting to listen to what Annabeth had to say.  
She went on for awhile, not focusing on where they were walking. Annabeth just enjoyed the good weather and being able to talk to Percy. It didn't escape her how he seemed to only be half understanding, but at least he was trying to understand for her. Architecture wasn't his particular interest.  
Annabeth finally stopped talking, and the two came to a stop behind the Big House.  
"I guess I should get back to my cabin though, I missed yesterday and breakfast today. Now it's time to make sure they aren't melting down," Annabeth said teasingly.  
"Go get them. I'll see you later tonight then," Percy replied.  
"May have to be tomorrow. We can talk at the camp fire but I'm a bit busy since I was gone yesterday. Does that work?" Annabeth asked Percy. She didn't want to disappoint him but also was too busy to spend her whole night with him.  
Percy looked at her before giving a devious smirk, "Ya that works. Come here for a good bye kiss."  
Annabeth leaned forward and kissed Percy, enjoying how he felt against her lips. When the kiss broke Percy put a hand gently behind her head, moving in to whisper in her ear.  
"Plastic Barbie…" he whispered.  
Annabeth was surprised. She hadn't expected them to do it again, neither of them having talked about their experience a few days ago since it happened. Annabeth had half assumed that Percy had found it too weird to have her act like a toy and shelved the idea of ever asking for it again. But now here Percy was, using their code word with the hope of using Annabeth like a sex doll.  
They were in public, but Annabeth realized that Percy had walked them to a secluded part of the camp behind the Big House. She wasn't sure if it was on purpose or accident but as Percy moved his face away from her ear she had a decision to make, and she decided to enjoy herself.  
Annabeth's eyes glazed over as her shoulders slackened, the tension in them leaving as she leaned forward slightly. Her grey eyes were unfocused, her mouth slightly open as her face lost all expression. She opted to not fall down and even while holding her body limply she stayed standing.  
Percy quickly started to kiss her neck, his hands grabbing Annabeth's breasts quickly. Annabeth felt her pussy flood with desire, her horniness at Percy turning her into a doll again, roleplaying that it was a magic spell and she had no choice. She stayed standing as Percy's hands freely roamed her body, being used by Percy.  
Percy moved to be behind Annabeth, his hands squeezing Annabeths ass in her light jeans. Her bubble butt felt perfect to Percy, but the jeans were annoying to touch. If she wanted to be used like a doll, Percy figured that meant he could take her jeans off if he wished.  
With that Percy unbuttoned Annabeths jeans, pulling them down to be just below her ass. He saw her black underwear she wore, slightly too small on her as it gave a good view of her ass, but not so small to be purposely erotic or slutty. Percy squeezed her butt again, enjoying much more how it felt without jeans in the way.  
Percy dropped to his knees behind Annabeth, pushing her back so she bent forward a bit, Annabeths arms hanging loosely at her sides. Percy spread Annabeth's ass cheeks, looking in at where the underwear covered her pussy and asshole, before he pushed her underwear aside, enjoying seeing Annabeths pussy before him. Seeing her tight wet pussy turned on Percy beyond belief, opening his mouth to take a few quick licks of her pussy. Her tan lines made the skin around her pussy paler, a good contrast to her pink cunt.  
Percy squeezed the pale and bronze color ass, licking deeply along Annabeth's pussy lips. The blonde resisted making any noises or expressions as she stayed limp, playing her role of sex doll as her pussy was slowly and sensually eaten by Percy, him enjoying her taste and scent.  
One of Percy's hands moved, his fingers approaching Annabeths asshole. Percy pushed one finger inside of her ass, pushing his forefinger all of the way inside as he stayed busy eating her pussy. Annabeth had to focus more to not make any noise this time, as well as to not reflexively clench any of her muscles.  
Annabeth did not have much experience with anal besides Percy now and then fingering her ass, so luckily it didn't hurt but still wasn't something she was expecting. But now she was his toy, so if he wanted to do anal with her he could and Annabeth couldn't complain. That thought turned her on more, knowing he could do whatever he wanted to her.  
But as quickly as it started it stopped, Percy removing his finger and tongue from Annabeth, stopping pleasuring her. He stayed busy squeezing her ass but otherwise stopped doing anything to her.  
"We don't have more time for me to enjoy my sexy doll. But since I can't see you tonight…" Percy started as he yanked Annabeths jeans all the way down, quickly followed by her underwear.  
Annabeth expected any second to feel his dick inside of her, feel him do a quick fuck right there in the open at camp as she stayed limp and used by him. But she was surprised when she felt Percy lifting her legs out of the jeans, before being placed back into the jean leg holes. Annabeth was confused at what was happening, while she wasn't sure if she was on board with public sex she at least thought she knew what was happening.  
Suddenly Percy was in front of her, looking into Annabeth's blank face. She did her best to sell her facial expression, selling that she was under some spell to be mindless and allow Percy to use her however he wanted. Percy looked at her before holding up a hand, her underwear hanging from his fingers.  
"If I can't see you tonight I can at least keep this as a reminder. I'm sure it'll help make me finish tonight.  
Especially after I just made sure it has your scent in it." Percy said as he brought it to her nose so she could smell herself before pocketing her underwear.  
Percy then pulled up her pants, buttoning them as Annabeth felt the odd sensation of no underwear on. She wasn't sure if she could go through the whole day without underwear but also didn't have time to go back and get fully dressed. Annabeth felt incredibly horny and a bit angry at Percy at the same time, but her desire to stay as his doll won out as she was happy he used the code phrase again.  
"Plastic Barbie," he said and freed Annabeth, who stood back up straight.  
"I didn't think you would use it again," Annabeth said happily.  
"I didn't know if I should but figured I should take a shot. It was worth it," Percy said as he kissed Annabeth, letting her taste how he had just eaten her out.  
"So worth it. I'll have to see you again soon, you are leaving me all worked up baby," Annabeth said, grinding forward against Percy so he would know just how horny she was.  
"See you soon Wise Girl," Percy said as they finally parted, Annabeth hoping they would.


	20. Senate Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reyna and Percy are together after the Giant War. The two enjoy each other in a risky way.

Chapter 84: Senate Meetings

Discord: qHjmvg2  
This is for you Cpt.  
Senate meetings  
Normally Reyna didn't make announcements from the top of the Basilica, but today was an exception. She had used the logic that she could give the announcements before a larger crowd, her voice carrying farther than if she was on a platform below. However that wasn't the full truth.  
From her high vantage point no one could see what was happening under Reyna purple toga, how the back of it was lifted up exposing her bare brown ass. As Percy squeezed her large firm butt, feeling the muscle along her legs and ass as he was hidden from the view of the Romans below.  
Reyna took a deep breath as Percy spread her butt cheeks, feeling the intensity of his gaze as he saw her exposed asshole and pussy. Reyna had purposely not worn any underwear under her toga just for Percy, just for this moment. His face slowly moved in, kissing Reynas ass before moving to the middle, his tongue licking up Reynas pussy making her almost stutter her announcements.  
"In this weeks…ah," she slightly moaned, "war games the third chorot will be on the defensive. The rest will lay siege to them,"  
Reyna paused again as Percy kept licking her pussy, swirling his tongue around her clit before sucking on it slightly. Reynas voice once again paused, to others they would think it was just for dramatic effect but to Percy he knew it was a sign of her not being able to fully control herself with how good he was being.  
Percy's hands continued to massage Reynas butt, kneading her flesh as he kept her ass cheeks pulled apart. Reyna wanted to leave forward to give him a better angle but knew she couldn't with everyone watching. Instead she braced her hands on the ledge, leaning forward just barely. Barely enough for people below to notice, but enough to allow Percy's tongue to go deeper for her.  
Instantly Reyna regretted her decision as she had to focus harder on keeping her public appearance up, on making sure she appeared like a strong leader and not like a whore being eaten out in front of the whole Roman camp. Reyna focused on her task, Percy focusing on his.  
Percy moved up, starting to tongue out Reynas asshole. Reynas eyes went wide at feeling this but otherwise kept herself together. She had nothing against anal, she actually really enjoyed it which fit well with Percy's fascination of her ass. She grinded her Latin ass slightly against Percy's face, encouraging him to do more as he ate her ass during her speech.  
Percy happily obliged, releasing one of her ass cheeks as he started to spank Reyna. The slaps were strong enough to sting Reyna and spank her, but weak enough to not carry too much noise over Reynas speech and New Romes usual background noise. Reyna bit her lip feeling Percy spank her, loving it when he got more rough with her.  
Percy went back to eating Reynas pussy, going back and forth every few seconds. The sensation of having each of her holes eaten out, never knowing when exactly Percy was going to switch just turned Reyna on more. Reyna stood back up straight and put her hands before her back. To the Romans below it looked as if she was standing regally. But in reality she was using her hands to grab Percy's hair, push him deeper into her ass as he ate her out, enjoying feeling his messy hair in her hands.  
"That wraps everything up," Reyna said as she wrapped her fingers in Percy's hair, his tongue pleasuring her, "Ave Rome!"  
And with the cheer of the Romans, the speech was over. Percy backed off, getting out from behind Reynas toga and letting it drop to the floor like normal. He pulled back, disappearing from the balcony to the room behind it.  
The room inside was meant to be a brief living space, so it had a bed that Percy moved to.  
Reyna turned around and entered the room after Percy, being able to move without anyone noticing Percy behind her. Reyna instantly moved towards Percy, grabbing his face and kissing him.  
"Oh Gods Percy," Reyna said as she kissed him, "I thought we would get caught,"  
"You slipped up a few times but I don't think anyone would ever assume their Praetor was being so dirty as she gave a speech," Percy replied as she kissed Reynas neck, tugging off her toga.  
Reyna helped Percy, removing her armored chest plate while he focused on the clothes. Moments later the toga and armor fall to the ground, leaving Reyna completely nude.  
"No bra either? Someone was expecting," Percy teased her as he pulled her towards him.  
He was still sitting on the bed, Reyna standing naked before him. As she was pulled forward his mouth instantly went to her breasts, sucking and licking her nipples. Reyna ran her hands through his hair again, closing her eyes as she just enjoyed having Percy there with her. Percy's hands kept squeezing her ass, unable to keep away from her perfect Latin booty.  
"You are touching my butt so much, you should just get to fucking it," Reyna whispered in Percy's ear.  
Percy looked up at Reyna, giving one of his usual devilish grins. Next thing Reyna knew she had a hand on her throat, Percy throwing her naked body down onto the bed. Reyna gasped, or rather tried to as Percy squeezed her throat. He rotated Reyna around so she was laying flat on her chest, her ass sticking out in the air to him.  
Percy spit in his hand, rubbing his dick to put a bit of lube on it before he lined his dick up with Reynas ass. He pushed inside of her, moving his hips slowly to give her time to adjust. However they had done anal so much that Reyna didn't need the time, being used to having a thick dick filling up her butt.  
Reyna gave out a low groan as she felt her asshole being spread wide by his dick, Percy enjoying the familiar feeling of being inside of his Roman slut. Once he was fully pushed inside he started to pull back out, starting a slow thrust that quickly grew faster and faster. After a few pumps Percy was going medium pace, one hand still pushing down on Reynas face, the other groping her butt which he was currently spreading.  
Reyna gave out a yell as Percy started to slap her ass, enjoying it when he got a bit rougher with her. It had been awhile since they'd been alone this way and allowed to just fuck, neither of them wanting to waste it. Percy kept kneading and slapping Reynas Latina ass, enjoying its jiggle even with how muscular and firm her butt was.  
"Come on my Roman Slut," Percy started dirty talking the way he knew Reyna loved, "Moan for me, beg for my dick,"  
"Oh yes Percy! Keep fucking my ass! I'm your dirty Roman Slut, I'll bow before your cock any day!" Reyna moaned out as her eyes rolled back, enjoying having her ass pounded by Percy.  
Percy leaned forward to put his mouth closer to Reynas ears, "Romans make such good sluts, you don't care about a graecus dick fucking you?"  
"Oh gods!" Reyna moaned loudly as Percy felt her asshole squeeze tighter on him, her body clenching as her pussy started squirting.  
Reyna came over Percy, having been warmed up a long time by Percy eating her out as she gave her speech. Then being inside and having his dick inside of her, having him dirty talk her, it was too much.  
"Cumming before your graecus master? Bad Roman Whore!" Percy said as he slapped Reynas ass harder, leaving his red handprint on her ass.  
"Oh fuck!" Reyna moaned as the last bit of her orgasm blended together with her spanking and continuous anal fucking, "I'm sorry! I couldn't help it, oh gods I'm your Roman Whore, the whore of a graecus!"  
Percy started to pound faster at that, determined to make her cum again before he finished. Percy grabbed Reynas shoulders, flipping her around on his dick so she faced up. Reyna gave out a gasp as she was rotated with Percy still inside of her, facing him now as her red sore ass stayed on the bed.  
Instantly Percy captured her lips, Reynas moans leaving her mouth wide open for Percy's tongue which quickly swept in. Reyna arched her back as Percy kept fucking her, enjoying having his tongue in her mouth tasting her.  
Percy's hands meanwhile were exploring Reynas body. One hand rested on her boobs, squeezing her moderate sized chest, his fingers rubbing circles around her nipples. The other hand went lower, causing Reynas breath to hitch, something Percy felt with his mouth around Reynas, as he started to rub her pussy. The 3 forms of stimulation were overwhelming Reyna, adding even more pleasure than just anal sex alone.  
Percy broke the kiss, a small line of saliva between them, "My Roman Slut is so needy that I need to rub her clit as well, pinch her hard nipples."  
"So needy…" Reyna moaned loudly as she enjoyed all the effort Percy was doing to pleasure her, squeezing her butt cheeks to repay him as she tightened up for him making Percy gasp loudly, "Looks like you are needy too. Like it when your Roman Slut squeezes on that big thick cock of yours?" Reyna teased him back.  
Percy grinned wildly as he started to thrust equally as wildly. Seconds later neither of them said any words as both became loud moaning messes. Percy slipped 2 fingers into Reynas wet pussy, curling them up to hit her sensitive spot and making Reyna squirm on the bed as he kept fucking her.  
"FUCK!" Reyna yelled out as she came, squirting onto Percy who kept fingering her pussy for a few moments to ensure her orgasm stayed intense.  
However he couldn't keep it up for long as her ass also tightened up as this time Percy couldn't stop hold back from cumming. As Reyna squirted Percy pulled his dick out of her ass, aiming at her stomach and tits as he came, covering Reyna in shot after shot of his cum, making her Puerto Rican skin color whiten as his cum covered her.  
Finally when both finished they were left panting, Reyna laying on her back, cum on her stomach. Percy on his knees above her, watching as Reyna closed her eyes happily as one hand absentmindedly massaged her stomach and spread his cum over her body, Reyna giving out a small satisfied sound as she felt Percy's warm load on her.  
"Your graecus cum feels good on me," Reyna wishfully said.  
"It looks good on you too. You should wear it more often," Percy joked as he laid next to her.  
Reyna looked at Percy, "Gladly. But for now we have a a cohort training to watch over. Join me in the shower as I get cleaned up?"  
"Gladly," Percy said as he stood up, following Reyna to the shower, both naked.  
***Time skip***  
Percy knew what he did would come back to bite him. His idea of eating Reyna out durning her speech where she had to hide it inspiring her own creativity.  
Now Percy sat in a praetor office, having to go through various meetings throughout the next couple hours while Reyna had her revenge. Publicly to Camp Jupiter Reyna wasn't back yet from her trip to Camp Half-Blood, but privately she had snuck back into camp just so she could go through with her plans.  
Now Percy sat at his praetor desk, listening to two sons of Mercury arguing over who actually owned a cyclops mace from the Feast of Fortuna. What he was quickly realizing was that neither of them owned it as they just stole it from the camps spoils of war. But only very little of his focus was on them, the majority of it being on the praetor underneath the desk with her mouth around his dick.  
Percy was lucky the praetor desk was so big. It was solid mahogany wood that completely concealed Percy's lap from the front and sides, making it ideal for Reyna who had Percy's toga pushed up a little, her head under the rest of it and slowly sucking his dick.  
Percy was getting frustrated, he knew Reyna could make him cum by a blowjob in minutes, but now it has been half an hour and she was only slowly sucking him off, lazily moving up and down while Percy sat through meeting after meeting of complaints and settling disputes. Even now Reyna stopping sucking on Percy's dick, only slowly flicking her tongue along the head of Percy's tip. Percy gave a small gasp but tried to disguise it as inhaling so the 2 legionaries wouldn't notice.  
"Neither of you own it, it's the legions property," Percy said as Reyna nodded her head to show agreement with Percy's decision, rewarding him by licking his balls as she deeply inhaled his scent, "Put it back in the armory. You two can both use it and work out times that are even." Percy declared.  
Reyna once again nodded her head to show she liked Percy's decision. As the 2 sons of Mercury left the office Reyna rewarded Percy's good choices but instantly deep throating his dick. Percy groaned loudly as Reynas throat suddenly surrounded his dick, her tongue licking around and massaging his shaft as she bobbed her head fast, her own noises from his dick in her throat filling the room up.  
Their was a knock on the door and Reyna stopped, slowly moving her head up his shaft till it was off of his dick. Saliva connected her mouth to Percy's dick, and with a quick lick Reyna cleaned off the strands of saliva.  
"You made the right choice, it's hot watching you make decisions. I love it," Reyna said as she deep throated Percy again once before moving back, a pop sounding as she released his dick from her mouth.  
The next meeting was between a son of Venus and a daughter of Mars. The two argued about whos parent was the superior one after they had both cursed the other due to the insult. Percy dismissed them saying this wasn't an issue for a praetor and was a personal squabble to work out on their own. Percy told them they couldn't use any curses but outside of that, it was up to them to fix it.  
The whole time Reyna just sat under the desk, not touching Percy as he cursed her. She was purposely teasing him and not letting him cum. By the end of the meeting he had gone flaccid from the lack of stimulation she was providing. However right as the meeting ended, Reyna crawled back to him, moving his toga up as she put his limp dick in her mouth.  
Reyna sucked on it, giving a modified blowjob due to Percy's dick not being hard. That didn't last long though as  
Percy's cock rushed with blood, hardening rapidly due to Reynas work until he was fully erect again. However Percy didn't have much time to enjoy this as the next group came in, Reyna doing her lazy blowjob to not 100% distract Percy during the meeting.  
Finally Percy wasn't settling an argument, instead he was helping allot funds to buy new equipment for the War Games. He had to choose what equipment they should have along with the type of battle siege. Percy opted for a more Greek approach, saying they wouldn't have a fortress to defend but instead would play a game similar to capture the flag. Minimal structures, more reliant on their own abilities.  
Reyna looked at him as he said this, debating the merits to it. It wasn't very Roman but it also wouldn't hurt to not be so reliant on buildings during fights. She nodded her head slightly as she had Percy's dick in her mouth, going down his shaft with her tongue pushed out from her lips as she licked along the underside of his dick, bottom to top. Reyna then removed her mouth from Percy's dick, instead pleasing his balls for a bit as the plan was finalized.  
Finally the construction group left, leaving the two alone again.  
"Gods your Graecus dick is so filthy," Reyna said making Percy's eye brows scrunch together in confusion, "Can't believe I am letting this in my mouth. I'm a good Roman, I deserve a proper Roman dick," Reyna said as she sucked Percy off lightly but didn't move her head down past the tip of his dick.  
"My dicks clean!" Percy protested, not able to think of anything else due to Reynas workings.  
"Filthy Graecus dick," Reyna teased again. As if to make sure Percy knew she was teasing she nuzzled his dick, breathing in deeply at the part that connected his dick and balls, smelling all the way to the top of his dick. Then Reyna slid her tongue down, from top of his dick to bottom, then over his balls before swirling the two large nuts that were swelling up with desire to cum.  
"You need a proper Roman bath. Something warm and wet, something tight enough to scrub this dirty Graecus dick clean," Reyna teased as one of her hands started to rub her pussy.  
Before Percy could respond the door opened, his next meeting entering. Percy cursed, wanting just a bit of alone time to finally settle this issue, but for now Reyna would keep having her way. Reyna instantly deep throated Percy once as the door opened, making him gasp loudly before she pulled back.  
"Ah! Oh uh sorry. I was just uh…getting a bit tired. Small yell to stay awake," Percy said awkwardly as he glanced down and saw Reyna sucking his balls, his dick resting on her face as she shook her head ever so slightly to make his saliva covered dick rub along her face.  
Percy endured the meeting, Reyna enjoying teasing him more and more. At one point during it Percy's dick started to pulse and twitch in the way Reyna recognized as him about to finish. Instead of doing more to help push him over that edge Reyna actually stopped. She sat back on her knees and looked at Percy with a grin.  
Percy almost scowled at her but caught himself before he did. He drummed his fingers on the desk as Reyna kept smiling proud of herself. Every now and then she would lean forward and kiss the head of his dick, just to keep him hard but teased. Finally the meeting ended, Percy perking up.  
"Tell the next group I need a 30 minute lunch break!" Percy called out a bit too loud. The other Romans nodded their head, leaving the room and giving Percy and the praetor hiding under his dick free time.  
Reyna looked at Percy innocently, "You look frustrated. Were you about to finish?"  
"You…" Percy grabbed Reyna from under the desk and yanked her out. She gasped as he roughly pulled her up, even more as he pushed her onto the desk, face up, "You need to learn a lesson Roman whore. Leave me all pent  
up…"  
Percy angled his dick at Reynas lips, he opened her mouth and used one hand to hold her neck, the other holding her torso to the desk. Percy quickly thrusted and shoved his dick down her throat, watching her throat bulge due to his dick penetrating so far down. Reyna enjoyed Percy taking charge, and even though he had forced her into the current position she still opened her mouth wider to let Percy thrust easier.  
Reyna gagged as Percy thrusted away, using her mouth as a pussy. After all the teasing she did to him she had hoped for this result as she relaxed and just let Percy go to work. Reyna loved it when Percy took charge and just used her, fucking away at her mouth as she laid down and kept her throat relaxed for him.  
Percy thrusted fast into the praetor women's mouth, Reyna doing what she could to create a bit of suction and using her tongue to give Percy's dick a surface to rub along. But even with that she couldn't do much due to Percy's speed and toughness, making her throat sore as he went. Reyna did her best to hold it together, to not let his dick pounding the back of her throat make her gag too much as some saliva started to come out of her mouth, getting her face messy as he kept going.  
Fortunately for Reynas throat, all of her teasing meant Percy wasn't in any place to last long. His balls quickly strained as his dick twitched. Percy tried to hold it back but couldn't as he came, his cum flooding into Reynas mouth. Percy tried to stay thrusting, accomplishing making Reyna look even messier as some cum was shot directly down her throat, some getting over her face.  
Finally for the last shot as Percy finished he slowly pulled his dick out of Reynas mouth, dragging his cock along Reynas face so the last bit of cum got over her nose and eyes that she had to keep closed, leaving her entire face looking messy.  
Percy then collapsed in the seat, panting now that his balls were empty and he was satisfied after all of the teasing Reyna did to him. Reyna panted as well, her breathing ragged after having her throat be pounded and used.  
"I guess I really do need my dick to be cleaned now," Percy said as he looked down at his dick, a mix of cum and saliva on it.  
"Later tonight I'll have to give it a good proper Roman bath…" Reyna said while grinning, her voice hoarse as her throat still recovered.  
"Only a few more meetings and I'll be free," Percy said.  
"Good. I'll go get cleaned up for now. See you later Percy," Reyna said grinning, letting Percy take one last good look at her beautiful face covered in cum before she went into the bathroom that was attached to the room, to clean up and sneak out.


	21. Married to a Queen: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being cheated on again Hera has finally had enough. Zeus and her have agreed to separate for some time to let him get out his urges while Hera is able to have a loyal husband. She chooses Percy to be her husband, bonding them together.

Married to a Queen:

Percy had just finished getting dressed, prepared to go to breakfast. He was grabbing a few last minute items when a sudden flash appeared behind him, Percy knowing it was a god. He sighed as he realized he would have to put up with another immortal, probably another quest to ruin his day. 

When he turned around he saw Hera, queen of the gods in front of him. She wore a regal white dress, which contrasted well with her licorice black hair and soft brown eyes. As always Percy was taken aback by her beauty when he first saw her, but he quickly regained his composure. 

“Lady Hera, why are you here?” Percy said a bit bluntly, tired of dealing with the gods problems but most importantly tired of Hera. 

“Zeus has cheated on me again. He sired another child. After millennia of disgrace I finally had enough.” Hera fumed as she walked towards Percy, her dress shimmering colors as she walked. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. But what does this have to do with me?” Percy asked. 

Hera shook her head, “Don’t act so oblivious or I may have to reconsider. I told Zeus I was tired of him cheating on me. For a bit we agreed on taking a break as husband and wife. We got a divorce and now I am looking for a new husband.” 

Percy thought he understood but didn’t want to say anything that got himself in trouble. “So you mean…I’m with Annabeth,” Percy said. 

Hera rolled her eyes as she got closer, “So? Annabeth can step aside. I am a queen. I choose you because only a true hero deserves to be with me. I am tired of gods, and any of the hero’s has qualities I dislike. Leo is too goofy, Frank too timid, and Jason too much like his father. So I chose you. It’ll only be a little bit of time,” 

Percy gulped, for gods a little bit of time could be longer than his whole life. But even without that he was happily with Annabeth. He didn’t want to marry Hera, he didn’t even really like Hera. Yet she kept stepping closer. 

“Hera I can’t. I am truly honored but I am with Annabeth. I can’t do this with you. And I don’t want to anger Zeus,” Percy added, hoping she would respect that if it respecting Annabeth. 

“Zeus may be angry but he won’t punish you. I suspect he will like being single. He can fool around with all of those mortal whores if he wants to. But I want a loyal husband. That is your fatal flaw isn’t it? Loyalty?” 

Percy stepped back, Hera only feet in front of him, “I can’t. There are other hero’s though that may be better fitted. I can’t be loyal to you when I love Annabeth.” 

“Oh I can fix that. One kiss and we will be bound together, husband and wife. You will love me, and I will love you. If I am honest right now I am not too thrilled with this either. But you are the best choice. After we kiss we will both be happy and married.” Hera said as she moved closer. 

Hera backed Percy against a wall. She put her hands on Percy’s waist, his eyes locked on her lips. If they kissed and what she said was true then he would become her loyal husband. But he couldn’t do that to Annabeth. 

“Lady Hera, maybe you should try to reconcile with Zeus? As honored as I am I think you need to keep in mind Olympus’s stability if this happens and-“ Percy was silenced as Hera kissed him. 

At first Percy didn’t feel anything special happen. But then it hit him, he felt a link forming between himself and Hera, the goddess of marriage binding them together. Percy’s eyes went wide as he felt his feelings change, Hera’s own emotions changing as Percy become her husband. Percy grabbed Hera’s waist on instinct and pulled her in, kissing deeper as both were changed.

Finally the kiss broke, Hera stumbling back from Percy as both panted from the change. Percy tried to think of Annabeth but whatever Hera did worked, he felt bound to Hera, his new wife. 

Hera gasped loudly, her own mind having been changed. Before Percy was merely a strong hero, one who helped save Olympus twice. But he could also be annoying and insolent. But now when Hera looked at him she just saw her strong husband, someone she desperately wanted to make happy. 

After millennia with Zeus the honeymoon phase had ended. But with this new marriage it was there for Hera, making the goddess of marriage want to make this marriage as best as possible. 

“You were on your way to breakfast weren’t you my love? What if I just made you something.” Hera offered. 

“Uh sure,” Percy said still recovering a bit, “Can I have-“ 

“I know what you want,” Hera said as she kissed his cheek, “Would you like me to actually cook it or just make it appear?” 

Percy looked at Hera, stunned with how happy she was, how willing to do what he wanted she was. He couldn’t help but look at his wife and feel excitement, happiness at being married to her. 

“Actually cooking it.” Percy replied, wanting some time as she was busy. 

“Of course, I’ll be back soon,” Hera snapped her fingers and a kitchen appeared in another room in the cabin, she went off to prepare for Percy his meal. 

Percy sat down, his mind becoming clearer. He thought of Annabeth, and while he still had some feelings for her he also couldn’t bring himself to think of her romantically. He was with Hera now, loyal to the goddess who was his wife. Percy couldn’t betray Hera, he would stay with her. 

Percy sighed and laid back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling and zoning out as he waited. Next thing Percy knew Hera was done. 

“Honey! Breakfast is ready!” Hera called out from the other room. 

Percy entered the kitchen, seeing Hera standing before a breakfast table. She was holding a plate in both hands, one having blue pancakes, light blue syrup, and a cyan blue eggs on it. The plate was covered in syrup, just the way Percy liked to drown his pancakes in it. The other plate had the same thing but normal colors, and no syrup. 

Hera placed the plates down at the table that had two chairs. She stayed standing, holding her hands in front of her as Percy sat down. She watched him expectantly, Percy grabbing the fork and knife and cutting a piece of the pancake off before eating it. 

“Wow, I’ve had pancakes before but somehow this tastes so much better. What’s in it?” Percy asked as he took a lot more bites. 

“Goddess’s secret,” Hera said with a wink as she sat across from Percy. 

The two ate in relative silence, not lasting long due to how fast Percy shoveled in his food. It tasted really good, and with him being as hungry as he was he didn’t wait at all to hammer the food down. In no time he finished, Hera only being part way done. 

Throughout the meal Percy kept glancing up at Hera, his eyes focusing on his new wife. However his eyes also drifted down, settling on her cleavage a bit. He swore that her dress was different now, having a low cut over her breasts as if to show off more of her cleavage. Hera caught Percy staring and Percy stuttered. 

“Oh uh sorry Lady Hera…I uh,” Percy tried to find an excuse for so blatantly staring at her boobs. 

But Hera just laughed, “I am your wife. You don’t need to call me Lady Hera. And for the same reason, you can stare all you like,” Hera said as she stood up and moved to stand by Percy, “You can even touch if you want,” 

Hera grabbed Percy’s head, leaning down as she pulled him in. Next thing Percy knew his face was smothered between Heras large DD cup tits. Percy nearly moaned as his face rubbed against them, feeling the soft skin of her breasts. On instinct he started to kiss along Heras cleavage, his hands jumping up to grab the goddesses boobs and give them a squeeze. 

Hera gave out a small moan as she was being fondled by Percy. She wore no bra under her silk dress, letting Percy’s hands easily sink into her tits as he grabbed and played with her. Heras hands kept stroking Percy’s hair, encouraging him to keep going, letting him know it was ok. 

“We need to consummate our marriage, my love,” Hera said as she gave out breathy moans, Percy moving his fingers over her hard nipples through the dress. 

Percy looked up at her, realizing what she meant. He got even more excited at that, standing up and looking at Hera’s face. His hands however refused to release her boobs, keeping a firm handle on them as they looked at each other. 

“To the bedroom then?” Hera asked as she slowly leaned in, almost kissing Percy but not quite. 

Percy nodded his head, a bit dumbfounded that he was about to do this with Hera, with his wife. “Ya, to the bedroom.” 

He reluctantly released Hera’s large boobs, letting her move freely of him as they headed to the bedroom. Percy watched Hera from behind, her long dress seeming to be tighter than when he first saw her, clinging to her sides more and showing an outline of her butt in it. Hera turned her head at the entrance to the bedroom, noticing Percy’s staring as she gave her ass a small shake but giving an uncharacteristic giggle. 

Percy watched as his wife giggled and shook her ass for him, before continuing her walk into the bedroom. Once inside Hera sat on the edge of the bed, legs wide as she waited for Percy. 

Percy instantly resumed where they left off. His hands grabbed Hera’s boobs, their heads moving close together. Finally their lips connected, Percy feeling at peace with Hera’s lips against his own. The two kissed as Percy kept squeezing her breasts, wanting to feel them without the dress in the way. He tried to pull down the dress top but with the tension he felt he was worried about ripping it. 

Hera broke the kiss off, “You can tear it,” she said as if she read his mind, most likely just feeling him start then stop to pull the dress down, “It doesn’t bother me, I’ll just make a new one,” Hera said as she started to kiss Percy’s neck. 

Percy pulled the dress below Hera’s tits, feeling a very slight rip as he set it under Hera’s boobs. His hands greedily grabbed the bare breasts before him, loving how soft they felt, how his fingers sank into her large tits. Percy pinched Hera’s nipples, making her moan as she kissed Percy’s neck. 

Hera wrapped her legs around Percy’s waist, maneuvering in her silk dress so she could pull Percy in, help remind him of why they were on that bed. Percy felt his hips brush against Hera’s, her dress having rolled up to pool around her waist. Percy’s hands left Hera’s boobs to grab along her thighs, feeling the smooth soft skin of her thick thighs as he moved his hands up, ensuring the rest of her dress was slid up. Finally Percy’s hands reached Hera’s pussy, a thin layer of white underwear blocking him from her wet core. 

Hera’s hands moved, yanking Percy’s shorts and pants down. Her hand grabbed his dick softly, her long elegant fingers wrapping around his shaft and lightly stroking him, her hand the perfect coolness on his dick. 

“Mhm you are so hard for me, I can’t wait to feel you inside of me. I’m so wet,” Hera whispered into Percy’s ear as she went back to kissing his neck. 

Percy pushed aside Hera’s underwear, both of them guiding each other until the tip of his dick was placed at her pussy lips. Percy hadn’t even looked down to see what her pussy looked like as Hera kissed his neck, but his dick was already rubbing up and down her entrance, his hips resisting bucking to push inside. 

“Wait,” Percy said, stopping Hera from closing her legs to pull him in. She pulled back from his neck to look Percy in the eyes at why he said wait, “Do you want some foreplay first?” 

Hera smiled, “How sweet of my husband to ask. I’m a goddess, you don’t need to use foreplay with me. Would you like some my handsome?” 

Percy looked at Hera’s lips, considering her offer. Imagining her sucking his dick with her head going up and down his shaft. Then he looked down, seeing her shaven pussy, her lower lips already slightly parted for his dick. Percy looked back at Hera and shook his head. 

“This is all I need,” Percy said as he slowly pushed inside, the tip of his dick entering Hera as both gave out small moans. 

A second later he pushed the rest of the way in, burying himself fully inside of Hera. Hera licked her lips as her eyes rolled back, enjoying feeling her husbands dick inside of her needy pussy. Percy didn’t wait long before starting to thrust, going slow as Hera nodded at him, signaling to go faster. In moments he was thrusting at a decent pace, both of them moaning loudly as they fucked. 

“Oh you feel so good! Feel so big!” Hera happily moaned out, glad that she had chosen a good husband who was bringing her all of this pleasure. 

Percy’s hands moved up, one grabbing Hera’s tits, the other her chin as he angled her face upwards so he could kiss along her neck. As he did he started kissing deeper, his hand squeezing her boobs hard as he thrusted inside of her. 

“Oh Percy that’s it! That’s a good man! Fuck your wife, fuck her until she cums all over your big hard cock!” Hera nearly squealed out as she was happily fucked. 

Her words just encouraged Percy, loving her talking and moans, music to Percy’s ears. “You love feeling your nephews dick inside of you? Feeling your new husband pounding this tight wet pussy of yours?” 

“Oh yes! Yes yes yes!” Hera replied as she wrapped her arms around Percy’s torso to hold him against her. 

Percy felt himself getting more and more into it, wanting to fuck Hera even harder. He wanted to hear her moan and have her cum around his dick, to keep thrusting into her squeezing tight pussy. He kissed her neck harder, wanting to leave a hickey and mark her. He didn’t know if as a goddess if it would stay, but he would try. 

Percy’s other hand kept squeezing her breasts, feeling the large milf tits in his hand. He wanted to touch Hera more, the dress limiting him as he tried to touch her stomach, feeling her core. His hands moved, grabbing the middle of Hera’s dress and ripping it like a vest over Hera, letting her boobs move more freely and exposing her toned stomach to Percy. Hera gave out a small yell as she felt her dress be ripped open, but then she went back to moaning loudly. 

“There you go,” Hera moaned out, “Rip it off of me. Feel me all you want,” Hera said as Percy’s hands roamed over her body, feeling her toned core before moving up to seize her tits. 

Percy finally stopped on Hera’s neck, moving back to survey his work. On Hera’s neck she had a golden spot where he had been kissing, her golden blood, her ichor, swelling up just as it would in a mortal. Percy happily saw it as he thruster more inside of Hera, her walls squeezing on him tightly. 

“There, marked as mine,” Percy said as he looked at the hickey, before looking into Hera’s face, seeing her eyes rolled back as her mouth hung open as she moaned, “Gods your hot,” Percy said as he started thrusting faster, knowing he was almost about to finish. 

“OH!” Hera yelled out, “Mark me! You are my husband! Fuck me! You own me!” Hera yelled out, not holding back as her legs wrapped around Percy to pull him in more, “You own me son of Poseidon…I’m gonna…I’m gonna cum…” Hera said as her eyes fluttered, her mouth parted as a look of bliss overtook her. 

Percy felt the feeling of Hera’s pussy squeezing on him, tightening as her orgasm overtook her. Percy wanted to finish them but he did his best to wait, not wanting to have Hera focusing on him finishing over herself finishing. Percy tried to ignore his dicks desire to cum as he took Hera’s lips for his own, silencing some of her loud moaning as he kissed her full lips.   
Hera kissed Percy back, even as she came she was able to focus enough to kiss her husband. Percy’s tongue entered Hera’s mouth, their tongues roaming against each other’s as they tasted the other, both of them enjoying the dirty sloppy kiss as Hera came. 

Finally though she stopped. Percy felt himself unable to hold it inside anymore as he came. Percy tried to pull out of Hera but she wrapped her legs against him and pulled him in, Percy’s dick filling up Hera fully just as he started to shoot out ropes of cum. Hera’s hands grabbed Percy’s head, holding him against her as she kept kissing him while he groaning out as his dick painted Hera’s inner walls white with his cum, filling up his wife’s pussy with his jizz. 

At first Percy tried to pull back from her legs, but once he started cumming he stopped trying, letting himself rest against Hera’s hips as his dick filled her up, enjoying cumming bareback inside of a women. He felt a few last shots come out before he had finally fully finished, panting as Hera’s legs unwrapped from Percy. Hera grinned up at Percy as he panted before rolling over to lay next to her. 

“How was it?” Hera asked as she rolled over so she could lay her head across Percy’s chest. 

“Did I just get you…” Percy started asking. 

“Pregnant? No. I am a goddess, and the goddess of motherhood. You won’t get me pregnant unless you ask. I didn’t want you pulling out and lowering your pleasure for no reason,” Hera said as she snuggled up against Percy. 

“Huh,” Percy said as he looked up, relaxing and zoning out for a bit as they both recovered from the sex. Finally something struck Percy that he decided he needed to ask, “Hera…don’t get mad. But about Annabeth…” 

Hera tensed on his body, sitting up to look him in the eyes, “What about her?” She asked, anger underlining her voice. 

“While we are together could you ask Aphrodite to look out for her? I promise I won’t cheat on you, be unfaithful. But I don’t want Annabeth being hurt.” Percy asked. 

Hera’s eyes softened a bit, but they still had a jealous anger behind them, “Fine. I will talk to Aphrodite when I see her next on Olympus. I will ensure that blonde-“ 

“Stop,” Percy cut off Hera, “No more anger to her too. There is no point.” 

“You are defending her a lot,” Hera pointed out. 

“Just to make sure a friend is ok. After that first kiss, well all my feelings for her are gone. Definitely after what we just did,” Percy said as he leaned in, kissing where Hera’s hickey was as if to remind her that he marked her, “You are mine now. Only you.”

That was the right thing to say as Hera smiled at Percy, leaning down to kiss him. The two passionately kissed for a few minutes, before Percy finally decided he needed to start his day. He knew it would be a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First new chapter on ao3! I hope to get many more posted but for now this will be what I start with. New website so I know there will be lots of difficulties to work out so bare with me while I try to figure out how to get the formatting right when I post. 
> 
> Definitely try and join the discord so you can stay involved in the stories. AO3 has its own review system “comments” so leave some so I know your thoughts. 
> 
> I hope most people from fanfic are able to find there way here and the stories.   
> As always, enjoy 
> 
> Discord: qHjmvg2


	22. Athenian Doll: Sword Leasons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of this story. In it Percy uses the doll command before and after sword lessons with Annabeth.

Athenian Doll: 2

Annabeth and Percy walked throughout camp, having just left the pavilion from lunch. The two were making a capture the flag strategy for Friday, which consisted of Annabeth making a plan and Percy saying if he agreed with it. Rumor was for this game the camp was going to let it rain to stimulate different weather, Percy really wanting to use that to his advantage. 

“I could use the rain around us to constantly interfere with people. I should just charge in for the flag,” Percy said. 

“You are the only one who can fight even better in the rain, maybe Jason too since it’s a storm. We need you on defense in case Jason pushes,” Annabeth said. 

“I could do it faster than Jason, I’ll move quicker than him in the rain,” Percy replied, confident in himself. 

“I bet you could, but rain means Jason’s lightning will be more conductive. And wind will be able to knock people over easier, we need you to play it safe and defend,” Annabeth countered. 

The two kept arguing about the plan when they arrived at the back of Cabin 3, Percy having to grab some gear before they headed to the arena to teach a sword class. Percy gave her a quick kiss as he went in the cabin, Annabeth waiting out back for him to return. She tapped her foot, her long legs in her grey leggings, sporting a red tank top due to the hot weather. 

Finally Percy came out, carrying a backpack similar to the one Annabeth had. In it they had their training armor for the arena among other equipment. Percy opened his bag and looked through it, a confused look on his face. 

“I can’t find it…” He said disappointedly. 

“Find what?” Annabeth asked as she stepped closer to look into the backpack. 

“Nothing too important. Just my…Plastic Barbie,” Percy said as he grinned at Annabeth. 

Annabeth heard the words, her walking towards Percy slowing to a stop as she stood still, staring blankly towards her boyfriend. Her mouth slightly parted, hands hanging loosely at her sides. Annabeth felt herself getting wet at the idea of being made a doll again, wondering what Percy had in mind for her before their sword class. 

Annabeth still wasn’t fully comfortable with being turned into a doll in a semi public place like this, but she wanted to believe he had magic control over her so badly that she obeyed it anyways. Acting as if she was cursed and had no choice in the matter as Percy approached her, intending to use his sex toy. 

Annabeth remembered how last time Percy had made her a doll in public that Percy stole her underwear. He used the phrase again a day later to steal one of her bras when he was in her bedroom. Annabeth then later went to Percy’s room, finding her bra cup having a cum shot inside of it, her underwear messy as Percy had used it to jerk off and came one of his biggest loads inside of it. The sight of it had turned Annabeth on, seeing her clothes taken when she was a defenseless doll, then seeing it covered in so much cum. Thinking about that got Annabeth excited for what Percy would do next. 

Percy moved to Annabeth, grabbing her arms and pulling her down. Annabeths hands touched her toes as she was bent over, her tits being pulled by gravity. Percy instantly took advantage of that, squeezing Annabeths breasts, feeling her weighty tits hanging in his hand. 

He pulled her top down on her body, technically up with how she was positioned. Then he pulled her bra in the opposite direction, pulling it above her tits while her tank top rested below her tits. Percy then grabbing Annabeth’s pale boobs again, squeezing the soft round mounds before pinching her nipples. Her deep tan skin contrasted well with the tan lines over her boobs, something Percy happily loved. 

Annabeth did her best to keep her face blank, even as the excitement of being a doll and having her breasts exposed in public turned her on. She was so incredibly happy that Percy had decided to keep using the code phrase, letting her live out her fantasies more and more. 

Percy moved behind Annabeth, pulling her leggings and underwear down in one swift movement. Annabeth had to focus to not give out a slutty moan as she happily felt Percy’s hands grab her ass cheeks, spreading her butt for him to look at her dripping wet pussy. 

Annabeth felt Percy’s tongue on her pussy, pushing between her wet lips as he tasted his blonde girlfriends core. Percys hands grabbed her ass roughly, repeating what he had done last time when Annabeth had her underwear taken off by Percy. But this time Percy had a different idea in mind. As he kept playing with Annabeth’s ass, his tongue slowly stopped on her pussy, moving up to tongue out Annabeth’s asshole. 

Annabeth kept her face blank, Percy eating her ass out while she felt his fingers rubbing over her throbbing clit, giving her the pleasure she wanted. Having her ass tongued felt surprisingly good to Annabeth, the combination of Percy’s tongue and fingers bringing her great pleasure. Percy’s hand that wasn’t rubbing her clit went forward, squeezing Annabeth’s busty tits as his face stayed buried in her ass. 

Percy pushed 2 fingers into Annabeths wet pussy, sliding in easily with how horny she was. His thumb kept rubbing her clit, not stopping what he knew Annabeth liked. Annabeth felt tingling all over, being fingered and her clit being rubbed, her ass being eaten, her nipples being played with. All of that combined with her lust to be a doll increased the pleasure even further. 

Annabeth focused to stay silent as she felt an orgasm coming on. She did her best to keep her face blank, to stop her throat muscles from reacting as she felt her pussy start to squeeze down, a feeling of euphoria washing over her body. Annabeth whimpered very slightly as she wasn’t able to fully stop herself, the orgasm being new to her as a doll. Annabeth’s pussy squirted out a bit over Percy’s hand, making Percy satisfied that his girlfriend just came, and turning him on even more at how she was able to do it more or less silently. 

Percy kept going for a few more moments, causing Annabeths whimpers to stay as she was pleasured through an orgasm. Finally however Percy stopped, Annabeth returning to silence as the feeling passed her. Annabeth waited in position, not sure what to expect from Percy. 

Percy went back to his backpack, unzipping it and rummaging around inside. Finally he pulled out what he wanted, his phone and a butt plug. 

“A few pictures for my memory. After all toys don’t mind if they get their picture taken,” Percy said as he got behind Annabeth, using one hand to spread her butt cheeks as he snapped a few pictures of her pussy. 

Percy moved the phone to get a picture from the side of Annabeth bent over with her boobs out, enjoying that particular view of her clothes moved into a dirty position. Annabeth stayed silent as she waited while Percy took pictures of her. Annabeth never let him have pictures before, but now she was his sex toy. A sex doll didn’t say no to someone taking pictures, it just stayed in position. So Annabeth stayed in position. 

Finally Percy stopped and put his phone away, “One last thing,” he said as he held up the buttplug out of Annabeth’s sight. 

Annabeth waited, wondering what Percy was going to do next. The excitement of the mystery got a thrill out of the blonde teen as she stayed forward, motionless for Percy. Suddenly she felt a cold slightly metallic object at her asshole. Annabeth had to resist making any motions or noises as she felt Percy slowly push it inside, her asshole stretching wider and wider as Percy seemed to only be moving it a millimeter a second. 

Percy wanted to take his time in spreading Annabeth’s ass with the metallic butt plug. He kept slowly pushing it inside, enjoying how Annabeth was staying still and silent while he inserted the plug inside of her. Like a typical butt plug it was narrow at the front, widened out, then went back to being narrow. Percy watched as Annabeth’s asshole spread wider, then finally got halfway inside and started to squeeze and shrunk down as the narrow segment was pushed all the way inside. 

Once the butt plug was all the way inside Percy stepped back, unable to see Annabeth’s asshole due to the fake gem that was put at the back of it. Percy slapped Annabeth’s ass once, watching her bubble butt shake before deciding he was done. He grabbed Annabeth, pulling her back upright before fixing her clothes. He pulled up her underwear and leggings, pulling her bra down and tank top back up until she was fully dressed. 

Percy rubbed his hand along her ass, pushing between her two cheeks to feel the plug firmly held by her tight asshole. With a quick rub of her ass he moved back around to face Annabeth. He stared at her blank face, her lips still parted as she gazed absently ahead, staying this way until he freed her. 

“Plastic Barbie,” Percy said, freeing Annabeth from being a doll. 

Annabeth gasped and looked at Percy, moving forward quickly to kiss Percy. Their was a lust behind the kiss, Annabeth instantly opening her mouth and trying to open Percy’s to do a messy tongue kiss, being so horny after Percy helped her with her fantasy of being a doll. Annabeth didn’t even mind that she felt a stretching sensation in her ass, didn’t mind the awkwardness of feeling a buttplug pushed deep inside of her. 

Finally the kiss broke, Annabeth placing her hands on Percy’s chest. She looked up into Percy’s eyes, “You really like doing that in public,” she said. 

“Just when the opportunity was.” He replied as he leaned in, kissing Annabeth’s neck lightly. 

“I finished…” she nearly moaned out remembering how she came, “Those pictures…”

“Toys don’t mind having pictures taken,” Percy argued. 

Annabeth blushed. It was only Percy so she supposed him having pictures wasn’t that bad. 

“Come on, we have to get to our sword lesson now before we are late,” Percy said as he started to walk. 

Annabeth followed behind him frowning, “Feels weird to walk this way. With you know what in me,” Annabeth whispered in case anyone heard them as they left the relative privacy of behind Percy’s cabin. 

“Hot to think of you having it in though. And you need to get used to it. For later,” Percy said as he stared ahead. 

Annabeth got hornier thinking about the next time Percy would use her. She kept walking, prepared to give their lesson even if she did have a buttplug inside of her, stretching and stimulating her ass as she walked away. 

** ***Time Skip*** **

After teaching their sword fighting lesson Annabeth and Percy returned back to her cabin. The two ignored Annabeth’s siblings as they walked through the Athena cabin to Annabeth’s room. Both of them sat down on Annabeths bed, tired and sweaty after teaching the lesson. 

“You need to stop encouraging them to ‘just go with the flow’,” Annabeth said as she sat on the bed, “There are actual moves they need to know. Not everyone is naturally as talented as you were.” 

Percy grinned, “Finally admitted I am a natural at it.” 

Annabeth rolled her eyes, “I never claimed you weren’t. Just that more practice would help you out too.” 

“Fine fine. You seemed a bit off your game today. Something have you distracted?” Percy asked innocently as he sat down next to Annabeth. 

Annabeth rolled her eyes again and readjusted how she was sitting, finding where it was most comfortable to sit with the butt plug still in her. Annabeth felt it widening her ass, had dealt with it the whole time they were in their lesson. Luckily it didn’t do too much so no one caught on to it, no one knowing except her and Percy. 

Annabeth didn’t reply, just giving a slight grin before looking away. Percy watched her, enjoyed seeing her body glisten with sweat after their workout, finding her entrancing. Percy laid a hand casually on her thigh, feeling the softness under her grey leggings. 

“So what are you busy with now?” Percy asked. 

“I have to shower then help out my siblings. I need to lead them through our daily activities. If I don’t they just end up talking capture the flag strategy this close to the game.” Annabeth said. 

“Sounds tiring to have to always lead them and keep them in place.” Percy replied. 

Annabeth sighed, “It is but it’s my duty as head counselor. Have to lead them and get it done.” 

Percy looked at her for a second then decided, “You should be able to take a break from being a leader. Take a break from having to keep them in line.” 

Annabeth looked at Percy out of the corner of her eye, hoping she knew where he was going with this, “Oh? And what do you have in mind?” 

“You know what. Plastic Barbie.” Percy said. 

Annabeth wanted to grin but didn’t as she instead fell backwards, laying down on the bed as her expression went blank. She stared up at the ceiling as she heard Percy get up, going to lock her bedroom door before walking back over to her. 

Percy laid next to Annabeth, attacking her lips with his own as he laid down, wanting to feel her lips first before he did anything else. However Annabeth didn’t respond back, remaining motionless and expressionless as she laid down. Annabeth wanted to kiss him back badly, but she wanted even more to be used by Percy. 

Percy started to move down, kissing along Annabeth’s neck. His lips tasted her salty skin, her sweat over her body. Percy licked up her neck, tasting Annabeth as his hands moved, pushing her tank top up a little to feel her core. Percy’s hands roamed over Annabeth’s toned stomach, feeling her figure. One hand came up, tilting Annabeths neck back as he tasted her more, licking over her sensitive spot on her neck. 

“You know I love sweaty post workout sex,” Percy said as he resumed kissing his girlfriend. 

His lips went further down, approaching Annabeth’s cleavage. He kissed her tits, before transition to licking them too. Percy buried his face in Annabeth’s bust, his head pushed between Annabeth’s D cups as he licked and kissed her breasts, worshipping her tits. 

“Gods Annabeth,” Percy moaned, being significantly turned on by her. His dick strained to get out of his pants, but Percy was too focused on Annabeths sweaty body to focus on himself. 

Percy pulled her tank top up, lifting Annabeths back to help pull it above her tits. He then unclipped her bra pushing that up as well to get better access to her chest. Percy’s mouth continued its work now that Annabeth’s breasts were free, sucking on her nipples and licking over every inch of her tits. 

With Annabeths boobs cleaned up Percy couldn’t resist kissing the rest of her. He moved over the rest of her upper half, kissing his stomach, down her arms. Briefly kissing her armpits, licking the sweat off of them before continuing back down, reaching her waist and beginning of her leggings. 

Unlike earlier where Percy removed her leggings and underwear quickly, Percy wanted to take his time this time. He slowly pulled it down, rolling it as he went. Her sticky skin stuck lightly to her leggings, her sweat making it cling to her. Percy kissed Annabeth’s stomach as he rolled the leggings down, finally getting to her pubic hair which he kissed until he was low enough to see Annabeth’s pussy. Her pink pussy stood out over her pale tan lines, the bronze skin of her stomach transitioning to pale. 

Percy lowered the leggings to Annabeth’s knees, spreading her legs as far as he could as he dove in. Percy kissed Annabeth’s pussy before moving to her thighs, licking and kissing the sweaty legs of his girlfriend. Percy enjoyed tasting Annabeth before slowly making his way to her pussy, to the real prize. Percy gave a slow lick over Annabeth’s outer lips, tasting his girlfriends pussy for the second time that day. 

Percy grabbed Annabeth’s hips and started to greedily eat her out, Annabeth making sure she didn’t react as Percy enjoyed her. Percy stayed busy for a few moments before deciding to stop, having tasted what he wanted. 

Annabeth felt herself being rolled over, put onto her stomach as she laid limp on the bed. Her leggings still rolled down to her knees, her tank top and bra lifted up over her tits as she laid on it. Percy started to kiss her ass, enjoying the bubbly jiggling butt under his lips. 

After enough time kissing her butt Percy decided to stop, having spent enough time kissing her. Percy moved to be along side her back, one hand sliding down over her ass and between her thighs where he started to rub her pussy. Percy’s palm pushed against Annabeth’s butt, trying to feel her ass even as he rubbed her clit. 

“Plastic Barbie.” Percy told Annabeth. 

Instantly Annabeth started moving, shaking her ass lightly against Percy’s hand. The blonde started to moan as Percy kept rubbing her pussy, keeping her mind distracted even now that she was able to react and talk. 

“Oh Percy…” Annabeth moaned out, “I wish we had more time. But I need to shower and get ready.” 

Percy just kept groping her ass and rubbing her pussy. His thumb rubbed over the buttplug she still had in, pushing it lightly to tease Annabeth more. 

“Didn’t I clean you up?” Percy teased. 

Annabeth blushed, “I have your saliva over me. I still need a shower…even if it was hot,” 

“I need a shower too…” Percy whispered into her ear as Annabeth continued to roll her hips against his hand. 

Annabeth bit her lip and looked at Percy, considering what he was asking, “Sure, we can together. But you’ll have to leave after. Don’t have much time.” 

Percy grinned, “Great. Plastic Barbie,” he said, putting Annabeth back under. 

Annabeth stopped shaking her ass, coming to a still as Percy stopped rubbing her pussy. Percy grabbed under Annabeth, heaving as he lifted her up and carried her into the shower. Annabeth’s clothes were still messed up on her as she blankly stared up at the ceiling while Percy moved her body. 

Percy used a hand to open the bathroom door, going inside and moving the shower curtain aside. He laid Annabeth on the ground of the shower before standing up and stripping off all of his own clothes. Annabeth saw out of the corner of her eye as Percy pulled his pants down and revealed his hard dick to her. Annabeth felt excited at the idea of showering as a mindless doll with Percy, wondering what Percy would do with his hard dick first. 

He stepped out of Annabeths view as he moved into the shower. Percy started to strip Annabeth of her clothes, wanting her to be naked with him. Annabeth’s leggings and underwear were rolled all the way off, followed by him pulling off her tank top and bra until Annabeth lay naked on the shower floor. Percy debated dressing Annabeth a certain way, but eventually decided against it. Any outfit in the shower would just get wet. 

Percy knelt down next to Annabeth, moving her ass to face up. He spread her ass cheeks and slowly started to move the buttplug out. Annabeth resisted making any noise as she felt her asshole being stretched as the thicker middle part of the plug moved out of her back entrance. Percy refused to pull it out fast, wanting to purposely slowly move it. Finally the plug was fully out, Annabeth’s ass finally getting a break after having it in for a few hours. 

“You did good,” Percy said as he rubbed her ass while turning on the shower water, “A bit more training and we may be ready.” 

The water hit the both of them, at first being freezing cold to Annabeth laying on the floor. She at first wanted to break character to tell Percy to make the water warm at least, but she knew he did. The shower water naturally warmed up and as Annabeth laid on the floor she at least was in warm water. 

“I cleaned you up before the shower, and this morning I made you feel good. I think I deserve a good usage of my doll,” Percy said. 

Annabeth got horny hearing Percy call her his doll. Living this out was what she wanted most right now, laying down limply for Percy to use her however he wanted. Percy using the command so often was a dream come true to Annabeth. She laid on the ground, waiting what Percy would do next 

***Break***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed part 2 of this. I hope soon to get a festive Christmas chapter out for the holidays but I have been very busy. 
> 
> As always leave a comment to let me know what you think or join the discord using the code: qHjmvg2  
> Someone asked before so if you try to join the server there will be a part where you enter a link. That is the link extension for my server.


	23. Married to a Queen: Breakfast and Sexting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 scenes following up the last Married to a Queen.   
> Scene 1 is about Hera giving Percy a blowjob during breakfast.   
> Scene 2 is about Percy introducing Hera to mortal phones and the two sexting.

** Scene 1 **

Percy groaned as he woke up, feeling incredibly tired after the previous day. Every camper wanted to talk to him after the news went out about his recent marriage to Hera. The goddess said she refused to be kept like a mistress and in the shadows, so by the time he left his cabin yesterday everyone had already knew. 

Percy had been pestered by questions from everyone. Why Hera choose him, what that meant for the balance on Olympus, what was Hera like as a wife, some campers even asking how Hera liked sex. Percy declined answering almost every question, but it was tiring for him to do. 

In a last second decision Percy decided to not go to the pavilion for breakfast this morning again. He would need to let things die down a bit first. Percy threw his covers off as him as he stood up, walking into his kitchen in just his boxers. Percy cursed as he felt his morning wood, his body ready even though he was alone. 

He looked through his kitchen, trying to find some decent food, but all he had was an old box of cereal. Percy sighed, pouring the stale cereal into a bowl while he cursed both his laziness in buying food and his food choices. Percy grabbed a spoon and sat down at his table. 

Right as Percy was about to put the spoon of food into his mouth there was a bright flash of light, forcing Percy to cover his eyes. When the light finally faded Percy looked down, blinking the star spots out of his eyes. His bowl of stale cereal had been changed to a plate with a large omelet on top, filled with all of Percy’s favorite things as he breathed it in. 

‘Must be Hera’s doing,’ Percy thought as he went to take a bite. 

“It was me,” a voice responded beneath Percy. 

He almost jumped out of his chair as he looked down and saw Hera beneath the table, on her knees between Percy’s legs. She wore a usual silk white dress, then one deeply cut down to her navel. Her hair was braided back into one long ponytail as she looked up at Percy happily. 

“You woke up and seemed tired. I noticed your lack of proper food and this issue right here,” Hera said as his fingers lightly touched Percy’s hard dick in his boxers, “I thought I’d help you with both.” 

“But I…” Percy started, confused at what was happening. 

Hera just pulled down Percy’s boxers in one swift motion, releasing his dick which instantly sprang up. Seeing Hera on her knees under the table just made Percy feel even harder if that was possible, watching as her head slowly moved towards him. 

“No need to talk. You need to eat, and I need to work on this. I would suggest we make love but since you are eating I hope my mouth will do,” Hera said as she slid her face along Percy’s dick, as if to happily feel how it felt rubbing against her face. 

Hera moved her face up and down, rubbing his dick along her cheeks and face as she went. Hera had a blissful expression as she felt Percy’s dick on her, finally however she rubbed his dick over herself enough that she knew she shouldn’t keep Percy waiting. Hera opened her mouth wide, slowly lowering down over Percy’s dick. 

Percy gasped as he felt Hera work, trying to eat at the same time. Hera brought one hand up to massage the base of Percy’s dick, jerking off the base that she couldn’t get her mouth down to while she kept sucking his dick. Hera used her tongue to lick over Percy’s tip, briefly removing her mouth as just her tongue flicked rapidly across the tip. Hera earned a sexy gasp from Percy as she did this, making her grin that she was pleasing her husband. 

Hera went down, filling up her mouth with Percy’s cock and making a slight gag noise as she tried to take him in deeper than she planned. All Hera was focused on at the moment was properly worshipping her husbands cock, to make sure Percy was as pleasured as possible. Hera’s free hand started to rub Percy’s balls lightly, giving them some slight attention. 

Percy gasped again as he took another bite, slowly making his way through the omelet as Hera used her mouth for him. Percy moved his chair back slightly so he could watch Hera give him a blowjob. Hera looked up at Percy while still sucking his dick, making eye contact while she made a show of his blowjob. Hera’s cheek collapsed inwards as she sucked hard, slowly moving her head up from the base of his dick to the tip, before releasing with a pop. 

“How is it my love?” Hera asked as her hand jerked Percy off while she looked at him, a bit of her own saliva trailing out of the corner of her mouth to her chin. 

“Amazing,” Percy said as he gave out another moan, “Keep going Hera, I’m getting close,” Percy told her. 

Hera smiled at Percy, “Anything for my husband,” Hera said as she held Percy’s dick up, licking from the base all the way to the tip, then back down the other side. 

Hera then took Percy’s balls in her mouth, lightly sucking on them while her tongue licked over his sack. Percy watched as Hera kept jerking him off, his dick more or less resting on Hera’s face as she sucked his balls. Percy couldn’t help but get even more turned on watching her like that, seeing the Queen of the Gods so submissive and slutty for his dick. 

Finally Hera took Percy’s dick back into her mouth, resuming her normal blowjob as she focused on Percy’s dick, breaking eye contact as she tried to look at the base of Percy’s dick. However with his dick in her mouth it just made her eyes appear to slightly cross from Percy’s perspective as she tried to look at her husbands dick. 

Percy kept eating with one hand, the other touching his wife’s head. His spare hand rubbed through her hair, careful to not disturb her braided ponytail even as she was madly bobbing her head up and down Percy’s dick. Percy knew he couldn’t last long with how Hera was doing, but he tried to last a bit longer to keep experiencing this. 

It went on for another minute before Percy couldn’t help himself. He put his hands on the table, grabbing it as he felt his dick pulse with the desire to cum. Hera felt his dick twitching in her mouth, moving her eyes back up to take in the sight of Percy looking ahead and moaning pre orgasm. 

He finally couldn’t hold it in anymore, his dick shooting his cum out. Percy filled up Hera’s mouth which started to vibrate around his dick as she gave out slutty moans at the taste of his cum on her tongue. Hera paused bobbing her head to lock eyes with Percy as she took his cum down her throat, filling up her mouth with what she craved. 

Finally Percy stopped cumming, Hera slowly moving her lips up the length of Percy’s dick, coming off of his dick with a slight pop. She opened her mouth wide as she looked up at Percy, showing him all of his cum in her mouth. Hera had a mischievous grin on her face as she moved her tongue around in her mouth to push around Percy’s cum, showing her husband just how much she loved his cum. 

Hera closed her mouth to swallow Percy’s cum before reopening it, presenting her now clean mouth. Percy watched in surprise at how open Hera was being as she gave out a little giggle at his current expression, leaning down to quickly give the tip of Percy’s softening dick a quick kiss, making him spake a little as he was overly sensitive after just finishing moments before. 

“You taste good my love,” Hera said as she looked up at Percy happily. 

Percy couldn’t help but smile at how happy Hera was, “It felt very good. But I better finish this omelet,” Percy said looking at the food he forgot while he was enjoying Hera’s mouth. 

“Of course,” Hera snapped her fingers, warming back up the omelet.

Percy grinned, enjoying the benefits of having an immortal goddess as his wife. 

“Better eat fast. Cabin inspections are today. They are always a pain,” Percy grumbled as he took some more bites of food, Hera getting out from under the table to sit next to him. 

“I can clean the cabin for you. Snap of my fingers and it is done,” Hera said as she put her hands on her crossed legs. 

Percy thought for a moment, “You helping me clean the cabin would be good…but not with magic.” Percy wanted to see Hera bending over herself cleaning up the cabin, the queen of Olympus helping him clean up. 

Hera made a confused expression as she looked at Percy, “Not with magic?” As if the concept was foreign to her. 

“Cleaning it normally. How someone who isn’t an immortal goddess would,” Percy said as he looked at Hera. 

Hera looked at him confused before her expression shifted slowly to a sly grin, “I see. And I bet this won’t give you any kind of perverse pleasure…” 

Percy’s face turned red, “Well I uh…” 

“It is ok my husband.” Hera said as she stood up, leaning down and giving Percy a quick kiss on the lips, “Anything for you. You can watch the queen of Olympus clean your cabin. Even if it would take longer than just using magic,” Hera finished as she walked off to the main room, to start helping Percy. 

** Scene 2 **

A few days later Percy was back in his cabin, laying down on his bed after a busy day out. He had a free hour before dinner and figured he would enjoy it by relaxing. As Percy laid down his phone buzzed. 

‘ This device is weird ’ Percy read on his phone, a message from Hera. 

Percy sighed and gave a small smile at Heras confusion to mortal technology, ‘ Billions of people use it every day. Surely the all power Queen of Olympus can figure out a smart phone,’ Percy teased her. 

Percy earlier had asked Hera to give him a magical phone that he could use like a normal mortal, one that wouldn’t alert monsters. Hera easily got him one, so he told her that he wanted her to have one. A way they could text and call allowing Percy to hold some resemblance of a normal marriage in his mind. 

Hera however didn’t seem to like using the phone. Often when he would text or call her she would just teleport in front of him to respond, only rarely using the phone. Today Percy had explicitly told her she should only respond over text to get practice with it. But clearly she still didn’t like it. A day wouldn’t break millennia of habits. 

‘ It is so inconvenient. How do you mortals use this? Texting takes so long. Just speak, ’ Hera sent after a bit. 

‘That’s why we sometimes call,’  he sent back. 

Percy laid back, folding his arms across his chest. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking. An immortal and mortal married. Very different lifestyles, but it was fun teaching Hera about mortal life. Percy knew later on he would try to expose her to some popular games and movies, show her some culture. 

He then got an idea. Something else he could teach Hera. Percy smiled as he pulled his shorts down, boxers following. 

‘ Are you alone?’  Percy asked. 

A minute later, ‘ I can be. Why?’

Percy snapped a picture of his dick, sending it to Hera. 

***On Olympus***

Hera was walking through the gardens of Olympus, talking with Demeter as she felt her phone buzz. 

‘ Are you alone?’ 

‘I can be. Why?’ Hera typed, face scrunching with annoyance. 

‘How could mortals stand using this device’ Hera thought, ‘So slow and inefficient.’

She put the phone away, sliding it into a fold of her dress that she made for holding the phone. Demeter gave a smirk to Hera. 

“You using a mortal phone. Marrying him really did change you.” Demeter teased. 

Hera scuffed, “He is my husband, I have to indulge his desires. He wants a more…normal marriage…one better suited for mortals. I will follow it. At least he is loyal…” Hera replied, loathing her ex-husband. 

“At least there is that,” Demeter said, changing topics fast. She didn’t want to get involved in the drama with Zeus. As far as most Olympian’s were concerned if Hera and Zeus wanted to remain separate it was best to not get involved. 

Hera felt the phone vibrate, another message coming through. 

“Another one?” Demeter asked. 

“Sorry, one more message then we can talk more.” Hera took out the phone to quickly look at it. 

Hera had to keep her face in check, a golden blush appearing on her cheeks as she saw a picture of Percy’s dick. She came to a halt, surprised at the picture. Hera felt desire flood her, seeing her husband hard and wanting made it difficult for her, the desire to satisfy Percy, satisfy her husband growing stronger. Hera wanted to make Percy cum, to take care of his hard dick and enjoy the pleasure of sex with him. 

“Is everything ok?” Demeter prodded, noticing how quickly Hera stopped, her reaction to whatever Percy sent. 

“Uh yes it is,” Hera lied, shaking her head as she put the phone away. “I hate to do this Demeter but I noticed the time. I have to go meet some of the nymphs about a uh lake.”

“Oh I see…well later on then. Goodbye Hera,” Demeter said as she turned around and walked away. 

Hera quickly tried to walk out of the gardens, phone buzzing again. Hera resisted looking at it, waiting till she was in a room connected to the gardens. Hera quickly closed the doors, locking it as she pulled out the phone. 

‘ Your turn  ;)’ was all it said. 

***Back at Percy’s Cabin***

A flash of light appeared next to Percy, and next thing he knew a naked Hera was with him. Hera pushed her boobs together for Percy to watch, her legs together, Percy’s eyes drawn to the curve of her hips and thighs. 

Once Percy got a good look Hera dropped to her knees, leaning forward to attempt to put his dick into her mouth. However Percy stopped her, grabbing her hair to keep Hera from going forward. Hera looked at Percy confused. 

“You are hard, my love. Let me relieve you. I want to help,” Hera said as she stuck out her tongue to try and lick Percy’s dick. 

Percy had to will himself to resist, having started with a different goal in mind, “I sent you a nude. It’s called sexting to mortals. You should do it back,” 

Hera stopped trying to lick Percy’s dick and looked at him, “You would rather I sent you a…picture of me naked? Than just being here now like how I am?” 

“Yes. Well no. I like this too, but I wanted to try sexting,” Percy said. 

“Wouldn’t this be better?” Hera said as her hand lightly grasped Percy’s dick. 

Percy took her hand off of him, “Go back to where you were and send a picture. Mortals can’t just teleport over whenever they want. So we sometimes send pictures when we have to be separated.” He explained. 

“If this is what you wish…” Hera said as she stood up, a confused look on her face. She teleported back to Olympus. 

A few moments later Percy’s phone buzzed. He looked at it to see a picture of Hera. She was in a room naked, phone angled from above to take a picture of her cleavage. Hera’s free arms was held under her boobs to push them up for Percy, her giving a smile in the picture but she still retained the blush she had before. 

Percy used one hand to start and stroke his dick as he stood up, going into the bathroom to use the mirror to get a better picture. He took one of his dick hard and standing at attention, getting ready to send it back to Hera. 

‘ Now try sending a text with the picture. Something sexy. Something like, it gets me so hard to see my sexy wife’s body.’ 

***Back on Olympus***

Hera held the phone in front of her, taking a picture this time of her bare tits. She felt a bit embarrassed taking pictures of her naked self, something she never did before. Before Percy only Zeus would see her naked, and as another god they would just teleport to each other. Something felt more exposing to her by just taking a picture, having her phone device storing the picture. Then sending it over the mortals signal to get to Percy. 

But Hera still did it for Percy. She held her phone and snapped the picture of her breasts and torso, attaching it to send the Percy. 

Hera thought about what to say, ‘ These breasts are for you my love. They feel so heavy right now, I need you to hold them,’ she typed. 

Hera waited after sending the message, standing in the room connected to the gardens. She had the doors locked and the window shades were down to ensure she was left alone. Hera moved slightly, feeling the warm air on her naked body. She enjoyed the fact that if she was to stand in the room naked that at least Olympus weather was comfortable. 

Her phone buzzed and Hera looked at it, finding a video was sent. She opened up and pushed play, watching as Percy stroked his dick on camera for her. It was a short 5 second video but Hera couldn’t stop herself as she started to finger her pussy, watching her husband jerking himself off. Hera moaned out as she felt herself being so turned on by Percy’s hard dick, wanting nothing more than to be the one pleasuring him. 

‘ Percy I want you so badly. My pussy is dripping wet and needs to be filled up by that hard cock, ’ Hera typed in response. 

Hera waved her hand and made a chair appear inside of the room. She sat down in it and spread her legs, using one hand to spread her pussy lips apart. The other hand held her phone as she took a picture of her pussy from the angle Percy would have if he was kneeling before her to eat her out, the top of the picture showing a bit of under boob. Hera looked at the picture then blushed again as she sent it to Percy, happy that he would enjoy it, nervous about sending the picture through the mortals signals. 

‘ Fuck baby. Send me a video of you playing with your wet pussy ,’ Percy replied, attaching a picture of him in the mirror with his hard dick. 

Hera looked at the picture as she started to finger herself, using the hand that previously had spread her pussy lips. Hera curled her fingers inside of her, rubbing her sensitive spot while she used her palm to apply pressure to her clit. She moaned lightly as she got ready to video herself that way, making sure her face wasn’t in the video due to her embarrassment. She was a queen, queen of immortal gods. Yet here she was taking a video of herself masturbating to send to her husband. 

Hera started the video with her just fingering herself, her moans being recorded. She did this for a few seconds before pulling her fingers out, using just her index and middle finger to rub her clit, wanting to give Percy the view of both ways she could play with her pussy. Hera stopped the video and sent it to Percy. The idea of him using her video turned her on, making Hera think that this was how she could help Percy finish, if she sent him the right things. 

Before Percy could respond Hera stood up, snapping her fingers and making a mirror appear. She stood straight up and faced away from the mirror tilting her head around slightly and gave a confident smirk. She stood with her thighs pressed together, bringing the focus to her fat bubbly ass. Hera snapped the picture and sent it to hopefully keep Percy focused after looking at her previous video. 

Hera bit her lip as she got another idea, muttering a brief curse as she decided to stop worrying about the mortals and just keep going. Hera propped the phone up on the chair, moving in front of it. Hera started the video then turned around, her face hidden as she mumbled briefly before bending forward, resting her hands on her knees. Hera started to shake her ass for the camera, not quite sure what to do as she had never done this before. But she just moved with what felt right, causing her butt to shake on the camera, for Percy, for her husband. Hera wanted it to be pleasing to him and not half assed, so she did her best, trying to get into the soundless rhythm in her head. 

She closed her eyes as she danced, trying to do more than just shake her ass. Hera let herself just focus on the dance for a few moments before finally deciding she was finished, standing up straight. Hera turned around and walked back to the phone, picking it up kissing the camera quickly on instinct before stopping it from continuing to take the video. 

The queen of the gods sat down in her chair as she sent the video to Percy, waiting his response. 

***Back at Percy’s Cabin***

Percy was stunned. First his wife sent him a video of her fingering her pussy then a picture of her ass before finally sending him a video of her ass as she danced and twerked for him. To cap it all off she kissed the camera, making Percy want to kiss her lips even more. Percy kept stroking his dick, rewatching the videos and looking at the other pictures. Finally he knew he didn’t want to wait anymore. As enjoyable as the sexting was, she was still a goddess. He didn’t have to finish by himself. 

‘ Teleport over here. I’m close. ’ Percy sent her, wanting Hera in person now. 

‘ Mortals can’t just teleport over whenever you want. Sometimes we just have to send pictures. ’ Hera replied, Percy assuming mockingly. Her mimicking what he said earlier. 

‘ You’re not a mortal. Please Hera, come here. I want to finish with you. ’ Percy sent to her. 

A moment later a flash appeared in Percy’s room, Hera appearing before Percy. She wanted to keep teasing him, throw his own words back at him for fun. But she couldn’t stay away, not when he nearly begged over the messages. 

“My love, I-“ Hera started before being cut off by Percy. 

Percy grabbed Hera by her naked waist, pulling her towards him on the bed. Hera stumbled briefly being surprised at what he was doing, on instinct putting her legs around his as he pulled her onto his lap. With his hard dick standing up Percy used his hold on Hera’s hips to move her so as he pulled her down into his lap his dick pushed inside of her wet cunt. Both of them gave out moans at feeling themselves start having sex. 

Percy closed his eyes, leaning forward slightly as he felt his wife’s grip around his dick. Hera roamed her fingers through Percy’s messy hair, her heart melting at how satisfied he seemed to be inside of her. His hands stayed holding her hips, keeping her fully pulled down on him, his dick fully inside of her. 

“Let me honey,” Hera said as she started to slowly move up, wanting him to loosen his grip on her. 

Percy opened his eyes and looked up at Hera’s face, seeing her bright smile as she enjoyed how he looked. His grip loosened and Hera started to move slowly, sliding up and down his dick. Percy leaned back, his hands moving to grab Hera’s ass. After the last video she sent Percy wanted to squeeze her bubbly butt, feel his fingers sink into her ass. Hera enjoyed his touch as she started to bounce faster on Percy, who was trying to hold back to not cum too fast. 

He leaned in, kissing Heras boobs while his hands stayed squeezing and massaging her butt. Hera bit her lip as she enjoyed Percy’s attention, but she could tell he was trying too hard to hold everything in, trying to not finish even though he was on the edge when she teleported over. Hera had to fix that. 

She used one hand to tilt Percy’s face up to hers as she rode him, locking eyes together, “Finish for me, my love,” Hera said as she bounced faster, squeezing her pussy muscles which made Percy gasp at her vice grip on his dick, “Cum inside of me, let me make you feel good.” 

The two kissed, Percy not holding back anymore. Seconds later he felt himself cumming, Hera feeling it too as the first warm strand of cum shot out and into her. Hera slowed her riding but didn’t come to a stop, wanting to keep stimulating Percy without taking a chance of him coming out of her. Percy’s grip tightened on her ass, giving out a louder moan which made Hera focus on his mouth. She couldn’t help but kiss him, muffling his moan as she dropped all the way down, completely enclosing his dick inside of her while he shot a few more strands of cum into her. 

When both of them felt Percy stop cumming they broke the kiss, heads close and eyes locked. All together Hera had only been there for roughly 2 minutes, Percy really being at the edge before she showed up. Hera grinned at Percy, happy he had finished. She started to stand up but Percy grabbed her waist, holding her in place on him. 

“Not yet…just let me enjoy you here like this for a few more moments,” Percy said. 

Hera shifted her weight to settle back down, “Gladly.” 

She leaned forward to rest her head on his, the two relaxing after what just happened. 

A few minutes passed when Percy finally sat up straight, giving Hera a quick kiss. After that he slowly lifted her up at her waist, Hera assisting as she moved off of him, his dick sliding out of her cum filled pussy as she laid next to him on the bed. The two cuddled up together, Hera laying her head on Percy’s shoulder, entwining their legs together as she pushed her bust against his chest just to tease him some more. Percy wrapped one arm around Hera’s torso, the other going behind his head as they relaxed. 

“As much as I did like sexting like mortals, having an immortal goddess for my wife does have some great benefits,” Percy said. 

Hera hummed in agreement, “You really are blessed to have me aren’t you?” She teased. 

Percy just grinned at her before leaning back on the bed, “You know since you are here it would be a shame if you just left after that. Maybe I can skip dinner at the pavilion and have it here with you? Just the two of us.” 

Hera propped herself up on one of her elbows to look at Percy, “I would love to, my love.” Before kissing Percy on the lips slowly and passionately. 

“I love you,” Percy said when they finished. 

“I love you too,” Hera replied, a happy smile on her face with how well their marriage was going. “Now then let me go clean up and I’ll go get us dinner ready.” 

Hera got off of the bed, standing up to head to the kitchen. “You should stay like that.” Percy called after her, watching her backside as she walked away. 

Hera glanced back at Percy on the bed, at her naked husband. “Hmm maybe another time I’ll stay like that in your cabin.” Hera said as she snapped her fingers, a white silk dress appearing on her. “If the dinner goes well, maybe I’ll get back to what I was wearing before,” Hera said teasingly as she winked and left Percy’s room. 

Percy laid his head back on his pillows, hands behind his head. He breathed deeply, thinking about how lucky he was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer than I originally planned but finally another update. I have a few more chapters planned for this mini story so look forward to another chapter soon.   
> Christmas chapter is to be determined, still working on it but it is longer than I originally planned as well. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed and join the discord to have more conversations! Use the code: qHjmvg2


	24. Christmas Gifts 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper Reyna and Hazel give Jason a special Christmas.

Christmas 2

Jason walked into his cabin at camp halfblood. Christmas Day, and you could definitely tell it was outside based on all the snow they let in. He didn't pack any winter gear since camp was normally so warm that he was freezing as he came in the cabin. Jason rubbed his hands together, breathing into them trying to warm himself up when he heard the voice speak.

"Let us warm you up." A feminine voice said.

Jason looked up and was shocked at what he saw. The voice belonged to Piper, but with her was Hazel and Reyna. But that wasn't the shocking part. What was shocking was what they all wore. Slutty Christmas themed outfits.

Reyna wore a white and red outfit. She had white stockings that went up to just below her ass, covering practically her whole thighs. For her top she had a white corset that had a red like pattern etched onto it, connected to the bottom of the corset was a a few inch long red skirt. Reyna also had on a red mini jacket, one that ended halfway down her back and couldn’t close in the front, serving just to add red color and sleeves to her outfit. Meanwhile on her head sat a Santa hat while her hair was braided into two twin ponytails, both tails dyed red as well. Reyna had nothing covering her cleavage or where her underwear normally was, so as Jason looked he easily saw her pussy. 

Piper wore a red and white two piece. The top was a red ruffle bra with white ruffle bra straps. The clothe bra had a boob window on it in the shape of a heart, showing off Pipers cleavage but compensating by going a bit higher above her boobs than normal bras. Meanwhile her waist had a white ruffly skirt on that mirrored Reynas, barely covering anything. Under that Piper had a red lacy thong on, with fishnet stockings that went to mid thigh. Her right leg was colored red, her left leg colored white. Piper also had her own Santa hat on. 

Hazel wore a white and gold one piece dress. The dress fit her tightly, showing off her curves at the hips. The bottom of the white dress ended at her upper thighs, a cottony gold rim marking the bottom. Similarly a golden cotton rim marked the top that revealed Hazels own petite cleavage. Hazel wore white forearm sleeves. She didn’t wear a Santa hat and instead had her cinnamon brown hair made into curls. 

Jason was so confused at what was happening, but his eyes drank it all in. He kept looking around, not sure who he wanted to look at. Hazel in her pretty white outfit, Pipers cleavage easily exposed, or Reyna who’s mini skirt let Jason see her pussy and thick thighs. Jason looked at them all, unable to focus on any individual. 

Piper slowly stalked towards him, her white and red fishnet stockings drawing Jason’s attention, “It’s so cute how frozen you are. Come on girls, let’s warm him up.” Piper spoke, the mysterious effect of some charmspeak behind her words. 

Reyna and Hazel moved forward, Reyna grinning and seeming much more eager than Hazel. Reyna happily pushed herself up against Jason, instantly starting to grind her exposed pussy along Jason’s leg. Hazel looked at Reyna and bit her lip, face blushing hard as she saw the dirty action Reyna did. Hazel started to mimic Reyna, pushing up against Jason’s other side while Piper stayed in the middle. 

“Oh Jason…” Reyna moaned out, “I’ve waited so long for this chance. When Piper approached me about it…I just had to say yes,” Reyna said as she took Jason’s hand from the side she was against, pulling it so his hand was touching her ass. 

Jason squeezed, unable to help himself when his hand was touching such a nice butt. He squeezed Reynas butt softly, watching as she closed her eyes and gave out a moan at having him touch her, continuing to grind her pussy against his leg. Jason didn’t even notice how his other hand started to rub along Hazels back, wanting to mimic the hand on Reynas ass as it slowly slid down to the hem of Hazels dress. 

With Jason’s hands distracted he had nothing to defend himself from Piper who happily took advantage of that fact. Her hands roamed over Jason’s torso, feeling his toned and muscular chest while she leaned in to kiss him. Jason found his view blocked as he closed his eyes while kissing Piper, feeling the soft lips of his girlfriends against his own. Pipers hands slowly slid down to his jeans, starting to unbutton them as she slid the zipper down. 

Reyna caught on to what Piper was doing, one of her spare hands moving to join Piper. In a second Jason had both Pipers and Reynas hands in his pants, both girls lightly grasping his dick. Neither squeezed hard or moved much, both just using their hand to feel Jason’s length, already hard for them. 

“Come on Hazel,” Piper whispered into the younger girls ear as they stopped kissing, “I know you want to touch him too. Just relax, let loose,” Piper commanded. 

Piper removed her own hand from its content with Reyna, Hazels hand replacing it, “It’s so big…” Hazel said wistfully as she started to stroke its length, Reyna grinning as she saw Hazels face when touching it. 

“I always knew you were packing Son of Jupiter.” Reyna said with a smirk as she pushed herself even more against Jason, shaking her ass to draw his focus back to touching it. 

Jason continued to squeeze Reynas ass, before releasing his hand then bringing it back with a slap. Reyna gave out a small yelp as she felt her ass being spanked, looking up at Jason with a happy glint in her eyes. Reyna bit her lip ans shook her hips, encouraging Jason to slap her butt again. 

Piper dropped to her knees, pulling Jason’s pants down with her. His dick sprang free, Hazel gasping as she saw its length in full. Piper grinned at Hazels reaction, looking up at the other girl while she quickly licked her tongue over Jason’s tip, making him give out a moan from feeling her tongue on his dick. 

“Mmm you still react so hot when I do that. You like my tongue Jason?” Piper said in a husky voice while she licked his tip again slowly, earning her another moan while she heard Reynas ass get slapped again, “Do you want me to keep going?” Piper teased as she licked from tip all the way to base along the top, having to work her way around Reyna and Hazels greedy hands. 

“Fuck Pipes,” Jason moaned out, “More.” 

Piper smiled, looking up at her boyfriend who was happy with what she was doing. Piper noticed how Jason started to be more handsy with Hazel, his hand grabbing her boobs through her dress. Hazel blushed but still kept pushing herself against Jason, looking at him with want in her eyes. 

Piper nudged Reyna and Hazel so they would look at her, “Watch. You’ll need to do this right for him. My Jason deserves the best only,” Piper said as she winked to him. 

The daughter of Aphrodite’s mouth opened wide as she took Jason’s thick dick between her lips. Piper looked up at Jason, locking eyes with him before locking eyes with Hazel then Reyna. She only had his tip in her mouth now, but quickly Piper dove her head down while slightly tilting her head, going all the way to Jason’s base. 

Jason gave out a louder moan as Piper deepthroated and hummed. She held herself at his base for a few seconds, running her tongue around his shaft while internally she grinned with how happy she was for getting a loud reaction out of Jason. Piper finally pulled back, then went forward again, rapidly deepthroating Jason. 

Jason’s grip tightened, squeezing Hazels boobs and Reynas ass harder. Reyna loved the firmer grip, Hazel giving out a soft moan as his fingers rubbed over her nipples. Piper kept going, the sounds of her throat being fucked quickly filling up the cabin as the other 3 focused on watching Piper. The audience just encouraged the daughter of Aphrodite to do better, placing her hands on Jason’s thighs for support as she kept going 

A minute later of fast deep throating Piper stopped, her mouth popping off of Jason’s dick. Piper gasped loudly, breathing in deeply to recover air after the speed and deepness she just did for the blowjob. A trail of saliva came from her lips to Jason’s dick, breaking as she moved her head back further. 

“There,” Piper said between pants, “You two need to do a good job like that.” Piper said as she stood up, face messy with the saliva she had going down her chin. Despite that she still smiled at Jason, happy with how much he moaned during it. 

Reyna and Hazel dropped to their knees, eager to suck his dick. Neither thought they could do what Piper just did, but both wanted to try something. Reyna opened her mouth, taking his dick in first. She moved her head, slower and not as deep as Piper but still enough to make Jason feel good. Jason put a hand on Hazels head, his other hand grabbing one of Reynas braided pigtails. 

Hazel kissed Jason’s shaft near the base, doing her best to assist Reyna. Hazel licked her tongue around Jason’s base, tasting him and wanting more.Piper started to stroke her hand along Hazels hair, encouraging the girl to give into her desires and not care about the dirty act she was doing. 

“Like your present?” Piper said teasingly as she used a hand to wipe the saliva off her face. 

“So much,” Jason said as he moaned when Reyna attempted to deep throat him, gagging on his dick, “How did you convince them?”

“Oh you know how persuasive I can be,” Piper said as she leaned forward to kiss Jason’s cheek, “It was surprisingly easy. This one,” Piper said gesturing at Hazel, “Finds you very attractive. It was easy to sweet talk her into focusing on just that. Even if she isn’t the biggest fan of you. Amazing how someone’s lust for the body can overpower any other thoughts. And this one,” Piper said pointing to Reyna, “Well we all know how much she has wanted this. Barely took any effort. Can’t even tell if I needed to use some charmspeak for it,” 

Reyna popped Jason’s dick out of her mouth and smiled, “I’ve wanted to do this so long, when Piper offered I couldn’t resist.” 

Before Reyna could put Jason’s dick back in her mouth Hazel moved forward, “I want to try,” she said as she took his dick in her mouth. 

Hazel slowly moved her head, her cheeks a bright red as she started to suck a dick that wasn’t her boyfriends. Hazel placed her hands on her knees to steady herself as she moved her head, ignoring Piper and Reyna who were grinning at her while she sucked Jason’s dick. Hazel closed her eyes while she worked, doing her best to please Jason. 

Jason gave out a loud moan as he felt his dick twitch, “I’m gonna cum,” he warned Hazel. 

“Don’t stop now, let him finish right,” Piper said as she placed a hand on the back of Hazel’s head, pushing her forward slightly to encourage Hazel. 

Jason came, filling up Hazels mouth. She gave out a muffled yell of surprise as her mouth was filled by Jason’s large amount of cum. Reyna and Piper looked on enviously as Hazel got to enjoy the fruits of the three girls labor. When Jason stopped cumming he moved back, letting his dick slide out of Hazels mouth. 

“Swallow it now. Don’t waste it,” Piper encouraged Hazel again. 

Hazel looked at Piper, then at Jason. In her white and gold outfit she looked extra cute as she swallowed his cum, just turning Jason on again and even more. Piper moved up to his side, having moved her boob window so her right tit was exposed. Piper moved herself against Jason, kissing him deeply as she rubbed her body against his, letting her exposed breast rub along his chest. A little pink glow appeared on Piper’s lips as she kissed Jason, fading away fast. 

“There,” Piper said as stepped back and looked down to see Jason’s dick hard again, “Can’t let this come to a stop after just that. A little Aphrodite magic for you,” Piper grinned at Jason. 

“I didn’t realize you had powers like that,” Reyna said as she stood up. 

“Neither did I,” Hazel said as she stood up, opening and closing her mouth as if still tasting Jason’s cum. 

Jason looked at the 3 of them standing there. He just came in Hazels mouth so his focus went to Reyna, her thighs pressed together as she stood there. She noticed Jason’s gaze on her and gave a dirty smile as she slowly stepped back, leading Jason to follow her. Reyna turned around, shaking her ass as she walked away to Jason’s room, the other 3 following her. 

Reyna crawled onto the bed, spreading her legs as she laid down on her back. Jason knew what she was obviously hinting at as he got on the bed with her, going between her legs. In seconds he had lined his dick up with her pussy, rubbing it along her entrance. With a quick thrust he was inside, taking a moment to let Reyna adjust before thrusting faster. 

In no time he was slamming into the Latina girl, his dick burying itself between her tight pussy lips. Piper and Hazel moved to sit on the sides of the bed, not trying to block the two who were fucking hard after being such close friends for so long. Piper leaned down, kissing Reynas collar bone. The sight of his girlfriend kissing his long time friend and colleague just turned Jason on more, evident in how he started to thrust faster. 

Hazel got behind Jason, roaming her hands over his body, feeling his muscles. She started to kiss along the back of his neck, leaving light kissed as she trailed along his neck. The feeling turned Jason on more who just kept fucking the moaning praetor beneath him. 

Jason’s own hands moved along Reynas body, rubbing along her thighs in their stockings. He squeezed her thighs, feeling their size as Reyna’s pussy lips tightened around him as she gave out a loud moan. Jason got an idea as he felt her thighs, slowing his pace to a stop. 

“No why’d you stop!” Reyna complaining in an uncharacteristic way, nearly begging. 

“Roll over. I want to try fucking your ass,” Jason said. 

Reyna looked at Jason, “I…uh,” she said thinking about it, “For you,” she finally said while blushing lightly. 

Reyna rolled over, getting in doggy position. Jason pushed her head down to the bed, keeping her ass sticking up in the air. His hands roamed over her ass, squeezing before rubbing along the back of her thighs to feel more of her legs. Reyna shook her hips, encouraging Jason as he watched Reyna shake her ass lightly. 

“Reyna you have such a nice ass,” Piper said as she slapped Reynas butt, watching the large ass jiggle. 

Jason let Piper keep going, finding the sight hot. He was even more surprised when Hazel moved to start slapping Reynas other ass cheek, making the praetor yelp loudly as she was spanked. Jason watched for a bit before deciding he couldn’t hold back, wanting to fuck her ass. 

“Each of you pull her asscheeks apart,” Jason said. 

Piper and Hazel listened, grabbing Reynas asscheeks and spreading them to reveal Jason’s prize. He lined his dick up with her asshole and thrusted in, using her pussy juices from before as lube. This time Jason entered slowly, wanting to make sure Reyna didn’t hate it. Reynas eyes just went wide as he pushed inside of her, a long moan coming out of her open lips. Reynas mouth stayed open as she felt her ass stretching around Jason’s large dick. 

Jason breathed in deeply. After his previous thrusting into Reynas pussy he knew he wouldn’t last too long, but he wanted to fuck her ass hard before he stopped. Jason picked up his speed, wanting to thrust all out into Reyna before he came. Reyna started happily squealing out as she adjusted to Jason’s dick, loving finally having him inside of her. The attention the other girls gave her also helped, making Reyna feel loved as she was fucked hard. 

“Cum for me Reyna, cum all over my dick,” Jason said as he decided to dirty talk for her. 

Piper bit her lip as she looked at Jason, happy he had decided to talk that way to Reyna. Reyna gave out a loud moan, starting to move her hips to slam back into Jason’s dick. Reyna heard what he said and took it as a command, her body wanting to orgasm for her lover. Reyna moaned louder and louder. 

“Fuck! Your dick is so good! Fuck, oh gods keep thrusting like that, I’m so close! I’ll cum for you, I’ll cum for you, I’ll cum for you!” Reyna nearly chanted as Jason tried to go faster, going at a pace he could only hold for a few moments. 

Luckily it worked, Reyna gave out a loud yell as she came, Jason feeling her ass squeeze around his dick as her ass and pussy muscles clenched as she came. Jason wanted to hold back but couldn’t, the faster pace and tighter squeeze making him unable to stop as he came too. 

Jason wasn’t going to pull out though. He pushed inside of Reyna’s ass, painting her insides white with his cum. Reyna gave out a long low moan, trying to savor the moment and memorize exactly how it felt to have Jason cumming inside of her. 

“There you go babe, fill up our dirty Praetor with your cum,” Piper said as she leaned forward to kiss Jason, making out with her boyfriend while he came inside of her friends ass. 

Jason’s hands instantly moved, one going to grope Piper, the other to grope Hazel. Both girls still held Reynas ass for Jason, so he moved his hands to go to their crotches. Jason’s fingers pushed aside lacy underwear until his finger tips were rubbing on their clits, feeling how wet the two of them were after watching him fuck Reyna senseless. 

Jason stayed fully pushed inside of Reyna until he felt himself stop cumming, then he slowly started to pull out. As he did he broke the kiss with Piper, watching as she had her eyes closed and moaned due to his touches on her pussy. Jason moved back slightly to see Reyna still on her knees and face, ass sticking up and now showing how her hole was full of his cum. 

Jason pretended to not be paying attention to Hazel so he could surprise her when he slipped 2 fingers inside of her pussy, making Hazel gasp as Jason pumped them fast, hitting Hazel’s g-spot with his finger tips. She released Reynas ass and leaned forward to hold onto Jason’s arm, giving out cute moans as Jason spent some time to warm Hazel up more. 

Reyna panted as she stayed in her submissive position. Piper leaned down to kiss Reynas ass cheeks while she watched Jason finger fuck Hazel, enjoying seeing her friend moaning happily and starting to be less shy about the whole process. Reyna shook her hips slightly, giving out a happy hum as she smiled in her post orgasm glow. 

Jason looked at Piper, then to Reynas ass, then to Hazel who was grabbing his arm. He suddenly got an idea as he slowed his finger motions, not wanting to instantly stop on Hazel who was enjoying herself. Eventually though he did stop, pulling his fingers and hand free while Hazel pouted and whimpered. On instinct Hazel clutched Jason’s arm, trying to push it back under her dress to have him continue. Jason loved the sight of her desperately trying to get pleasured more but he made up his mind. 

“Jason please! Why are you stopping?” Hazel whimpered as she begged. 

“I’ll get back to you I promise. But I have an idea I want to try,” Jason said as he winked at her, then turning to face Reyna, “Don’t let any of my cum escape,” Jason ordered. 

Reyna gave out a happy groan, “I won’t. I’ll keep it in…” Reyna said with a satisfied tone. 

“Can you-“ Jason started before Piper grabbed his dick, hand glowing and he was hard again. 

“Already ahead of you,” Piper said with a grin, “What’s your idea?” She asked innocently. 

Jason just gave a devious smirk as he grabbed Piper, standing up and using his demigod strength to lift her. Jason spun Piper around in his arms so she faced away from him. He then maneuvered her body so she was facing upwards, before looping his hands down and under her thighs. Jason moved again, forcing Piper to use her flexibility as he bent her in half, putting his hands behind her head. 

Piper yelped loudly as she felt her body be forcibly moved, her thighs burning a bit as they were stretched so far. In seconds Piper went from being on a bed to held in the air, knees behind her head, Jason’s arms under her knees and his hands on the back of her neck. She gave out another surprised noise as he shook her hanging in the air before him, testing his grip with holding her. 

“Ah, Jason!” Piper yelled out as she was kept bent up, even her own flexible body struggling with the position. 

“Oh you know you’ve always wanted to be fucked this way. A dirty position for my dirty girlfriend who made this all happen.” Jason said in return. 

Jason moved his hips so the tip of his dick rubbed along Piper’s thong, right over where her pussy would be. But he couldn’t move it aside with his hands being used to hold Piper up and keep her folded up. He cursed as he couldn’t get his dick inside of her. 

“Hazel, can you push her thong aside?” Jason asked. 

Hazel moved forward, bewildered that Jason was about to fuck Piper in the full nelson position. She pushed Piper’s thong aside, then grabbed Jason’s dick to help line him up properly with Piper’s pussy. Piper looked wide eyed at Hazel as she felt Jason’s dick started to enter her. Jason was an inch in when he just slammed forward, pushing the rest of his long dick inside of Piper’s wet pussy. Piper gave out a loud yell as she felt herself being filled up, the position making it so Jason’s thrusts could go extra deep and rub her interior in the right angle. 

Piper panted lightly after just the one thrust, the position making her blood flow weird and the feeling of being held making her slightly light headed. Jason started to thrust slowly, going all the way out that he could in the position before pushing back inside of Piper, the Cherokee girl moaning loudly as she was dirtily fucked. 

Reyna finally rolled over to watch as Piper was dominated, Jason fucking his folded in half girlfriend. Pipers top had been moved so one of her tits hung out, something Hazel and Reyna now appreciated as they watched the DD cup tit bounce. The two girls started to cuddle on the bed, their hands absently groping each other while they focused on Piper. 

Piper for her part was too busy being consumed by the pleasure of being fucked in this position. Her mouth hung open as she moaned loudly, her fishnet stocking legs pulled up behind her head. Jason thrusted hard, wanting to dominate Pipers thoughts and body. It worked as the only thing going through Pipers mind was how good the position felt, how satisfying it was to have Jason holding her in that position. Jason’s fingers went into Pipers hair, grabbing handfuls of it as he tilted her head to face upwards so he could look down and see her slutty expression as she was fucked. 

“Why don’t you two come over here and enjoy these busty tits of this Graecus slut,” Jason said, knowing that would turn on Piper to hear. 

Sure enough it did as Piper gave out a louder moan, her eyes temporarily focusing on Jason’s as she gave a crazy lustful grin as he pounded into her. Reyna and Hazel walked up to the couple, Reyna instantly grabbing Pipers boobs and ripping her top apart slightly so both of Pipers boobs were exposed. Piper ignored it as she was too bust moaning loudly as Jason’s dick slid in and out of her pussy. Seconds later Piper felt mouths around her nipples, Reyna and Hazel each taking one of her boobs to suck on. 

The force of Jason’s thrusts still made Pipers boobs shake, forcing the two girls to suck harder on Piper’s nipples to keep them inside of their mouths. Their tongues flicked over the tips, bringing more pleasure to Piper. Piper tried to move her hips for Jason, tried to move to meet his thrusts. But in this position she couldn’t do anything, not with the way she was held. So instead Piper just stayed and let the 3 of them use her as her mind drifted into bliss. 

Again and again Jason’s thrusts filled up Piper’s pussy, his hands holding the back of her head as he slammed into her. Piper mindlessly moaned, his thrusts combined with the two mouths around her nipples making her overwhelmed with pleasure. Reyna shook her head, something Hazel quickly mimicked. Their head shakes combined with Jason’s thrusts made Pipers tits bounce like crazy on her, just making the daughter of Aphrodite feel even more like a dirty slut to be used. 

Reyna opened her mouth, letting one of Pipers boobs drop and jiggle like normal, “I bet this Graecus whore loves this. Having 3 Romans pleasuring her,” Reyna said as she grabbed Pipers face by the chin, Jason slowing his thrusts, forcing Piper to face her, “Such a whore that she even got 2 other girls to pleasure her boyfriend for Christmas.” 

Piper’s eyes lazily focused on Reyna. Piper started to open her mouth to respond but just then Jason picked back up speed. Pipers mouth formed a perfect O as she gave out a happy squeal at being pounded faster, her eyes rolling back and crossing and giving an overall slutty look to her as Reyna held her face. Reyna just smirked, moving in to kiss Pipers pushed out lips. Piper barely responded, but was happy to feel a mouth against her own. 

“Fuck Pipes your cunt is so tight, it’s squeezing me dry,” Jason said as he neared his end. 

Reyna pushed her tongue into Pipers open mouth, enjoying the taste of the other girls saliva. The two briefly tongue kissed, Reynas spare hand going to grope Pipers free breast. Her other hand ran through Hazels hair, encouraging the girl who used her own hands to grab Pipers boob and suck on the nipple. Reyna eventually broke the kiss off, wanting to give Piper a chance to attempt to speak. 

“I-I-I oh fuck! Oh fuck JASON! FUCK MY CUNT! OH GODS THIS FEELS SO GOOD!” Piper yelled out loudly as she orgasmed herself, feeling a euphoric flood as her pussy squeezed down on Jason’s dick that slid in and out of her wet pussy. 

Jason pushed all the way inside of Piper as he felt her orgasm, moaning at how tight her pussy was during her orgasm. He couldn’t help himself as he came inside of her, doing a quick few thrusts to make cumming feel even better inside of Piper. Piper gave out a louder moan as she felt her pussy flood with Jason’s cum. Pipers mouth opened wide as she groaned out as she felt the last few shots of Jason’s cum enter her, satisfying her desires to satisfy Jason. 

Now tired, Jason maneuvered his hips to pull his dick out of Piper, slowly moving to lay her down on the bed. Jason removed his hands from behind her head and around her knees, laying her on the bed still in the folded up position. Now released Piper moved her own body, slowly and lethargically as she sprawled out on the bed, spread eagle face down as she closed her eyes. 

Reyna and Hazel looked at the satisfied and tired daughter of Aphrodite, not aware that Jason still intended to do more. Jason came up between them and started to kiss their necks, alternating between the two shorter girls as he bent forward to reach their necks. 

Finally Jason straightened up, looking at the two of them before glancing at Pipers passed out form, cum leaking out from her pussy. 

“Come on, we aren’t done yet,” Jason said with a grin, enjoying his Christmas present. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry for this chapter coming out nearly a month late. I got most of it done earlier and intended for it to be longer but as time went on I started viewing finishing it as being a chore. Finishing the chapter so late wasn’t something I liked it and it was killing my desire to write so I decided to just release it now. It’s still longer than most chapters so I hope everyone enjoys it. 
> 
> As always I hope you enjoyed and join the discord to have more conversations! Use the code: qHjmvg2


End file.
